


Batalla por Hallownest

by DamaGT



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaGT/pseuds/DamaGT
Summary: Una vercion libre y completa de los eventos finales del Juego, cuando el Reino Eterno se une por su superviviencia.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

1

“En sus sueños le aclamaban, cientos de insectos eufóricos coreaban su nombre, era una sensación familiar pero a la vez maravillosamente nueva y diferente, porque no estaba en el Coliseo de los Insensatos sino en una magnifica arena de duelos en el Palacio Blanco, no usaba la ropa que el mismo se había hecho a como mejor pudo sino una deslumbrante armadura blanca y no sentía el sabor acre de la sangre de alguna insignificante criatura en sus labios sino un orgullo cálido e inconmensurable llenando su pecho.

Pero lo más importante, no era el colérico Lord Fool quien vigilaba el combate sino el maravilloso monarca de Hallonest, el incomparable Rey Pálido, su rey.

Su contrincante caía y él hacia una reverencia, agradeciendo formalmente la lucha, el público estallaba en aplausos y entonces el rey se ponía de pie, no era un insecto particularmente alto pero su presencia llenaba toda la sala.

-Pale Lurker-decía, y sentía una punzada de angustia al no ser llamado caballero-¿Dónde está la llave que te encomendé?  
-¿La…?, La llave, ¡esta justo aquí, mi rey!

Llevo las manos a su cuello, no estaba allí, palpo desesperado, como si esperase que se materializara pero en su lugar fue el resto del sueño lo que comenzó a desbaratarse.

-¡No, aquí la tengo!  
-La perdiste.  
-¡No, mi rey!, ¡Juro que no!  
-Te di una tarea y fallaste, no me sirves.  
-¡No, mi rey, por favor!

Pero el Rey/Dios, ajeno a sus ruegos, simplemente levantaba su brazo y le aplastaba con el peso de su justa ira.”

Y el Pale Lurker, antiguo campeón del Coliseo de los Insensatos, despertaba entre gritos y no recuperaba la paz hasta ver y sentir la llave en su cuello, era una llave simple, como las que usarías para abrir un baúl común, como las que tenían todos los que poseían una casa en la ciudad, quizás del tipo tan frágil que se partiría al primer uso, pero para él representaba el centro del mundo.

-¡Lurker!-llamo una voz, se puso rígido-¡Lurker!, ¿estás aquí?

¿De qué conocía esa voz?, se arrastro de entre los desvaídos cojines que usaba como cama en su precario refugio y fue a mirar, vivía, ya no sabía desde hace cuanto, en la gruta detrás del Coliseo, en uno de los corrales para cría de bestias que se habían abandonado dado la reducción de todo, vio que un bicho bajaba al agua y usaba un pequeño bote para remar hasta el otro lado, vestía de rojo y llevaba una espada pavorosamente grande en la espalda.

-Ahí estas-dijo al verle, Lurker retrocedió-¿Qué pasa?, ¿pesadillas de nuevo?  
-No te…vete-saco una de sus afiladas estrellas-¡vete!  
-¡Lurker!...maldita sea-se quito el casco-soy yo, idiota, God Tamer.

Lurker ladeo la cabeza y algo hizo click allí dentro, God Tamer, el nuevo campeón, podía confiar en Tamer, siempre había cuidado de él, guardo el arma pero de todos modos mantuvo la distancia.

-Te traje comida-dijo, entrando en el refugio y dejando un paquete en el suelo, Lurker se lanzo sobre este-Wyrm, este lugar es un basurero, no tienes nada más que hacer, ¿asique porque no limpias un poco?

Fue el mismo quien se puso a recoger aquí y allá, mientras Lurker daba cuenta de lo que le había traído, tras levantar algunos trapos se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía dónde ponerlos asique solo los apilo aparte y tomo nota mental, debía traerle mantas nuevas, dejo su espada a un lado y sacudió un cojín para poder sentarse.

-Han pasado varias cosas interesantes-empezó, como respondiendo a una pregunta que sabía que no iban a hacerle-no imaginas la variedad de bichos raros que han caído últimamente, primero vino este anciano, molesto tanto a todos que lo pusieron en una jaula, se lo arrojamos a otro al final de la primera prueba y fue divertidísimo, me pareció que podría ser una buena adición, un cambio, pero Little Fool dijo que volvía locos a los gladiadores y terminaron echándolo a los acantilados, me pregunto si habrá sobrevivido.  
-El Coliseo no es un circo-mascullo Lurker-Lord Fool no lo aprobaría.  
-Seguro que no.

Lord Fool llevaba años muerto, su cuerpo ya era prácticamente una concha seca sobre el trono, pero sus mayores fanáticos siempre lo negarían y no era muy común que Lurker participara en la conversación asique no iba a arruinarlo llevándole la contraria.

-Luego está este tipo del escudo, Tiso, lo hizo bien en la primera prueba y, bueno, es tan lindo ver como se emocionan solo con eso-soltó una risotada-¡Vaya tonto!, cualquiera que sea capaz de llegar al Coliseo tiene que poder pasar la primera prueba, ¡es como un entrenamiento!, ahora está en la cantera pavoneándose, diciendo que será el siguiente campeón, me muero de ganas de que llegue hasta el final para borrarle personalmente esa sonrisa del rostro.  
-Jeje, siempre lo mismo…  
-Pero el más interesante es el pequeño, unos sujetos en el publico me dijeron que viene de los Cruces, también paso la primera prueba pero es…diferente, no habla, no grita, en la arena se mueve con gran control y propósito, acabando con sus enemigos como si no fueran nada, aunque fue a él a quien le soltamos al viejo y solo lo vapuleo un poco, se me ocurre que quizás le conocía de antes, no se-removió distraídamente entre las mantas-se queda observando a la gente, como un niño curioso, en realidad no logro descifrar cual es su juego, me recuerda…  
-¿Qué?, ¿Qué te recuerda?  
-…Nada, no importa.

Acababa de encontrar algo entre las mantas, una pequeña estatuilla blanca con la forma del Rey Pálido, quizás era lo único allí que Lurker pulía ocasionalmente, lo rozo y luego le apretó con furia, todo había sido su culpa, ese maldito, quizás fueran ciertos los rumores de que había condenado al reino, no lo sabía, pero si sabía que por su causa su hermano mayor había caído en la locura.

…..0  
Tamer había nacido en el Coliseo, no conocía ni ambicionaba otra cosa, adoraba cuidar de las bestias y todos reconocían su talento natural para criarlas pero su mayor sueño era ser un verdadero campeón, igual a Pale Lurker, pero su hermano deseaba más para ellos, él luchaba y ganaba todos los días para acumular una montaña de geo que les permitiera comenzar de nuevo, de la mejor manera y en el mejor lugar, pero la vida en el Coliseo es bastante cara y Lord Fool sabía muy bien como retener a sus peleadores favoritos envolviéndoles en una maraña de deudas que ni la mejor tejedora de Deepnest sería capaz de librar.

Solo se sabía de una persona capaz de poner de rodillas a Lord Fool y esa persona era el Rey Pálido, una o dos veces al año se presentaba al Coliseo y este se engalanaba, el despilfarro que se hacía entonces era fenomenal pero todos sabían que las ganancias seguramente se triplicarían porque venían insectos de todos los rincones de Hallonest no a ver los combates sino a darle un vistazo al mítico rey.

Y también podía pasar, excepcionalmente, que el rey se interesara en uno de los gladiadores al punto de querer llevárselo consigo, puede que el caso más destacable fuera el del Poderoso Hegemol, que ahora era uno de los llamados Cinco Grandes Caballeros; ese era el sueño y el lugar que Pale Lurker anhelaba, un puesto de caballero y un hogar en la capital, La Ciudad de las Lagrimas.

Un buen día el rey vino al Coliseo, pero no fue el espectáculo de siempre, llego sin anunciarse, en medio del más severo secretismo, acompañado únicamente por su caballero más cercano, la Misteriosa Ze’mer, una doncella guerrera de gran altura proveniente de tierras extranjeras; Tamer, un niño en aquella época, jamás había visto a un insecto semejante, tampoco había visto nunca un clavo tan grande, ella le intereso muchísimo más que el monarca y por estarle siguiendo se volvió una de las pocas personas en saber lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Su majestad-Lord Fool perdía mucha presencia cuando se bajaba del trono-no sabía…no fui informado de…-el rey le hizo callar con un ademan.  
-Esta no es una visita usual-dijo el rey-vengo a tratar un asunto importante y espero la mayor discreción.  
-Por supuesto, majestad, por supuesto.  
-Necesito hablar con su mejor gladiador, y cuando digo el mejor no me refiero solo a su campeón, quiero que traiga ante mí al insecto más fuerte, obstinado y leal que tenga.

Para el caso era el mismo, Tamer salió corriendo a avisarle a su hermano sobre lo que ocurría, no estaba emocionado, de hecho estaba asustado, algo en todo aquel asunto le inquietaba y le suplico a Lurker que se escondiera, quizás si no lo hallaban el rey buscaría a otro.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-rio Lurker-¡Es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando!  
-Si el rey quiere que seas un caballero, ¿porque está actuando en secreto?  
-Debe tener sus razones.  
-¡Lurker!-le llamaron-¡Lord Fool desea verte!  
-¡Enseguida!  
-¡Hermano, no!-lo tomo del brazo-me gusta el Coliseo, podemos quedarnos aquí, por favor.  
-Aquí solo nos espera sangre y muerte, hermanito-le dijo-no he conocido otra cosa y quiero más para ti-se desprendió de su agarre-espera aquí, volveré a buscarte.

No pensaba hacerlo, Lurker dejo la sala y Tamer salió por otro camino para colarse hasta la recamara de Lord Fool y poder espiar desde una rejilla, vio al rey de pie en la habitación y a su hermano acercarse y arrodillarse, pero el monarca no venia por lisonjas, le hizo una señal de que se levantara y comenzó a hablar con él, por desgracia estaba hablando tan bajo que Tamer no era capaz de escucharle y su lenguaje corporal no le decía nada, casi parecía estar leyendo de un libreto, pero Lurker si que reacciono a sus palabras, al principio se había mostrado servil, ahora estaba muy recto y muy tieso, en tensión, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en combate con algo desconocido, algo atroz.

-¿Qué haces, Le’mer?-dijo una suave voz.

Un par de manos le alzaron y se vio en brazos de la caballera misteriosa, del susto chillo pero ella se rio con simpatía y le deposito en el suelo.

-Oh, Le’mer, algunos han perdido la cabeza por menos.  
-No me llamo Lemer-replico, retrocediendo, ella se rio de nuevo y articulo más palabras extrañas, el suyo era un lenguaje melodioso.  
-Che no juzga tu curiosidad pero debes calcular mejor los riesgos, mehon¬~, si lo que deseas es ver a tu rey, espera un mejor momento.  
-No me importa el rey-dijo, ella le miro con interés-pero está hablando con mi hermano, se lo va a llevar a la capital, a mi con él y no…no quiero eso.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque…no lo sé-bajo la cabeza-no lo sé, no sé porque tengo miedo…  
-Le’mer…el rey no ha venido aquí por otro caballero, pero me temo que esto no es un consuelo.  
-¿Qué?-le miro desconcertado-no entiendo.  
-Nunca se entiende a quienes se debe servir, la lealtad y la lógica no van de la mano, por eso has de seguir a quienes puedes amar, la lealtad y el amor jamás se separan, piensa en eso, Le’mer.

En ese momento, Lurker salió de la sala llevando algo entre las manos y con una expresión de desolación tal que parecía un condenado, Ze’mer entro a reunirse con el rey, dejándoles solos en el corredor.

-¿Lurker?-Tamer hizo a tocar su hombro, el pobre dio un respingo-¿Qué paso?, ¿tenemos que ir a la capital?  
-…No…-le paso de lado-no vamos a ningún lado, no se puede ir a ningún lado.  
-¡Lurker!-lo siguió-¿Qué te dijo el rey?, ¿Qué tienes ahí?  
-Me lo encomendó-se detuvo un momento y le miro con una sonrisa torcida-mira-se lo mostro.  
-¿Una llave?  
-El rey me lo encomendó, a mí-¿Por qué sonreía?, era como si lo hiciera para no gritar.  
-¿Pero qué es lo que abre?-Lurker volvió a caminar-¡Hermano!, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡¿Para qué es esa llave?!

No se lo dijo, jamás se lo dijo a nadie, el Rey Palido no volvió a poner un pie en el Coliseo y unas semanas después encontraron a Lord Fool muerto sobre su trono, de haberle hallado una hora antes el culpable hubiera sido fácil de localizar pero Tamer se ocupo de retirar las estrellas de su hermano del cadáver y los fanáticos de Lord Fool pudieron sostenerse con la ilusión de que seguía vivo, Tamer cuido de su hermano por un tiempo pero al final, al ir empeorando su conducta, lo llevo a aquella zona de cría vacía y se limito a visitarle periódicamente para llevarle comida, el resto de su tiempo lo dedico en cuerpo y alma en convertirse en el siguiente campeón del Coliseo.  
…..0

¿Para qué era esa llave?, se pregunto de nuevo, dejando el ídolo del rey entre las sucias mantas, ni siquiera era una llave adornada, era una llave simple y normal, y su hermano lo había perdido todo por ella, el respeto, el poder, su cordura, quizás habría sido menos trágico si hubiera enfermado de la plaga que hundió al reino en la ruina pero no, su locura era solo suya.

-Te ves cansado, ¿estás enfermo?

Tamer le miro, no era usual que se le dirigiera y menos que mostrara preocupación, de hecho estaba curiosamente lucido ese día.

-Estoy agotado-admitió-esa pestilencia de la que te hable, prácticamente todos en el coliseo la tienen, en especial las bestias, infecto a mi montura pero aun me obedece.  
-El rey debe estar ocupándose de ello.  
-Claro, el rey-en lo que a él concernía, el Rey Pálido estaba tan muerto como Lord Fool, tal vez su cadáver también se pudría en un trono, eso habría sido gracioso.

Se levanto y se estiro, no mentía sobre el agotamiento, a veces deseaba nada más acostarse y no tener que levantarse de nuevo, pero cuidar de su hermano y la inquietud que le causaba esa bruma naranja ante sus ojos lo obligaban siempre a volver a ponerse en pie.

-Estaba pensando…-se coloco su clavo en la espalda-he ganado muchísimo estos días, me interesan estos nuevos peleadores pero cuando acabe con ellos, ¿no te gustaría que saliéramos?, serian como unas vacaciones.  
-¿Podemos ir a la Ciudad de las Lagrimas?  
-Claro que sí.

En honor a la verdad, si quería podía sacudir a Little Fool cualquier día de esos hasta que le diera la llave a la bóveda del Coliseo, todos los insensatos les perseguirían pero para cuando se dieran cuenta del robo él y su hermano ya estarían lejos, lejos de Hallonest, lejos de la infección, rumbo al misterioso país de Ze’mer o cualquier otra tierra en la que pudiera comenzar de nuevo, de la mejor manera, en el mejor lugar.

-Te traeré más cosas esta noche.

Subió hasta la cornisa y regreso al coliseo, se aseguro de cerrar el acceso desde la cantera para que no se notara, el camino daba prácticamente de cara a la arena y era un buen lugar si querías ver los combates sin el barullo de la gradería; en esos momentos alguien estaba llevando a cabo la segunda prueba, se acerco y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del silencioso y enigmático caballero, había estado ausente algún tiempo y era obvio que se estuvo preparando, su clavo parecía ser uno mejor, sus movimientos más agiles, sus habilidades nuevas o superiores, pero aun peleaba con esa crudeza mecánica, que le hacía pensar en los mecanismos de las jaulas para bestias: mueve esta palanca y suben las jaulas de los Aspid, ponme ante tal enemigo y le matare de esta manera, lo mismo.

En aquellos momentos estaba terminando, había dado muerte a uno de los dos Obobbles de las pocas parejas que les quedaban, el otro le acorralaba con doblada furia, el pequeño caballero corría, casi se deslizaba, hacia la pared más alejada, se sujetaba a esta con una garra de mantis, se ponía sobre la bestia y saltaba sobre esta clavándole el arma sobre la cabeza, el Obobble prácticamente estallo, regando el liquido anaranjado en que se había convertido su sangre por toda la arena y la multitud enloqueció.

-¡Knight, Khight, Knight!-coreaban, arrojando cientos de geo a la arena.

El caballero no se regodeaba, ni siquiera dedicaba una mirada a la audiencia, respiraba pesadamente, el clavo en tensión, chorreando aquella repulsiva sustancia, esperando más, era pequeño pero lucia terriblemente amenazante, de pronto giro y Tamer se encontró mirando unos ojos oscuros y vacios, muy parecidos a los del odiado Rey Palido, y en un arranque de inspiración se dio cuenta de que ese niño no le recordaba al rey sino a sí mismo: estaba enojado, ese pequeño caballero estaba abrumadoramente enojado.

Que los Dioses protegieran a quien fuera blanco de su cólera.


	2. Chapter 2

2

“Por fin, este lugar perfecto…”

Tiso no cabía en sí de gusto, saltaba, corría, atacaba, esquivaba ataques y todos caían, su vida entera había estado buscando un lugar que poder llamar suyo y finalmente lo había encontrado, el Coliseo de los Insensatos se hizo para insectos como él.

Se encontraba en medio de su segunda prueba, tras completar la primera se había sentido muy confiado de sí y ahora que le agotamiento comenzaba a afectarle se daba cuenta de que quizás le habría convenido prepararse un poco más pero una vez cerradas las puertas de la arena era ganar o morir, se cubrió para evitar las ardientes salpicaduras de un aspid primario y luego lo partió en dos arrojándole su escudo, enseguida tuvo que dar una vuelta para esquivar el clavo de un gladiador, recupero su arma y la emprendió en su contra; su escudo y su arma eran la misma cosa, una herramienta artesanal de la que se sentía muy orgulloso, a un movimiento las placas se abrían y pasaba de ser una circunferencia chata y firme a un disco afilado y con aspas que igual podía trocear a una bestia como encajarse en el yelmo de un enemigo, jamás le había fallado.

Tras acabar con otro par de enemigos el escenario se lleno de plataformas, aquellos siempre era problemático, pero en lugar de baldures acorazados esta vez le soltaron un montón de obbles con armadura que volaban y escupían erráticamente, aquello fue un pequeño descanso en cuanto noto lo torpes que eran, se protegió brevemente bajo una de las plataformas y aprovecho para sacar de su alforja un pequeño germen azul de Sabiaviva, no podía perder el tiempo asique lo trago entero y lo reventó en su boca, aquello le dio la energía extra que necesitaba para recuperar su ritmo.

-¡¿Es todo lo que tienen?!-grito, saltando de regreso al ruedo, la multitud rugió.

Media hora después estaba sentado, recuperando el aliento y escuchando como tintineaban los geo sobre el suelo, ¡lo había logrado!, una más, una prueba más y sería el siguiente campeón del Coliseo, aquel era su mayor objetivo; se levanto y fue saliendo de la arena, otros se ocuparían de recoger sus ganancias y entregárselas, ahora mismo solo deseaba asearse y tomar una merecida siesta, se detuvo un momento ante los tablones de las pruebas y vio con alegría como colocaban un pequeño adorno de capucha azul para marcar su progreso, al lado de este estaba también un adorno con la forma de una cabeza blanca con cuernos.

-Ah, él también lo logro.

Pensándolo bien, se dijo mientras bajaba a la cantera, tenía dos objetivos, convertirse en campeón del coliseo y medir sus fuerzas con ese pequeño al que todos llamaban Knight pero que él, más por hábito que por familiaridad, llamaba con diversas palabras que significaban todas lo mismo: Blanco.

\----0  
La primera vez que lo vio fue en un pequeño pueblo llamado Dirmaud, muy, muy lejos de allí, pensó que era un niño con un clavo de juguete y se divirtió un rato fingiendo que le tomaba en serio, aunque pensó que debía resultarle aterrador porque no dijo ni una palabra, luego salto dentro del pozo, dejándole perplejo.

La segunda vez que lo vio fue en una estación de ciervos en los Cruces, Tiso no iba a admitirlo nunca pero no podía con la idea de andar encaramado en una bestia bamboleante, corriendo a toda velocidad en medio de túneles laberinticos, y por ello no usaba el transporte, cuando vio al pequeño pálido de nuevo y comprendió que era un viajero bajito, se burlo de él por “usar lujos impropios de un aventurero” y fue bastante grosero en espera de que se marchara y le dejara en paz, pero se sentó un rato a su lado, ojeo su mapa, y hasta hecho una cabezadita antes de irse, de nuevo, sin haber dicho una sola palabra.

Después de aquello, Tiso siguió su camino, había oído de la legendaria arena en viejas historias de su infancia y estaba decidido a encontrarla, anduvo por todos lados, por los exuberantes senderos del Camino Peregrino, por los malolientes Paramos Fúngicos, incluso estuvo muy cerca de la capital, la Ciudad de las Lagrimas, pero se encontró con una gigantesca puerta cerrada, siempre acababa regresando a los Cruces y durante sus vagabundeos dio con la tienda de Salubra, una rolliza vendedora de amuletos.

-Pasa, pasa, ponte cómodo, guapo.  
-Eeh…buenos días-mascullo, tendría que haberse sentado afuera y ya, pero esas risillas extrañas hicieron que se asomara.  
-¿Te ha dicho la gente del pueblo que vinieras a verme?  
-No realmente-dudaba que quedase alguien vivo allí, además.  
-¿Te interesan los amuletos?, ¡Se están vendiendo muy bien!, puedo mostrarte algunos muy elegantes y si tienes alguno…  
-No vine aquí por joyería-le corto.  
-¡Oh!  
-Perdón-no pretendía ser grosero pero se estaba frustrando-intento llegar a un lugar, pero no lo consigo, eso es todo.  
-Me temo que ese no es mi negocio, pero conozco a un insecto divino con un amuleto brújula, se pasara por aquí de nuevo, es un amor.  
-No necesito saber donde estoy sino como llegar a otra parte, a la capital, para ser preciso-estaba convencido de que la arena debía estar más allá de la ciudad.  
-A la ciudad, ¿eh?-ella se rio-creo que el destino te trajo aquí, dulzura, se justo por donde tienes que ir.  
-¿De veras?  
-No le digas a nadie, ¿está bien?, hoy en día conseguir amuletos es realmente fácil…si sabes dónde buscar.

Tiso no sabía nada de amuletos, hasta donde lo veía solo eran chapas de adorno, pero se armo de paciencia esperando recibir indicaciones.

-Por encima de mi tiendecita habrás visto una saliente, no se nota a simple vista pero allí tienes un camino que te llevara a las Tierras de Reposo, y allí hay un elevador que va directo a la ciudad.  
-¿Es todo?  
-Me parece que sí, hace bastante que no salgo, algunos vecinos se han vuelto…irritables, aquí no pueden molestarme.  
-Entiendo-“irritables” debía ser su forma de decir “potencialmente homicidas”-bien, muchas gracias.  
-¿No quieres llevarte algún amuleto?  
-No tengo geo.

Mentía, había reunido una nada despreciable cantidad en su viaje pero lo reservaba para el coliseo, de manera que salió y reviso la saliente, de veras que no parecía ser más que parte de la pared de roca, desplego su escudo, le añadió una cuerda y con eso tuvo un gancho para poder subir, ¡y ahí estaba el paso!, finalmente algo nuevo, corrió emocionado, salto algunos escalones y se detuvo en seco, se encontraba en frente de una amplísima extensión de agua, un Lago Azul.

¡Por Hallownest!, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a cruzar eso?, esa oruga gorda no dijo nada sobre un lago, la muy ladina, estaba a punto de regresarse a decirle un par de cosas cuanto tuvo su tercer encuentro con el caballero blanco, a quien casi había olvidado, pero definitivamente no le olvidaría después de esa vez pues lo primero que vio fue un destello rosa surcando las aguas, que se convirtió en un bólido, que paso por su lado y casi se estrella en el muro al otro lado, Tiso se le quedo mirando estupefacto, el chico se dio la vuelta y le vio y él, como buen caballero que mantiene la compostura suceda lo que suceda, le dio la espalda e hizo de cuenta que no había visto nada extraño.

-Garrgh-se quejo-qué lugar más tranquilo, lo que quiero es acción, despiadado y mortal combate, esta tranquilidad es un aburrimiento.

El pequeño no dijo nada y Tiso llego a la conclusión de que debía ser mudo o quizás había hecho algún tipo de juramento, expreso otra queja con respecto a lo soso que era el lago, quizás, si lo mencionaba lo suficiente, el pequeño le revelaría su truco para volar sobre las aguas, en vez de eso el caballero fue a ver su reflejo un momento y luego se marcho por el camino secreto de vuelta a los Cruces.

-¿Pero cuál es su asunto?-se pregunto Tiso.

No iba a regresar a decírselo asique mejor se ocupaba de su propio asunto, al final se le ocurrió la táctica de usar su escudo como canoa, pues era de un metal lo bastante ligero para flotar, con eso, un madero que le sirvió de remo y toda su obstinada arrogancia, consiguió llegar al otro lado, donde se quedo tendido un par de horas de puro cansancio hasta que fue capaz de continuar.

El resto tampoco fue precisamente reír y cantar, anduvo tranquilo hasta el elevador pero la ciudad resulto estar llena de corazas infectadas, de antiguos guardias muertos que aun recordaban su entrenamiento y le tomo bastante tiempo encontrar una ruta oculta que le llevo hasta el Límite del Reino y los grandes acantilados donde llovían los cuerpos de gladiadores vencidos.

Por fin, tras una difícil escalada, lo encontró, aquel lugar perfecto, el Coliseo de los Insensatos estaba por encima de sus más disparatados sueños, ¡y el pequeño pálido también llego allí!, ya no tenía duda, bajo esa mascara indescifrable tenía que hallarse un formidable guerrero pero él iba a vencerlo, vencería a todos y se convertiría en el siguiente campeón del Coliseo.  
\----0

Claro que una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo, el camino difícil era convertirse en campeón y, de este modo, esperar a que el pequeño llegara a él, el problema de esto era que no estaba seguro de que el chico sobreviviera hasta el final de la tercera prueba y además era un poco injusto ir a enfrentarlo cuando estuviera con un pie en la tumba, el camino fácil era simplemente retarle a un uno a uno, se podía, si la arena estaba libre los gladiadores podían entrenar en duelos individuales, el problema de esto es que no había sido capaz de coincidir para retarlo desde su último encuentro, él se estaba quedando en el Coliseo pero el caballero se aparecía cada tanto, husmeaba por los rincones, incomodaba a todo el mundo con su mirada silenciosa y luego se iba sin más, Littel Fool decía que estaba un poco pirado, ¿pero acaso no lo estaban todos en Hallownest?

Se encontraba relajándose en la terma de la cantera cuando, justamente, cayó por allí el blanquito.

-Otra vez ese-se quejo un gladiador que siempre estaba metido en la terma.

Efectivamente, el caballero avanzo directo al agua, ni siquiera se quito la capa ni dejo afuera su clavo, se quedo unos minutos allí, dejando que el agua lavara la ceniza que traía encima, salió y se sentó en el banco en medio de la sala, saco su mapa, lo guardo, luego saco una llave de aspecto curioso, la guardo, y luego saco un puñado de amuletos que comenzó a seleccionar.

De pronto Tiso se dio cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad, salió del agua pero en lo que se seco y vistió el caballero ya iba de salida.

-¡Aguarda!-subió tras él-¡Oye, blanquito!  
-¿Buscas a Little Khight?-pregunto Little Fool.  
-¿Acaso entro a la tercera prueba?  
-No, se acaba de ir, con prisa como siempre.  
-Maldición…no, no esperare la próxima vez, algo podría matarlo.

Salió a buscarle, saliendo del coliseo hay una larga caverna llena de barrilulas volátiles, si el pequeño se hubiera ido por allí aun podría verse el humo de las explosiones, asique tenía que haber tomado el camino hacia abajo, hacía los acantilados, Tiso había oído hablar de un maestro de aguijones que vivía en lo más bajo del Límite del Reino, ¿tal vez el caballero blanco era su aprendiz?, era una idea de manera que bajo siguiéndola.

Sin embargo no le hizo falta ir tan abajo, los acantilados eran traicioneros, si intentaba cruzar hasta el otro lado bien podía desde ser atacado por los aspid hasta que le cayera encima el cadáver de otro desafortunado insecto, iba a bajar con cuidado hasta la plataforma que conectaba a la ciudad y estaba a medio camino cuando, al caer en una plataforma secundaria, escucho un grito pavoroso, en parte una risa, en parte un alarido, que le hicieron dar un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se acomodo el escudo y avanzo-¿blanquito?

Entro a un edificio y más adelante había una puerta entera, podía oír risas, risas muy extrañas y los inconfundibles sonidos de un combate, continuo, ¿Qué era ese lugar tan extraño?, las paredes estaban acolchadas y había frascos de vidrio por todos lados, algunos con criaturas muertas; siguió el alboroto hasta arriba pero antes de llegar a su origen este ceso de forma abrupta, avanzo con cautela y se asomo a una sala repleta de aquellos frascos.

-Oh, querido, ahora todo está bien.

Había una criatura allí, delgada y totalmente negra, con cuatro brazos, estaba metiendo algo en un frasco y cuando se movió lo suficiente para verlo, Tiso ahogo un grito, ¡había atrapado al pequeño!, el caballero se removía con dificultad, su máscara estaba rota y goteaba un liquido oscuro, sin duda estaba mal herido pero aun intentaba pelear.

-Dame eso, amor-su captor tomo el clavo-este juguete es muy peligroso para ti, descansa-se hecho el frasco entero a la espalda-desde ahora cuidare de ti, ¡estas a salvo!, ¿no es maravilloso?

El Coleccionista, pues no era otra la identidad de aquel monstruo, llevo su valiosa carga al piso superior sin saber que estaba siendo observado y seguido, Tiso se deslizo detrás suyo hasta un largo corredor, había tres larvas grud en sendos frascos, al ver pasar al Coleccionista se encogieron y temblaron de temor pero cuando vieron a Tiso se emocionaron.

-¡SSSH!  
-¿Qué fue eso, amores?

El Coleccionista volteo y no vio nada extraño, Tiso había saltado a una habitación oculta por una trampilla del techo, asique el Coleccionista alzo sus cuatro hombros y depósito la jarra con el caballero sobre su mesa de trabajo.

-Se bueno-le pidió a su prisionero-ha pasado demasiado tiempo pero al fin puedo terminarlo, ¡y gracias a ti!, ¡tu abriste la puerta, mi hermoso pequeño!, ahora puedo terminarlo y entonces todos estarán a salvo-desplego un mapa sobre la mesa-solo debo colocar estas tres, aquí…y aquí…querido, ¿dejaste la puerta abierta, verdad?, será mejor que lo vea, volveré muy pronto asique no te preocupes por nada, amor.

Apenas bajo, Tiso salto de su escondite y fue a ver al pequeño, abrió el frasco y trato de sacarle pero lo soltó enseguida, aquello negro que brotaba de su máscara era frio como el hielo, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

-…Si, ya se-de su alforja saco dos núcleos de saviaviva-los estaba guardando para la última prueba…no importa, esto debería bastar.

La saviaviva es una sustancia curiosa, sus núcleos parecen pequeños seres vivos, globos con patas que huyen locamente cuando se rompe el capullo que les contiene, al romperlos puedes beber el liquido en su interior, el cual posee propiedades vivificantes, eran difíciles de hallar y por eso Tiso guardo todos los que consiguió, ahora gastaba los últimos para salvar al callado caballero, los reventó dentro del frasco y dejo que hicieran su magia, en poco tiempo el caballero consiguió incorporarse y le ayudo a salir del frasco.

-Muy bien, vámonos de aquí antes de que esa cosa regrese.

Para su exasperación, el caballero actuó con la apatía de siempre, recogió su clavo, que el otro había dejado sobre la mesa, tomo también el mapa y fue derecho a romper las jarras de las larvas.

-¡¿Qué haces?!, ¡Va a oírnos!-se adelanto-¡Solo son unas larvas!, ¡Muévete o te dejare aquí!

El caballero le alcanzo, su máscara seguía rota y caminaba algo chueco, Tiso supo que tendría que protegerle si quería que llegara vivo de vuelta al Coliseo asique marcho por delante pero cuando atravesaban la sala de los frascos las puertas se cerraron y otra vez se escucho aquel alarido.

-¡Malo, ser despreciable!-chillo el Coleccionista-¿A dónde lo llevas?, ¡Solo yo puedo salvarlos!  
-¡Quédate atrás, blanquito!

La criatura no ataco directamente sino que salto hacia el techo, Tiso miro para arriba y se le fue el alma al suelo, habían muchísimos más frascos allí, frascos que contenían Rectacillos y Aspid comunes, el Coleccionista tomo uno y se los arrojo, ¡Que bajeza!, aquello no era para nada como combatir en el coliseo, ese chiflado arrojaba los frascos sobre ellos, saltaba de aquí para allá riendo con histerismo e intentaba agarrarlos, Tiso no podía hacer demasiado con las pequeñas alimañas asique se concentraba en él, en mantenerlo lejos del pequeño y golpearlo con su escudo cuando podía; en un momento le dio un golpe especialmente fuerte y el Coleccionista retrocedió, se encogió y se llevo las manos al rostro, era horripilante, parecía que su cara se estaba derritiendo.

-¡Dame tu clavo!-pidió, reponiéndose-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

En lo que no miraba, el caballero había matado a las otras criaturas, ahora parecía que hacía presión sobre sí mismo y de manera increíble su máscara, ¿su cara?, comenzó a sanar y luego el caballero se incorporo y agito su aguja, había recuperado por completo su temple.

-¿Pero como…?  
-¡Te tengo!-el Coleccionista le atrapo.  
-¡Aahg!-su tacto era helado, podía sentirlo incluso a través de la coraza.  
-¡Ahora estas a salvo!

Tiso vio por el rabillo del ojo un resplandor rosa, recordó el lago, en un movimiento que casi le rompe el brazo se desprendió de su captor y le golpeo en la quijada con su escudo, se encogió a tiempo para el que caballero colisionara contra aquel, lanzándole hasta la otra punta de la habitación, el Coleccionista se recupero pronto y salto de regreso al techo, el caballero miro a Tiso y este creyó detectar algo, algo familiar: desafío.

-¡Entiendo!-se cuadro-¡A ver quién te salva de nosotros!

¡Ahora si era una pelea!, Tiso podía cubrirles de la caída de los frascos, el caballero acababa con las criaturas y ambos surtían al Coleccionista, quien termino cayendo simplemente por no saber darse por vencido, tras una serie de embates violentos soltó un tremendo grito y su cuerpo colapso, así de la nada, se derrumbo en liquido frio y negro, el caballero le dedico una mirada vaga a aquel patético charco antes de salir de la sala.

-¡Hey, espérame!

Lo alcanzo afuera, se había ido a sentar al borde del acantilado, Tiso se sentó a su lado y por unos minutos ambos observaron el paisaje en silencio, luego Tiso comenzó a reír.

-¡Por mi vida!, ¿Qué fue todo eso?-el caballero no dijo nada-¿eso haces todo el tiempo?, ¿meterte en lugares extraños a ver si algo te mata?, no sé si eres muy estúpido o muy valiente…quizás ambas-lo miro-¿sabías que esas larvas estaban allí?, ¿por eso te arriesgaste?...oh, vamos, no juegues conmigo.  
-…-el movimiento de su cabeza fue apenas perceptible.  
-Allí esta, no eres ningún autómata…supongo que lo entiendo-suspiro-si tus enemigos no pueden leerte tendrás media batalla ganada, también funciona si pretendes que estas por encima de todo el mundo…no es que a mí me hagan falta esos trucos, por supuesto.

Otro momento en silencio, una Bubélula revoloteaba pacíficamente.

-Pensaba en retarte a un combate-el caballero volteo enseguida, al parecer solo reaccionaban de golpe a cualquier insinuación de violencia-¡Ahora no!, estoy cansado-se relajo-además, no sé como hiciste eso con tu mascara, estabas muy mal y de pronto te pusiste bien, la saviaviva no hace eso, parece una ventaja injusta.

El caballero se levanto, le miro por un momento, casi pareció una despedida cortes, y salto de la cornisa hacia la de más abajo, Tiso lo vio desplazarse ágilmente hasta el otro extremo de los acantilados.

-…Te veré después, supongo.

Mejor regresaba al coliseo, estaba molido, al final parecía que él y el pequeño caballero pálido no se enfrentarían hasta el final, cuando uno fuera campeón y el otro desafiante, y ahora que había dado un vistazo a sus singulares habilidades tenía la certeza de que sería así, las preguntas que tenia eran, cuando el momento llegara, ¿Qué posiciones ocuparían?

Y a ese pequeño, ¿si quiera le importaba?


	3. Chapter 3

3

En lo hondo del Límite del Reino vivía el Maestro de Aguijones, Oro, en honor a la verdad aquello de “maestro” le quedaba un poco de más, el único estudiante que tenia era ese pequeño y extraño insecto que había caído hacia unos meses por su casa y estaba convencido de que le estuvo buscando solo por completarse el juego de habilidades, ¿para qué más iba alguien a arriesgar el pellejo en aquellos acantilados olvidados?, aunque eso no explicaba que siguiera visitándole.

Llevaba solo muchos años, rumiando una vergüenza sorda, saliendo de su refugio solo para cazar comida, mantener sus habilidades afiladas y rapiñar el geo de los gladiadores que encontraba muertos en las cornisas, había sido toda una sorpresa cuando el pequeñín apareció por primera vez, había sido aun más sorprendente la confiancita con que corrió a sentarse a su lado y le miro lleno de expectación, la cual se convirtió en confusión inmediata cuando Oro intento averiguar cómo había llegado hasta allí y que era lo que quería; al final le saco 800 geo por una lección y parte del misterio se aclaro cuando, al pedirle que le probara sus habilidades, le vio realizar el ataque circular de su hermano gemelo, Mato, claro, él siempre había sido mucho más abierto y flexible en cuanto a la disciplina.

No esperaba que volviera, él mismo le aclaro que no tenía nada más que enseñarle, pero lo hizo y más de una vez, volvió para mostrarle que había aprendido la técnica de Sheo, su hermano mayor, lo cual fue una grata sorpresa porque creía que él había abandonado al aguijón, volvió para mostrarle el amuleto de los maestros, la Gloria del Maestro del Aguijón, y era un sello nuevo, impoluto, lo que le revelo que su viejo maestro aun vivía y le hizo consciente de que quizás no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se separase de todos, luego volvió trayéndole una flor y ya aquello le pareció inapropiado, le regaño por andar dejando basura en su casa pero cuando se fue no fue capaz de tirar el regalo, asique lo coloco en un jarrón y el caballero no dijo nada al respecto luego, aunque nunca había dicho nada realmente; aquella flor en realidad era muy bonita, delicada, Oro la salpicaba de agua con mucho cuidado y la movía un poco cada tanto para que estuviera donde le diera mejor la luz, animaba sus días y a veces hasta le daban ganas de salir afuera solo para estirar las piernas.

Justamente salió aquel día, aspiro el aire frio de la zona, volteo a la derecha y dio un respingo, su pupilo estaba echado en el banco junto a su casa, en apariencia profundamente dormido aunque la forma de su máscara hacía imposible afirmarlo, ya lo había visto dormirse en el banco antes pero lo usual era que simplemente bajaba la cabeza un rato, no que se desplomara del todo, debía venir particularmente cansado, pero lo más extraño era que habían tres gérmenes de sabia vida dando vueltas debajo del banco, esas cosas huían despavoridas cuando las sacaban de sus capullos, ¿Por qué parecían tratar de subir con el chico?, vaya si era un pequeño costal de preguntas.

Y es que no estaba Oro para saberlo ni el caballero para contarlo pero el pobre acababa de realizar uno de los peores recorridos de su vida, había subido al refugio de Bardoon pues allí cerca había un capullo de sabiaviva, deseaba reponer los que Tiso había gastado, con el amuleto Bendicion de Joni los gérmenes le seguían en lugar de huir y se sintió muy satisfecho cuando saco cuatro del capullo, pero al tomar el primero y tratar de guardárselo lo consumió, no era muy ducho en aquello de tomar cosas, podía guardarse lo que fuera más pequeño que su torso dentro del cuerpo pero la mitad de las veces el objeto era consumido y gastado, tras darle varias vueltas al asunto había decidido guiar a los germenes a casa del maestro Oro, tomar prestada una caja o una vasija solida y llevarlos al Coliseo, no imagino el reto que sería llevarse a esos pequeños bichejos hasta ahí, cuidando que nada los rompiera, tomándolos cuidadosamente cuando necesitaba que subieran en algo o cuando tenía que bajarlos porque la caída era muy alta, protegiéndoles de saltamontes ávidos y esos malditos aspid, ya estaba bastante mal luego de su doble enfrentamiento con el Coleccionista y por eso cayo rendido en el banco apenas llego.

De todo esto Oro no sabía nada, lo que si sabía era que su estudiante tenia tendencia a mostrar cosas o dar regalos, asique supuso que los núcleos eran para él, los tomo y los llevo adentro.

Ya bien al rato el caballero recupero el sentido, aunque seguía un poco obnubilado, se levanto a medias y sacudió su cabeza esperando que la bruma negra ante sus ojos se disipase, no podía decir que se sintiera bien, llevaba las ultimas semanas de aquí para allá, en ese afán desesperado de quien sabe que le queda poco tiempo y quiere dejar sus asuntos en orden, sentirse preparado, antes del final, por ello estaba cumpliendo los últimos puntos de su lista, esos que se dejo al último por estar por encima de sus capacidades o no ser cruciales en el momento, entrar a la Torre del Amor y encontrar no solo al responsable de encerrar a todas esas pobres larvas sino también a otra criatura de vacio como él le conmociono tanto que casi acaba perdiendo la vida, pero ahora tenía su mapa, podía liberar a todas las orugas faltantes, nada mas debía…alto… ¿Dónde estaban los gérmenes?, miro bajo el banco…oh, no, miro hacia afuera, una vez un saltamontes gigante se había colado hasta allí, el maestro Oro se había enojado tanto con el desastre que no le dejo ir hasta limpiar todo…Oro.

Entro al refugio.

-Ah, despertaste, empezaba a preguntarme si no estabas enfermo.

El caballero se paró en seco, ¿enfermo?, ósea… ¿Cómo infectado?, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, pero no debía ser porque había dormido en blanco y despertado viendo negro, nada de naranja por allí, hizo una pequeña inclinación, pues justo caía en la cuenta de que había sido descortés no pasar a saludar primero, y se fijo en una botella llena de liquido azul junto al florero.

-Ah, sí, eso, ¿Qué se supone que insinúas trayéndome algo así?, ¿te parezco viejo o qué?, lo voy a guardar pero solo porque sabe bastante bien si lo dejas reposar unos días.

El caballero estaba en pleno conflicto, no había traído la saviaviva para Oro, no tenía idea de que le gustara, pero la había tomado y puesto en una botella y ya no podía quitársela, iba a tener que ir por más…los capullos tardaban mucho en reponerse, ¿Cuál estaba más cerca?, la sola idea de tener que arrear gérmenes a través de la ciudad hizo que se marease y se tambaleo hacia un lado.

-¡Oye!-Oro lo sujeto-en verdad no te vez bien, siéntate un momento.

No había mucho que fuera capaz de hacer en realidad, él era un guerrero, no un medico, y sus conocimientos tampoco le servirían de mucho con alguien como su pupilo, que tenia uno de los cuerpos más extraños que hubiera visto, todo negro, suave y frio al tacto, pero inesperadamente resistente si se consideraba todo por lo que había pasado, su máscara no estaba rota pero si cubierta de minúsculas fisuras, un mal golpe la podría partir a la mitad, lo acostó sin que ofreciera resistencia, nunca lo había visto comer o beber, solo dormir, pero aventurando una teoría supuso que estaba en baja forma, ¿Qué hacer sobre ello?, miro la botella de saviaviva…no, aquello era casi un placebo, necesitaba algo realmente nutritivo.

-Escúchame bien-le dijo-quiero que te quedes aquí mismo y descanses, voy a regresar tan pronto como pueda-el pequeño le miro vagamente, Oro pensó que estaba asustado-voy a volver, lo prometo.

Tomo una jarra vacía, se hecho su aguijón al hombro y salió, en sus últimos paseos había hallado algunos túneles nuevos, creía que hechos por los saltamontes infectados, y estos nuevos caminos daban a una colosal estructura conocida como La Colmena, Oro se había estado planteando el tratar de entrar porque las abejas recogían de todo en su búsqueda de néctar y debían tener montañas de geo mesclado entre sus panales, pero eran insectos peligrosos y muy numerosos, el riesgo no merecía la pena; ahora era diferente, un poco de la miel de la colmena le caería bien a su pupilo, su maestro se las daba a ellos cuando eran niños.

“-Oro, maldito zoquete, empuñas tu aguijón como si fuera una maza”

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa a medias.

…..0  
Sheo, Mato y Oro se habían quedado huérfanos desde muy pequeños, solo se tenían los unos a los otros y luego tuvieron también a Sly, una mosca tan peligrosa en los negocios como con las armas, quien cuido de ellos y les compartió su sabiduría, en aquella época vivían en la zona comercial de la Ciudad de las Lagrimas y vivían muy bien, sin saber que estaban en el ocaso de la época dorada de Hallownest.

Oro sabía que no era el mejor, ese era Sheo, sabía que no era el favorito, ese seria Mato, pero siempre pensó que era el más listo porque para él el aguijón era una cuestión secundaria, le gustaba el geo y prestaba mucha más atención cuando Sly les hablaba de alguna venta que cuando les aleccionaba sobre los modos de actuar en combate, había escuchado hablar de una arena donde un insecto lo bastante fuerte podría cubrirse de gloria y geo y pensaba que si los cuatro se presentaban no habría fuerza capaz de detenerlos.

-No digas estupideces-le corto su maestro-el propósito de mis enseñanzas es darles herramientas para que estén a salvo, quiero que a futuro cuiden de ustedes y de los demás, esto no se trata de geo.  
-Creía que todo se trataba de geo.  
-¡Esto no!  
-Yo voy a poner una escuela, maestro-dijo Mato-compartiré sus enseñanzas con todo el mundo.  
-¿No estuvo el Poderoso Hegemol en el Coliseo?-pregunto Sheo, Hegemol era su caballero favorito, lo habían conocido en un desfile y fue de lo mas amistoso con ellos.  
-¡Eso!-dijo Oro-han salido grandes caballeros del Coliseo.  
-Si me dices que tu objetivo es convertirte en un gran caballero a las órdenes del rey, podemos buscar mejores alternativas.  
-No dije eso…-en realidad no deseaba servir a nadie.  
-Entonces olvídenlo, les prohíbo que vayan a exhibirse a ese circo de locos.

Otra cosa que se le daba bien a Oro era leer entre líneas, no fue a exhibirse al coliseo pero si fue a mirar y a apostar, se le daba muy bien tasar la capacidad de los gladiadores y pronto comenzó a amasar una fortuna que no tardaba en volver a apostar, lo cierto es que aquel juego le resultaba mucho más emocionante que los mismos combates.

Algunos años después las cosas comenzaron a romperse por todas partes, con la plaga vino el miedo, el caos, Sly fue lo bastante listo para darse cuenta de que la ciudad caería victima de su propio peso y que lo mejor era largarse, sus alumnos ya habían crecido, era tiempo de que tomaran caminos separados y usaran sus habilidades para sobrevivir y ayudar a quien lo necesitara; Sheo se había ido un tiempo antes, de manera inesperada había anunciado que pensaba dejar el aguijón y dedicarse a otra cosa, ahora vivía en algún lugar en medio del Camino del Peregrino, en el Sendero Verde, Mato se fue con su maestro rumbo a la superficie, Mato aun estaba ahorrando para su soñada escuela y no perdía la fe ni siquiera en aquellos tiempos oscuros, Oro dijo que buscaría fortuna por ahí y fue al Coliseo con el firme propósito de sacar el dinero que tenía guardado y emprender un viaje, pero en esos mismos momentos se estaban apostando gigantescas sumas debido a aristócratas dispuestos a gastárselo todo antes del fin y gladiadores enloquecidos por la plaga y la tentación fue demasiada.

Un par de semanas después Lord Fool era encontrado muerto en su asiento y él estaba arruinado, no es que le acusaran, los mayores fanáticos de Lord Fool negaban categóricamente su muerte, pero Oro había ido perdiendo por no ser capaz de analizar a los peleadores infectados, había apostado para recuperar todo a favor de Pale Lurker y este había desaparecido sin dejar rastros, lo que no cancelaba la apuesta según las políticas del Coliseo sino que le hacía perder por default y ya no había nadie con quien negociar un acuerdo.

Se vio acorralado y superado 30 a 1 y tuvo que luchar por su vida, al final lo capturaron y lo metieron en una jaula, iba a pasar el resto de sus días pagando aquella deuda como un esclavo en el coliseo…o eso pensó, unos días después fue repentinamente liberado, su hermano había estado buscándole.

-Mato…  
-¿Estas herido?-pregunto, preocupado pero sin mirarle.  
-Yo…no, voy a estar bien.  
-De acuerdo, vámonos.  
-¡Hermano!-lo siguió, al pasar los insensatos se reían a sus espaldas-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué hiciste para que me soltaran?  
-¿Qué crees que hice?, les pague.  
-¿Todo?, pero como…-se detuvo, ya estaban afuera-el dinero de tu escuela…  
-No podía dejarte aquí-apretó los puños-¿imaginas la vergüenza que sentí al saberlo?, mi propio hermano, arruinando así su vida, no podía…  
-Mato, voy a compensarte.  
-¿Cómo?-lo miro-¿Cómo pretendes compensarme?  
-Recuperare el geo, te regresare hasta el último.  
-¿Crees que de eso se trata todo?, ¿geo?-Oro no supo que responderle-adelante, sigue tu camino, pero hasta que no completes la cantidad no quiero verte de nuevo.  
-Mato… ¡Mato!-le dio la espalda y se alejo cabizbajo-Mato…lo siento…  
…..0

Si aceptamos que la entrada a La Colmena debía estar donde hubiera vegetación y agua, entonces esta gran pared en los Limites del Reino debía ser la parte posterior, decidió Oro, golpeo con su aguijon el muro hasta hacerle ceder, una buena porción de colmena, cera y miel cayo a sus pies y se apresuro a rasparla y llenar la jarra, algunas pequeñas obreras revoloteaban afuera y se le fueron encima, pero eran diminutas y podía aguantar un par de picaduras.

De pronto algo salió de la abertura que había hecho y tuvo que saltar a un lado y abatirlo, al verlo de cerca se dio cuenta de que era la cascara de algún insecto infectado sobre el que las abejas habían construido un panal de cría.

-¿Qué…?, ¡Ahgr, maldición!-arrojo la botella.

Si la infección había llegado dentro de La Colmena entonces la miel estaba contaminada, de pronto se sintió impotente, ¿es que no podía hacer nada bien?

-Lo siento, pupilo…

Recordó como lo dejara, tendido y débil junto a la hermosa flor que se había molestado en traerle desde quien sabe dónde, solo por darle un regalo a su maestro, él era su maestro, su responsabilidad no se acababa por haberle enseñado un par de movimientos, se suponía que debía cuidarlo y enseñarle a cuidarse, se suponía que debía ser fuerte para que él pudiera ser fuerte, se suponía que era un Maestro del Aguijón.

-Si lo soy…-apretó con fuerza el mango de su aguijón-¡Soy Oro, el Maestro de Aguijones!, ¡¡Gazoooo!!-hizo girar su arma y se metió a las bravas en La Colmena.

Las abejitas eran una cosa, allí dentro habían verdaderos rivales, abejas guardianas con aguijones como taladros y grandes abejorros capaces de romper paredes arrojando todo su peso de golpe, Oro lucho con rabia, lucho como nunca, por primera vez lucho con un verdadero y puro objetivo, hasta que pudo llegar a la cámara más profunda de la colmena, donde a fuerza la miel tenía que ser pura; no se detuvo mucho tiempo a ver si la gigantesca figura que vislumbro a un lado estaba viva o muerta, arranco un pedazo de panal dorado y dio la vuelta, no dejo de correr y luchar hasta que estuvo de regreso en el exterior y las abejas furiosas dejaron de acosarle y se pusieron mejor a sellar el hueco que había hecho.

En el refugio, el caballero seguía tal y como le dejaran, le habían dicho que no se moviera y su necesidad patológica de seguir indicaciones le hizo obedecer, el suelo no era mucho más cómodo que el banco pero al menos estaba tendido y no le iba a doler el cuello cuando se levantase, pero seguía sin saber porque estaba adolorido, estaba seguro de haberse curado por completo, tenía su núcleo de alma casi lleno, ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado?, dormir no le era una necesidad realmente apremiante, le servía echar una cabezadita, le despejaba, pero raramente dormía por un buen rato, ¡había demasiado que hacer!, tenía que ir a buscar esas larvas y tenía que seguir recogiendo esencia, y aun no encontraba la llave para ese sarcófago dorado en los Canales Reales, se iba a volver loco si no lo abría, y estaba el asunto de las llamas, además quería llevar flores a varios lugares pero las condenadas eran tan frágiles que tenían que ser transportadas una a una, y aun le faltaba una prueba del coliseo y…y…otra vez le domino el mareo, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

-¡Pupilo!-Oro había vuelto, prometió que volvería y volvió-Aquí estoy, tengo algo para ayudarte.

Oro partió el panal a la mitad, le embadurno la mitad de la miel sobre la máscara y luego, porque lo había visto haciéndolo antes con geo, le introdujo la otra mitad por el torso, no sabía si era su manera de guardarse las cosas o de comerlas, solo esperaba que funcionara.

Y funciono, el caballero se sintió muy desconcertado por todo al principio, registro, con esa intuición un poco sobrenatural suya, que le habían puesto un trozo de panal en el cuerpo y este fue consumido, pudo sentir como el cuerpo le cosquilleaba, llenándose de energía, se sentó, la miel en su máscara por otro lado estaba curando las minúsculas grietas, de pronto se sintió más fuerte, miro a Oro, su maestro parecía haber enfrentado peligros, traía la banda de la cabeza torcida y manchas de miel e infección en la capa.

-¿Mejor?, ¿puedes levantarte?-así lo hizo-me preocupaste, pupilo-le pareció que sus ojos manifestaban gratitud-tampoco me veas así, era mi deber como tu maestro.

La primera vez que el caballero viera a Oro lo había confundido con Mato, se había animado muchísimo porque Mato era agradable, paternal y siempre era bueno meditar un rato a su lado, cuando entendió que solo era otro insecto que se le parecía increíblemente se sintió desconcertado, visitaba a Mato porque le agradaba y a Oro porque sentía que estaba muy solo, en ese preciso instante de nuevo sintió que los confundía pero luego Oro tiro su aguijón a un lado, sin mucho cuidado, y se reubico, Mato no haría eso, pero seguro que ambos serian capaces de enfrentar grandes peligros por ayudarle, ojala hubiera sabido lo que planeaba, le hubiera dado su amuleto Sangre de Colmena y así las abejas no le habrían atacado.

-Escucha-dijo, sacándole de su distraimiento-la próxima vez que sientas que vas a colapsar, ve a hacerlo donde te conozcan mejor, ¿bien?, mientras estés bajo mi techo te ayudare pero no pienso estarte siguiendo, además, seguro que tienes más amigos en otra parte.

Bastantes, pensó, en realidad ya ameritaba darse una vuelta por Dirmaud y concretar algunas cosas, tan solo tenía que resolver el asunto con Tiso y, bueno, una pieza de miel sería mucho mejor compensación y más fácil de transportar que los gérmenes de saviaviva.


	4. Chapter 4

4  
“Aquí solo hay sangre y muerte”

-Esa luz…

“MATALO”

-Es tan…

“PUEDO DARTE LO QUE DESEAS, SOLO MATALO”

-Tan brillante…

“MATA AL VACIO”

-¡Oye, despierta!, ¡God Tamer!

Había estado preparando a su montura, una gigantesca chinche, y solo se había recostado un momento contra la jaula para descansar los ojos pero debió quedarse dormido, ahora alguien estaba sacudiéndole.

-¡Apártate!-exclamo, dándole un manotazo-¿Quién rayos eres?  
-¿Disculpa?- lo reconoció de pronto, estaba indignadísimo-soy Tiso, ya sabes, el que lleva dos pruebas pasadas y pretende acabarte al final de la tercera pero no podemos comenzar porque el señor no quiere despertar de su siesta y nadie aquí tenia las agallas para venir a levantarte.  
-Déjame en paz…  
-¡Estoy listo!, más te vale presentarte.  
-Dije-se levanto y tomo su arma-que me dejaras en paz-Tiso tuvo que retroceder cuando se vio apuntado-la prueba comenzara cuando yo lo diga y a menos que quieras intentarlo sin una pierna será mejor que te largues.  
-Menudo campeón-escupió Tiso, y se marcho.

Tamer se apoyo en la jaula, tuvo que restregarse los ojos para dejar de ver todo medio naranja, no era tonto, era cuestión de tiempo para que se infectara y la verdadera sorpresa es que no hubiera ocurrido antes, ¿pero que le pasaría ahora?, por lo que sabía aquella enfermedad atacaba de dos formas, si uno era un bicho corriente y moliente poco a poco iría cayendo en un profundo letargo, del que despertaría convertido en un zombi con tendencia a atacar todo lo que se le pusiera por delante, pero si uno era fuerte de cuerpo y mente podía llegar, de algún modo, a “unirse” con la infección, obteniendo así más poder y conservando en parte su cordura, esto lo había visto en la facción traidora de las mantis, eran increíblemente fuertes, hablaban con reverencia de una luz que hacia promesas de justicia y poder.

Cualquiera fuera el caso, Tamer no estaba dispuesto a ser el mandadero de una voz en su cabeza y tampoco iba a acostarse y dejarse llevar, si era posible quedar tablas con la enfermedad quizás fuera posible superarla, solo se necesitaba de gran voluntad y fuerza y Tamer no conocía a ningún insecto más fuerte que él.

Excepto quizás…

-¿Little Knight no ha regresado?-fue a preguntar a Little Fool.  
-Me temo que no, señor-dijo el pequeño insecto que colgaba de cabeza en la entrada del Coliseo.  
-Quiero que me informen en cuanto aparezca.  
-Por supuesto…esto, señor…no quiero molestar pero se debería estar desarrollando una prueba justo ahora y…  
-No estoy de humor-se hecho el espadón al hombro.  
-Pero usted no aparece sino hasta el final, solo tendría que estar listo en su montura.  
-Deja que ese idiota entre entonces, con suerte un Manwhel le caerá encima y dejara de ser una molestia, y si sobrevive ya me avisaran.  
-Por favor, señor, tómeselo en serio, Lord Fool es muy quisquilloso sobre el protocolo.  
-Claro, Lord Fool…

Nadie era más fanático de Lord Fool que Little Fool, de hecho por eso le apodaban así, solía decir que era un guerrero feroz pero que Tamer se acordara él solo le servía a Lord Fool, lo habían colgado poco después de su muerte, cuando lo pillaron tratando de robarse un clavo de colección, y desde entonces allí lo tenían, dando la bienvenida a los visitantes, orientando a los nuevos y esperando a que el fallecido Lord Fool le levantara el castigo.

-El público se va a enfadar-continuo el bicho angustiado-querrán su geo de vuelta.

Eso lo detuvo, le hizo pensar, si deseaba dejar el coliseo junto con Lurker y con los bolsillos forrados de geo lo que menos le convenía era comenzar a actuar de forma irregular, pero luego de haber retrasado los eventos tendría que compensar de alguna manera.

-…Tienes razón, lo siento, creo que me levante de malas-se volvió-avisa al publico que verán un enfrentamiento de uno a uno, voy a tomar el reto de un gladiador.  
-¡Oh!, ¡Qué gran idea, señor!, ¡Les va a encantar!, ¿con quién luchara?  
-El pequeño no está asique…Tiso, al menos debería aguantarme unos minutos.  
-¡Me ocupare de todo, señor, usted vaya a la arena!

Se sacudió entre sus cadenas, estaban conectadas a una campanilla en otra habitación, pronto vinieron un par de bichos a quienes transmitió las ordenes de Tamer, para que ellos preparasen todo, Little Fool, con todo, sentía que había ganado un puesto importante en el Coliseo y si tuviera una queja esa sería la de que nadie tenía la amabilidad de agarrarlo e irlo a colgar a las graderías aunque fuera una vez para ver los combates. 

El pequeño caballero se apareció por allí unos minutos después, Little Fool vio que venía andando a buen paso y su máscara parecía lavada, seguramente había ido a reponerse en aquel fino spa en la ciudad del que le habían hablado.

-¡Bienvenido de nuevo!-saludo-si vienes a luchar tendrás que esperar un poco, en estos momentos se está llevando a cabo una exhibición especial.

El caballero le miro con interés, Little Fool le resultaba fascinante, había otros bichos colgando en el coliseo pero todos estaban muertos y cuando había hecho el propio de soltarlo pegándole a su cadena el otro le había chillado que como se le ocurría, que estaba allí por ordenes de Lord Fool y que mejor se ocupara de sus asuntos, el pequeño lo dejo pero siempre se detenía a oírle porque no asimilaba lo que debía ser vivir en ese estado.

-Espera…God Tamer quería saber de inmediato cuando estuvieras aquí, pero no es cosa de ir a interrumpirle… ¡Ah, lo tengo!, ¿sabes que puedes mirar la arena desde el otro lado de la cantera?-el caballero asintió levemente-bueno, ve allá, cuando el señor te vea sabrás que estas aquí, ¡y luego te vas!, no es cosa de distraer a los combatientes, ¿entendido?

Ya hemos dicho que el caballero tenia la compulsión de seguir ordenes, asique hizo lo que le pidieron sin rechistar.  
\-----0  
Fijémonos en la arena, God Tamer no creía que le tomara más de cinco minutos despachar a Tiso y solo había pensado en jugar un poco para solaz de la multitud, sorprendentemente se encontró con un rival a la altura, su dichoso escudo era una herramienta de lo más versátil y Tiso, merced de su pasado enfrentamiento con el Coleccionista, había aprendido de los beneficios de mantener la distancia contra un enemigo con muchos brazos o, en este caso, un clavo desmesuradamente largo.

Otra cuestión es que Tamer no solía luchar solo, por algo le llamaban el Domador de Dioses, lo usual era que su montura aplastara al oponente y el usualmente no necesitaba más que dar el golpe de gracia, era un gran peleador, por algo llego a campeón, pero era esa táctica de equipo la que le había mantenido en la cima tanto tiempo; sujeto su arma con ambas manos y dio un golpe de costado, Tiso se cubrió con su escudo y el publico entero escucho un crujido satisfactorio.

-¡Ahg!-uno de su brazos cayo lánguido, quizás estaba roto.  
-¿Es todo lo que tienes, pequeño tonto?, que decepcionante.  
-No he…terminado…-se paso el escudo de brazo.  
-Yo tampoco.

Le había quitado su ventaja, nadie es igual de ágil con un dolor mordiente en mitad del cuerpo y era claro que el torpe no tomo la previsión de ser igual de capaz con ese escudo en cualquier brazo, comenzó a acosarlo, soltando un tajo aquí y allá, raspando su armadura, pero Tiso no se dio por vencido, se arriesgo a acercarse y le dio un uppercut con el escudo tan fuerte que su casco salió volando, Tamer retrocedió y escupió algo de sangre y saliva, tenía un color tornasol enfermizo y que aquel advenedizo se hubiera atrevido a herirle le enfado mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!-agito su arma de un lado a otro, obligándolo a ir hacia atrás hasta que cayó de espaldas al suelo.  
-¡Insensato, Insensato!-gritaba el público, el coro de ejecución del Coliseo-¡Insensato, Insensato, Insensato!  
-Este es mi mundo, mi reino-levanto en alto su arma-¡Soy el único campeón!

Tiso se cubrió, pero el golpe que seguramente le habría matado nunca llego, bajo ligeramente el escudo, Tamer se había quedado paralizado en su pose, con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirando algo al otro lado de la arena, en su posición Tiso no puso averiguar de qué se trataba pero les diremos: lo que Tamer estaba viendo era la pared falsa que llevaba hacía el refugio de su hermano rota, abierta de par en par, llevaba así unos quince minutos.

-Lurker…-en la arena se había formado un silencio incrédulo-… ¡Esta vencido!, ¡No merece ni que lo mate!

Aquella no fue una explicación muy satisfactoria, algunos espectadores se quejaron y abuchearon cuando Tamer bajo su arma y se fue corriendo por la salida trasera, al parecer tenía su propia llave, Tiso se recostó sobre su costado bueno y tosió, no sabía que acababa de pasar pero se había salvado, debía ser el bicho con más suerte en todo Hallownest.  
\-----0  
Tamer entro al cercado y llamo a gritos a su hermano, no estaba en su refugio, revolvió las mantas y ni siquiera hallo aquel ídolo del rey, subió a mirar entre las jaulas, presa del pánico, ¿se había escapado?, ¿o alguien lo había encontrado?, fue hasta lo más alto y entonces lo encontró, estaba tendido allí, en esa postura encogida y patética que asumen todos los bichos recién muertos.

-No… ¡No!-lo tomo en brazos y lo zarandeo-¡Lurker!, ¡No, hermano, no!, ¡Despierta, no puedes hacerme esto!, ¡Íbamos a irnos lejos!, ¡Hermano!

Tuvo que soltarlo y hacerse a un lado, su cuerpo ardía, vomito bilis infectada, la luz en su cabeza era tan brillante que sentía que le iba a volver loco.

“MATALO”

-¿Por qué…que es…?-tosió-Lurker…Lurker, lo siento…-se arrastro hacía él y se dio cuenta-la llave… ¿Dónde está la llave?

Apenas y veía algo entre el brillo naranja que inundaba sus ojos pero distinguió un destello de oro, era una de las estrellas de Lurker, estaba clavada en el suelo y tenia prensado un pequeño trozo de capa azul.

“MATA AL VACIO”

-El pequeño…el caballero, ¿fue él?

“MATALO”

-Tráelo de vuelta-suplico-regrésame a mi hermano, lo matare si me regresas a mi hermano.

“TRATO HECHO”  
\-----0  
¡Qué afortunado era!, así se sentía el caballero, había subido tras la arena tal y como le indicaran y había visto que Tiso estaba luchando con Tamer, pensó que si solo retrocedía hasta el fondo podría mirar sin distraer y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella pared era falsa, y solo había una cosa que hacer con las paredes falsas, las rompió y encontró un lugar nuevo y un bicho nuevo bastante alborotador que tenía en sus manos una llave simple; matarlo no había sido su intención pero el otro no le dio alternativa, le dio caza esperando que soltara prenda en algún momento y al final acabo matándolo.

Pero ahora por fin tenía otra llave simple y podría descubrir que había dentro de aquel sarcófago dorado.

Observaba su premio cuando Tiso fue llevado a la cantera por otro bicho, que le dejo junto a la terma, se guardo la llave y fue con él, al parecer había tenido una ruda pelea pero seguía vivo, pensó que quizás había ganado.

-¡Hey, blanquito!, de nuevo nos vemos-se estaba haciendo el valiente, se veía que le dolía mucho un brazo-creo que no habrá pruebas por un rato, el campeón no se ve motivado.  
-…-extrajo de su capa un trozo de panal de miel y se lo dio.  
-¿Para mí?-le dio un mordisco-¡Mmh!, que delicia, era justo lo que necesitaba, gracias.

El caballero asintió y se retiro, al parecer solo había venido para eso, a Tiso no se le escapo que su porte era más fuerte y su andar más resuelto, estaba de buenas, él también a pesar de la paliza, saboreo el resto del panal preguntándose donde lo habría conseguido, a según lo que tardara en recuperarse su brazo quizás el también saliera a explorar los alrededores, ¿Qué diablos?, incluso podría visitar nuevos lugares, el Coliseo no se iba a ir a ninguna parte.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-Tamer cayo de improvisto en la cantera, todos los gladiadores le miraron-¡¿Dónde está Little Knight?!  
-Se acaba de ir, señor-dijo alguien-hace un rato.  
-Escúchenme bien, cuando venga a tomar su última prueba no quiero que solo lo maten, ¡quiero que lo destruyan!, ¡Quiero que lamente el momento en que puso un pie en este lugar!, pero dejen que las sobras lleguen a mí, es mío para acabarlo, ¿está claro?

Los gladiadores asintieron temblorosos, Tiso le miraba asombrado, ¿en qué lio se había ido a meter el pequeño así de la nada?, el Coliseo no iría a ningún lado…estaba visto que él tampoco.


	5. Chapter 5

5  
-“Quizás los cambios no son tan malos”

Otros viajaron habían caído por la silenciosa Dirmaud antes y bastantes más llegaron después, pero Elderbud creía que el pequeño caballero había marcado algún tipo de punto de inflexión que los llevo de ser casi un pueblo fantasma a una villa de corte bastante pintoresco.

Eso le quedaba claro recientemente, cuando se animo a charlar más con los vecinos y se le aclararon algunas dudas, había sido el pequeño quien abriera la estación de ciervos para su uso constante, había encontrado a su comerciante perdido en una aldea vecina, había abierto una gruta más allá del cementerio donde resulta que vivía un confesor, había rescatado a la dulce Bretta en los Paramos Fúngicos y había atraído hacía ellos a ese grupo carnavalesco que tanto terror le causo al inicio, pero el tiempo le habitúa a uno a todo, era el único que no había ido a mirar aun dentro de las carpas pero había intercambiado unas palabras con el músico de la compañía, que resulto ser un bicho bastante serio, y había visto pasearse por allí al maestro de la compañía, un insecto alto, elegante y de presencia imponente, que casi siempre cargaba en el hombro a una criaturilla muy similar a él y que finalmente comprendió que se trataba de su hijo.

Últimamente el Maestro de la Compañía, Grimm, salía a caminar todos los días, andaba de la carpa hasta el cementerio y de vuelta, deteniéndose a intervalos para observar con gesto de profunda meditación los vapores naranjas que se filtraban desde el pozo.

-Nyaa  
-Lo sé, mi niño-lo acaricio levemente-está tranquila, nada bueno en realidad.  
-Nyaia…  
-Si…pero no vamos a arriesgarte.

Elderbud, que había estado mirándole por pura vagancia, se sobresalto al ver que venía hacía él y trato de hacerse el desatendido.

-Discúlpeme, señor-dijo Grimm con tanta educación que tuvo que mirarle-me es urgente confirmar una cosa, ¿puede vigilarlo un momento?-le tendió al niño.  
-Nya!  
-Esto…yo no sé…quizás Iselda seria…  
-No, no, mi…amigo, podría venir por él en cualquier momento y siempre se detiene con usted, tardare solo unos minutos, le ruego que me haga este favor.

Era difícil decirle que no a alguien tan cortés, además si era cierto que a menudo el pequeño caballero se llevaba de paseo a ese niño, como si fuera un tipo de niñera, Elderbub suspiro y tomo a la criatura, Grimm también le dio un pequeño amuleto que debía ser entregado al caballero si aparecía.

-Nyaa-el niño se subí a la cabeza de Elderbud y se acomodo allí, era como un sombrero calentito.  
-¡Creo que le simpatizo!  
-Je, volveré muy pronto, gracias.

Hubiera podido transportarse debajo de golpe pero no quiso asustar al anciano insecto asique bajo a través del pozo, los cruces se habían convertido en una marisma infectada poco antes de que su compañía fuera invocada, olfatear aquella pestilencia le puso en guardia y por eso fue menos su sorpresa cuando a la carpa entro una figura nueva y, a la vez, trágicamente familiar, Grimm siempre supo que los pecados del Wyrm regresarían para arrastrar consigo a todos los involucrados.

-Despejen el camino-envió por delante a algunos murciélagos flameantes para destruir a las cascaras.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el templo del huevo negro, pensaba examinar el grado de daño en la puerta, siempre había tenido sensibilidad con los seres superiores asique tal vez, con un examen más cercano, podría llegar a descubrir que tramaba la iracunda presencia sellada en aquella prisión, pero al entrar se encontró con alguien, un insecto vestido de rojo que se cuadro no más verle, portaba por arma una larga aguja con hilo.

-Interesante-fue cuando dijo.  
-¿Qué buscas aquí, extraño?-pregunto Hornet.  
-…eres suya-Hornet se crispo, pocas cosas le ponían de los nervios, esa mirada de fuego era una-calma, querida, no guardo simpatías por el Rey Pálido, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hornet no cambio la postura, durante mucho tiempo había estado siguiendo al pequeño caballero, a quien ella llamaba Fantasma, no tanto para cuidarle sino para evaluar si tenía lo necesario para cumplir con su destino y enfrentarse a la infección, después de que ascendiera desde su lugar de nacimiento se convenció de que así era y ahora esperaba allí, a que viniera a terminar el trabajo, pero estaba demorando demasiado y era debido a que se distraía con bichos como ese, que le enredaban en absurdas misiones, pero este bicho, ¿Quién era?, ¿de dónde venía y como pudo reconocer su relación con el Rey Pálido?, ¿De qué había conocido a su padre?

-¿No respondes?, lo hare yo-hizo una reverencia-Grimm, maestro de la compañía, un placer.  
-Lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿Qué buscas aquí?  
-Me parece que sabes tan bien como yo lo que hay tras esa puerta, un mal que de liberarse barrera con todos, he venido porque he sentido que ese mal esta inusualmente tranquilo después de años de ira sorda y eso no vaticina nada bueno para ninguno de nosotros.  
-¿Puedes…sentirla?  
-En cierto modo, es algo mío-camino al lado de Hornet, ella no aflojo el agarre de la aguja pero tampoco le ataco-¿sabes?, no deberías quedarte en este lugar, el aire es toxico.  
-Lo resistiré, espero a alguien.  
-Te sugiero esperar en otro lado, la última vez que lo vi dijo que no volvería al templo hasta terminar todos sus pendientes.  
-¿La última vez que viste a quien?-Grimm le dirigió una mirada elocuente-¿Fantasma?, él no habla, no puede.  
-No es necesario, al igual que con esto-apoyo su mano en la puerta de piedra-yo entiendo.

Vacio, Alma, Flama, Infección (o Luz, como la conocía mejor) todas formas de energía que movían al mundo, diferentes y similares, vibrando a tal o cual intensidad, si uno estaba bien sincronizado, y como portador del Rey Pesadilla él lo estaba, solo tenía que prestar atención, lo que oía no eran palabras, percibía las intenciones, y al imponer las manos sobre aquella superficie caliente que latía sintió las intenciones de una conciencia antigua y tortuosa, sedienta de venganza, que ahora planeaba…planeaba…algo le estaba bloqueando, Vacio, ella usaba a su pobre prisionero como escudo.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Hornet-¡No puedes dormir aquí!

Grimm aparto las manos, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había caído de rodillas, por supuesto que ella también le había sentido y había hecho su intento de atraparle, bien podría haberla dejado pero sabía que no tenía las fuerzas para ganarle, lo malo es que no pudo revelar sus planes.

-Jovencita-se levanto-en serio deberías dejar este lugar, ven a la superficie conmigo, Fantasma se aparecerá por allí eventualmente.

Camino hacia la salida, ella no se movió.

-Te ayudare a comunicarte con él.

Hornet le miro atónita, miro hacía el Huevo Negro, finalmente se hecho la aguja a la espalda y lo siguió.  
\-----0

El caballero se llego a Dirmaud por medio de la estación de ciervos, iba a dejar lo del sarcófago de ultimo porque perfectamente podría no ser nada importante y lo que de verdad había querido era saber que podría ocuparse de ello cuando quisiera.

Si era inescrupulosamente honesto consigo admitiría que solo le quedaban dos pendientes reales y todo lo demás era perder el tiempo hasta sentirse preparado, sus verdaderos pendientes serian rescatar a las ultimas larvas y pasar la última prueba del coliseo, lo primero era importante, lo segundo, creía, demostraría que tenia la fuerza para encarar a la infección, lo de Grimm y las flamas seguía sin saber donde catalogarlo; después de recoger la segunda tanda y un baile/combate brutal sin límite de caídas, el propio Grimm le dijo que habían terminado en cuanto a lo que el ritual se refería, pero no se habían marchado a ningún lado y aun había flamas por ahí, el caballero creía que le ocultaba algo pero no le dio demasiada importancia al inicio y aprovecho el que no se hubieran ido para dejarle al pequeño grimmchild de vez en cuando, Grimm parecía agradecerlo.

-¡Nyaa!-ciertamente no había esperado encontrarse al pequeño encima de Elderbud.  
-¡Hola!-el viejo insecto le saludo con alegría-que gusto verte de nuevo.  
-…-extendió sus brazos y el grimmchild salto a esto.  
-Su padre me dejo cuidándolos, parece que sabía que estabas por volver, también me dio esto-le dio el amuleto.

Ciertamente, Grimm tenía una asombrosa capacidad para entenderle, creía que leía la mente pero apenas lo había pensado el maestro se había reído y le dijo que, de ser el caso, sería mucho más fácil seguir su proceso de ideas encadenadas, en realidad el solo adivinaba lo que estaba pensando, pero con prodigiosa certeza.

Había traído algo más consigo, dado lo fácil que era llevarla había tomado varios trozos de la colmena, se los entrego a Elderbud y le señalo las otras casas.

-¡Qué maravilla!, no había visto miel desde que era un pequeño, tan pequeño como tú, ¿quieres que la reparta con los demás?-asintió-eres demasiado generoso.

Hacer regalos ponía a la gente feliz y había llegado a deducir que aquellos insectos que resistían a la infección eran felices, estaban mayormente satisfechos de su vida o tenían un fuerte sentido de propósito, Myla hubiera librado perfectamente la infección de no haber estado tan cerca de aquellos cristales…Myla…se sentó en el banco y trato de apartar aquello de su mente, últimamente le perseguían los fantasmas de aquellos a quienes no había podido salvar y no eran fantasmas oníricos, al menos con esos podía lidiar, eran ecos de culpa en su caparazón por no ser lo bastante consiente para actuar en el momento justo, tendría que haber sacado a Myla de las minas en cuanto dejo de cantar, tendría que haber estado mejor preparado en los Jardines de la Reina para que Cloth no perdiera la vida contra el Señor Traidor y tendría que haber comprendido lo que significaban las palabras de Quirrel antes de dejarlo en el Lago Azul, sacudió la cabeza, de nuevo ese mareo, en realidad habían comenzado justo después de que encontrara el aguijón de Quirrel a orillas del lago y asimilara lo que había hecho.

-Guarda tu dulce para los niños, viejo-dijo una voz casposa, Zote.

Miro para allá, encontrando gracioso que Zote llamara viejo a Elderbud, no había logrado adivinar quién era mayor, Elderbud, que era tímido pero no peleador, le ignoro y le dio un trozo de panal a Bretta, Bretta era un dilema con el que aun batallaba, se la había encontrado por un casual y la había llevado de vuelta a casa, luego ella había llenado su casa con dibujos y muñecos suyos y escribía historias verdaderamente extrañas, a veces se sentaba junto a ella en el banco y se ponía color de hormiga roja, más o menos comenzó a entender que le gustaba, algo así como que quería estar con él de la manera en que Iselda estaba con Cornifer, y no veía del todo mal la idea mientras no se aburriera por andarle esperando, cuando Zote volvió del Coliseo con un yelmo y contando su propia versión de los hechos, como siempre, Bretta se había deshizo de su mercancía del caballero y se volvió fría con él, se pregunto si se había enfadado por tardar tanto en entender sus sentimientos.

No era su culpa que los sentimientos fueran una cuestión tan complicada.

-Esa flor es tan bonita-le oyó decir, refiriéndose a la flor delicada que le regalara a Elderbud.  
-Gracias, jovencita-¿debería traerle una a ella?  
-Bah-dijo Zote-¿Qué tiene de bueno una hierba blanca?, el blanco no significa nada-parecía esmerarse en hallar cosas de las que quejarse-he visto flores mucho más elegantes, de un rojo tan intenso que brillan como lámparas.

Alto, ¿Qué?

-¡Ooh!, ¿Dónde has visto esas flores?-pregunto Bretta.  
-En un portalón en la Ciudad de las Lágrimas, debía ser la casa de algún aristócrata caído en desgracia.

Un momento, ¿QUÉ?, estaba hablando de las flores en el portal de Emilita Eterna, la loca ex aristócrata, pero cuando el caballero encontró a Zote en la ciudad fue en el camino hacia los almacenes y la zona elegante de la ciudad estaba cerrada, él había tenido que rodear hasta las Tierras de Reposo para encontrar el paso, pero, ¿Cómo iba a inventarse algo así?

-¿De verdad son tan hermosas?  
-¿Dudas de mi palabra?, ¡Estaría bueno!, ahora mismo te traeré una.  
-¡Oh, mi príncipe!  
-Deja, es un paseo nada más-se encamino hacia la estación de ciervos.

Definitivamente tenía que ver eso, se coloco el amuleto Niño de Grimm y fue tras él.

-Saludos-escucho decir al Viejo Ciervo-¿A dónde, amigo?  
-Bah, conozco el camino.

El caballero se quedo de una pieza al ver que Zote saltaba a la plataforma y se iba como si tal por el túnel, el viejo ciervo mascullo algo irritado pero no hizo nada para detenerlo, ¿eso era habitual?, ¡no podía ser!, creía que los túneles eran laberintos solo descifrables por los ciervos, no era posible que Zote tuviera por habito recorrerlos y que lo hiciera con éxito…aunque quizás…

-Saludos, amiguito-el Viejo Ciervo se animo-gracias por la miel antes, me sentó de maravilla, ¿necesitas que te lleve a alguna parte?  
-…-señalo con su clavo hacia el túnel.  
-Ah, lo viste, por favor no le sigas, no comprendo como lo hace pero consigue sortear los túneles.  
-…-salto abajo, si Zote podía, ¿Por qué él no?  
-Hazme caso, incluso si pudieras seguir los caminos te hallarías en una trampa mortal, los túneles están infestados de cascaras-le miro-claro, no las habrás visto mientras viajamos porque vamos a toda velocidad, pero así es, cientos de bichos se refugiaron en los túneles cuando la infección estallo, ¿Por qué crees que todas las estaciones estaban cerradas?

No había pensado en ello, sabía que la Ciudad de las Lagrimas estaba sellada porque un letrero lo anunciaba, sabía que era de locos ir de valiente a la Aldea Mantis porque un letrero lo advertía pero el único letrero en todas las estaciones era el que anunciaba las paradas, ¿Qué hacer?, Zote ya debería llevarles ventaja y no estaba dispuesto a perderse en los túneles, finalmente señalo el letrero para que le llevaran a la Estación del Rey.

Pensándolo detenidamente, Zote “El Todopoderoso”, debía ser uno de los mayores misterios de todo Hallonest.

La primera vez que lo vio estaba echando pestes en las mandíbulas de un Rey Vengamosca, en ese entonces su proceso de pensamiento era algo del tipo “esto hace daño: hay que matarlo”, y lo había rescatado prácticamente sin proponérselo, no esperaba un agradecimiento y Zote no se lo dio, de hecho le reclamo por irse a meter entre él y su presa y considerando que no sabía nada, pero nada de nada, el caballero se inclino a creerle, luego cuando lo vio en Dirmaud y conto que había dado muerte a una bestia grande y de mandíbulas atroces llego a pensar que se había cruzado con otra Vengamosca pero si le desconcertó que Zote se presentara de nuevo; luego apenas y había pensado en él hasta que lo encontró en la ciudad, para entonces ya estaba más despierto y comenzaba a hacerse preguntas de índole curiosa, ¿Cómo había llegado Zote allí antes que él?, la puerta se había cerrado en cuanto paso, ¿Cómo consiguió mantener seca su capa?, ¿Por qué se presentaba otra vez?

Pero la verdadera gota que derramo el vaso fue su encuentro en Nido Profundo, ¡¿pero como, por Hallownest, había llegado allí?!, había varios lugares donde uno podía caer inexorablemente pero todos eran tramos peligrosos, ¿había vencido y ganado el respeto de los señores Mantis?, lo hallo en una zona muy profunda además, cerca de una estación de tranvía a medio hacer, en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que Zote debía ser en verdad un gran guerrero, aunque con cierta mala suerte, y prácticamente no le quedaron dudas cuando lo hallo metido en una jaula en el coliseo, Wyrm, en realidad se alarmo cuando se lo arrojaron durante la primera prueba.

Y bueno…aquello había sido patético, Zote resulto ser el peleador más débil, irregular y torpe que hubiera visto en su corta vida, al final se lo sacudió como si nada, quizás pegándole de más por sentirse embaucado, y lo dejo clavado de cabeza en el suelo, gritándole que se fuera si no quería que le siguieran humillando…un autentico fraude, aunque un fraude por el que se interesaba como por todos a los que conociera en Hallownest.

Se bajo en la estación del rey, salió y se subió a una plataforma más alta, el Grimmchild gruño, no le gustaba la Ciudad de las Lagrimas, demasiado frio y humedad, asique se metió dentro de su capa, todo estaba bastante tranquilo, pensando en la seguridad de Emilita y Lemm solía acabar con todas las cascaras que veía cada vez que pasaba por la ciudad asique había despejado bastante, aunque siempre aparecían más, él suponía que atraídas justamente por los pocos bichos aun vivos.

-Nah, odio esta ciudad…

Dio un respingo, ¡no era posible!, justamente se estaba poniendo cómodo, pues aun no conociendo la configuración la lógica dictaba que debía haber un largo camino a pie de la superficie hasta allí, cuando Zote salió de la plataforma, soltó su queja de rigor mientras ojeaba el lugar y luego dio un gran brinco hacia la siguiente plataforma, para tomar el camino superior; el caballero había visto a Zote realizar maromas francamente impresionantes, cierto que se daba de cara al suelo la mitad de las veces pero eso no le restaba espectáculo, podía brincar lo que él solo lograba con sus Alas de Monarca, ¡y podía saltar hacia atrás!, él lo intento una vez…y con una vez tuvo más que suficiente.

-¡Reava!-grito una voz, un centinela alado.  
-Aquí vamos-dijo Zote, empuñando su aguijón de madera-¡Un enemigo, un golpe!

Era uno de sus preceptos, ya no recordaba que numero, el caballero estaba listo para intervenir cuando vio, completamente atónito, como Zote evitaba un espadazo rodando por el suelo y luego golpeaba al guardia en la espalda, rompiendo sus alas, la cascara cayó pesadamente, se revolvió sin sentido y acabo resbalando hasta el piso inferior, Zote salió de la estación y el caballero miro al guardia, no estaba vencido, al poco volvió a levantarse y siguió vagando, pero efectivamente se lo había sacado de encima.

-¿Nya?-el Grimmchild parecía compartir su incredulidad.

Otro de los preceptos de Zote era uno sobre mantener la capa seca para evitar enfermedades, eso debía explicar que hubiera tomado el camino de arriba, con más techos y portales para cubrirse, siendo que la casa de Emilita estaba a nivel de la calle, lo siguió con cautela, en el cortísimo tramo Zote se cruzo con uno de esos aristócratas gordos y lo empujo fuera de su camino sin mucho miramiento, estaba seguro de que no debería tener la fuerza para pegar tan fuerte…pero pensándolo bien, su máscara y su cuerpo eran más resistentes que los de un bicho común, quizás en realidad Zote si golpeaba fuerte pero no tanto para que él lo notara, lo bastante no obstante como para empujar o romperle algo a una cascara infectada, y su aguijón, ¿no había dicho el Cazador que estaba hecho de madera de concha?, era un material para hacer escudos, no era filoso pero sin duda era fuerte y resistente, visto así en realidad “TerminaVidas” era más una porra que un clavo.

Zote brinco y se dio de bruces torpemente ante la puerta de Emilita, ella nunca le había mencionado, pero ella no hablaba de nada aparte de lo feliz que le hacía ver a todos sus antiguos vecinos muertos y lo maravillosa que era la vida.

-Maldita sea-su capa estaba empapada-las cosas que tengo que hacer…-arranco una flor roja del portal-si, esto iluminara sus noches.

Hasta ese momento el caballero solo se había preguntado como hacía Zote lo que hacía y no PORQUE lo hacía, la mayor parte de su motivación era el orgullo y el hecho de que se creía demasiado su visión de sí mismo, ¿Pero por qué se estaba molestando en conseguir esa flor para Bretta?, bueno, Bretta le escuchaba, él solo tuvo paciencia para tragar un par de veces sus 57 preceptos.

“Nunca dejes que te rían de ti”, ¿quizás quería evitar burlas si no probaba con algo sus logros?

“Si lo intentas, consíguelo”, ya puesto en la tarea no iba a dejarla, al menos no hasta fallar irremediablemente.

-Se consiente de lo que te rodea-dijo de pronto Zote, poniéndose tenso, el caballero alzo la cabeza y el niño en su capa gruño, una gigantesca cascara armada venia marchando hacía el-identifica el punto débil de tu enemigo-¿Qué punto débil?, ¡él abatía esas cosas a punta de hechizos!-¡Y atácalo!

De haber tenido como, el caballero se abría quedado boquiabierto, vio a Zote romper una fuerte ornamental de tal manera que un chorro de agua salió en dirección a la cascara y esta, que solo tenía atención para su presa, levanto los brazos con aparente sorpresa, entonces Zote le golpeo las patas con su arma, haciendo que tropezara y cayera hacia el canal, donde el agua se ocupo de arrastrarle lejos, el caballero casi se cae de donde esta de pura impresión.

-Nada es inofensivo-dijo Zote, como mofándose, recogió la flor-especialmente yo.

Se marcho muy ufano de vuelta a la estación, el caballero entro a casa de Emilita, al menos allí dentro era seco y cálido, y se sentó junto a esta.

-¡Oye!, ¿Qué modales son esos?, no te invite a tomar asiento, ¡llévate a esa cosa de mi casa!-el niño le siseo-¡Que grosero!

El caballero le dio el último trozo de miel y eso le cambio la actitud, ahora podía pensar.

“No te inclines ante nadie”

“El mundo es más pequeño de lo que crees”

“No obedezcas a ninguna ley salvo la tuya”

“No sueñes”

Mirados objetivamente los preceptos de Zote eran una guía de vida austera, precisa y fundamentalmente efectiva, ¿Qué tipo de vida habría tenido Zote para convertirse en alguien así?, nunca lo sabría.

“Olvida tu pasado”, él mismo lo olvido por un tiempo, pero fue por haber ido más allá del reino.

En su tiempo en Hallownest había determinado que los insectos resistentes a la infección eran felices, estaban satisfechos con sus vidas o tenían un fuerte sentido de propósito, comenzaba a sospechar, y la idea le deslumbraba, que Zote podría ser el único habitante de Hallownest completamente inmune.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Considerando su falta de voz y su comportamiento más bien autómata de los primeros tiempos, el caballero tenía una facilidad enorme para hacer amigos y ganarse las simpatías de los demás, fue una de las razones por las que Hornet lo vigilo de lejos, no quería acabar en medio de un montón de bichos extraños por acercarse de más.

Bueno, eso era justo lo que tenía que enfrentar ahora.

Había seguido a Grimm a Dirmaud por respuestas, necesitaba saber que sabía él con respecto a las intenciones de la infección, que ahora resultara que la maldita cosa tenía intenciones no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, tenía que saber en que estaba perdiendo el tiempo Fantasma y motivarle a que se diera prisa pues Hallownest ya había soportado suficiente; en vez de eso resulto que Fantasma había llegado, se había ido y no sabían cuando volverían, aunque Grimm decía que con seguridad seria pronto y que cuando volviera podrían hablar todos en la tranquilidad de su carpa.

-Vamos entonces.  
-No, querida-dijo el maestro con suficiencia-será mejor que tú te quedes y lo esperes aquí.  
-¡Pero…!  
-¿Acaso tienes algún inconveniente con los habitantes de esta pequeña villa?

Hornet mascullo por lo bajo, socializar no era lo suyo, en la tribu de las mantis el respeto se ganaba por la fuerza pero en la Colmena le habían enseñado sobre diplomacia y siendo que se había autoproclamado “Protectora del Reino” en algún momento tendría que interactuar con los habitantes del mismo, pero esperaba que ese momento llegara en el futuro lejano…así fue como acabo, sin saber muy bien en que se metía, sentada en la banca en la plaza de Dirmaud, con Elderbud a un lado y Bretta del otro, se sentía entrampada.

-Asique conoces al pequeño aventurero-pregunto el anciano con amabilidad.  
-Lo llamo Fantasma, somos…cercanos-no le gustaba andar dando información personal.  
-Ooh, ahora lo entiendo-dijo Bretta-todo este tiempo y resulta que tenia novia.  
-¡No!-exclamo-¡No es eso!, soy…su hermana, media hermana, no importa.  
-¡Ooh!  
-Eso es muy bueno-dijo Elderbud-me apenaba pensar que no tenía a nadie y por eso no dejaba de vagar, me alegra ver que alguien cuidaba de él.  
-Tampoco soy su niñera-dijo por lo bajo.

Los extraños siempre acaban llamando la atención en un pueblo pequeño y, Hornet recién se daba cuenta, Fantasma resulto ser el tema de conversación favorito de la comunidad, con eso de que no hablaba, de que iba y venía, de que había aportado tanto Dirmaud, que apareciera una persona capaz de darles más información fue como hacer sonar una campanilla de ciervos, Sly, Iselda y Cornifer salieron de sus tiendas, incluso se acerco de curiosa uno de los escarabajo jirafa que pacía cerca de las tiendas y todos comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, Hornet se preguntaba seriamente que tan diplomático habría sido mandarlos a todos a callar y regresarse a la encrucijada, la Reina Vespa no lo habría aceptado.

-¿En serio no se han dado cuenta?-termino enfadándose-¿no han visto la marca de realiza en su máscara?  
-¿Marca de Realeza?-pregunto Sly.  
-Es…  
-¡Oh, mi príncipe gris!

Voltearon, Zote regresaba de la estación de ciervos trayendo una flor roja y brillante.

-Aquí tienes, justo como dije-se la dio a Bretta.  
-¡Es preciosa!, me encanta.  
-¿Por qué esta todo el mundo reunido?-pregunto ceñudo.  
-Esta simpática jovencita nos estaba contando cosas sobre el pequeño caballero-dijo Elderbud, a Hornet le sorprendió que le consideraran “simpática”  
-¿El chucho ese?-replico despectivo-estuvo asediándome, seguro pretendía quitarme la flor que traje a mi dama pero se acobardo.  
-¿Qué?-Hornet no entendió ni la mitad de aquello.  
-De hecho-cuando Sly se empecinaba en algo no lo soltaba-decías algo sobre una marca de la realeza.  
-Creo a ver visto algo-dijo Iselda, que por ser más alta que todos los demás tendría una mejor vista de la cabeza de la gente.  
-¿Qué puede tener de importante ese vago errante?-dijo Zote, de no ser un anciano Hornet lo habría amenazado con su aguijón.

Por Hallownest, ¿Qué más daba?, en el sentido más pragmático el pequeño caballero era tan hijo del Rey Pálido como ella y el desafortunado Caballero Hueco, si conseguía vencer a la infección, si sobrevivía, entonces tendría una nueva responsabilidad, la de guiar al puñado de insectos que quedasen para reconstruir, una labor en la cual le ayudaría, asique, ¿Qué más daba si lo anunciaba de una vez?, ¿no era la esperanza el arma más fuerte que podrían tener todos contra la infección?

-El Fantasma de Hallownest-dijo, poniéndose en pie sobre el banco-es hijo del mismo y desaparecido Rey Pálido-todos los ojos estaban clavados en ella-viajo más allá de las llanuras desoladas y regreso con la misión de destruir de una vez y para siempre la infección que asola al reino, solo entonces Hallownest volverá a la vida.

No había tenido que hablar delante de gente en mucho tiempo, los grandes discursos, pensaba, se reservaban para las despedidas, para los finales, como cuando dijo adiós a las tejedoras que le criaron desde que naciera, o cuando tuvo que dejar la Colmena pues la reina decidió sellarla para evitar la infección y no debía quedar atrapada allí, o cuando dijo adiós a los Señores Mantis, jurando llevar con honor todo lo que le enseñaran, de hecho la última vez que realizo un monologo había sido para la mesa vacía en la que durante tanto tiempo reposo el cuerpo de su madre, Herrat, la Bestia de Nido Profundo, le dijo que tenía esperanza, le agradeció por traerle a aquel mundo y se despidió de ella.

Ahora, movida por esa misma esperanza, hablo tanto del pasado como del futuro, les hablo sobre el origen de la infección, sobre la guerra por el poder entre el Rey Pálido y la deidad de la tribu de las polillas conocida como “Resplandor”, de los limites horripilantes a los que había llegado el monarca para mantener el reino a flote y el sacrificio de miles de vasijas, miles de niños, para obtener uno capaz de contener a la infección, les hablo del legendario Caballero Hueco, del pequeño Fantasma, de las batallas que le vio librar y de sus viajes a lo largo y ancho de Hallownest y de su objetivo final, también les hablo del deber que todos tendrían, como sobrevivientes, de reconstruir y levantar al reino caído cuando la infección fuera derrotada; tenia a la audiencia totalmente cautiva cuando todos escucharon un “Nya!” que les hizo voltear hacia la estación, Fantasma acababa de llegar.

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamo Hornet, un poco ahogada la voz.

Hornet estaba en Dirmaud, la mente del caballero necesito tiempo para analizar aquel cuadro, Hornet estaba en Dirmaud y parecía enfadada con él, y todos estaban afuera, y todos le estaban mirando raro, hasta Zote tenía cara de reconocerle por primera vez, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Ven acá-dijo su hermana.

Lo tomo de la capa y lo arrastro hacía las carpas de la compañía, el resto seguía mirándole raro.

-Eres todo un caso, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperándote allá abajo, respirando esa peste?, ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente.  
-…-pero…él no tenía voz.  
-El maestro aguarda-dijo Brumm, cuando pasaron por su lado.  
-Ya lo sé.

El Grimmchild salió de entre su capa entonces, haciendo que Hornet se sobresaltara y lo soltara, se adelanto hasta ir a acurrucarse sobre los hombros de su padre, que les esperaba en medio de la carpa.

-¿Te divertiste, mi niño?  
-Nyaa…  
-Aquí estoy-dijo Hornet-y aquí esta Fantasma, ahora podremos hablar, ¿no?  
-Paciencia, querida, hay mucho que tratar y sería mejor estar cómodos, pasen a mis habitaciones-señalo una entrada al otro lado de la carpa, Hornet hizo un ruidillo como fastidiado y fue para allá.  
-…-él se paro junto a Grimm y le miro.  
-Hola, mi amigo, lamento toda esta confusión.  
-…-eso estaba bien, ¿pero acaso pasaba algo malo?  
-Eso me temo, pero voy a dejar que tu impulsiva hermana dirija la conversación.

No había conocido la recamara de Grimm, era pequeña pero mullida y acogedora, anquen no tenía cama, tomaron asiento y Grimm se atrevió a estirar lo suficiente de la paciencia de Hornet como para ofrecerles algo de beber.

-No quiero nada-dijo ella, le miro-Fantasma, este sujeto parece entender tus pensamientos, me dijo que estabas retrasando tu enfrentamiento con la infección a propósito, ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?  
-…-bajo la cabeza.  
-El no está retrasando nada-dijo Grimm-es solo que no se siente lo bastante preparado.  
-¿Y cuando te sentirás preparado?  
-Mmh, hay un lugar donde se juntan muchos guerreros, está midiendo sus fuerzas allí.  
-¿El Coliseo?-Fantasma asintió-bueno, puedo entender eso…  
-También hay algo sobre unas pequeñas criaturas que necesita rescatar.  
-Salvaras a todo el reino cuando cumplas tu cometido-Fantasma clavo los ojos en ella.  
-Él piensa que es posible que no sobreviva a esa lucha, incluso si gana.  
-Eso…-no aparto la mirada-es una posibilidad, sí.  
-Entonces quisiera dejar sus asuntos en orden antes de hacerlo.  
-¿Qué asuntos?-salto ella-¡Eres una vasija!, tu único asunto es vencer a la infección, cualquier cosa no relacionada está de más.  
-Estas siendo grosera.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Eso lo dije yo, no él-aclaro el maestro-deberías mostrar un poco más de consideración, nada le obliga realmente a dar su vida por la causa del viejo Wyrm.  
-Fue creado para ello.  
-Hieres sus sentimientos.  
-¡No los tiene!, no puede tenerlos-le miro-el Caballero Hueco fracaso por ello, si hay una sola pizca de sentimientos en ti la infección también te atrapara y todo lo que has hecho será en vano, asique dime, Fantasma, ¿Por qué estas luchando para salvar Hallownest?, ¿es porque te importan esos bichos de afuera o porque te han ordenado que lo hagas?

Fantasma se le quedo mirando, y Grimm lo miraba a él, interpretando la forma en que se movían las mesclas de alma y vacio en su interior, suspiro y casi sin pensarlo llevo la mano a su pecho, donde latía de forma errática el Corazón de la Pesadilla.

-Él dice que no hace más que lo que otros le dicen y tú le diste a entender que tenía opciones, pero si quieres que se concentre en esta…misión, eso es lo que hará.  
-¡Bien!-se levanto-iremos ahora mismo al coliseo, yo también quiero confirmar cuanto más te has fortalecido desde la última vez-salió primero.  
-No sé quien le dijo al rey que el Vacio carecía de conciencia-dijo Grimm, antes de que el caballero saliera-se equivoco, se equivoco por completo…no me hagas volver a mentir por ti.  
-…-el caballero asintió, apenado, y salió tras Hornet.

¿Tendría Grimm razón?, el Rey Pálido había experimentado con el Vacio, la sustancia negra y estática en lo más profundo del reino, para crear recipientes supuestamente carentes de personalidad, pues una mente era todo lo que la infección necesitaba para atrapar a sus víctimas, pero miles y miles de sus hermanos habían sido rechazados y lanzados de vuelta al Abismo por algún rasgo de imperfección, sus mascaras formaban túneles enteros allá abajo, hasta que el Caballero Hueco ascendió y el rey lo considero Puro, si él mismo hubiera logrado llegar a la salida unos segundos antes quizás habría sido el elegido…o quizás habría sido arrojado de vuelta al fondo al revelarse una falla; al final el mismo “Puro” tenía una falla y por eso la infección se filtro de nuevo al reino, pero si así estaban las cosas, si conseguir un ser hueco del Vacio era en realidad imposible, ¿Para qué lo intentaba?

Al volver a la plaza estaban allí todo el pueblo, aun, discutiendo animadamente, hasta que les vieron y allí estaban otra vez esas miradas extrañas, Sly fue el primero en acercarse, tomarle sin mayor ceremonia y examinar detrás y por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Es cierto!-exclamo-esta es la marca del rey, la vi una vez que me invitaron al Palacio Blanco.

¿Eh?

-¡Entonces es un príncipe!-se maravillo Bretta-¡uno de verdad!  
-¡Ejem!-carraspeo Zote-un errante con un titulo, nada más.

Pero que…?

-¿En verdad el rey hizo todas esas cosas terribles que nos conto la señorita?-pregunto Elderbud.  
-¡Vaya monstruo!-dijo Iselda.  
-Horrible en verdad-apoyo Cornifer.

Hornet…Hornet les dijo, les dijo todo…su máscara comenzó a zumbar aunque solo él lo escucho.

-Fantasma y yo tenemos cosas que atender-dijo ella, tomándole de nuevo de la capa-volveremos pronto, les sugiero prepararse para los cambios que vendrán.

Se lo llevo a la estación de ciervos y pidió que les llevaran a la Estación del Rey, el caballero sentía que algo bullía en su pecho, reviso su contenedor de alma pero no era eso, se sentía como cuando estaba al final de una dura batalla, cuando la tensión le dificultaba respirar y todo lo que se movía debía ser cortado, pero eso era una sensación, no un sentimiento, no podía ser un sentimiento y, ahora que Hornet le había revelado ante todos, no debía ser un sentimiento.

Al llegar a la estación ella le pidió directamente que le siguiera, estaban tomando el camino largo, no debía conocer sus atajos y él no la detuvo para indicarle, ahora no podía tener opiniones, ahora no podía hacer o ser nada que no le indicase, aquella sensación de mareo y burbujeo empeoraba por momentos.

Al principio de su viaje no le habría importado, pero era porque al principio no le importaba nada, caminaba porque había camino delante, mataba cualquier cosa que se acercara a él, si la cosa estaba quieta y hablaba entonces la escuchaba y así aprendió a hacer una división entre hostiles y amigables, si le indicaban hacer algo lo hacía, recogía cosas sueltas porque podía llevárselas, observaba los letreros, observaba todo, principalmente solo porque estaba allí y podía ser visto, pero poco a poco, de forma metódica, los conceptos fueron encadenados en su mente y el mundo se fue dimensionando para él, observaba porque le gustaba mirar, caminaba porque le entusiasmaba hallar cosas nuevas, escuchaba porque todo lo que decían los demás era interesante, aprendía, tomaba cosas porque a otros podrían gustarle esas cosas y sus reacciones eran interesantísimas, en especial sus reacciones de felicidad, poseía dos sensaciones primarias entonces: curiosidad y empatía; Hornet fue la primera en darle una meta a largo plazo y así enseñarle a pensar en tiempo futuro, primero haciendo que la siguiera en el Sendero Verde, luego hablándole de lugares aun desconocidos en la ciudad, y finalmente revelándole su meta final, no obstante ella le había dicho, allá en El Abismo, que la decisión que tomara seria suya, y cuando había roto el sello de Herrat pudo leer en sus pensamientos que confiaba en él, ¿Qué había cambiado?, quizás nada, quizás siempre le había malinterpretado, el no debía sentir y el cómo funcionaban las emociones en los demás le era un enredo.

Salto a la siguiente plataforma, a través de los acantilados, ella se estaba ocupando de los Aspid, miro que no vinera ninguno de los lados y se detuvo.

-¡Date prisa, Fantasma!

Tiso…

-¿A dónde vas?-lo vio saltar hacía una saliente al lado.

Tiso estaba tendido allí, su armadura estaba rota, su escudo estaba roto, no se movía, el caballero se le quedo mirando, en silencio, mientras el vacio atronaba dentro de su cabeza, lo pico con su clavo, no se movía, estaba muerto, ¿Por qué estaba muerto?, ¿no estaba herido?, ¿no iba a tardar en recuperarse antes de entrar a la siguiente prueba?, saco su aguijón onírico.

“¿Por qué?”

Eso no era una respuesta, era la misma pregunta que él se estaba haciendo, ¿Por qué se había muerto?, comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, ¿Por qué no estuvo allí para evitarlo?, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de que corría peligro?, como con Myla, con Cloth y con Quirrel, comenzó a dar espadazos al aire, ¡¿Y porque tenía que hacerle sentir así?!

-¡Fantasma!-le grito Hornet-¿Qué te ocurre?-no le hizo caso, en vez de eso soltó un chillido del abismo-¡Fantasma!, ¿pero qué te pasa?, es solo otro cuerpo, ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado?

Le apunto con el aguijón, ¡eso era!, ¡Estaba enfadado!, ¡Estaba condenadamente furioso!, estaba furioso con la infección que se llevaba por delante todo lo que le gustaba, estaba furioso con el Rey Pálido por haberle creado, estaba furioso con ella por hacer que los demás esperasen tanto de él y, sobre todo, estaba furioso consigo mismo por no ser lo que se esperaba de él ni poder estar seguro de sí mismo, había perdido a tantos, ¿Cómo podía ella esperar que salvara a todo el reino?

Hornet sujeto su aguja, en ademan defensivo, ¿se había vuelto loco de pronto?, no, ella misma lo había dicho, estaba enfadado, y luego cuando bajo su clavo y se sentó junto al insecto muerto le pareció que estaba triste y se sintió mal consigo misma, Grimm tuvo razón, estaba siendo desconsiderada pero…

-No quiero que te atrape-dijo, Fantasma le miro-solo un ser hecho de Vacio puede entrar al Huevo Negro, por eso tienes que ser tu-se sentó a su lado-si eres otra vasija imperfecta…si eres capaz de sentir, entonces no importa lo que pase, Hallownest estará condenado.  
-…  
-Por eso necesitaba creer que no sentías, pero es demasiado evidente, aun así…después de que me vencieras por última vez fue que comencé a creer que podrías ser el indicado, pensaba en tu fuerza y no me detuve a considerar que si en verdad hubieras sido una vasija hueca perfectamente podrías haberme matado.  
-…  
-Yo te dije que era tu decisión-asintió-pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, ibas a ir de un modo u otro-asintió de nuevo-no necesitaba hacértelo más complicado-negó-lo que no quiero es verte consumido por esta maldita plaga, no quiero matar a otro hermano.  
-…-asintió.

Lo entendía mejor de lo que hubiera pensado, Hornet había matado a una pequeña vasija en el Sendero Verde, Fantasma había recuperado de esta una capa de ala de polilla, Fantasma había tenido que luchar contra los restos infectados de una vasija rota en la Cuenca Antigua y nunca olvidaría como había extendido su mano hacía él antes de caer, no era una experiencia que quisiera vivir de nuevo pero allí estaba, preparándose para entrar al Templo del Huevo Negro donde seguramente tendría que luchar a muerte contra el Caballero Hueco, el tampoco quería matar a otro hermano.

-¿Conocías a este bicho?-asintió-¿era tu amigo?-asintió-lo lamento… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

¿Qué se podía hacer?, quizás traerle una flor delicada, pero primero quería saber que le había pasado con exactitud, recogió un trocito de su escudo roto, se lo guardo, se levanto y señalo hacía arriba.

-¿El coliseo?, supongo que te veré después-esta vez fue él quien le agarro de la capa y negó.

No iba a dejar que se fuera a esperarle otra vez, Hornet pensó que la estaba castigando por irse a meter directamente en sus asuntos pero volvió a mirar al cuerpo y entendió que era más siempre que eso, su hermano sencillamente no iba a volver a dejarla ir, desde ahora estarían juntos y así, pasara lo que pasaran, podrían salvarse.


	7. Chapter 7

7

-¡Oh, bienvenidos!-saludo Little Fool-te estábamos esperando, Little Knight, todo está preparado para la prueba.  
-¿Por qué está este bicho de cabeza?

Fantasma observo los paneles, la marca de Tiso había sido retirada.

-¿Te enteraste?-rio el pequeño tonto-Tiso nos ha dejado, oí que un Mawleth lo aplasto, muy gracioso en verAah!-Hornet le apunto con su aguja.  
-Cuida de tus palabras o te las hare tragar.  
-Se…señorita-dijo, hecho un temblor-si…si desea participar…hay que pagar una cuota.  
-Vengo con él.  
-¡Los combates en equipo ya no se hacen!-replico con repentina pasión-fomentan alianzas peligrosas, Lord Fool…  
-Solo voy a mirar.  
-¡Ah!, ochenta geo es el precio de entrada a la gradería.  
-Bien-dijo, buscando su bolsa de geo, Fantasma lucia demasiado ansioso como para demorarle con su mal humor.  
-La entrada es por ahí, gire a la izquierda, no hay perdida, ¡Y tu, Little Knight!, no sé que le hiciste a God Tamer pero te la tiene jurada, coloca tu marca y podrás entrar en la prueba del Insensato.  
-¿Estás preparado para esto, Fantasma?

Listo precisamente no, pero necesitaba romper algunas cascaras.

-Si las cosas se salen de control te sacare de allí, aunque se nos venga el coliseo encima.  
-…-asintió, agradeciendo su preocupación, y se encamino a la arena.

Ella fue a las graderías, para el puñado de bichos que quedaban en Hallownest le sorprendió tanto público, esa variedad de insectos grandes venían de los bordes del reino y había visto algunos muertos incluso en las tierras desoladas, busco un lugar al frente.

-¡Vamos a comenzar!-anunciaba alguien-¡el próximo retador es Little Knight, ganador de dos pruebas!, ¡Hagan sus apuestas!  
-¡Te dije que iba a volver!-le dijo un bicho a otro que estaban detrás de Hornet.  
-Ya, pero habría que pensarlo, ¿has visto todo lo que le añadieron a la prueba?  
-Lo va a lograr, si desde que lo vimos en los cruces te dije que tenía potencial, ¿te lo dije o no te lo dije?  
-Me dijiste.  
-¿Y me he equivocado?  
-Pues no, pero…  
-¡Todo a Little Knight!  
-¡Oye, que la mitad de eso es mío!

El encargado de las apuestas no tardo demasiado en juntarlas todas, un verdadero experto, en ese momento Fantasma entraba a la arena y el publico rompía en un alboroto emocionado, Hornet lo había visto enfrentar a innumerables enemigos antes pero nunca había entrado al coliseo, no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco también.

-Muéstrales tu fuerza, Fantasma-musito.

La prueba comenzó de inmediato, un sistema de jaula y elevadores muy complejo traía gladiadores y bestias desde el suelo, el caballero enarbolo su arma y no mostro consideración a unos ni otros, su tamaño siempre había sido una ventaja, esquivaba a los grandes gladiadores y atacaba hacia abajo, saltaba sobre los mediados y enterraba el aguijón en sus corazas, calculaba la trayectoria de los mosquitos armados para lanzarlos de vuelta y al primer Aspid primario que apareciera, como si les guardara un rencor especial, lo destrozaba con un hechizo.

Comenzó fácil pero pronto se añadieron a la jugada gladiadores alados, la garra de mantis fue muy útil entonces para ponerse sobre estos, también crías de baldur armadas que obligaban a estar extra pendiente del suelo, el caballero mantenía su ritmo, sacaba provecho de las plataformas, dos subieron al mismo tiempo que un par de gladiadores redondos armados con armas arrojadizas, también salió un áspid, el caballero fue primero por los gladiadores cuando sintió una perturbación en el suelo y salto enseguida sobre una plataforma para evitar las púas que habían surgido y que empalaron sin más a los gladiadores, ver aquello distrajo su atención y recibo un proyectil ardiente de parte del Aspid.

-¡Fantasma!-exclamo Hornet, haciendo su aguja.  
-¿Su nombre no era Knight?-dijo uno de los bichos atrás.  
-Me gusta Fantasma-dijo el otro-mira como se mueve, le queda bien.

Bastante bien, salto a la siguiente plataforma, lanzo un hechizo hacia el aspid y como el suelo seguía vedado se sujeto a la pared, venían más gladiadores alados y oobles acorazados de vuelo torpe pero que escupían infección, acabo a los primeros y los segundos fueron casi un pequeño descanso que pudo usar para curarse usando su reserva de alma, en plena batalla y sin tener que hacer demasiadas consideraciones se sentía más a gusto pero algo seguía zumbando en su mente, tenía la certeza de que Tiso había muerto en aquella arena, quizás haciendo lo mismo que él; mato un ooble y de pronto salieron dos vengamoscas altamente infectadas, como las que invadían ahora los cruces, esas cosas atacaban con excesiva agresividad y estallaban al morir, necesitaba concentrarse.

\-----0  
God Tamer aguardaba montado encima de su bestia, la criatura gruñía ansiosa pero la ignoraba, nunca se había sentido tan cansado, tan destruido, de estar siguiendo fielmente esa maldita voz en su cabeza habría ido a buscar al caballero, lo había perseguido hasta el fin del mundo para hacerlo pedazos, pero un sentimiento más grande que su odio y que el odio quemante que emanaba aquella luz le hacían imposible dejar el Coliseo, su mundo en verdad comenzaba y terminaba allí.

A la Luz no le gusto, tenían un acuerdo, pero God Tamer no iba a someterse ni siquiera por venganza y su pequeña lucha interna estaba comiéndoselo por dentro.

-“¿Es así como hacen las cosas aquí entonces?”-le había reclamado Tiso-“¿Alguien te amenaza y tu complicas la prueba a niveles absurdos?, ya veo como mantienes tu titulo”

“Cierra la boca”, hubiera querido decirle, “No tienes idea de lo que me hizo”, aunque, ¿para qué tenía que darle explicaciones?, “Deberías agradecer que no te arranque la cabeza antes”, esa habría estado buena, pero no dijo nada porque el ardor en su pecho le estaba asfixiando.

Y luego el maldito tonto había tomado la prueba, ¿con que objeto?, no estaba muy seguro, pensar le dolía, pero lo importante era que no había sobrevivido, vio como le arrojaban con el resto de los perdedores y se sintió… ¿mal?, como si no hubiera visto a cientos de idiotas venir y ser desechados, pero ese idiota, ¿Por qué se había arriesgado teniendo un brazo herido?, ¿Por qué abogaba por ese miserable insecto, por ese monstruo silencioso y Vacio?

“MATA AL VACIO”

-Silencio…  
-El chico lo está haciendo bien, señor-le dijo uno de los encargados de jaulas, Tamer lo atravesó con su espada-¡Aahgg!  
-¡Silencio!, ¡Lo matare, lo hare, solo cállate!

Arranco de su arma a aquel infeliz y siguió esperando, respirando con dificultad, su mundo se desmoronaba.  
\-----0

El suelo volvió a la normalidad y vino otro grupo de gladiadores, lo que parecía estar bien hasta que comenzaron a llover barribulas explosivas, el caballero recibió un impacto y se arrastro a una esquina a curarse mientras los otros peleadores estallaban en pedazos, la multitud rugía.

-¡Te lo dije!-decía uno de los insectos detrás de Hornet-¡Esto es injusto!  
-¡Mientras respire puede ganar!-y Hornet esperaba que tuviera razón.

A aquel escenario caótico siguieron un gran número de Doodles armados, Fantasma se sorprendió, solo había visto a esas cosas en los Jardines de la Reina, saltaban erráticamente de un lado a otro, sin mayor intención, pero a estos les habían puesto corazas y puntas de acero en las patas, se le hizo un tremendo lio irlos acabando y cuidando que no le cayeran encima pero con ayuda de las artes del aguijón podía abatirlos de un golpe; al acabar el suelo se cubrió de picos otra vez pero se le dio una serie de plataformas en torre para subir, gladiadores alados, aspids y mosquitos armados fueron el enemigo a vencer y no duraron demasiado, bien, de nuevo estaba en control…y de pronto escucho un familiar crujido, el crujido de muchas patas muy grandes, el grujido de una piel demasiado dura para ser cortada, casi creyó escuchar a Hornet soltar un juramento cuando aparecieron algunos Garpies medianos de Nido Profundo y no pudo hacer nada aparte de moverse entre las plataformas para evitarlos y enseguida otra ronda de gladiadores.

Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que debía faltarle poco, pensando en lo que habían durado las pruebas anteriores, algo salto desde arriba y le golpeo tan rápido y tan fuerte que le dejo viendo estrellitas unos instantes, lanzo un chillido abismal para sacárselos a todos de encima y entonces pudo ver: Mantis, mantis de la facción traidora, debió sospechar que habría de esas tras ver a los doodles, ahora comenzaba a estar en verdaderos problemas.

Las había de a pie, que cuando acertaban podían partir una roca con sus garras, y mantis voladoras que lanzaban afiladas cuchillas, cargo su aguijón contra estas pero por cada una que eliminaba aparecía otro gladiador y por cada gladiador le soltaban una mantis, el suelo ya estaba cubierto de cadáveres y de sangre infecciosa que volvía las piedras resbaladizas, el caballero repartía estocadas a partes iguales, guardando su alma para sanarse su adolorido cuerpo apenas pudiera, de pronto escucho un chisporroteo extraño, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con dos bichos que comenzaron a arrojarle bolas de energía, ¡diáconos del Santuario del Alma!, ¿Por qué había de esos allí?, se cubrió detrás de un cuerpo y algo le aferro de la capa, se volvió dando una estocada, ¡errores!, las repulsivas masas amorfas también estaban allí.

Lo único bueno que salió de tantas sorpresas es que prácticamente fue predecible cuando, al acabar con estos nuevos enemigos, apareció en la arena un Guerrero del Alma.

-¿Qué tipo de gladiador será ese?  
-No se pero me gusta su armadura, ¡Y también hace magia, como el Fantasma!  
-La magia parece ser la moda ahora en el Coliseo.  
-Es verdad, hay una tendencia interesante.  
-Fantasma…-Hornet tenía la mano blanca de lo fuerte que apretaba su aguja.

En su vida el fantasma solo había peleado con dos Guerreros del Alma, había supuesto que serian los únicos, pero había sido bastante atrás y desde entonces sus habilidades eran mayores y su aguja más filosa, el problema aquí era el cansancio, y empeoro cuando venció al guerrero solo para que fuera remplazado por otros dos diáconos de Alma de un tipo que no había visto nunca, aunque reconocía las vestiduras y símbolos del Santuario, que lanzaban ataques eléctricos entre plataformas y le hicieron recordar su pelea contra Ummun en los Archivos de la Maestra.

Ojala Quirrel hubiera estado allí…

¡Y van y le sueltan otro Guerrero del Alma!, ¿Dónde los habían estado escondiendo?, el coliseo tenía demasiadas puertas que no le dejaban tumbar a espadazos, esta vez la precisión le fallo y recibió algunas estocadas, gotas negras de vacio se mesclaron entre la sangre naranja del suelo; más diáconos y las pareces a los lados se estrechaban, dejándole en medio de una seguidilla de gladiadores en menos espacio para moverse, mato a dos, ¿Cuánto faltaba?, busco a Hornet con la mirada en las gradas pero tuvo que regresar su atención a la arena de inmediato cuando dos Mawlets menores se le fueron encima, ¡¿era en serio?!, ¡¿Qué hacían los del Coliseo recogiendo bestias en la Cuenca Antigua?!, solo faltaría que le soltaran un Kingsmauld y la tendrían hecha.

Hizo trizas a cuatro y a un gladiador alado y hubo una breve pausa, pero luego subió otra jaula un poco más grande, el ultimo, tenía que ser el ultimo.

“-¡Blanquito, apártate!”

La mayoría de los espectros de Hallownest se quedaban cerca de sus restos, la única excepción que conocía era la de Marissa, la mariposa cantante en la Casa del Placer, nunca encontró su cuerpo sobre ni en los alrededores del escenario y termino suponiendo que estaba allí porque era un lugar importante para ella, tanto que su espíritu se había anclado allí; de todos modos ver manifestarse al espectro de Tiso en la arena fue un legitimo shock, pero uno oportuno pues le hizo saltar hacia atrás y evitar ser aplastado por un Mawlet incubador, la misma criatura que le había matado a él.

“-¡Muy bien!, ¡Ahora no dejes que te abrume, apenas estas a la mitad!

¿¡A la mitad!?, estaban en un espacio demasiado estrecho y tuvo que sacrificar sus reservas de alma para reventarlo, luego el espacio se hizo más pequeño aun y tuvo que evitar unos garpies, le pasaron tan cerca que sintió un cosquilleo en la máscara, y luego mas lanzas en el suelo y una seguidilla de enemigos voladores, Tiso seguía allí, dándole ánimos.

-¡Esto es demasiado!-clamo Hornet.  
-¡Verdad que si, señorita!-dijo uno de los bichos de atrás.  
-¡Pero lo está superando como un campeón!  
-¡Vamos, Fantasma!  
-¡Fantasma!-el público comenzó a corear-¡Fantasma, Fantasma, Fantasma!  
-¡No te rindas!-grito ella, poniéndose de pie.

El caballero cayó sobre una plataforma y al fin la vio, un grupo de doodles armados le permitieron curarse con el alma que había recolectado, pero el alma solo atendía sus heridas, no reponía del todo sus fuerzas y comenzaba a sentirse al límite de estas, los doodles saltaban y estúpidamente caían entre las lanzas del suelo, en poco tiempo todos morirían y le arrojarían algo más, miro a Tiso.

“-Perdóname, chico, estaban tendiéndote una trampa y pensé que si me convertía en campeón podría evitarlo, creo que abuse de mi suerte”

Entonces…Tiso había muerto por él.

“-¡No te sientas mal!, piensa que ahora puedo quedarme para siempre aquí, en este lugar perfecto, solo lamento no haber podido enfrentarme a ti”

El último doodle murió.

“-Pero sería un gran honor pelear de nuevo a tu lado”

La arena se despejo y las lanzas se llevaron muchos de los cuerpos, pero una nueva seguidillas de enemigos relleno los espacios, el caballero estaba exhausto pero a la vez eufórico de tener nuevamente a Tiso a su lado, aunque no contaba con las capacidades de los guerreros oníricos resultaba una estupenda fuente de alertas y conocía las fuerzas y debilidades de los demás gladiadores mejor que él, el ultimo enemigo cayó muerto, Fantasma concentro sus fuerzas en curar por completo las heridas y entonces se escucho un retumbar que hizo guardar silencio al estadio entero.

“-Aquí viene, blanquito, ten cuidado, te odia por algún motivo que no comprendo y creo que ha perdido la cabeza”

Empuño fuerte su aguijón y con la mano libre tomo el mango de una segunda arma, el aguijón onírico, la presencia de Tiso en la arena se le hizo más clara y también percibió los ecos de los muertos, pero sobre todo los ecos intensos de una mente torturada.

“No estoy…muerto”, escucho.

-¡God Tamer!-gritaron entre el público-¡¡GOD TAMER!!

“¿Dónde…esta?” entro a la arena, montado sobre una gran bestia, el Domador de Dioses, el Campeón del Coliseo de los Insensatos, “Luz…la Luz…quema…”, la bestia rugió, Tamer salto con la espada en alto y el publico estallo en vítores, “¡Te matare!”

En algún momento durante su espera, Tamer había sido vencido por el sueño y ahora su cuerpo no le pertenecía, todo era luz y en medio de esa luz había un punto de oscuridad que tenía que destruir a cualquier costo, aunque ya ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba peleando, solo sabía que dolía y que quería que el dolor acabase

Fantasma salto para evitar a la bestia, que se le fue encima hecha una bola, y acertó un corte, evito a Tamer y lo golpeo pero con el aguijón onírico, eso no le haría daño pero le dio un vistazo aun más claro al interior de su mente, “¿Estoy…dormido?, ¿quieres…lastimarme?”, se dio cuenta de que la infección le controlaba, pero la complejidad de sus pensamientos también le indico que no era un cadáver andante, “No puedo…despertar…”

Algo iba mal, esa sensación…esa sensación de desesperanza y esa ira ajena le recordaban…Tiso le grito que no se distrajera, Hornet le gritaba cosas parecidas en un tono bastante más violento (tipo “¡No te atrevas a morir o te hare lamentarlo!”) y dos tipos a los que reconoció como los dos bichos a quienes hallara una vez murmurando en las aguas termales de los Cruces eran los únicos que seguían animándole, el resto apoyaba al campeón, se lanzo a través de Tamer con un dash de sombra y enfoco sus energías en acabar con la bestia; esta era similar en ataques a un Caballero Vigía (afortunadamente solo era una) pero estaba completamente infectada, cargaba y escupía, Fantasma buscaba mantenerse lejos de su trayectoria y cada vez que juntaba bastante alma lanzaba algún hechizo sobre esta, al mismo tiempo evitaba los ataques de Tamer, que ejecutaba espadazos desde arriba pero, por lo demás, solo andaba un poco por la arena, so riesgo de ser embestido también por su montura, y Fantasma se preguntaba, si le daba alguna clase de shock, ¿podría despertarlo?, ¿podía salvarlo?

Y dentro de su mente aturdida por la Luz, Tamer seguía luchando, luego de un momento persiguiendo ese esquivo punto de oscuridad se le hizo raro que el punto no le hiciera daño, ¿de dónde venía realmente el dolor?, pulsaba, en su cabeza, en su pecho, ¿era la luz la que dolía?, ¿Dónde estaba su montura?, ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?, balanceo su espada de un lado a otro, ¿Dónde estaba él?, quería despertar, ¿Dónde estaba su montura?; y entonces escucho un alarido tan fuerte que le hizo soltar el arma y caer de rodillas sintiendo que parte de él moría, nubes de humo naranja le hicieron toser violentamente y escupir, alzo la vista, la oscuridad se acercaba, ¿la oscuridad iba a consumirle?, por favor, que se llevara el dolor, la oscuridad tomaba forma, era el pequeño caballero que empuñaba dos clavos, uno mortífero, goteando sangre, otro brillante.

-¡Insensato!-gritaba el público, a una sola voz-¡Insensato, Insensato, Insensato!-el clamor para ejecutar.

¿Para ejecutarlo?, ¿había…perdido?

El caballero estaba ante él, ¿Cuál arma usaría para terminar con su vida?, ¿Cuál sería peor?, pero entonces bajo el brazo del aguijón y en cambio le ofreció el mango del clavo brillante, el Aguijón Onírico, Tamer acerco una mano temblorosa y lo tomo a medias.

“Hermanito…”

-¿Lurker…?

“Gracias por cuidar de mí, por favor, sigue adelante”

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, soltó el aguijón y vomito una gran cantidad de infección pero después se sintió mejor, más ligero, más despierto, sentía algunos golpecitos pero eran los geo lloviendo sobre el escenario.

-¡Te lo dije!, ¿te lo dije o no te lo dije?  
-Sí, sí, me dijiste.  
-¡Somos ricos!  
-¡Fantasma!-Hornet salto a la arena, evito los cuerpos y fue con él-¡Lo conseguiste!, ahora comprendo porque pensabas que esta sería una buena barra de medir para tus habilidades.

Fantasma se abstuvo de corregirla, él mismo no habría imaginado nunca que sería tan difícil, señalo con su clavo a Tamer, que se había dejado caer y respiraba quedamente.

-¿Qué con ese bicho?  
-…-señalo afuera.  
-¿Quieres que lo saque de aquí?, alguien lo hará, si muere lo arrojaran a los acantilados-negó-¿no quieres que muera?-asintió-¿quieres que…lo ayudemos?-asintió de nuevo-¿pero a donde quieres que lo llevemos?

Lo pensó, algo le decía que God Tamer iba a dejar de ser alguien grato en el Coliseo muy pronto, había perdido su titulo de campeón y ya podía oír a algunos abucheándole y exigiendo que le mataran de una vez, busco entre sus cosas y saco una pequeña tarjeta adornada.

-¿La Casa del Placer?-Hornet le miro extrañada-¿Has estado en ese sitio?

-¿La Casa del Placer está abierta?-pregunto uno de los bichos en las gradas.  
-¡También queremos ir, Fantasma!, ¿podemos?  
-¡Ayudaremos!

A esos dos les gustaban los baños y seguro no habían podido volver a los Cruces luego de que la zona se infectara, asintió y se dirigieron muy contentos a la salida.

-Este bicho está a punto de morir por la infección-dijo Hornet, mirando al lamentable campeón, Fantasma negó-…has de saber algo que yo no, ¡oye!, ¿puedes levantarte?

Tamer no dijo nada pero se movió, dejo que lo ayudaran a incorporarse y Hornet le sirvió de apoyo para llevarle fuera, el caballero se coloco un amuleto que invocaba un enjambre de pequeños bichillos para recolectar el geo, aunque solo fue una escusa para demorarse un momento con el espectro de Tiso.

-…  
“-Eres el campeón ahora, blanquito, en realidad no me sorprende…pero no lo habrías conseguido sin mi ayuda”  
-…-asintió.  
“-Aunque…no tienes pinta de alguien que se quede en un lugar, el Coliseo tendrá que arreglárselas sin ti, lo que yo me pregunto es, ¿Qué te espera ahora?”  
-…-agito su clavo.  
“-Solo peleas, ese es el camino de un verdadero guerrero”  
-…-lo señalo.  
“-Yo me quedo, este siempre fue mi lugar, pero si un día quiero seguir adelante”-apunto a su aguijón onírico-“se que podrás ayudarme”

El caballero asintió, cuando tocaba a un espectro con ese clavo tomaba su esencia, energía pura, pero le gustaba creer que daba libertad a sus almas, si Tiso también lo creía era porque así debía ser.

“-Adiós entonces, blanquito, donde quiera que vayas y lo que sea que enfrentes no lo harás solo”

El caballero hizo una inclinación y dejo la arena, pero aunque Tiso se había quedado allí pudo sentir que su voluntad siempre le acompañaría.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Las aguas termales en Hallownest eran algo interesante, el caballero desconocía su origen pero sabía que las aguas contenían trazas de Alma y tenia las que había encontrado bien localizadas, había una en los Cruces, estaba la pequeña terma en el Coliseo y el inesperado remanso de paz en Nido Profundo, pero su favorita era sin duda la fuente termal en la Casa de los Placeres, siempre que podía se detenía allí un momento y podía perder horas escuchando la hermosa voz de Marissa.

La novedad ahora era la cantidad de gente en la terma, estaban los dos bichos grandes del Coliseo, que charlaban con Millibelle, ellos les ayudaron a traer a Tamer hasta allí, ahora el gladiador estaba sumergido hasta el pecho y dormía profunda pero tranquilamente, y también estaba Hornet, su hermana, que insistió en que se quitara la capa para componerla un poco y por eso el también estaba en el agua, mirando con interés como examinaba la prenda, claro, dado que cada vez que se vieron fue para que ella le diera indicaciones o para intercambiar aguijonazos, debía estar interesada en cada detalle de su persona.

Ah, y también estaba el niño de Grimm allí, apareció de pronto, con un fogonazo que hizo a Millibelle dar un grito, Fantasma se dio cuenta de que no le había regresado el amuleto a Grimm cuando se fueron de Dirmaud y probablemente este había estado reteniendo al niño hasta entonces.

-Esto es ala de polilla-Hornet le miro un segundo y siguió cociendo, sabía de donde la había obtenido-supongo que es lo mejor para alguien tan ligero.  
-Hicimos una gran fortuna hoy-contaba uno de los insectos a Millibelle-y todo gracias al pequeño caballero fantasma.  
-¿De…de veras?, y… ¿han pesando que hacer con todo ese geo?  
-Bueno, la bóveda del coliseo siempre ha sido segura.  
-Pero ya nada lo es del todo, ¿verdad?-dijo el otro bicho-quizás debamos sacarlo todo e irnos lejos.  
-No vamos a poder cargar con todo, te digo.  
-Yo podría serles de ayuda, estuve en el negocio de la banca por mucho tiempo, mi caparazón es una excelente bóveda.

Fantasma habría reído de poder, no le guardaba rencores a Millibelle, más bien le apenaba un poco el cómo se echaba a temblar al verle, se había pasado un poquito de la raya para recuperar su geo robado.

-Termine-Hornet le dejo la capa sobre la banca, asique salió a ponérsela-y aquí está tu clavo, me parece que no es el mismo con el que me venciste la ultima vez pero es mucho mejor.

En realidad si era el mismo, pero el forja aguijones de la ciudad se lo fue mejorando hasta convertirlo en la herramienta perfecta que poseía ahora, se lo hubiera presentado pero ya no vivía allí, se había mudado con el maestro Sheo al Sendero Verde y aquella era una de las cosas de las que más orgulloso se sentía.

-Ahora que has demostrado tu fuerza tal y como querías, supongo que querrás atender esos “pendientes”, te ayudare y terminaremos antes, el tiempo no está de nuestro lado-asintió-¿y qué has pensado sobre este bicho?

Tamer se quejo levemente cuando le pico con su aguja pero no despertó, parecía estar mejorando pero saltaban a la vista las venas naranjas de la infección que iban de su pecho a su espalda.

-Es admirable su resistencia a la infección pero no se dé un solo ser que pudiera curarse por sí mismo, eventualmente volverá a dominarle o le matara, ¿asique que quieres hacer con él?

Ella tenía su punto de razón, la situación de God Tamer era similar a la de Myla, pero Tamer era mucho más fuerte y aun estaba vivo, al caballero siempre le atormentaría la idea de que quizás Myla hubiera podido curarse si tan solo la dejaba hasta acabar con la infección pero había ido a verla, preocupado de que ya no cantara pero encontrando que volvía a picar los cristales, se había acercado, ella le había atacado y al defenderse su pequeña coraza no fue nada en contra de su aguja pura, su grito aun le sobresaltaba el sueño, no quería que algo así volviera a pasar; le dio una palmadita en la cabeza al viejo gladiador, el alma en el aire mantenía a raya la infección, allí estaría bien hasta que resolviera todo.

-¿Lo dejamos entonces?-Hornet le entendió veladamente-de acuerdo, ¡ustedes dos!  
-Me llamo Merguel, señorita-dijo uno de los bichos, el de cuernos más alto-él es Louis.  
-Bien, dejaremos a God Tamer recuperándose de sus heridas, se los encargamos hasta que regresemos…su arma esta allá, no dejen que la tome aun si la pide.  
-¿Es…peligroso?-pregunto Millibelle.  
-En Hallownest todos lo somos.  
-Descuida-dijo Merguel-nosotros cuidaremos de ti, ¿verdad, Louis?  
-Aun tenemos negocios que tratar, si.  
-¡Y también porque somos caballeros!, ¿te lo he dicho o no?  
-Me dijiste.  
-Estarán bien entonces-dijo Hornet, volviéndose hacia su hermano-asique, ¿A dónde?

Lo primero tenía que ser rescatar a las larvas grub, Fantasma saco el mapa del Coleccionista, lo comparo con el suyo y fue tachando con su pluma para mapear las que ya había liberado, le animo saber que restaban solo cinco, el viejo padre Grud se pondría contentísimo cuando tuviera a todo sus pequeños de vuelta.

-Nyaa-el Grimmchild se poso sobre su cabeza, ya que estaba buscaría también las flamas restantes.  
-La más próxima esta en los Canales Reales, no me agrada tener que entrar allí pero te seguiré a donde vayas.  
-…-asintió, se guardo los mapas y tras despedirse de los demás salieron.

Hornet había intentado hacer un seguimiento de Fantasma más o menos tras guiarlo hasta la ciudad por primera vez, la palabra clave aquí es “intentado”, entre las estaciones de ciervo, su itinerario más bien aleatorio y la forma en que posteriormente parecía ser capaz de desaparecer de un lugar para aparecer en otro siempre le perdía el rastro, además evitaba seguirle a sitios donde se hallara expuesto, pero cuando al fin lo tenía y podía observarlo lo único que hacía era constatar su estado, medir sus progresos y cuestionarse algunas de sus acciones, como cuando lo vio brincando entre los brotes bulbosos en los Paramos Fúngicos o nadar en la fuente memorial de la ciudad, quizás tratando de tomar los geo, hasta que debió entender que era capaz de nadar pero no de sumergirse; estos comportamientos le hacían parecer un niño pero, si no se equivocaba, en realidad debía tener una edad aproximada a la suya, los recipientes debían crecer muy lentamente o, por defecto, venían en variedad de tamaños.

Pero ahora estaba viajando a su lado, consciente de su tremendo poder y más preocupada que nunca porque algo no le abatiera, le siguió a lo hondo de los Canales Reales, donde nunca había tenido la necesidad de meterse, y conoció a la repulsiva raza de los Fluker, criaturas repugnantes que eran mayormente dientes, que cuando los partías en dos sus dos mitades te atacaban furiosamente, Fantasma se los sacudía sin más e iba enfocado en su objetivo, confiando en que ella se ocupara de cualquier problema y también en el Grimmchild, aquel extraño animalillo arrojaba bolas de fuego a lo que fuera que se moviera.

-¡Cuidado donde apuntas, pequeño infierno!-exclamo, retirando de su arma medio fluker-¡Fantasma!, ¿esta cosa siquiera tiene un nombre?  
-…-estaba examinando una pared y comenzó a golpearla, allí estaba la larva que buscaban.  
-Si le pongo un nombre, ¿crees que me haga caso?

Fantasma entro al hueco en la pared y rompió el frasco, la larva salto alegremente antes de enterrarse en el suelo, hallaría su camino a casa como todas las demás, ahora que sabía quién las había encerrado el caballero se preguntaba con qué objetivo el Coleccionista se dedico a distribuirlas, puede que luego volviera a la Torre del Amor para buscar pistas, salió y vio que Hornet tenía agarrado al Grimmchild, que luchaba por soltarse e irse sobre una barribula que estaba posada más allá.

-¡Esas cosas explotan, grandísimo tonto!, ¡Quieto!  
-¡Nya!  
-¡Haz lo que te digo!, tu… ¡Pesadilla!-ella tenía la tendencia de poner apodos superlativos-¡Bestia quemante!  
-¡Nyaaa!  
-¡Engendro de Grimm!-se detuvo un momento-¿Grimm?, así se llama tu… ¿es tu padre?-no le había quedado claro si el niño era un vástago o un animal-… ¿Qué te parece…Gritten?  
-¿Nya?-Hornet lo soltó y el pequeño no trato de escapar.  
-Escúchame, Gritten, no debes acercarte ni atacar a las barribulas, es peligroso, quédate donde podamos verte.

El caballero se sintió sorprendido, dado que no tenía voz y tampoco se esforzaba mucho por establecer comunicación con la gente le había sido difícil manejar al niño, lo dejaba rondarle y lo forzaba dentro de su inventario o lo dejaba con su padre cuando tenía que explorar zonas potencialmente explosivas, ahora el niño tenía un nombre y eso parecía gustarle, volvió a su lado y se poso en su espalda, ronroneando contento.

-¿Continuamos, Fantasma?-asintió-¡Bien!, te sigo.

La siguiente larva estaba en la Colmena, Fantasma pensó en darle a Hornet su amuleto Sangre de Colmena pero al mostrárselo ella se rio y le mostro que tenía el suyo propio, y también tenía un amuleto Marca del Orgullo, le emociono comenzar a saber cosas nuevas de su hermana.

-Tampoco ataques a las abejas-Gritten le gruño a las pequeñas obreras pero no paso a más-nunca espere volver a recorrer estos pasillos, mi madre sabía que no estaríamos juntos demasiado tiempo asique se aseguro de que estuviera bien cuidada, al convertirse en un sello se me envió aquí, con la Reina Vezpa, eran buenas amigas.  
-…-Fantasma la escuchaba atentamente esta vez, pero sin dejar de mirar en los alrededores.  
-Ella me nombro, ¿sabes?, asique le debo mi nombre y mi primera infancia, se había vuelto demasiado grande para salir del panal cuando decidieron que debía irme, dijo que no quería que me quedara atrapada también, que mi madre había llegado a un acuerdo con los señores Mantis…tu re abriste la Colmena, ¿la reina esta…?  
-…-negó, a pesar de lo que hubiera creído el Caballero Colmena, o lo que creyeran las abejas semi infectadas que aun realizaban sus labores, la reina Vezpa llevaba mucho tiempo muerta.  
-¿Pero su caballero…?-palmeo su aguijón-ah…era de suponerse.  
-…-bueno, no podían ponerle a una abeja con armadura en un cuarto cerrado y esperar que no se defendiera, además el fantasma de la reina le agradeció por liberarlo.  
-Pero si ni la reina ni su caballero viven, ¿Por qué las abejas siguen aquí?  
-…- ¿acaso debían ir a otra parte?, puede que la infección les tuviese aturdidas.

Se detuvo, acababa de ver en el techo un agujero en el que no reparo antes, ¿Cómo llegar allí?, escalo por una pared con su garra de mantis, luego hizo uso del corazón del cristal para llegar disparado hasta la abertura, detenerse en el momento justo y dar el último empuje con sus alas de monarca para subir.

-Nada mal-dijo Hornet, a los pocos minutos escucho cristales rotos y Fantasma regreso-¡Dos menos!, te dije que esto sería más rápido conmigo.

No exactamente, en realidad él habría ido más rápido solo porque Hornet le distraía con sus historias y, aunque era una guerrera realmente fuerte, no podía seguirle del todo el paso, pero le encantaba tenerla a su lado y no se lo iba a decir, reviso donde estaría la siguiente larva pero de pronto Gritten alzo la cabeza, detectando algo en el aire, y se fue volando haciendo mucho ruido.

-¡Gritten, vuelve aquí!-en vez de eso Fantasma también se fue-¡Oigan!, ¿Qué les pasa?

Lo que pasaba era que el Grimmchild había detectado una de las flamas, aquella esencia de pesadilla, similar y opuesta a la esencia de los sueños, era su alimento y cada tres bocados el pequeño había crecido un poco, solo necesitaba una más y aunque Fantasma intuía que “el baile” con Grimm podía ser aun peor de verdad quería ver al niño crecer; hallaron la antorcha en otra habitación, los Grimmking que recolectaban esta última tanda de flamas eran diferentes a los demás, no solo era mucho más fuertes sino que vestían de rojo, los demás habían ido de negro, pero si te mantenías atento a sus patrones derrotarlos no eran tan difícil y, al menos en este caso, no había enemigos adicionales en la sala.

-Me preguntaba qué era lo que comía-dijo Hornet, ya luego y viendo a Gritten con la boca llena de flamas.

Para la siguiente larva tuvieron que ir al Límite del Reino, Fantasma había estado muy cerca de esta pero dio media vuelta sin acabar de explorar porque justo pasaba por un nido de aspid y desarrollo una veloz aversión a esas malditas cosas, con sus compañeros el rescate fue sencillo y no resistió la tentación de que fueran a visitar al maestro Oro.

-Veo que has seguido mi consejo y encontraste a alguien que cuidara tu espalda.  
-Fantasma es bastante capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo-dijo Hornet.  
-También tu, por lo que puedo ver, supongo que no te interesara aprender el arte del aguijón.

A Fantasma le animo la idea, estaba dispuesto incluso a pagarle la lección, pero Hornet le recordó que tenían prisa y era mejor que continuaran, la siguiente larva estaba en Nido Profundo, ni más ni menos que en la Guarida de las Bestias, Fantasma supuso que no la había encontrado porque en aquel momento estaba tanto con la tensión al borde, por hallarse en un lugar tan estrecho, lleno de enemigos y desconocido, como enfadado por los condenados sectarios que le habían capturado y consigo mismo por no ver una trampa tan evidente.

Para llegar allá hizo falta andar de vuelta hasta la Estación del Rey y tomar el transporte hasta la Estación Distante, la más fea de todas las estaciones de ciervo, semi derruida y con la banca partida a la mitad, no había muchas razones para querer volver a Pueblo Distante y Fantasma casi prefería hacer el camino largo por medio del tranvía, al menos así se pasaba por unas aguas termales.

-Fantasma, ¿te importa si espero aquí?-la miro-el ciervo luce algo nervioso, veré que no huya y nos deje aquí.

Eso nunca iba a pasar, no conocía a bicho más fiel a su deber que el Viejo Ciervo, y aun si se iba la campana funcionaba para llamarlo otra vez, lo que pasaba allí era que Hornet no quería volver a entrar en la guarida donde hasta hace poco reposara su madre, lo entendió, de modo que asintió y se fue solo con Gritten.

La oscuridad y desolación de Nido Profundo pueden ser agobiantes para la mayoría pero a ella le transmitían cierta paz, aquel era su lugar de nacimiento, de igual manera que el Abismo lo era de Fantasma, cuando él ascendió, cubierto en una capa de sombra, ¿se sentía en casa?, ¿se sintió seguro?, ¿o solo experimento la pena y el horror de andar sobre las miles de mascaras que cubrían el fondo?, durante muchísimo tiempo le miro como a un objeto, con culpa admitió que le había dado el mismo valor que el Rey Pálido, solo que en vez de exigir que fuera perfecto rogo porque lo fuera, se dijo que tendría que disculparse con él en algún momento.

-Fantasma-miro hacia las casas hechas de seda e intento imaginar una época en Pueblo Distante fuera algo más que oscuridad y ruinas-todo esto… ¿vale la pena?

Tras un rato oteando las sombras, Fantasma salió de la guarida pero luego lo vio entrar a otra de las casas, siguiendo a Gritten, ¿otra de esas flamas?, demoro un rato allí y comenzaba a sentirse inquieta cuando regreso, pero algo parecía…distinto, a pesar de su falta de expresividad, Fantasma poseía cierto aire que, si se miraba bien, te dejaba intuir su estado, ahora le pareció que estaba ensimismado.

-¿Esta todo en orden?-asintió-¿seguro?-asintió de nuevo-te creeré, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

La ultima larva resulto estar frente a los Archivos de la Maestra, en el Cañón Nublado, a Fantasma le sorprendió mucho no haberla hallado antes y tampoco le hizo mucha gracia tener que regresar a ese lugar, de hecho había estado evitándolo con la misma presteza con que evitaba atajar por el Lago Azul, simplemente le podía incomodo pero a Hornet le resulto fascinante.

-Asique aquí descansaba la maestra Monomon, con todos esos Uoma prefería no acercarme, me pregunto qué clase de reto enfrentaste allí.

Uno bastante chusco, en realidad, aun recordaba muy bien el terror, y de hecho fue la primera vez que sintió verdadero terror, cuando se dio cuenta de que ni su arma ni sus hechizos tenían efecto sobre el guardián de los archivos, su desesperación al sentirse atrapado y la maravillosa sorpresa que fue ver llegar a Quirrel en su auxilio, aquella fue su primera batalla con un compañero y una que le marcaria de por vida, Quirrel siempre había sido un consuelo para él, un remanso de paz con el que se cruzo por todo Hallownest en momentos puntuales, si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría tras romper el seño de Monomon quizás no hubiera tenido tanta prisa en hacerlo.

-¿Terminaste?-asintió-me gustaría dar un vistazo allí dentro, vamos.

Fantasma le sujeto de la capa, no quería entrar a los archivos por la misma razón que Hornet no quiso entrar a la guarida, demasiados recuerdos pesarosos, negó con la cabeza esperando que pudiera entenderle.

-Algo te ocurre, estas decaído desde Pueblo Distante-miro al edificio-está bien-la soltó-siempre podremos volver cuando todo allá acabado.

Dios unos pasos, se detuvo, se miraron.

Fantasma pensaba que era la primera vez que su hermana hablaba a futuro, bajo el supuesto de que sobreviviría a su lucha contra la infección y podría tener una vida después.

Hornet se recriminaba estar nuevamente dando indicaciones a su hermano y suponiendo que haría lo que ella quería que hiciera.

-Fantasma…te hare una pregunta, ¿guardas algún afecto hacía el Rey Pálido?, ¿es por eso que cumplirás el propósito para el que se te creo?

Fantasma ladeo la cabeza y luego negó.

-¿Lo odias entonces?

Negó de nuevo, honestamente no le importaba el Rey Pálido, golpear su cadáver en al Palacio Blanco no le trajo ningún tipo de satisfacción o culpa, el tipo estaba muerto o había desaparecido y nada que él pudiera hacer desharía los crímenes que había cometido, asique, ¿Por qué debería gastar un instante en pensar si le importaba o no?

-Se trata de Hallownest entonces, ¿no es así?, te importa el reino y por eso vas a salvarlo.

Negó otra vez, no había sabido lo que era Hallownest hasta leerlo en una tablilla antes de llegar a Dirmaud y para él no fue más que un nombre para abarcarlo todo, nunca conoció el reino en su mejor época y no se puede añorar lo que no se conoce, asique sin duda hubiera actuado igual independientemente del sitio.

-Entonces… ¿es su gente?-asintió enseguida-lo que te importan son sus habitantes, todos esos bichos en Dirmaud y los que has conocido en tus viajes, quieres luchar contra la infección para salvar sus vidas, y entiendes que nadie más que tu puede hacerlo.

Asintió con fuerza, para que sus amigos tuvieran una vida y nadie más pereciera en su guardia, quizás no fuera el ansiado recipiente hueco que debió ser pero era un recipiente, imbuido en Vacio, y por ende el único que podría entrar al templo, resistir su atmosfera, y jugarse un todo o nada contra la infección.

-Lo digo completamente en serio esta vez, Fantasma-dijo, apoyando la mano en su hombro-es tu decisión, ¿quieres hacerlo?-asintió-estaré contigo entonces, hasta el último instante.

Teniéndola tan cerca, Fantasma no pudo resistir la tentación de hacer algo con lo que soñaba desde hacia tiempo, se inclino hacia adelante y se apoyo contra ella, de forma bastante boba realmente, como un muñeco sin demasiada coordinación, Hornet se mostro desconcertada al principio pero luego lo envolvió en un abrazo, le pareció que se estremecía, ¿de gusto quizás?, a ella le dieron ganas de llorar, aquel pequeño recipiente era el guerrero más letal de todo Hallownest…y también era un niño solitario que no sabía de qué manera abrazar.

-Fantasma…prométeme que sobrevivirás.

Este la miro, le atrapo en la oscuridad insondable de su mirada, pero esta vez no fue capaz de asentir.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Tras completar el rescate de las larvas, y pensando que lo que procedía era un buen descanso, Hornet sugirió regresar a la Casa de los Placeres pero Fantasma insistió en ir a Dirmaud primero, asique para allá fueron, tuvo que seguir a su hermano por el pozo y hasta los Cruces y por fin entendió que quería cuando le llevo al nido de los grud, simplemente había querido asegurarse de que todas las larvas estaban de vuelta en casa; el viejo padre grud le recompenso con un montón de geo y un amuleto.

Luego volvieron al pueblo, Fantasma seguía obcecado con algo e iba pensando solo en ello cuando le detuvieron.

-¡Oye, chucho!-le grito Zote-¿ya salvaste el reino?  
-¿Pero que le ocurre a ese tipo?-pregunto Hornet.  
-Qué bueno que vuelven-dijo Elderbud-estábamos preocupados, ¿Cómo va todo?

Fantasma le dirigió una mirada acusadora, justo por eso no había querido que todos supieran su rol en Hallownest, ella acertó a sentirse apenada.

-Fantasma y yo hemos estado atendiendo algunos asuntos, pronto estaremos listos.  
-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?-pregunto Iselda, asomándose desde su tienda.  
-¡Puedo pasar a limpio tu mapa, si quieres!-dijo Cornifer.  
-…-Fantasma no quería ser grosero pero le tenía cariño a su abigarrado y abultado pergamino.  
-Lo más importante es que se cuiden los unos a los otros-dijo Hornet.  
-Dijiste que nos preparásemos-Sly salió de su tienda al oírles-¿pero con exactitud, para qué?  
-Pues…-Fantasma tironeo de su capa-¿sí?  
-…-señalo a Gritten y las carpas.  
-Ah, ¿lo llevaras con Grimm?, está bien-señalo a los otros-yo calmare sus dudas, ve tranquilo.

Se encamino a la tienda, ignorando el extraño y pesado silencio, atravesó el pasillo, atravesó el escenario a oscuras y entro a la recamara de Grimm, allí se detuvo, el maestro de ceremonias dormía bocabajo, colgado del techo.

-Nyaaa-Gritten revoloteo a su alrededor.

Fantasma se trepo a una caja para ponerse a su altura y lo observo un momento, Grimm parecía removerse en un sueño inquieto, lo miro...y lo miro…y entonces dio un doble salto y le pego con el aguijón a la viga de la que estaba agarrado, haciéndolo caer bruscamente al suelo, de donde se incorporo a medias entre quejidos y maldiciones.

-¡Por todos los reinos!, ¿¡Como te atreves!?  
-…  
-¡Por supuesto que estoy molesto!, ¿Quién no lo estaría si le sacan así de un sueño tranquilo?  
-…-aquello no parecía tranquilo para nada.  
-Si tanta necesidad tenias de hablarme podrías haberme despertado de otra manera-se levanto frotando su espalda-o, directamente, podrías haber usado ese artilugio que te dieron las polillas.  
-…!  
-Claro que se de eso, también soy una polilla-se estiro-una polilla nocturna, para ser precisos, es una larga historia, el punto es que así no era como debían desenvolverse las cosas.  
-…  
-No te he ocultado nada, tan solo…omití contarte algunos detalles menores-ya había recuperado su garbo usual-nuestro niño es todo lo que importa y ya tienes entre manos suficientes preocupaciones.  
-…-se sentó.  
-¿Qué haces?... ¡No te puedes quedar allí!-le volteo la cara-será posible…je, no te conviene ser atrevido conmigo, querido amigo-le mostro una mano cubierta de flamas-no eres la primera vasija con la que debo lidiar.  
-¡Nya!-Gritten se puso sobre Fantasma de manera protectora.  
-Mi niño-eso le obligo a retroceder, Fantasma le miraba a medias-claro, si ya admití que se de tus poderes oníricos, también admito que se que estuviste hurgando en mis pensamientos antes, tuve el dudoso placer de conocer al Rey Pálido, pero-le dio la espalda-no estoy obligado a decirte nada, es mejor que te vayas y regreses después, quizás pueda conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Fantasma bajo de la caja y camino hasta su lado.

-…  
-¿Intercambio?, tu papel en el ritual fue sellado en fuego, no puedes ofrecerme nada que no posea ya.  
-…  
-¿Qué?-esta vez en realidad no había percibido nada, solo silencio.

De hecho, todo estaba muy silencioso, miro hacia afuera y camino hasta el escenario, se detuvo a la mitad, parpadeo, al principio parecía confuso pero luego el miedo se dibujo en sus rasgos.

-¿Dónde está Brumm?, lo envié a buscar flamas pero si estás aquí él debería…  
-…  
-¿Dónde lo viste?, ¿Qué te dijo?  
-…-comenzó a irse.  
-¡Alto!-exclamo-…está bien, tu ganas, dime donde esta mi músico y responderé, a una de tus dudas.  
\-----0  
En los Acantilados Aulladores, en una cueva oculta entre las laderas, Fantasma había invocado sin querer a la Grimm Troupe mucho tiempo atrás, y eso era todo cuando había sabido sobre el sitio, que servía para llamarlos, nada más, pero en Pueblo Distante se había encontrado con Brumm y este le revelo que el mismo sitio podía ponerles un alto, desterrar a la compañía de Hallownest, ¿Por qué?, porque todos eran esclavos del ritual.

Al menos esa era la conclusión a la que el músico había llegado, una canción eterna, ¿era realmente una canción?, en cierto modo todos eran como ese pequeño silencioso, creados o controlados por el ritual, incluso su maestro debía sentirse prisionero, le había visto consumirse y renacer más veces de las que pudiera recordar, ¡él le pondría un alto!, ahora esperaba allí, esperando que el pequeño apareciera pues solo él podía terminar lo que había iniciado, no sabía que les pasaría si se rompía el ciclo del ritual pero sí que sabía lo que ocurriría si continuaba: todos quedarían a la deriva en el éter del mundo onírico hasta que el próximo maestro, el siguiente que era a la vez el mismo, les sacara para atender otra invocación y todo se repetiría…al menos para el resto, por su traición no quería ni imaginar lo que le harían.

Pasos en la oscuridad, pequeños pasos.

-Asique, has decidido…

La voz se le cortó casi al mismo momento que sus esperanzas morían, el pequeño había llegado, ¡y había traído al maestro consigo!

-De manera que esto es lo que haces mientras practicas tu música-dijo Grimm, caminando hacía él-conspirar en mi contra, atentar contra nuestro único propósito.  
-Maestro…-se echo a temblar.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevar tramando esto?-rozo la alta antorcha en medio de la sala-la flama no puede apagarse, Brumm, ¿Qué te llevo a creer lo contrario?  
-Maestro-se encontró con la mirada del pequeño, en un principio el mismo se sintió traicionado pero no pudo enfadarse, conocía perfectamente los riesgos-trataba de ayudar, esto ha durado demasiado.  
-Siglos y siglos ya, pero estar pendientes del tiempo no es lo que nos corresponde.  
-Deseaba que fuéramos libres.  
-Creo que estas confundido-aferro su rostro-Brumm, viejo amigo, solo uno de nosotros es verdaderamente un esclavo del ritual: yo.  
-¡Pero…!  
-Si de verdad lo deseas puedo liberarte, será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, olvidaras a la compañía y las razones que te atrajeron hacía mí en primer lugar, ¿es eso lo que quieres, no es cierto?  
-¿Pero usted, maestro?  
-Algunos no podemos elegir sobre nuestros destinos, yo seguiré adelante, hasta que el tiempo colapse o alguien más valiente que nosotros nos obligue al cambio.

El niño seguía mirándoles desde la entrada y Brumm se sintió derrotado, fue lo bastante valiente para poner la responsabilidad en manos de otro pero no podía pelear contra el Rey Pesadilla y luego de ser descubierto y fracasar tampoco tendría el valor de retomar aquella vida.

-Lo siento, maestro-dijo, tomando por última vez esa mano para sentir su calidez.  
-Te echaremos de menos.

El caballero se sobresalto al ver que Brumm se desvanecía en una humareda color carmesí, dejando nada más que su máscara en manos de Grimm y una antorcha caída, Gritten subió a los hombros se su padre y se restregó en ademan cariñoso.

-Estoy bien, mi niño.  
-…  
-No te preocupes, no lo envié lejos, si vences a la infección lo salvaras también a él-la máscara se desvaneció-ahora, tu y yo hicimos un trato.  
-…  
-Prometí responder a una de tus dudas, de modo que elige-señalo hacia el exterior-¿deseas saber de mi relación con el viejo Wyrm y lo que se de tu especie?-señalo la antorcha-¿o quieres saber qué es lo que realmente exige de nosotros el ritual?

El caballero guardo silencio por solo unos instantes, no negaba sentir curiosidad sobre el Rey Pálido y, en especial, sobre su hermano mayor, el Caballero Hueco, sobre sus orígenes, pero ya lo había considerado antes ante Hornet, nada que averiguara le permitiría corregir las acciones del rey, pero quizás saber más de Grimm le dejaría ayudarle con lo que se figuraba como un destino terrible, de manera que toco la antorcha.

-Entiendo-suspiro.

Camino hacia la siguiente sala y se recostó contra el gran insecto vestido de rojo que estaba allí muerto, por medio de este se invocaba a la Troupe, al caballero le pareció que el maestro estaba más cansado que nunca, como si sintiera de golpe el peso de miles de años, conocía la sensación, la estaba sintiendo desde que consiguiera el Corazón del Vacio.

-¿Cómo comienzo?-puso a Gritten sobre sus rodillas-“Hubo una vez” ha sido útil desde siempre, una vez más no lo gastara, asique…

Hubo una vez…un mundo dominado por los seres superiores, el antiquísimo Vacio pacía en el núcleo mismo de la tierra, silencioso, ajeno, pasivo mientras se le dejase en paz, la Luz, o Esencia, iluminaba los cielos, bañando con su poder al mundo, y en este mundo otras fuerzas creaban formas de vida, hubo un momento en que la Luz quiso gobernar sobre todo y en su intento de iluminar hasta los abismos más oscuros irrito al Vacio, en aquella primera de todas las luchas el Vacio venció y la Luz quedo fracturada en dos entidades: El Resplandor y La Pesadilla.

-La tribu de las polillas adoraba a la Luz desde antes, pero la división de su divinidad causo una división también entre su gente, se tiene la idea de que las polillas son pacificas, seguro lo fueron después, pero en esa época sí que guerreaban.  
-…-Fantasma no puso en duda que las polillas supieran pelear, recordaba muy bien a Markoh.

Las dos partes de la Luz resultaron incompatibles entre sí, Resplandor conservaba los anhelos de poder de su encarnación original, pensaba que la armonía solo sería posible si todos aceptaban el brillo que les ofrecía, debían entregar sus mentes y corazones, les ofrecía felicidad absoluta a cambio de sus libertades; Pesadilla solo quería comer, consumir esa esencia escarlata que solo una mente provista de voluntad y anhelos es capaz de producir, ambas partes lucharon por mucho tiempo, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que estaban tan vinculados que la muerte de uno podría precipitar la del otro, quizás habría que capitular, quizás se podía llegar a un acuerdo, pero para el Resplandor era todo o nada y en un ataque a traición derribo a su gemelo, haciéndole caer de los cielos para luego arrancarle el corazón.

-Claro, ¿Qué es la muerte para un Ser Superior?  
-…-Bardoon le había dicho palabras similares.  
-En ese momento de caos primigenio, él más leal a la Pesadilla rescato el corazón y lo consumió, esperando que eso salvara su esencia, ese lunático sin remedio era yo-esbozo una sonrisa a medias-al menos el primer yo.

Consiguió huir, escapando por muy poco de la masacre consiguiente que el Resplandor efectuó sobre su clan, huyo a las llanuras desoladas donde los vientos borraban la mente de los viajeros y les sumían en la desesperación, pero así como él salvo a la Pesadilla, la Pesadilla cuido de él, mantuvo su mente despejada y le dio la fuerza para salir adelante, para sobrevivir y mantenerles a ambos con vida.

El Corazón de la Pesadilla estaba agrietado y en todos esos años Grimm jamás encontró un modo de repararle, con los poderes que le daba atrajo insectos que le protegieran y sirvieran, así nació la Grimm Troupe, por desgracia para él la Flama Eterna era una carga desgastante que su solo cuerpo no podía llevar por mucho tiempo, pero la Pesadilla ya se había aferrado a él y no aceptaría otro huésped, fue por eso que debía idearse un modo para que el corazón pasara de un receptáculo a otro sin apenas notar el cambio, fue el origen del ritual.

-Este niño-lo tormo tiernamente en sus brazos-nuestro niño.  
-Nyaaa  
-En principio es como tú, una herramienta, un contenedor diseñado para carecer de mente propia y así contener una conciencia superior, que irónico que Resplandor y Pesadilla compartan tal destino.  
-…-a él no le pareció nunca que el GrimmChild estuviera vacio.  
-Es cierto, y tampoco tu, ahora mismo el niño es un individuo, tiene ideas, sentimientos, si lo dejáramos crecer libremente podría convertirse en cualquier cosa, quizás sería un artista, o un gran guerrero, podría volverse alguien vil o alguien a quien otros sigan ciegamente, o podría ser solo un bicho corriente, con una vida corriente-inesperadamente su voz se quebró-quisiera tanto verlo crecer…  
-…-Grimm era uno de los insectos más poderosos que hubiera conocido nunca, verlo tan abatido era abrumador.  
-Eventualmente tendrás que luchar directamente con él, con el Rey Pesadilla, entonces mi cuerpo se convertirá en humo, mi conciencia y la suya pasaran al niño-lo estrecho entre sus brazos-y todo lo que pudo haber sido jamás pasara.  
-Nyaa…  
-Entenderás que nada de esto me emociona-dijo, recuperando el aplomo-pero tengo mi propio compromiso, puedo continuar con los rituales y mantener tranquilo el fuego dentro de mi hasta que el mismo tiempo colapse o puedo dejar que me consuma y me reduzca a una marioneta agonizante, al menos de esta forma puedo darle a mi niño todo el tiempo que gano estirando el ritual.

Asique de eso se trataba, al caballero se le ocurrió de pronto que el Rey Pálido había sacrificado a miles de sus hijos por su reino y su poder, mientras que Grimm peleaba una guerra fría con el Rey Pesadilla para comprar valiosos minutos para aquellos hijos a los que nunca veía crecer, hasta entonces su único referente a una figura paterna positiva era el maestro Mato, bien, ya tenía otra.

De pronto dio un respingo, saco de su capa el Aguijón Onírico.

-Claro…no es como que las polillas anden por ahí regalando antiguas reliquias.  
-…  
-Puedo… “dejarlo salir”, básicamente dejar que tome mi cuerpo temporalmente, algo tan desgastante que suele reservarse para el final y, siempre, termina también con la muerte del invocador, cuando vi que tenias esa herramienta pensé que podrías llevar a cabo la batalla directamente en su territorio, seria aun más difícil pero sobrevivirías y podrías intentarlo cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Así era como funcionaban algunos combates oníricos, fue así con el Maestro de Almas a través de su cadáver, con el Defensor del Estiércol a través de sus sueños y con su hermano, la Vasija Rota, desde los ecos de su máscara, siempre eran peleas particularmente brutales pero siempre estaba realmente a salvo, si “moría”, tan solo despertaba y la única evidencia de daño era haber vaciado su contenedor de Alma; pero había una cuestión, tomo aquellos retos por necesidad, la valiosa esencia le ayudo a despertar el máximo poder de su arma y solo seguía juntando más de aquí o allá porque aquello aprecia alegrar a la Vidente Seer y ella le agradaba, también le agradaba Grimm, no quería hacerlo desaparecer, no quería que Gritten perdiera su identidad y fuera otro eslabón en esa cadena ardiente, asique, ¿Qué hacer?

-No le des vueltas, mi amigo-dijo Grimm-algunas batallas no pueden ganarse.  
-…-otras podían simplemente no pelearse.  
-¿Cómo dices?

El caballero saco su aguijón, parecía la típica pose de desafío pero entonces clavo el arma en el suelo e hizo una inclinación, él era el invocador de manera que solo él decidiría cuando darle fin al ritual, le compraría a Grimm todo el tiempo posible, ¿Cómo saberlo?, si el Resplandor era el responsable de la fractura en su corazón entonces vencer a la infección podría curarle también, si no ya pensaría en otra cosa, Hornet había plantado en su mente la idea de que podía sobrevivir.

Grimm capto sus intenciones y se sintió impresionado, a su memoria vino otra pequeña vasija cuyo único defecto real era amar demasiado, algo que el Rey en su desesperación se negó a ver, este pequeño caballero ante él también era capaz de amar y poseía una determinación irrevocable para hacer siempre lo correcto, Grimm no creía que vencer a la infección curase el corazón de la pesadilla, de estar seguro ni siquiera lo hubiera intentado, el tiempo de los seres superiores tocaba a su fin, pero era tiempo lo que el caballero le ofrecía y no iba a rechazarlo.

-Gracias, mi amigo-dijo, levantándose y estrechando su mano, Gritten gorjeo contento sobre ellos.  
-…  
-Sí, regresemos.  
\-----0

Allá en Dirmaud, Hornet había logrado calmar las inquietudes del pueblo y mandarlos a todos para sus casas, a todos menos a Elderbud, que parecía que vivía parado al lado del banco, aprovechaba para informarse sobre las ideas y venidas de Fantasma cuando apareció por ahí un bicho nuevo que le sonó parecido a Brumm, hasta tenía el mismo tipo de instrumento.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! Soy nuevo por aquí, es maravilloso ver caras amigables en una ciudad tan triste.  
-Bienvenido a Dirmaud, viajero-saludo Elderbud con amabilidad.  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre y de dónde vienes?-Hornet era más inquisitiva.  
-Me llamo Nymm, señorita, en cuanto a mi origen… je, ¡la verdad es que no tengo ni idea!, en realidad no sé ni cómo llegue aquí.  
-Debes venir de las llanuras desoladas-dedujo-cualquiera que se aventura más allá de Hallownest acaba perdiendo sus recuerdos, aunque algunos eventualmente los recuperan, ¿tienes algo que te ayude?  
-Solo mi instrumento-lo movió un poco-¡ah, y esto!

Saco un pequeño amuleto, la forma era una máscara blanca rodeada de una boa roja, Nymm lo miro apreciativamente antes de extendérselo a Hornet.

-¡Para usted, señorita!  
-¿Qué?  
-No siento que me haga falta, pero seguro que hace juego en esa bonita capa, que sea un símbolo de nuestra reciente amistad.  
-Este…-en ningún momento había dicho que fueran a ser amigos-gracias-pero tenía que aprender a ser más empática con la gente.

Acepto el amuleto y luego Elderbud se ofreció a mostrarle el pueblo y presentarle a todos, para cuando Fantasma regreso el nuevo bicho ya estaba tocando alegremente junto al banco.

-¡Vaya!, bienvenido, amiguito.  
-…  
-Él es Nymm-informo Hornet-acaba de llegar, él es mi hermano, Fantasma.  
-Es todo un placer, ¡vaya que irradias un aura encantadora!, toda la villa se siente más brillante, espero disfrutes de mi canción.  
-…-asintió, era muy bonita.  
-Demoraste bastante-le dijo Hornet-comenzaba a preocuparme, pero te vez más animado ahora, ¿tienes algún otro pendiente?  
-…-negó.  
-Sugiero entonces que regresemos a la Casa del Placer, para la batalla que sigue deberás estar en tu mejor forma.  
-…-asintió y se dirigió a buen paso hacia la estación.

Allá desde las carpas, Grimm les vio marchar, luego sus ojos fueron hacia el pequeño músico que animaba con su tonada a la villa, sujeto al niño para que no fuera hasta él, no deseaba asustarlo.

Por ahora solo podían esperar y cada minuto con el que contaran era prestado.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Durante el camino de vuelta a la Ciudad de las Lágrimas, el caballero iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Había pensado que antes del final se iba a volver a recorrer el reino, que visitaría una última vez a todos a cuantos había conocido y así les diría adiós, pero Hornet quería que sobreviviera y él comenzaba a creerlo posible, gracias a la historia de Grimm ahora sabía que el Vacio y la Luz se enfrentaron alguna vez en el pasado y el Vacio había vencido, la gran confrontación que le esperaba casi parecía una versión menor de aquella lucha de titanes, no debía confiarse pero si jugaba bien sus cartas, ¿Por qué no habría de ganar y sobrevivir?, e incluso si no lograba lo último se iría con la satisfacción de haber salvado a sus amigos.

-Hay alguien allí-dijo Hornet, cuando salieron de la estación e iban por la calle lluviosa.

Miro y dio un respingo, ¡era Emilita!, estaba parada afuera de su casa, con un paraguas y en apariencia mirando el paisaje, tenía esa cara que podría esperarse en alguien que no se ha asomado fuera de su casa en años, como encandilada, apretó el paso para llegar a su lado.

-¡Oh!, eres tú, hola, ¿no es una bella tarde?  
-Buenos días, Madam-saludo Hornet, reconociendo aun en su decadencia los colores de la aristocracia y recordando sus lecciones de modales.  
-¡Buenos días!-ella se mostro halagada-que adorable jovencita, ¿eres amiga de este chico?  
-Soy su hermana, perdone, Madam…  
-Eterna, Emilita Eterna.  
-…Madam Eterna, no sospechaba que quedase gente viviendo en esta parte de la ciudad.  
-…-¿esta parte?, ¿Hornet conocía a Lemm o a Nailsmith?  
-Bueno, si, mis vecinos hace bastante que no “viven” por aquí-soltó una risilla-y yo me he refugiado en casa, ni siquiera pensé en abrir la puerta hasta que este chiquillo travieso entro, no sé cómo, y lo hizo por mi-le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Fantasma-y ha estado todo tan callado estos días, finalmente decidí salir a mirar.

Tenía sentido que la ciudad se hubiera sumido en un silencio solo matizado por la lluvia, aquella zona solía estar infestada de cascaras, algunas realmente peligrosas, pero el caballero las había ido eliminando en sus constantes ideas y venidas, al punto de que ya era casi seguro andar desde allí hasta el otro extremo de la calle que conectaba con el sector comercial.

-Es todo tan hermoso como lo recordaba-suspiro.  
-¿Hermoso?-repito Hornet, perpleja.  
-La vida es realmente maravillosa.

Fantasma le lanzo una mirada a su hermana, previniendo que dijera algo inapropiado, Emilita no hilaba demasiado bien sus ideas pero no sabía si estaba así debido al aislamiento o desde que le expulsaran de la aristocracia de Hallownest, pero rara como era le caía bien y su risueño desvarió le había protegido de la infección hasta entonces.

-En todo caso-dijo, como siguiendo una conversación previa-estaba observando cuando me fije en eso, ¡la Casa de los Placeres está abierta!, y no me habría enterado de no ser porque vi a ese bicho salir.  
-¿Qué bicho?-pregunto Hornet.  
-Un caballero delgado y muy apuesto, con una capa finísima, casi me derritió con su mirada-se ruborizo-¡Ay, aun lo tengo!, lástima que fuera una hormiga, esas siempre están buscando peleas, no son para nada estables.  
-…-los hermanos se miraron, pensaban lo mismo.  
-¿Hacía donde fue ese bicho?  
-Por allí, hacia la plaza, creo, ahora, si me disculpan, no debería desaprovechar la oportunidad de un baño caliente.  
-Va a tener que dar la vuelta por la estación, las escaleras desde aquí abajo están todas rotas-Fantasma tironeo de su capa-¿Qué pasa?-la señalo-¿quieres que…la acompañe?  
-…-asintió, uno nunca sabia de donde podía salir una cascara infectada.  
-¿Sabes?, esto de mantenernos juntos no va funcionar si insistes en separarnos-se le quedo viendo-¡Bien!, pero no tardes tanto esta vez-alcanzo a Emilita-Madam Eterna, permítame guiarla, la ciudad aun no es segura.  
-¡Pero qué encanto!, si es lo que siempre digo: la suerte viene a los que la esperan, por eso la vida es maravillosa.

Fantasma corrió hacia la plaza, donde se alzaba la imponente fuente en honor al Caballero Hueco, y allí estaba God Tamer, mirando la fuente con aire de asombro, se había desprendido de la mayor parte de su armadura y ahora vestía con una capa color rojo oscuro…aunque, si se tomaba en cuenta la altura promedio de un aristócrata de la ciudad, era mucho más probable que dicha capa fuera en realidad una cortina con brocado sacada de la Casa de los Placeres, eso tenía más sentido.

-…-se paso a su lado, Tamer le vio pero por unos momentos no dijo nada.  
-Había oído historias sobre él-dijo al fin-tarde o temprano todo lo que pasara en el reino se sabía en el Coliseo, y durante un tiempo todo el mundo hablaba del Caballero Hueco, el guerrero invencible que salvo Hallownest, o al menos eso pensaban hasta que la plaga volvió y todo acabo de desmoronarse, nunca pensé…se parece a ti.  
-…  
-¿Era tu padre?-negó-¿tu…hermano?-asintió-ya veo…

El caballero dirigió su vista a la estatua, luego se distrajo y miro hacía la oscura caverna sobre sus cabezas, toda esa lluvia a la que la ciudad debía su nombre y su ambiente tan distintivo provenía de un masivo cuerpo de agua, el Lago Azul, que se filtraba a través de las piedras y continuaría haciéndolo hasta agotarse, o quizás un día la caverna cediera y tanto la ciudad como el lago serian borrados del mapa, pero el techo había aguantado hasta ahora y, como le dijera Quirrel, bien podía aguantar un poco más por ellos.

-Me dejaste con vida-dijo Tamer, regresándole a la realidad-¿esperas que te de las gracias?  
-…-no esperaba nada.  
-Lurker siempre quiso que viviéramos en la ciudad, pensaba traerle primero aquí y…es decir, no creía que quedara nadie, ¿no fue aquí donde estallo la plaga?, ¿o fue en las minas?, mi cabeza sigue algo revuelta-tosió, solo un poco-pero sí que queda gente, esa banquera y vi a una dama antes, con un paraguas, supongo que no estaba infectada.  
-…-negó, un poco ida si, infectada no.  
-¿Y qué hay del viejo que nos mira desde aquella ventana?  
-…-negó, Lemm era demasiado obstinado, solo caería ante el encanto de la infección si esta se le presentaba en forma de reliquias.  
-¿Alguien más?

Lo pensó un momento antes de volver a negar, estaba Nailsmith, el Forja Aguijones, pero se había mudado al Sendero Verde, fuera de ellos no conocía a ningún otro bicho vivo y sano en la ciudad…porque luego estaban Tuk y el Defensor pero ellos se encontraban en los Canales Reales, debajo de la ciudad, y no sabía si Tuk vivía allí o solo se dedicaba a hurgar entre los desechos en busca de algo.

-Contándome seriamos cinco…cinco bichos en toda la ciudad, cinco donde una vez vivieron miles, es…  
-…-¿triste?, ¿desolador?  
-Y afuera, parece que ha andado por todo el reino, ¿a cuántos bichos sanos has conocido?  
-…-ladeo la cabeza, nunca se había detenido a hacer la cuenta.

Elderbud, Sly, Cornifer, Iselda, Zote, Bretta, Salubra, Grimm y su tropa, Nymm, el Viejo Ciervo, el Joven Ciervo (de ese solo había visto un huevo roto pero tenía que estar por algún lado), la tribu de las mantis, aunque no conocía su número exacto, quizás unos cien, mantis más, mantis menos, ¡ah, los Grub!, eran como setenta de esos, debía verificarlo luego, sus tres maestros del aguijón, Oro, Mato y Sheo, la Doliente Gris, la Vidente Seer, el Defensor, el Chaman Caracol, ¡ah, el Confesor Jiji!, y también estaba la Matrona, que era simpática cuando no trataba de darle un bocado, y el Fabricante de Mascaras, y Willow, y el Come piernas, y dos gusanos pálidos, blandos y tristes que huían aterrorizados cuando le veían, lo que siempre le apenaba, no debía olvidar al Cazador, a Little Fool y al gladiador redondo que se enojaba con él por salpicar en la terma, y la Dama Blanca…realmente debería visitar a la Dama Blanca antes de enfrentarse a la infección.

-¿Estas…contando?-Tamer se había quedado perplejo al ver como daba golpecitos al suelo con su aguijón.  
-…-asintió, el otro soltó algo parecido a una risa.  
-Vaya, eso es alentador, creo… ¿son muchos?  
-…-¿Cuánto era “mucho”?, si hablaban de números había visto diez veces más cadáveres en el Santuario de Almas.  
-¿Dirías que al menos un puñado?  
-…-un puñado sonaba a poco.  
-¿Podrías llegar uno de estos edificios con ellos?  
-…-asintió, seguro que si, hasta sobraría espacio.  
-Oh…asique eso queda…

Fantasma se aproximo más a él, el ejercicio le había parecido interesante y divertido, constatar el numero de amigos que tenia y rememorarles fue agradable, pero a Tamer le había cambiado la cara, lucia angustiado y algo adolorido, impulsivamente movió su capa para dejar a la vista los rastros de infección sobre su piel, no había empeorado desde la última vez pero seguía siendo demasiado notorio.

-Aun puedo ver esa luz-dijo-detrás de mis parpados, y oír esa voz, como si estuviera dentro de mí, y es eso, ¿no?, está dentro de todos a los que atrapo, pero está realmente dentro de él-señalo la estatua, Fantasma asintió-Little Knight, ella puede ver a través de todos los infectados, te ha visto todo este tiempo y sabe lo que pretendes, ella…

Le sobrevino un violento acceso de tos y tuvo que apoyarse contra la fuente, gotas de infección se mesclaron con el agua, Fantasma apretó su clavo, preparándose para lo peor…pero lo peor fue lo que Tamer dijo a continuación y nada pudo haberle preparado para ello.

-Te está esperando… ¡Cof, cof!, aguarda tranquilamente a que vayas tras ella porque…cuando abras esa puerta, su influencia sobre los infectados será mayor que nunca…los lanzara sobre todo lo que aun respire en Hallownest, matara a todos los que conoces, todos los que quedan-le miro, uno de sus ojos había cambiado de color-incluso si la vences, ella habrá ganado.

La totalidad del Lago Azul derramándose sobre la ciudad no le habría impresionado tanto como aquellas fatales palabras, recién había hecho un recuento de sus amigos, ahora su mente fue asaltada por visiones de pesadilla, muertos, todos muertos, todos condenados por sus acciones, por su incapacidad para salvarles, e incluso si él sobrevivía no quedaría más a su alrededor que un reino convertido en una carcasa vacía, convertido en aquello que él debió de haber sido; el horror abyecto que se proyecto desde su núcleo y se extendió por todo su cuerpo primero le paralizo y enseguida le puso a temblar.

-¿Little Knight?

Dejo caer su aguijón, el sonido de la hoja contra el empedrado fue amortiguado por el agua, pero en ese momento no habría escuchado ni una explosión a su lado, su máscara estaba llena de chillidos y estaba tan conmocionado que no recordó cómo hacer el hechizo para liberar esa presión, miro hacia arriba, hacia la estatua del Caballero Hueco, y luego más arriba, hacia el techo tan negro como el abismo en que había nacido.

Oh, sí jamás hubiera salido…

Las gotas de lluvia giraban.

Oh, si nunca hubiera aprendido…

-¡Fantasma!-grito alguien a lo lejos.

Oh, si tan solo no pudiera sentir…sintió el frio, la humedad del concreto contra su espalda, y la oscuridad le envolvió.

\-----0  
Estaba sujeto a una cornisa, tras un ascenso casi imposible a través de bestias, pinchos y los cuerpos de sus hermanos cuyas mascaras se partían con un crujido grotesco, consiguió llegar a la cima pero fallo por milímetros y llego tarde por apenas unos segundos, no lo sabía entonces pero esos segundos determinarían toda su vida.

Tampoco era que le importaran, una voz había dicho “Ven aquí” y él, junto con decenas de otras vasijas y al igual que miles antes, simplemente fueron, cuando vio al Caballero Hueco no había en él temor o suplica, no hubiera gritado, “¡Ayúdame a subir!, ¡No me dejes!” de haber podido, solo lo miro porque era algo que estaba allí y podía verse, pero cuando el otro le miro a él por un instante, por solo un instante antes de seguir al Rey Pálido, sus ojos estaban cargados de una vergüenza incalculable.

Al cerrarse la puerta el Abismo entero se estremeció y él resbalo de la cornisa, cayó sin ofrecer resistencia, apáticamente resignado a ser otra mascara rota en el fondo, pero de pronto alguien le atrapo y lo jalo a otra cornisa, era un recipiente como él, un poco más pequeño, con cuernitos diminutos, palpo su máscara y le reviso como si buscara alguna herida, esta pequeña vasija tenia emociones y estaba preocupado por su bienestar; le llevo con cuidado hasta el otro lado, a una saliente donde aguardaban al menos otra docena de vasijas diversas, algunas incluso tenían mascaras repetidas y también había una particularmente alta y con cuernos asimétricos.

Los temblores seguían, era como si el Abismo estuviera enfadado porque le habían robado una parte de si, las vasijas se apiñaron juntas, estaban asustadas, pero a él tuvieron que jalarlo para que no se quedara allí parado, mirando como la roca se removía de manera antinatural, de pronto se abrió una grieta no muy lejos de ellos, una abertura profunda que bien podría llevar a un lugar seguro, la vasija alta demostró poseer valor y temple, con señas les indico seguirle a través de aquel paso, la vasija pequeña tomo su mano para instarle a ir también y juntos atravesaron el túnel hasta salir al otro lado, fue un golpe de suerte pues la abertura volvió a cerrarse apenas pasaron.

Estaban en una especie de bodega, al sentirse a salvo las vasijas se calmaron y comenzaron a curiosear, él las miraba sin interesarse por lo que hacían o lo que fueran, la vasija alta encontró un alijo de aguijones y, quizás intuyendo para lo que servían, busco uno que le fuera bien y repartió los demás, también encontró una capa bonita para la vasija pequeña, que había deshecho la suya rescatando a cuantos hermanos pudo, ya que todos estuvieron armados y localizaron lo que sería la puerta, salieron a ver el exterior; se desplazaron a través de una red de túneles oscuros, no muy diferentes a las paredes sinuosas del Abismo, pero allí habían seres vivos y cuando las curiosas vasijas se acercaron descubrieron que estos seres vivos era peligrosos y querían hacerles daño, las vasijas agitaban sus clavos como palos pero la vasija alta descubrió que tenía talento con esta y fue capaz de abrirles camino para que siguieran avanzando, él no hacía nada, en ningún momento levanto el arma que le dieron, ni para defenderse ni para defender, y solo seguía con el grupo porque la vasija pequeña no dejaba de jalarle.

En aquellas grutas vivía una colonia de Mawlets y las vasijas pronto se vieron superadas en número, mientras huían la vasija alta vio una viga y una sección de techo que debió ser debilitada por los temblores, llego primero y se aseguro de que todos pasaran al otro lado, la vasija pequeña y él fueron los últimos, la vasija alta estaba por golpear la viga para dejar a las bestias atrás cuando la pinza de un mawlet cayo violentamente sobre su cabeza, partiendo su máscara y cubriéndola de grietas.

Y él no hizo nada, no sintió nada, vio como la vasija pequeña le soltaba y corría en su auxilio, vio los gestos de terror de las otras, y vio a la vasija alta sacar fuerzas quien sabe de dónde para romper la viga y derrumbar el paso, la vasija pequeña golpeo con furia las rocas, las aporreo con su aguja, lagrimas negras corrían por todos los ojos menos los suyos.

Después de un rato la vasija pequeña pareció recuperar la compostura, volvió a tomar su mano e indico al resto que siguieran andando, de esta manera atravesaron un par de puentes endebles sobre cientos de afiladas estalagmitas y llegaron a una zona con muchos caminos y animalillos más familiares, eran de esos gusanillos acorazados que andaban sobre las rocas en el Abismo, la vasija pequeña decidió que debían ascender de manera que eso hicieron, cuando algo quedaba muy alto para ellos, la vasija pequeña les daba un empujón hacía arriba y así llegaron todos hasta una estación con un tranvía.

Parecía que los temblores habían causado lio allí también, había maletas tiradas por todos lados, había un camino hacia arriba pero la vasija pequeña estaba cansada, fueron a ver los bultos de equipaje para descansar un momento y él miro, no por estimulo sino porque estaba en su rango visual, unas puertas muy grandes que sellaban el acceso al túnel por el que pasaba el tranvía, y vio en estas puertas una grieta y en esta grieta se vio a él, o a una vasija que era idéntica en todos los aspectos a él, no se sorprendió, no podía, pero las otras vasijas si lo hicieron y cuando salió corriendo le siguieron entusiasmadas; la vasija pequeña se levanto de un salto y gesticulo para que se detuvieran pero como no le hicieron caso trato de alcanzarlas.

En ese momento hubo otro temblor, pero no vino de abajo sino de algo más arriba, la vasija pequeña cayó al suelo y se enredo en las cuerdas de un equipaje, vio con impotencia como la mayoría de sus hermanos seguían a esa vasija falsa y luego lo vio a él, “¡Haz algo!, ¡No es uno de nosotros!” parecía gritar, pero él no hizo nada.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-se oyó entonces una voz, y por primera vez reacciono, se puso alerta.  
-El elevador se desplomo, señor.  
-¿¡Que!?  
-Fue después de que subieran los que evacuamos del tranvía, estaba vacío cuando cayó.  
-¡Da las buenas noticias primero, idiota!  
-¡Lo siento, señor!  
-Por la Raíz…pues que llamen al gremio de reparadores, el rey lo querrá funcionando cuanto antes, yo voy a ver que nadie haya quedado aquí abajo.  
-¡Entendido, señor!  
-¡Hola!, ¡Ya paso todo, pueden salir!, ¡Si están heridos griten y los encontrare!

La vasija pequeña consiguió liberarse y vio que él se estaba alejando, iba hacia la voz, hacia la voz que dijo que salieran, le tomo del brazo e intento retenerle pero era más grande, más fuerte, y esta vez fue él quien le arrastro consigo, hacia un bicho enorme, armado con una vara con una bola cubierta de picos.

-¡Niños!-exclamo el gran caballero-venga, rápido, ¿están bien?-la vasija pequeña se oculto tras su hermano-calma, no pasa nada, ¡Soy Hegemol el Poderoso!, habrán oído hablar de mí.  
-…-él le miraba expectante.  
-Ya, todo esto habrá sido un gran susto para ustedes, mmhn…bueno, les ayudare, el elevador se rompió pero hay una estación junto al palacio-bajo la voz-solo no le digan a nadie sobre ella, se supone que es secreta, ¿de acuerdo?

Se puso el arma a la espalda y de pronto la bola salto, tenia patas delgadas y resulto ser otro bicho, una especie de mascotilla, liberadas las manos el caballero cargo con los dos y los llevo de vuelta hacia abajo, la vasija pequeña estaba aterrorizada, él solo se dejaba cargar.

-Ya, ya, pequeños, volverán con sus padres en un momento.

No los dejo bajar hasta que llegaron frente a una enorme y deslumbrante edificación.

-¡Aquí tienen algo para contar a sus amigos, pequeños!, este es el Palacio Blanco, ¿no es precioso?, ahora pueden presumir de haberlo conocido.  
-¡Hegemol!-otro caballero salió del palacio, en este caso se trataba de una guerrera estilizada, también en brillante armadura blanca.  
-¡Y miren eso!, es la Feroz Driyya, ahora pueden presumir que conocieron a dos de los cinco grandes caballeros.  
-Hegemol, el rey nos requiere de inmediato.  
-¿Por qué tan tensa?, ¿te asustan los temblores?  
-¿No te has enterado, verdad?, Ze’mer deserto.  
-¿Cómo…?, eso…eso no es posible.  
-Viste lo mal que estaba después de que volviera de la tribu mantis.  
-Claro que estaba mal, sobrevivió un golpe de estado, tuvo que luchar por su vida todo el maldito camino hasta las puertas de la ciudad pero eso no…  
-Se fue, Hegemol, encontraron sus habitaciones vacías y una carta para Isma donde explicaba sus acciones.  
-¿Qué decía?  
-No lo sé, Isma solo se lo ha dicho al rey y él quiere vernos ahora.  
-Dime que no nos hará ir tras ella.  
-Lo que el rey quiera lo haremos, a no ser que también pretendas desertar.  
-¡Por supuesto que no!...bien, solo déjame poner a estos niños en buenas manos.  
-¿Qué niños?

Mientras los caballeros hablaban, la vasija pequeña tiro de él hacia la estación y esta vez no encontró resistencia.

-¡Ultima llamada para el Sendero Verde!, ¡Sendero Verde!

Se metieron entre las alforjas que cargaba uno de los ciervos, siendo tan pequeños y ligeros que no les noto, y este les llevo hasta una estación diferente, muy lejos del Abismo, muy cerca de la superficie, donde pudieron confundirse entre otros bichos que iban y venían.

-Mi esposo también está enfermo…  
-Dicen que comenzó en las minas…  
-Actuaba como un loco, tuvieron que…  
-¡Es todo culpa de esas malditas polillas!  
-El Rey lo resolverá…

Él escucho fragmentos de conversaciones sin registrarlas, las voces le atraían pero ninguna daba indicaciones directas, dejo que la vasija pequeña le llevara hasta que se alejaron de los bichos y salieron de los senderos claros para penetrar en las espesuras de aquel mundo verde, subiendo, siempre subiendo, para la vasija pequeña el plan era estar tan lejos del Abismo como fuera posible, del Abismo y del bicho pálido que les había creado.

Pero aquellos que dejan el Camino del Peregrino se enfrentan a la Ley de Unn, la vasija pequeña hizo que anduvieran con cuidado, hasta que el verde fue remplazado por tonos azules de piedra, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar un sonido completamente nuevo para ellos: viento, le ayudo a subir hasta un camino superior y luego extendió los brazos hacía él, para que le ayudara a subir también.

Y él no hizo nada.

La vasija pequeña le había salvado la vida, le había cuidado todo el camino hasta allí, pero para él era solo una cosa, y él era también una cosa, un objeto que solo reaccionaba al estimulo de voces ajenas, y las vasijas no tenían voces, pero el viento que aullaba a la lejanía sonaba como una voz, sonaba como si le llamase, y él atendió, olvidándose por completo de su hermano, salió hacia las llanuras desoladas y continuo andando hasta que se le acabaron las fuerzas y se desplomo, y allí se quedo, la arena le cubrió, allí se hubiera quedado para siempre de no ser por otras voces que resonaron en su cabeza a través de los abismos del tiempo.

“¡LIBERAME!/ayúdame…”

Él caballero se levanto, recogió un desgastado aguijón del suelo junto a él, lo acomodo en su espalda y comenzó a andar de regreso hacia Hallownest, donde nuevas voces le revelarían sus orígenes, su propósito, y le enseñarían a sentir.  
\-----0

La vasija pequeña era Gredy, debió andar perdido mucho tiempo por el Sendero Verde hasta que Hornet acabo con su vida por considerarle una amenaza, cuando tomo la capa de polilla de su cuerpo se sintió mal pero la necesitaba y más tarde, cuando tuvo ideas más complejas, regreso y le enterró de manera apropiada.

La vasija alta era Broken, luchar contra su cadáver infectado fue una de las peores experiencias de su vida, esperaba haberle dado paz y procuraba ir por la vida con valor y propósito, siempre ayudando a los demás, pero la culpa era un peso demasiado grande en su alma.

Supo del destino de las vasijas variadas en Nido Profundo, cuando encontró sus cuerpos colgados en la guarida de Nosk, el hecho de que de todos los tipos de mascaras aquel monstruo llevara una igual a la suya fue más de lo que pudo soportar, aun tenía pendiente el encontrar una forma de sacar a sus hermanos de allí y darles un mejor lugar para descansar.

En esos momentos, mientras la oscuridad se diluía lentamente, recordó todo aquello y se dio cuenta de que él realmente había sido el recipiente perfecto y vacio que tanto anhelaba el Rey Pálido…y de nada le habría servido, un autómata sin voluntad nunca se habría interesado por el reino ni por su gente, un títere hueco no sería más que un traje para el Resplandor, no le haría falta anclarse a él a través de sus sueños, solo tendría que decir “Mátalos a todos” y él lo haría, tan obediente a ella como a cualquier otro, entendió que el Caballero Hueco había logrado retener y mitigar todos esos años a la infección no por estar vacio sino por la fuerza con que amaba y deseaba proteger Hallownest hasta que tanto él como la plaga lanzaron el grito de auxilio que le llevo de vuelta.

Un recipiente vacio no salvaría al reino, un recipiente imperfecto tampoco, de hecho no había forma de que un solo individuo salvara Hallownest, los necesitaban a todos…lo que quedaba de Hallownest debía pelear para salvarse.

La oscuridad remitió y se encontró mirando dos grandes ojos blancos en una cara negra.

-Ah, despertaste-era el Confesor Jiji-tus arrepentimientos casi te arrastran, ¿no tendrás una botana para mí?


	11. Chapter 11

11

Esto fue lo que paso mientras Fantasma estuvo vagando en la inconsciencia.

Después de dejar a Emilita en la terma, Hornet fue a ver porque demoraba y llego justo para verlo desplomarse, su primer impulso fue sacar la aguja e irse sobre Tamer, pensando que había cedido nuevamente a la infección y había atacado a su hermano, pero este no tardo en sacarla del error, aunque sí que reconoció que podría ser su culpa por darle noticias impactantes, en ese punto ambos dejaron de discutir porque Lemm abrió la ventana de su tienda para gritarles.

-¡¿NO PIENSAN AYUDARLE?!, ¡Sujétenlo antes de que se caiga al canal!-y enseguida cerro otra vez la ventana.

La pobre vasija se estaba convulsionando en el suelo, el buscador de reliquias llego con una manta para que pudieran envolverle y Tamer cargo con él, pareció calmarse pero su máscara no dejaba de vibrar, parecía que iba a estallar de dentro hacía afuera en cualquier instante.

-¿Está infectado?-pregunto Lemm, fijándose en el ojo naranja de Tamer.  
-¡No!...ósea, yo sí, pero lo tengo bajo control, no sé que le sucede a él.  
-Esta…-Hornet tampoco sabia y eso la desesperaba-¡Maldición!, saquémoslo de la lluvia, voy…buscare a alguien que pueda ayudarle.  
-Mi tienda…-empezó Lemm, un poquito a regañadientes.  
-Llévalo con los demás-le dijo Hornet a Tamer, adelantándose-¡volveré tan pronto como pueda!  
-¿Los demás?-pregunto Lemm con desconcierto.  
-Estamos con un pequeño grupo en la Casa de los Placeres-dijo Tamer, andando hacia el edificio que dividía la zona comercial de la zona elegante, se detuvo un momento-¿quiere venir?

Lemm dudo, el pequeño vagabundo que llegaba de tanto en tantos con interesantes reliquias a su tienda era la única interacción que tenía con otro bicho desde hacía mucho tiempo, de hecho corrió en su auxilio por interés, que de pronto hubiera un “grupo”, lo que sonaba a muchos, al otro lado de la ciudad le sorprendió y no le apetecía seguir quien sabe a dónde a un insecto semi infectado, pero acabo haciéndolo, se dijo a si mismo que solo era porque no quería perder una buena manta.

Hornet tomo el transporte a Dirmaut, era el único lugar con suficientes habitantes como para que alguno supiera que hacer, estaba pensando que Grimm, con su singular entendimiento, era lo que necesitaba pero se choco sin querer con Elderbud y al explicar atropelladamente la situación este sugirió al Confesor Jiji, ¿Por qué?, porque tenía la errónea noción de que era un curandero, muchas veces había visto al pequeño caballero entrar a su cueva en baja forma y salir campante, ella no espero mayores explicaciones y prácticamente secuestro al pobre bicho a punta de aguja y le hizo ir con ella de regreso a la ciudad.

De más está decir que Jiji se enojo bastante cuando entendió lo que ocurría, ósea, si le hubieran hablado a las claras con gusto iría a ayudar, las amenazas estuvieron de más, aclaro que no era un curandero pero sí que podía hacer algo por Fantasma, pues no más verle se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo consumido por sus remordimientos.

-¿Remordimientos?  
-A veces dejamos atrás nuestros remordimientos, como manchas negras, y este joven guerrero parece dejarlos por todas partes, a menudo venia a solicitar mis servicios para aplacar su atormentada alma, pero esto es más severo, es un remordimiento que ha ido cargando dentro de sí, soportándolo en silencio mientras crece más y más.  
-¿Puedes ayudarlo?  
-Él mío es un viejo arte, puedo apaciguarle, si es fuerte su mente le traerá de vuelta a la realidad.  
-Esa no es una respuesta.  
-Hare lo que pueda-dijo, mirando de soslayo la afilada aguja-pero debe dejárseme trabajar en paz.

Emilita había estado rebuscando en el mostrador de recepción y encontró un llavero grande, contenía las llaves de todas las habitaciones y dependencias de la Casa, abrieron una y tras eliminar a un par de cascaras que rondaban por allí llevaron a Fantasma y lo pusieron sobre la cama, Jiji pidió entonces que le llevasen algunas velas y ya con todo preparado comenzó a entonar un extraño ensalmo.

-Quizás deba buscar a alguien más…-se dijo Hornet, mirando desde la puerta.  
-No subestimes los conocimientos antiguos-le dijo Lemm, que había recuperado su manta-he leído bastante de la historia del reino, los Confesores llevaban a cabo una importante labor atemperando el espíritu de los guerreros.  
-Tu conoces a Fantasma, ¿cierto?  
-No sabía que ese era su nombre, nunca lo dijo.  
-No puede hablar.  
-Ah…con razón, solo sé que es el mejor explorador y recolector de reliquias que he conocido, tengo una pila de piezas suyas que aun debo examinar…unas cuantas velas me vendrían bien.  
-Pregúntale a los otros de donde salieron.  
-Observa-le indico-ya dejo de temblar, si es la mitad de fuerte de lo que sospecho se pondrá bien.

Era fuerte, ella lo sabía, pero no se aparto de la puerta y apenas presto un poco de atención a los ruidos y charlas en el resto del edificio.

Emilita, con la actitud de una niña que al fin puede meterse en un lugar que le prohibieron por años, iba abriendo todas las puertas que encontraban y Tamer acepto la tarea de ocuparse de cualquier cascara que saliera por allí, de manera que estaban limpiando la zona y haciéndose compañía, Mer y Louis habían regresado al coliseo para sacar sus geo y al volver se trajeron a un gladiador, un bicho redondo amante de las termas como ellos, que les oyó hablar del lugar y pidió acompañarlos, porque el Coliseo era un rollo, la mitad de los peleadores andaban como idos y el público se estaba marchando porque ya no había un campeón, además, en un impulso de amabilidad, agarraron a Little Fool y se lo trajeron también.

-¡Se supone que debo dar la bienvenida y explicar las reglas!, ¡Lord Fool me va a matar!, ¡Estará furioso!  
-Deja, Lord Fool me dijo que quería que tomaras un descanso.  
-¿Eso…dijo?  
-Hasta puedo desatarte.  
-¡No!, ¡Solo Lord Fool puede soltar estas cadenas!  
-¡Bueno!, relájate un poco.

Y al final el propio Lemm, que uno diría que sería el más ansioso por irse, se quedo por allí pues había muchas interesantes piezas en el resort, o eso decía él, pinturas y jarrones con algún valor histórico.

-¡No te puedes llevar eso!-le gritaba Emilita.  
-¿A quién le sirve aquí?, estará más seguro en mi tienda.  
-¿Y a quien le sirve en tu tienda?  
-¡Pues a mí!, ¿y puedo preguntar por ese exquisito broche en su vestido?  
-¡Pero qué atrevido!, ¡dile algo!  
-¿Yo?-Tamer no debía saber en qué momento Emilita le agarro de guardaespaldas.  
-Está siendo grosero conmigo, debes detenerlo.  
-Este…lo que ella dijo.

Fantasma despertó finalmente, tras horas de angustia, y Hornet solo entonces sintió su propio cansancio, lo tomo y casi que quería zarandearlo por preocuparle de aquel modo pero termino abrazándole.

-Me alegra que estés bien.  
-…-él le devolvió el abrazo, de manera un poco torpe pero lo consiguió.

Cuando se separaron y vio que estaba en una habitación que no había visto nunca su primer impulso fue levantarse a explorar, pero Hornet no se lo permitió, seguía sin estar convencida de que ya estaba bien asique le pidió a Jiji que trajera a Tamer, para que le explicaran que había sucedido entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué la infección va a…?-le hizo falta sentarse de la impresión cuando le contaron-no…esto no…  
-…-Fantasma froto su brazo.  
-¿Para qué nos estamos esforzando entonces?, ya rompiste todos los sellos, incluso si lo dejamos esa puerta se abrirá eventualmente… ¡Maldición!, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
-…-Fantasma tomo su arma y la agito.  
-¿Pelear?, no podemos estar en todas partes a la vez, Fantasma.  
-…-señalo a Tamer.  
-Él probablemente se cambie de bando.  
-Te estoy oyendo.  
-¡Es la verdad!, ni siquiera deberíamos estar hablando enfrente de ti, ¿no dijiste que esa endemoniada polilla nos escucha a través de los infectados?  
-Me da igual si no confías en mi, estoy resistiendo y mientras lo haga pienso pelear, aplastare a cualquier cascara que pongan en mi camino, creo que cualquiera capaz de sostener un clavo pensaría igual.  
-…-Fantasma asintió con fuerza.  
-Espera-Hornet lo entendió de golpe-¿quieres que…les digamos a todos?, ¿para que se defiendan?  
-…-asintió, ella les dijo que era un príncipe, esto era más serio.  
-¿Y los que no pueden pelear?-Fantasma abarco la estancia-¿Qué los traigamos aquí?, ¿Por qué no en Dirmaud?

Negó y le mostro su mapa, por triste que fuera admitirlo Dirmaud era una trampa mortal, estaban justo encima del núcleo de la infección, cuando esta se desatara recibirían atacantes de abajo, del Paso del Rey y de las minas, barrerían con todo, era necesario poner a todos los que pudiera en un mismo lugar, que pudiera ser defendido y no se viera superado.

-¿Por qué no la cámara de Lurien?-sugirió ella.  
-…-negó, era muy estrecha y tardarían mucho en limpiarla de cascaras.  
-Este…-Tamer se inclino para ver el mapa-¿no es ese el Coliseo?, hay un boquete en la pared junto a las aguas termales y da directo allá.

Fantasma asintió, él mismo había abierto ese hueco para darse un acceso rápido, podía imaginar muy bien a una horda de cascaras infectadas, armadas hasta los dientes y altamente entrenadas, saliendo de allí, pero el paso era estrecho, los que no volaban no superarían el espacio del elevador y un buen grupo de guerreros podrían frenarles los pies el tiempo que necesitaran mientras los demás se mantenían a salvo en el interior.

-Esto va a requerir de un esfuerzo conjunto, Fantasma, ¿estás seguro de que es lo que quieres hacer?

No había visto a Hornet dudar de su propósito desde que la venciera por última vez, debía estar realmente angustiada y, ¿para qué mentir?, el también lo estaba, pero había comprendido algunas cosas, se había entendido mejor así mismo, y llegado a la conclusión de que, pasase lo que pasase, no iba a dejar de luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias, y cada insecto que aun quedara sano en Hallownest tenía el mismo derecho.

Subieron a la terma y se sorprendió mucho de ver que había más gente allí, ¿Cómo habrían sacado al huraño de Lemm de su tienda?, serian preguntas para después, todos se alegraron de que estuviera recuperado, había pensado en darle los huevos rancios que aun guardaba en el inventario a Jiji pero resulta que ya estaba comiéndose algunos.

-¡Encontramos un montón en la despensa!-Mer se comía otro-¿ves como no soy el único al que le gustan, Louis?, ¿te lo dije o no te lo dije?  
-Me dijiste, pero igual no voy a probarlos.

Fantasma examino el agujero en la pared, de allí se caía a un abismo porque la enorme sala contigua no era más que un espacio para el elevador que conectaba la ciudad con las Tierras de Reposo, pero un poco más arriba, en la pared opuesta, se abría el camino que iba directo al coliseo, pensó que se podrían juntar algunos bichos, unos que protegieran el paso el coliseo y otros que cuidaran abajo, pues no podía uno olvidarse de las cascaras lanceras, la puerta que daba a la calle podía volver a cerrarse y solo habría que mantener el elevador arriba, con tantas habitaciones no estarían apretados, había agua y podían traer víveres, si, si lo planeaban todo con cuidado sería posible dejar a todos en una posición en que pudieran defenderse y solo entonces él podría ir y enfrentarse a la infección.

Bien, comenzarían de inmediato.  
\-----0

En un pueblo chico cualquier noticia seria es motivo para hacer una junta comunal, Elderbug había ido con el cuento de que su pequeño futuro monarca estaba enfermo y cuando Hornet y Fantasma volvieron se los encontraron a todos cuchicheando en la plaza, ni que decir que se pusieron contentísimos al ver que estaba bien.

-Es lo que trataba de decir-dijo Grimm, cuyo encanto no valía tanto cuando ya se le conocía bien-compartimos un vinculo, sería el primero en enterarme si estuviera en verdadero peligro.  
-Por desgracia es sobre eso que venimos a hablarles-dijo Hornet-un verdadero peligro se cierne sobre todo Hallownest y necesitamos enfrentarlo juntos si queremos sobrevivir.  
-Dijiste que solo teníamos que esperar-dijo Bretta.  
-Fue su idea-señalo a Fantasma-él cree que es mejor que lo sepan y se preparen a dejarles en la ignorancia.  
-¿Qué va a pasar?-pregunto Sly.

Hornet miro a su hermano, no era buena dando noticias, en particular malas noticias, no deseaba causar un pánico innecesario y se preguntaba de que manera había pensado Fantasma que abordara el asunto, quizás Grimm…

-Tienes que decirlo tu-replico este, ella se sobresalto.  
-¡¿Acaso lees la mente o qué?!  
-No, capto la suya-señalo a Fantasma-confía en que sabrás exactamente qué decir.  
-Fantasma…de acuerdo-respiro hondo-esto pasa: el núcleo de la infección se encuentra en el Templo del Huevo Negro, supongo que saben que está justo debajo de la ciudad, probablemente notaron que los vapores que suben desde el pozo han empeorado en las últimas semanas.

Asentimientos varios, lo habían notado, Iselda hasta se había puesto firme con Cornifer para que no se fuera a completar su mapa del área.

-Hemos averiguado que en el momento en que se abra la puerta del templo la infección…estallara con particular violencia-eso sonaba mejor a decir que sería lanzada deliberadamente sobre ellos-eso nos amenazara a todos, Dirmaud dejara de ser segura.  
-Oh, no-dijo Bretta.  
-¿Destruirán nuestro pueblo?-pregunto Elderbud.  
-Es posible, pero lo importante es conservar nuestras vidas, por eso Fantasma quiere que se reúnan y se refugien en la Ciudad de las Lágrimas.  
-¡Pero allí también hay cascaras!-exclamo Cornifer-¡y armadas, además!  
-Tenemos un lugar lo bastante grande y limpio para ustedes y más, pero necesitamos a algunos bichos capaces de luchar contra cualquier infectado que se acerque.  
-Vah, puedo ocuparme de todos-dijo Zote, Bretta se abrazo a su brazo.  
-Ni siquiera tu puedes estar en todos lados-dijo Sly-supongo que tendré que desempolvar mi aguijón.  
-También puedo pelear-dijo Iselda-solo necesito una lanza.  
-Cariño…  
-Está bien, Corny, no estoy tan oxidada.  
-Obviamente cuentan conmigo y mis grimmkind, es más, puedo enviar a algunos a través del reino para que envíen este mensaje de alerta a todos cuanto sea posible, que los que puedan se defiendan y los que no vengan a refugiarse, ¿correcto, mi amigo?  
-…-asintió, se acerco a Cornifer y le dio mi mapa.  
-Se pregunta su puedes hacer unas copias para indicar a todos el camino más seguro.  
-¡Por supuesto!-dijo, feliz de poder cooperar.  
-¿Serán suficientes para proteger la zona?-pregunto Hornet.

Nego, se acerco a Sly y le mostro el amuleto Gloria del Maestro de Aguijones que él mismo le había dado por dominar las enseñanzas de sus estudiantes, los ojos ya de por si enormes de la pulga se abrieron aun más al entender lo que estaba sugiriendo.

-Esos tres…pst, ¿Quién lo diría?-soltó una risilla-al final tendré que ir yo mismo a empujar los traseros de esos tres tontos de vuelta, dime donde encontrarlos.

Asintió, apenas tuviera una copia de su mapa le marcaria los lugares, pero aun tenía que ver otras cosas, tomo a Hornet de la capa y tironeo de ella en dirección al pozo.

-¡Ya voy, voy!, ¡Comiencen a empacar, provisiones y lo que puedan cargar!, ¡Volveremos enseguida!  
-Bien-Grimm chasco sus dedos y un grimmking apareció a su lado-todos a la carpa, les tengo trabajo, y díganle a Divine que venga también.  
-Sí, maestro-se transporto en una humareda.  
-¿Per…perdone?-Grimm se quedo brevemente frio antes de mirar hacia abajo, era Nymm.  
-Nyaaa  
-Quieto, mi niño, ¿puedo…ayudarte?  
-Soy yo quien quisiera ser de ayuda, no tengo nada que empacar porque recién llegue y no soy un guerrero, quizás pueda llevar mensajes también.  
-Me temo que no hay forma de que viajes tan rápido y seguro como uno de mis sirvientes.  
-Oh…  
-De todos modos eres más útil aquí-levanto su acordeón y se lo dio con gentileza-eres un músico, toca algo que nos mantenga tranquilos.  
-¿Es todo lo que puedo hacer?  
-Créeme, amigo, en tiempos oscuros el llevar paz y calma a los que te rodean es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

A Nymm pareció gustarle la idea, porque sonrió y comenzó a tocar la tonadilla más calmada y entretenida que se le ocurrió, su música era fuerte, clara, y el viento la llevaba con suavidad.  
\-----0

Fantasma llevo a Hornet a los Cruces porque quería ver cómo estaban las larvas Grub y ver si le parecía muy descabellado llevarlas entre los dos arriba, Salubra y el Chaman Caracol podían ser escoltados hasta la estación de ciervos, enseguida vería eso, pero no estaba seguro sobre las larvas, tenían una habilidad tremenda para escurrirse bajo tierra pero solo volvían a casa, no se perdían en otras partes, y eran tan hábiles comunicándose como él mismo, de manera que tenía que ponerlas a salvo.

Entro a la cámara y se detuvo en seco, las madrigueras estaban todas vacías y enfrente de estas había una enorme bola verde, fueron eternos los segundos de absoluta consternación en los que comprendió que esa bola era el Padre Grub, hinchado como un globo fúngico y riendo alegremente, pero que…PERO QUE…!?

-¡Fantasma!-exclamo Hornet, viéndolo atizar con el aguijón a la larva y hasta saltarle encima-¿ahora porque estas alterado?

¡¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo?!, ¡Se había dejado la piel rescatando a aquellas inocentes larvas y venia el tipo este y se las tragaba!, ¡Vivas a demás!, ¡Podía oírlas!, en la escala del mal esto rivalizaba con el Rey Palido.

-¿Quieres calmarte?, se ve que no sabes nada de mariposas.

¿Mariposas?, perdió pulso y cayó por un lado del redondo gusano, se asomo, conocía a una mariposa, Marissa, ¿pero que tenían que ver los Grub con las mariposas?

-Este tipo de larvas se convierten en mariposas-revelo su hermana-la Reina Vezpa me hablo de ello, se envuelve en capullos de seda y sufren una transformación, ¿las oyes?, parecen felices.  
-…-apoyo la cabeza contra el gusano, si que oía risillas.  
-Imagino que se habrá tragado los capullos para protegerlos, los dejara salir después.  
-…-ósea… ¿Cómo una Madre Gruz?, que bizarro.  
-¿Sabes que las mariposas están emparentadas con las polillas?, son como primas, la reina me conto que durante el reinado del Rey Pálido sufrieron de persecución-puso su mano para sentir los corazones que palpitaban allí-Hallownest se supone que debía ser el más grande de los reinos, pero cualquiera que fuera en contra del rey y sus principios era hecho a un lado.  
-…  
-Mientras más tiempo paso contigo más me emociona lo que será del reino cuando la plaga se halla ido, con todos luchando por la supervivencia los que quedemos estarán más unidos que nunca, marcados por esta experiencia común.

Fantasma se aparto del padre Grub, pensó que no habría forma de sacarlo de allí ahora, era demasiado pesado y ni siquiera cabria por la salida, pero se dio cuenta de que iba a estar bien, es decir, le había dado por todas partes con su aguja pura y no le hizo un rasguño, las orugas tenían una resistencia asombrosa.

Tomo de la mano a su hermana y salieron, era una multitud menos por la cual preocuparse, ahora irían a buscar al Chaman Caracol y a Salubra, luego…se detuvo otra vez, un momento, el padre Grub no podía moverse, ¿Qué haría para cuidarse un ser de gran tamaño, literalmente atado, rodeado de enemigos y que ni siquiera era consciente de que su única defensora había perecido defendiéndola mucho tiempo atrás?

Además, aquel no debía ser el mejor momento para revelarles a todos que seguía con vida la Reina de Hallownest.  
\-----0

Aquel día Hallownest sufrió un estremecimiento masivo como no experimentaba desde la caída del Wyrm en los Limites del Reino, y al igual que aquella vez, esta conmoción marcaba el inicio de un cambio.

Los grimmking viajaron por todo el reino, a lugares previamente señalados por Fantasma, llevando cada uno una antorcha y un mensaje, el mensaje era: La plaga será vencida pero antes va a empeorar, defiendan sus vidas con garras, con aguijones, con todo lo que tengan, si no pueden pelear vengan a la Ciudad de las Lagrimas, tenemos un refugio; y en las antorchas, en lugar de la usual flama escarlata, brillaba un fuego blanco con la forma de la máscara del caballero.

Daba comienzo la defensa de Hallownest.


	12. Chapter 12

12

El día más feliz en la vida de Mato fue cuando su maestro les obsequio un par de relucientes aguijones para su decimo cumpleaños, no eran solo regalos, era la ansiada confirmación de que ya podían dejar de jugar con palos porque iban a convertirse en maestros de aguijones.

-¡Venceré a mil enemigos!-bravuconeo Oro.  
-¡Yo voy a salvar a todo el reino!  
-No son juguetes-les recordó Sheo, su hermano mayor-agradezcan antes que nada a nuestro maestro.  
-¡Gracias, maestro!-corearon los gemelos, haciendo una reverencia como les habían enseñado.  
-Esas son armas muy especiales-dijo Sly, con un dejo de orgullo-idénticas en todo sentido, perfectamente balanceadas…costaron bastante asique no quiero verlos haciendo el tonto con ellas.  
-La cuidare bien, maestro-dijo Mato, abrazando su aguijón nuevo con cariño.  
-No son iguales-dijo Oro, examinando la suya-esta tiene una O en el mango.  
-¡Y la mía una M!  
-Tampoco quiero verlos peleando tontamente por confundirlas, desde ahora entrenaran cuatro horas cada mañana y dos más cada tarde, hasta que levantar sus armas sea tan natural como usar sus propios brazos.  
-¿Qué pasa con la tienda?-pregunto Oro.  
-Puedes ayudarme en la tienda cuando termines de entrenar, Sheo se ocupara de supervisarlos.  
-¡Qué bien!-exclamo Mato-ya veras, hermano, me convertiré en un maestro tan increíble como tú.  
-Pero si yo todavía no soy maestro-dijo Sheo, abochornado pero contento.

En aquel entonces la vida era buena y simple, vivían en la Ciudad de las Lagrimas, en la zona comercial, donde Sly regentaba una tienda de artículos para aventureros, los negocios eran su pasión y con eso subsistían pero debajo de la fachada del vendedor se encontraba uno de los mejores guerreros del reino, un maestro en las artes del aguijón que incluso había servido a las ordenes del Rey Pálido, aunque luego se paso a sus reservas y solo saldría de allí si era directamente convocado.

Los tres hermanos vivían bajo su protección desde hacía algunos años, en realidad Oro y Mato eran muy pequeños cuando fueron adoptados y no recordaban las circunstancias exactas, Sheo pasaba de hablar de aquello, pero eran felices, en aquella época la capital de Hallownest era como el mejor lugar del mundo para crecer, tan llena de vida, tan grandilocuente en todos sus aspectos, siempre había algo nuevo que ver y Sly solía darles pase a cosas que otros niños no verían, como cuando les consiguió asientos de primera fila para ver el desfile de los caballeros del rey y los gemelos quedaron asombrados al ver que el poderoso Hegemol respondía al saludo de su hermano mayor, incluso se acerco a hablar con ellos.

-¿Les ha enseñado ya su maestro el propósito de un aguijón?  
-Protegerse uno mismo-dijo Oro.  
-¡Y proteger a los demás!-dijo Mato.  
-¡Correcto!, afortunadamente yo no uso un aguijón.

En verdad que era buena la vida, los gemelos idénticos suelen ser conflictivos, mostrar personalidades opuestas, y si bien era cierto que Oro prefería ayudar en la tienda que entrenar poseía una gran habilidad y Mato adoraba aprender a su lado, hacían una excelente pareja de combate, Oro con su ataque a larga distancia y él con su técnica a corta distancia, ni un solo día durante todas sus vidas se habían separado, hasta que llegaron a la adolescencia; los clavos regalados seis años antes les iban bien como cuchillas cortas ahora y Sly les obsequio un par nuevos antes de decirles que necesitaba que uno de ellos fuera al Límite del Reino, al Coliseo de los Insensatos, para recoger unas mercancías, no podía ir personalmente porque estaba recuperándose de un esguince de ala y Sheo se encontraba en aquellos momentos en su primera misión con la guardia de la ciudad.

Mato no se atrevió, estaba demasiado cómodo en la ciudad, pero a Oro le emociono la perspectiva de un viaje.

-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor, hermano.  
-Solo voy a ir a recoger unas cosas, no seas tan cobarde, Mato.  
-Tal vez pueda acompañarte…  
-Nah, alguien tiene que quedarse con el maestro…mira, tengo una idea-tomo su vieja aguja para niños y le dio la suya-¿ves?, cada uno se queda la del otro, el maestro siempre dice que la aguja es una extensión de su dueño asique si alguno llegara a estar en peligro el otro lo sabrá y podrá correr a ayudarle, ¿no suena bien?  
-Si…pero cuídate de todas maneras.

Oro se fue y regreso sin contratiempos, pero volvió cambiado, con los horizontes ampliados y más ansias de viajar, a partir de allí y casi sin darse cuenta, los hermanos se fueron distanciando.

\-----0

Mato aun tenía esa cuchilla, aunque ahora era tan pequeña que bien le venía como un implemento de cocina, pero nunca la usaba, la guardaba en un estuche y de tanto en tanto la sacaba un momento, revisaba que no estuviera dañada y la limpiaba con cierta rabia, aunque era irracional tenía la certeza de que el día que encontrara la hoja rota seria porque Oro había muerto y tal vez, solo tal vez, sabría qué hacer con respecto a ello.

En su casa en las alturas del Paso del Rey dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo a la meditación y había desarrollado sentidos muy agudos para percibir cualquier perturbación en los alrededores, así era como siempre sentía cuando su pupilo se acercaba, oír sus pasitos ligeros le llenaba de emoción anticipada, ¡era un gran alumno!, siempre yendo a visitarle y sentándose para meditar a su lado, tan atento y aplicado, y era tan pequeño que, en un impulso de emoción tras verle dominar su técnica del aguijón, prácticamente le había adoptado.

Y el pequeño había conocido a sus hermanos, había aprendido sus técnicas y había recibido el reconocimiento del propio Sabio de Aguijones, su maestro, el orgullo que sentía por él eclipsaba la vergüenza que sentía hacia sí mismo.

Percibió un aleteo, pasos pequeños pero firmes y veloces, que soportaban un gran peso, los pasos iban directo a su refugio, levanto la cabeza y se quedo frio del susto.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma, Mato!  
-¿Ma…maestro?  
-¿Llamas a esto irte lejos a buscar tu destino?, ¡Estas a menos de una hora de mi casa!  
-Yo…es que no…-bajo la cabeza, deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase.  
-Bien podrías haber ido de visita y comprado algo, aunque fuera por respeto.  
-Maestro…lo siento mucho, yo…es que…  
-¡Habla claro, por todos los clavos!

Sly podía ser una pulga pero ante su presencia Mato se sentía microscópico.

-Jure…jure no volver a verle…hasta haber dominado sus enseñanzas.  
-…vaya que eres tonto-Mato sintió que le pegaban con un palo-conozco a tu pupilo, quizás no te hallas enterado pero has entrenado al guerrero más fuerte de todo Hallownest, dime, ¿Cuál es el propósito de un aguijón?  
-Proteger a los demás.  
-Bien, pues tu pupilo te necesita ahora-eso le hizo levantar la cabeza.  
-¿Esta en problemas?  
-Él y todos nosotros, asique levántate, Maestro de Aguijón, toma tu clavo y ven conmigo, iremos por tus hermanos.

\-----0

Sheo y su familia vivían en una pequeña villa de escarabajos en el Sendero Verde, en aquellas tierras imperaba la “Ley de Unn”, un código moral seguido por los habitantes musgosos donde lo más importante era el respeto a la naturaleza, Sheo vivió en aquel pequeño, hermoso y pacifico mundo verde hasta los ocho años, cuando las cosas comenzaron a trastocarse de formas que nadie en la villa pudo comprender.

Dos fuerzas habían comenzado a disputarse los territorios a su alrededor, el clan de las mantis que buscaba expandirse y los insectos al servicio del llamado Rey Pálido, que de momento solo estaban construyendo un camino, al cruzarse unos con otros comenzó una guerra que duraría dos sangrientos años y un buen día su pequeña villa acabo en medio del fuego cruzado; por el resto de su vida recordaría el sonido de las alas de las mantis, sus chillidos, los gritos, y como su padre era acuchillado frente a sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Noo!-su madre trato de protegerlo-¡Sheo!, ¡Sheo, toma a tus hermanos!, ¡Llévate a tus hermanos!

Oro y Mato solo tenían dos años, lloraban inconsolablemente, presa del pánico, Sheo los tomo en brazos y huyo, rogando que su madre les alcanzara, pero no lo hizo y no volvería a verla jamás, corrió entre las casas que se desplomaban, corrió locamente sin saber a dónde ir, cuando nuevos insectos se unieron a la batalla, bichos diferentes y cubiertos con armadura, entre estos uno enorme, redondo, que blandía una impresionante maza.

Se metió entre unos matorrales y trato de calmar a sus hermanos, la batalla que logro vislumbrar entre las hojas fue brutal pero duro poco, las fuerzas del rey no tardaron en imponerse y hacer huir a las mantis, el guerrero enorme fue capaz de oírles entonces.

-¿Quién anda allí?-removió el arbusto-¡Oh!, niños…calma, ya están a salvo.

Hablo un poco antes, porque en ese momento un grupo de Mantis jóvenes, voladoras, apareció sobre sus cabezas, Sheo ahogo un grito, pero antes de que el guerrero aceptara a moverse otro bicho apareció y acabo con los atacantes, era una pulga, un bicho muy pequeño, que blandía un aguijón desproporcionadamente grande.

-¿Qué se te ha dicho de bajar la guardia, Hegemol?, la batalla no termina hasta que estas de vuelta en tu casa.  
-Je, perdón, me distraje, gracias, Sly.  
-¿Qué hay allí?  
-Sobrevivientes-la pulga se acerco-niños, ¿están bien?, ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

Sheo no dijo nada, más bien se echo a temblar, aunque Hegemol era amable y tenía una voz sorprendentemente suave para su tamaño, no podía solo calmarse, estaba traumatizado.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?-pregunto, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas-oh…vaya, lo siento.  
-Tus hermanos deben tener hambre-dijo Sly, Sheo alzo la vista-estarán cansados y asustados, olvídate de ti y ocúpate de ellos.  
-Sly…-este le hizo callar con un ademan.  
-El campamento esta cerca, puedes seguirme o puedes quedarte aquí y dejar que mueran, tú decides.

Apoyo el masivo aguijón en su hombro y comenzó a alejarse, un momento después Sheo iba tras él.

No dijo ni media palabra en las siguientes horas pero le dejaron quedarse cerca de Sly, les dieron comida y pudo ver que sus hermanitos se calmaran y hasta durmieran un poco antes de que el grupo al completo regresara a la capital, Sheo se sentía como en un sueño, solo que no precisaba la clase, lo que había pasado en la villa, la muerte de sus padres, horribles pesadillas, pero esto…esto no sabía lo que era, no sabía cómo acabaría, deseaba despertar y ver que todo seguía como siempre a la vez que temía que la realidad, si era otra, pudiera ser peor.

Algo le saco de su concha, en la ciudad pudo ver al rey en persona y no importa si se es un niño en el peor momento de su existencia, no había manera de resistirse al brillo puro del Rey Pálido, vio con asombro como repartía cumplidos a sus caballeros por su victoria, aunque sin hacer contacto nunca con estos, y finalmente dirigirse a Sly.

-Maestro, tus consejos y tu valor nos han conducido a otra victoria, pretendo ir a ahora a hablar con los señores de las mantis para llegar a un acuerdo que ponga un alto a esta absurda guerra.  
-Una decisión sabía, alteza.  
-Es tiempo de que recibas la recompensa por tus servicios entonces, es mi deseo que te unas a mi guardia personal como uno de mis grandes caballeros.  
-Majestad…es un honor demasiado grande, temo que debo rechazarlo.

Sheo nunca vio ni volvería a ver tantas caras de asombro y absoluto estupor, ¿Cómo podía alguien rechazar al Rey Pálido?, ¿no decían que era prácticamente un Dios?, este por su parte ni siquiera se sorprendió.

-No soy un caballero, mi rey, soy un maestro y antes que eso soy un comerciante.  
-¿Además…?  
-Je, además he decidido adoptar a tres huérfanos y no me alcanzaría el tiempo para entrenarlos y servirle, considérelo una inversión a largo plazo, pierde a un guerrero pero en el futuro ganara tres.  
-Si es el caso confió en que serán maestros de los que Hallownest se sientan orgulloso.  
-Tiene mi palabra, majestad.

Sheo no se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de ellos hasta después, estaba que no entendía nada, pero poco a poco, a punta de una extraña gentil dureza (algo así como que te peguen con una almohada) Sly fue sacándolo de su estupor, se lo llevo para su casa y lo puso a arreglar el mismo una bodega que tenia para hacerla una habitación para sus hermanos y él, hasta que unos días después Sheo comenzó a comprender que no, no estaba soñando, si, sus padres habían muerto, pero no, no era el fin del mundo, sus hermanos aun le necesitaban.

-Mi...-y una noche al fin le salió la voz-mi nombre es Sheo.  
-¿Y tus hermanos?-pregunto la pulga, como si no fuera un milagro oír a hablar a un niño que estuvo mudo por más de un mes.  
-Oro y Mato.  
-¿Cómo los distingues?  
-Mato es quien llora más.  
-Je, ya es algo.  
-¿Señor?  
-Llámame Sly, o maestro si prefieres.  
-Maestro… ¿me enseñara a usar el aguijón?  
-No pierdas tu tiempo pensando en venganza, el rey ha pactado la paz con las mantis, si vas tras estas acabaras muerto o en una celda.  
-Pero usted le dijo al rey que nos convertiría en guerreros.  
-Guerreros, no soldados ni asesinos, si pongo un aguijón en tus manos, dime, ¿Qué harías con este?  
-Yo…-miro a sus hermanitos, que dormían en paz en una cuna-cuidaría de ellos.  
-Muy bien, entonces puedes aprender.

Y aprendió, resulto que poseía un talento natural para el aguijón, llego a dominar muy rápidamente las enseñanzas de su maestro y al poco le supero, entreno al lado de los mejores caballeros, formo parte de la guardia real y lucho en muchas batallas, siempre buscando como perfeccionarse a sí mismo y trasladando, como era inevitable cuando estos ya crecieron, la necesidad de proteger a sus hermanos por la de proteger a otros.

Pero luego un buen día, o más bien uno malo, en que la ciudad estaba llena de rumores y se le envió con un contingente a tratar de limpiar las minas, algo cambio, después de varias horas rebanando cascaras infectadas, acabando con insectos que quizás habían sido normales e inocentes hasta hacia poco, se sintió completamente vacío, perdió la motivación y ya no encontró alegría en su aguijón; al poco dejo la guardia, al poco Oro y Mato se separaban para siempre producto de una discusión de la que nunca supo los detalles, y al poco él mismo decidió marcharse por su cuenta y aprender algo nuevo, algo por lo que volver a sentir alegría y pasión.  
\-----0

En su refugio en lo profundo del Sendero Verde, Sheo creía que haber encontrado ese algo en el arte y, más recientemente, en la compañía de un viejo forja aguijones que se había perdido por allí y ahora vivía en su casa, lo había acogido porque se veía desorientado y de a poco trabaron una fuerte relación, en verdad no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de cuanto anhelaba la compañía.

-¿Sheo?-parpadeo, Nailsmith estaba hablándole.  
-¿Eh?, si, dime.  
-Te preguntaba si querías algo de té.  
-Ah, eso estaría muy bien.  
-¿Esta todo en orden?  
-Sí, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos, perdona.

Nailsmith sabía respetar su espacio pero sin que se dejara de notar que le importaba, era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él, fue a preparar el té y Sheo regreso su atención al trabajo, con las habilidades en metal de su nuevo compañero habían hecho un set completo de figuras de los Cinco Grandes Caballeros y ahora estaba pintándolas, fue al ponerse con la figura de Hegemol que sin querer se había perdido en el pasado, dejo la pieza a un lado y limpio sus manos en el delantal.

-¡Al fin llegamos!-escucho exclamar a una voz fuera.  
-Estas fuera de forma, Mato.

De haber estado aun sosteniendo la figura esta se habría caído de sus manos, se levanto y fue afuera.

-¡Sheo, hermano!-pese a la diferencia de edad, los tres hermanos ya eran del mismo tamaño.  
-Mato-solo le tomo dos segundos de estupor antes de devolverle el abrazo-¡hermanito!, ¡qué alegría!  
-¿Con que te has estado peleando?-pregunto Sly, observando las manchas en su delantal.  
-Es pintura, maestro, ahora soy un artista.  
-¡No me digas!-dijo Mato, sin afán de burla-si se te da como el aguijón debes ser impresionante.  
-Je, eso no lo sé.  
-No pareces muy asombrado de vernos, tu hermano casi se desmaya frente a mí.  
-Este…tanto no…  
-Claro que es una sorpresa, una maravillosa sorpresa, pero en cierto modo lo esperaba-siempre había sabido mirar a largo plazo, era algo de lo que se ufanaba-tenemos un conocido común, un pequeño caballero que se ha tomado las molestias de visitarme más de una vez.  
-Nuestro querido pupilo, sí.  
-No le llamaría pupilo mío, le enseñe mi técnica por medio de la pintura, ¡y la entendió a la primera!  
-¡Debió ser una muy buena pintura!

Sheo se rio satisfecho, Mato tenia tendencia a halagar a la gente pero siempre con honestidad e inocencia, por eso caía tan bien, de niños siempre le andaba siguiendo y tratando de emularle, verlo convertido en todo un maestro por si mismo le encanto.

-¿Sheo?-Nailsmith se asomo por la puerta.  
-¡Mira, tenemos visitas!, mi hermano Mato y mi maestro, Sly.  
-Bienvenidos.  
-Él es Nailsmith, mi… ¿compañero?-el otro se rio-sí, mi compañero.  
-Yo te conozco-dijo Sly, dubitativo-no, no a ti, a tu padre, uno de los mejores forja aguijones de la ciudad, siempre encargaba mis armas con él.  
-Sabía que la hechura de tu aguijón me era familiar, Sheo-dijo contento.  
-Sheo-Sly se volvió hacia él-no vas mal en tus conjeturas, es gracias al pequeño que te localizamos, ahora es necesario que vengas con nosotros, aun tenemos que recoger a tu otro hermano.  
-¿Oro?-miro a Mato pero este volteo la cara-¿Qué está pasando?  
-¿Quizás podríamos perder unos minutos explicándole, maestro?, el camino hasta aquí fue difícil, se diría que no quieres visitas.  
-Solo unos minutos.  
-Voy a servir el té-dijo Nailsmith.

\-----0

Junto al refugio de Oro, en el espacio que había preparado como campo de entrenamiento, estaba el cuerpo de un gran saltamontes vestido a manera de monigote de entrenamiento, Sly lo había hecho para ellos en la época en que entrenaban juntos y Oro siempre recordaba sus palabras al verlo “¡Con fuerza, hermanos!”, lo había rescatado cuando se separaron y le tenía bastante cariño.

Además que era utilísimo justo allí, de vez en cuando, si se le zurraba lo suficiente, un saltamontes vivito e iracundo de los muchos que habitaban la zona caía desde arriba y eso siempre garantizaba una buena lucha, pero ese día en particular Oro no estaba pensando en peleas, solo había salido a sacarle brillo a su clavo al aire libre y el monigote era buena compañía, hombre, siendo imaginativos era tan buena compañía como su silencioso pupilo.

-No puedo creer que conserves esa cosa-dijo una voz, Oro se levanto de un salto.  
-¡Sheo!  
-Hola, hermano, es bueno verte.  
-También lo creo, te vez… ¿Por qué traes un delantal?, ¿Dónde está tu clavo?  
-Ahora me dedico a otra cosa.  
-¿De veras?-se apoyo en su propia arma-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí entonces?  
-Vinimos a buscarte.  
-¿Vinimos?, ¿vinimos quienes?-Sheo hizo un ademan señalando hacia atrás.  
-¡No hagas que me ponga violento contigo, Mato!

Imposible saber que le cayó peor, oír la voz de su maestro enfadado, él que siempre fue un zoquete a sus ojos, u oír el nombre de Mato.

-¡Me da igual si se robo a tu novia, van a hablar!  
-¡Eso no fue lo que paso!  
-¡Pues lo que haya sido!, ¡Muévete o juro por todos los clavos que lo lamentaras!  
-Oro-Sheo vio que retrocedía-¿Qué ganaras si sigues huyendo?  
-No sabes nada…  
-Y no me interesa, seguimos siendo hermanos.

Finalmente Sly y Mato se acercaron, Oro contuvo un juramento, aunque lo quisiera no había más que una pared a sus espaldas, no podía escapar, él y Mato intercambiaron una mirada de medio segundo, medio segundo repleto de reproches, y apartaron la vista al mismo tiempo.

-¿De qué se trata esto?-pregunto receloso-¿es una maldita intervención?, no he apostado en años.  
-Versión corta-dijo Sly, sentándose en una esquina-el quinto de nosotros, el pequeño caballero, resulta ser hijo del Rey Pálido.  
-¿Qué…que?-le miro atónito.  
-No es que se parezca mucho, ¿pero que sabe uno sobre los Wyrm?, el caso es que el chico conoce una manera de detener la infección de una vez y para siempre, va a pelear contra esta, si es que eso tiene sentido, y necesita de nosotros para proteger a unos cuantos insectos porque los infectados se volverán mucho más violentos antes del final.

Oro parpadeo, no, si había entendido, siempre supo que había algo raro con el pequeño, ¡pero es que nada de aquello tenía sentido!, ¿Cómo se peleaba uno de frente contra una enfermedad?, a aguijonazos no se le bajaba la fiebre a nadie, ¿esperaban que pelearan contra decenas de cascaras hasta que, sin venir a cuento, cayeran muertas?, pero…era su maestro quien lo estaba diciendo y, que él supiera, no había nacido aun el bicho que embaucara a Sly.

-…De acuerdo…supongo que…  
-No tan rápido-dijo la pulga-de aquí no vamos a movernos hasta que tu y Mato hablen.  
-¡Maestro!  
-Anda, Mato-Sheo le dio un empujón-no me creo que seas capaz de guardarle rencor a alguien, mucho menos a tu hermano.  
-Y tú no puedes ser tan inmaduro, Oro-dijo Sly-resuelvan sus problemas ahora porque no los quiero ver peleando después.

Mato tuvo que cruzar hasta el otro lado para encarar a su gemelo.

-Mato…  
-Oro…  
-…tu geo…  
-¿Qué?  
-…lo tengo, casi eh…  
-¡Oh, no puedes estar hablando en serio!-el otro se sobresalto-¡Geo! ¡Todo se trata de geo contigo!  
-¡Trato de pagar lo que te debo!  
-¡Eso no es lo que me debes, zoquete!  
-¡No me llames así!, ¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que hiciera?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?  
-Esperen un momento-dijo Sheo-¿todo este tiempo se han estado ignorando…por geo?  
-Este zoquete casi se convierte en forraje para las bestias del coliseo por estar apostando.  
-Otra vez, otra vez-Oro le apunto con su aguijón-tu, patético papanatas, nadie te dijo que me salvases, pero Mato tiene que ser siempre el bueno, ¿no?, el que siempre hace lo correcto, y cuando yo trato de hacer lo correcto resulta que me estoy equivocando.  
-Claro que te equivocas, porque nunca lo has entendido.  
-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender, eh?, ¡Dímelo!  
-¡Somos hermanos, Oro!, ¡Lo que quería era que te quedaras conmigo, que pidieras mi ayuda!, pero Oro siempre tiene que hacer las cosas por su cuenta, ¿no?, siempre actúas como si estuvieras por encima de los demás.  
-Esto es estúpido-se aparto.  
-Lo es, no tendría que haber venido.

Sheo miro con preocupación a su maestro, eso no estaba funcionando, al contrario, parecía que terminarían de separarse, Sly se alzo de hombros, no pensaba intervenir, aquel era un asunto de hermanos.

-Supongo que depende de mí-se adelanto, los gemelos le miraron-igual que antes, cuando peleaban por un juguete o por quien usaba primero el maniquí.  
-Ya no somos unos niños, Sheo-dijo Oro.  
-Y, perdón, pero ni siquiera trajiste tu aguijón.  
-Claro que si, esta justo aquí-les mostro.  
-…Eso es un pincel-dijo Mato.  
-Blandir un pincel, blandir un aguijón, no son cosas tan diferentes-se acerco al maniquí-cuando me fui les dije que iba a aprender algo nuevo, y aprendí que todo lo nuevo comienza desde una base conocida.

Traía un estuche de pinturas al cinto, cargo generosamente el pincel, que era bastante grande, encaro al maniquí de saltamontes y con ese grito de batalla tan característico en ellos, ataco, fue como si recibiera un lanzazo, el maniquí salió despedido cuatro metros más allá, cubierto de pintura y con un agujero considerable, los gemelos se quedaron atónitos.

-Ahora-dijo Sheo, cargando nuevamente el pincel-corran.

Las Artes del Aguijón son poderosas técnicas de combate que involucran Alma, pero solo esa porción infinisimal capaz de conseguirse a través del esfuerzo físico y la meditación, un verdadero Maestro del Aguijón podía entonces cargar cualquier golpe con una explosión de alma capaz de efectos devastadores y cada quien la usaba a su manera, Sheo era un atacante directo, pero eso era con el aguijón, con el pincel se había vuelto una maquina de combate y pintura versátil que arrojaba proyectiles por todas partes; Oro se había especializado en el combate a larga distancia, con un ataque que era una embestida brutal desde lejos, mientras que Mato realizaba un ataque circular a corta distancia que cubría todo el espacio a su alrededor.

En pocos minutos la cantera, que siempre fue de un blanco invernal por las cenizas del Wyrm, se convirtió en un cuadro de bodegón, Oro y Mato no veían donde cubrirse del bombardeo, tuvieron que comenzar a defenderse y, casi sin querer, regresaron a los viejos hábitos, a la combinación perfecta que eran capaces de conseguir.

-¡No deberíamos estar peleando!-decía Oro.  
-¡Esto es tu culpa!  
-¡No, digo que no deberíamos estar peleando aquí!  
-¡Ustedes dos están fuera de practica!-Sheo los baño con una capa de pintura.  
-¿Cómo es que sigue siendo mejor que nosotros?, ¡No tiene un aguijón!  
-Para lo que nos ha servido, ¿no?-en un desliz, chocaron-¡Hazte a un lado, Oro!  
-¡Tu apártate de mi espacio, Mato!

Lo empujo y en un desliz, los tres tenían patas más bien cortas, cayo de costado, en ese momento escucharon una vibración que los detuvo a los tres pero solo Oro supo lo que era.

-¡Mato!

Saco una cuchilla de su cinturón y la arrojo en dirección a su hermano, pero un poco más arriba, logrando interceptar y derribar a un lado al enorme Saltamontes que casi le cae encima, la bestia infectada chillo y cayó muerta, luego hubo silencio en el claro.

-Oro…-la cuchilla en el costado de la bestia era un clavo para niños con una M tallada en el mango.  
-…Estaba avergonzado…desperdicie e hice mal uso de las enseñanzas de nuestro maestro, creí que podía resolver cualquier problema yo solo…pero solo me he estado aislando, me estoy hundiendo.  
-También estoy avergonzado…  
-Mato…  
-Siempre admire lo seguro que eras de ti mismo, deseaba ser así de valiente pero en el fondo no tenia las agallas, ni siquiera pude irme muy lejos cuando debía, no soy bueno estando solo.  
-Estar solo no tienen nada de bueno…lamento haberte decepcionado, Mato.  
-Lamento haber exigido tanto de ti.  
-Lamento no haber pedido ayuda.  
-Yo lamento que esto demorase tanto-dijo Sly, que solo se había movido para taparse de la pintura que llovía, se levanto-¡Maestros!, ¿Cuál es el verdadero propósito de un aguijón?  
-Protegerse a uno mismo-dijo Mato, que siempre pensó primero en los demás.  
-Proteger a los demás-dijo Oro, que siempre vio primero por sí mismo.  
-Entonces tomen sus armas y síganme, porque Hallownest nos necesita.  
-Yo sugeriría que tomasen un baño antes-dijo Sheo.

Los gemelos se miraron y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír, estaban hecho tal enredo multicolor que ni entre ellos hubieran sido capaces de distinguirse.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Para la mayoría de los insectos Hallownest fue la primera y única civilización sobre la tierra, era una idea implantada por el Rey Pálido y que todos se congraciaban en aceptar, aunque hubieran pruebas de sobra de lo contrario, pero hasta los más orgullosos debieron cuestionar el valor del patriotismo al conocer a Ze’mer.

No era el primer insecto venido de más allá de Hallownest, pero por los Dioses que era el más impresionante, una dama, una guerrera, una belleza exótica por la que, en varios sentidos, muchos perdieron la cabeza, era celebre la historia de cómo se había enfrentado en combate a Lord Fool y este, tras ser derrotado, dijo que se hubiera sentido igual de complacido si la pelea hubiera sido en la cama.

Una presencia así solo podría haber sido dominada por una entidad superior y, como era inevitable, el Rey Pálido término atrayéndola a su lado, le sedujo con su brillo y le convirtió en su guardiana personal, le llamaron “Misteriosa” Ze’mer, y le iba bien, no hablaba mucho de su pasado o de su tierra natal, lo que hacía que pululasen los rumores a su alrededor, se decía que era una princesa fugitiva o una mercenaria, que tenía vínculos con los seres superiores o incluso que había venido para convertirse en amante del rey, Ze’mer escuchaba aquellas historias con afán divertido y se ocupaba de sus asuntos, era muy celosa de su independencia y privacidad asique aunque tenía habitaciones en el Palacio Blanco también se había hecho de una bella propiedad en las Tierras de Reposo, donde cultivaba un jardín de flores como nunca se habían visto en el reino, incluso la Dama Blanca las admiraba.

Ze´mer sirvió lealmente al lado del Rey y sus compañeros durante varios años, hasta los acuerdos de paz con la tribu de las mantis, cuando siguió a su señor y se presento ante los cuatro caciques no tenía idea de que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

-El acuerdo que les propongo es simple-les decía el rey, todo presencia pese a su corta estatura-detendré la expansión hacia sus territorios si ustedes detienen su intención de dominar las tierras de Unn, recibirán toda clase de privilegios a cambio de proteger el paso de las bestias de Nido Profundo.  
-En resumen-dijo Lord Verma, el menor de los caciques-quieres que nos convirtamos en peones, más piezas en tu sucio juego.

Le llamaban “Señores” mantis, pero en realidad las tres mayores eran mujeres, Atika, Omalia y Erka, en la sociedad matriarcal de las mantis el estatus dependía de la fuerza y ellas eran las más fuertes de la tribu, su hermano menor, Verma, no se quedaba atrás, pero su posición dependía de un factor ligeramente diferente, es bien sabido que las mantis tienen a devorar a sus consortes pero Lord Verma había sobrevivido a su pareja y tenía una hija, Lili, Ze’mer únicamente estaba repasando aquella información cuando su mirada fue a un lado y la vio observando la reunión desde un rincón, era una bonita y joven mantis, carecía por completo del aire guerrero del resto de su estirpe, le saludo con un ademan y la pobre se puso toda colorada antes de responder igual.

-No hay nada que puedas ofrecernos, gusano.  
-Ustedes están claramente escasos de espacio, los ingenieros de mi ciudad pueden excavar y triplicar el tamaño de su villa sin necesidad de usurpar otras tierras.  
-O podríamos seguir “usurpando” como lo llamas y tomar tu ciudad.  
-La última vez que mire, estaba ganando, deberían agradecer que estoy dispuesto a zanjar esta situación por las buenas.  
-¿Agradecer?, ¿Qué nosotros deberíamos agradecer?  
-Verma-le cortó Atika-es suficiente.  
-Las promesas están de más-dijo Erka-al final solo importa la fuerza, merced de sus armas y armaduras los guerreros del Rey Pálido son más fuertes, pero hasta la roca más dura acaba partiéndose bajo suficientes golpes.  
-Cierto-dijo Omalia-bien podríamos seguir matándonos entre nosotros hasta que no quede nadie en pie, la única ventaja que tiene esta reunión de líderes es poder decidir por medio de una sola batalla más.  
-¡Déjenme hacerlo!-exclamo Verma, poniéndose en pie-yo aplastare a este gusano.  
-Señores-dijo el Rey Pálido, imperturbable como siempre-¿podemos convenir en que un líder debe ser más fuerte que el guerrero más fuerte a sus ordenes?  
-Eso es evidente-dijo Omalia.  
-Pues he aquí al más fuerte de mis guerreros-señalo a Ze’mer-enfréntenlo o pónganlo frente a los cuatro más fuertes que tengan.  
-¿No puedes pelear tus propias batallas?, ¡ese bicho ni siquiera es de estas tierras!  
-Eso no debe ser un problema, si todo lo que importa es la fuerza.  
-Pálido Wyrm-dijo Lord Atika-aceptamos al retador, con una condición extra: si es tan fuerte como dices y consigue derrotarnos deberá quedarse con nosotros, como prenda y recordatorio de tus juramentos.  
-¿Qué pasa si pierde?  
-Obtendrás un caballero muerto, nada más-el rey asintió y retrocedió.  
-Cuento contigo, Ze’mer.  
-Rey Nym-dijo, aun tras tantos años era incapaz de hablar del todo el idioma del reino.

Se quito de la solapa la delicada flor que siempre portaba consigo y se la dio al monarca antes de adelantarse hacia el espacio frente a los cuatro tronos de los caciques, empuñan su aguijón, que era enorme y labrado en plata, muy afilado y curiosamente ligero para su tamaño; posteriormente admitiría haber estado nerviosa, como la guardiana del rey no había participado en las campañas contras las mantis junto a sus demás compañeros y todo lo que sabía de su manera de luchar era lo que Hegemol le contara.

-¡Esto es un insulto!-grito Lord Verma, tomando su lanza y lanzándose al combate.

Ze’mer atajo el golpe escudándose con su aguijón y los otros tres caciques se unieron a la pelea, las mantis luchaban con una combinación letal de velocidad y astucia, realizaban embates rápidos pero también se alejaban para arrojar cuchillas giratorias y combinaban magistralmente sus movimientos, pero la Misteriosa Ze’mer no poseía su rango solo porque si, su arma era tan grande y ella era tan alta, tan vaporosa con su vestido lleno de pliegues y su larguísimo cabello, que la gente pensaba que era lenta pero los señores mantis no tardaron nada en constatar que no era así, Ze’mer balanceaba su aguijón como si fuera una ligera sabana, una sabana que cortaba, sus largas antenas parecían sentir las vibraciones en el aire, dejándole interceptar y esquivar los ataques, y lo amplio de sus prendas ocasionaba que cada vez que las mantis creían dar un golpe en realidad cortaban tela o cabello.

Tras dedicar unos minutos al análisis y la defensa, Ze’mer contraataco, calculaba muy bien los golpes porque tampoco era la idea que partiera en dos a uno de los caciques, que las mantis eran duras pero no dejaban de ser delgadas, Lord Atika fue el primero en saltar de regreso a su trono y quedarse allí, apretándose un brazo donde había acertado un golpe de canto para que ya no pudiera usar su lanza, las mantis eran feroces pero también sensatas, los caciques no pretendían pelear hasta la muerte y al poco rato Lord Omalia y Lord Erka se retiraron también; solo lord Verma siguió combatiendo, con más rabia que buen juicio y a pesar de que ya sangraba profusamente, arrojo su lanza y se tiro en una caída desde las alturas, tomando de sorpresa a Ze’mer por el cambio, y consiguiendo golpear su rostro tan fuerte que le hizo retroceder aturdida, entonces Ze’mer retuvo su aguijon con ambas manos, giro sobre si y golpeo de lado a la mantis, Lord Verma dio un grito y cayó al suelo, sujetándose el hombro roto, Ze’mer alzo entonces su aguijón.

-¡Padre!-grito Lili, entrando al cuarto y poniéndose sobre este-¡Caballero, por favor perdona a mi padre!  
-¿Fue suficiente?-pregunto el rey, los lores se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia.  
-Tu guerrero ha probado su valía, tiene nuestro respeto y tú tienes nuestra palabra.  
-Descansa, Ze’mer.

Coloco el aguijón de vuelta en su espalda y recupero su flor del rey, la miro unos instantes antes de ofrecérsela a Lili.

-Che se excedió, princesa, pido a Le’mer que perdone a che.

Lili, algo cohibida, acepto la flor, y Ze’mer regreso al lado del rey sin reparar en el profundo y absoluto odio con que Lord Verma le miraba.

La reunión tuvo que aplazarse brevemente, para que los señores mantis recibieran atención medica, a Ze´mer le ofrecieron un ungüento y una compresa para el corte en su rostro y el rey le hablo sobre lo que sería su nueva misión.

-Supongo que fue atrevido de mi parte ofrecerte como una prenda de pago.  
-Che sabe que es una herramienta en sus gentiles manos-aunque reconocía que era la única con el que el Rey Pálido tenía consideraciones, quizás por ser extranjera.  
-Tendrás que quedarte aquí, quizás por mucho tiempo, pero confió en que se te deje ir y venir cuando la situación se haya normalizado.  
-¿Le será posible a che dejar en orden sus asuntos?  
-Yo no abusaría de la confianza de los lores, o más bien de su falta de esta.  
-Permita a che entonces escribir una carta a Isma, alguien debe cuidar del jardín de che, nahlo.  
-Adelante-Ze’mer hizo una reverencia y el rey fue retirándose, pero se detuvo un momento-tendrás que reportarme periódicamente, lo arreglaremos después, quiero que pongas atención en todo aquí, en particular en Lord Verma.  
-Así lo hará che, Rey Nym.

Poco después se concretaron los acuerdos de paz, a Ze’mer se le dio su propia tienda para quedarse y se suponía que debía supervisar y mantener la paz en lo que los bichos enviados por el rey hacían las reformas necesarias, pero aparte de eso se encontró repentinamente sin nada que hacer, los señores mantis bien podían cuidarse de sí mismos y aquel pueblo no era muy dado a cultivar jardines por lo que se dedicaba a pasear, escribir sus reportes al rey y admirar las bellezas naturales de la zona.

Casi que sin querer, tal vez porque era la única persona con la que se podía sostener una conversación que no girase en torno a la guerra y la caza, se acerco a Lili, había temido que ella le guardara rencor por herir a su padre pero resulto no ser así.

-Es tan obstinado como un guerrero fúngico-le dijo-solo grita y ataca sin pensar las cosas, eso dice la tía Atika, pero es fuerte, él día que modere su carácter el clan no necesitara de cuatro líderes.  
-Es evidente tu cariño hacía tu padre, Le’mer.  
-No me llamo Le’mer, soy Lili-Ze’mer se rio.  
-Le’mer, son palabras de mi tierra, una forma para que che se dirija con respeto a quienes conoce.  
-Pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres.  
-Si eso quieres, che lo hará…Lili-ahora se rio ella.  
-¿Cómo se llama tu tierra?  
-Che no puede ocultar que no es de Hallownest, pero che prefiere no hablar de su origen, nahlo, nada quedo para che allá y cuando se fue solo dos cosas trajo, este clavo y esta flor, que con esmero pude reproducir.  
-Es de verdad hermosa, su brillo me alegra las noches.  
-¿Algo espanta tu sueño, Lili?  
-…Mi padre…

Lord Verma nunca había aceptado el tratado con el Rey Pálido y buena parte de la tribu le era leal, hablaba con rabia sobre como el gusano pálido les había embaucado, extendiendo sus tierras hacia abajo hasta abrir un boquete que les conectaba directamente con Nido Profundo y ahora ya no podían volver a pensar en conquistar otras tierras teniendo la obligación de defenderse de aquellas bestias, eran solo palabras, pensaba Ze’mer, aquello había sido un accidentes y tras una dura batalla en la que ella misma ayudo se había hecho construir una puerta enorme y muy solida para bloquear el paso, pero sus seguidores oían las mismas palabras, se llenaban de rabia y miraban con recelo a los bichos de Hallownest.

Y para ella el recelo era doble, extraña y extranjera, en realidad Lili no debería de estarle hablando, que estuvieran cerca ponía furioso al lord, pero la joven mantis tenía una vena rebelde y Ze’mer apreciaba su compañía, por lo que sus encuentros eran secretos, y quizás por esa emoción de la clandestinidad, quizás porque Lili le hallaba fascinante y ella le encontraba dulce y encantadora, su relación se fue profundizando hasta convertirse en una fuerte amistad y luego en algo aun más profundo.

-Le temo a esa enfermedad de la que hablan todos-le confió un día-dicen que te hace dormir y despiertas convertido en un monstruo, por eso no quiero dormir nunca más.  
-Es natural tener miedo, Lili, pero se ha demostrado que la plaga solo afecta a los débiles-al menos eso le indicaban las cartas que recibía de la ciudad.  
-Yo no soy fuerte, Ze’mer, mírame, de no ser por mi padre ya me habrían echado del clan.  
-Eres valiente, che lo sabe, che ha visto en ti un corazón que late por los demás, que ama a su familia, a su gente.  
-Y a ti.  
-Y a che-sonrió-ull, aguijones y garras…un corazón valiente es superior a eso.  
-¿Qué pasara si somos atacados por los que están enfermos?  
-Che te protegerá, che daría la vida por ti, moina.  
-Eso no-la abrazo-no quiero que mueras por mí, quiero que estemos juntas para siempre.  
-Entonces che cuidara de ti, y si todo sale mal che te llevara donde nada nos haga daño, pero, querido amor, no te angusties ahora, se que el rey está haciendo todo lo que puede por ponerle un alto a este mal, pronto será otra historia para contar y olvidar.

La trajo hacia sí y se besaron, no era su primer beso pero iba a recordarlo para siempre, pues tuvo la desgracia de ser el último.

-¡Lili!-trono la voz de Lord Verma.  
-¡Padre!-ella corrió a su lado-¡déjame explicarlo!  
-¡Hazte a un lado!

La empujo, la flor delicada que llevaba ni siquiera fue rozada pero se hizo trizas, de manera espontanea, como reaccionando a la agresión, Ze’mer llevo la mano a su aguijón.

-¡Te lo advertí!, ¡Te dije que te alejaras de esta asquerosa extranjera!  
-¡Yo la amo, padre!, ¡la amo!  
-Tu…-sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes, por solo un instante pareció arrepentirse, pero enseguida la ira le domino.  
-¡Captúrenla!-ordeno a unas mantis que llegaron atraídas por el alboroto-¡Se ha atrevido a insultarme, ha profanado a nuestra princesa!  
-¡Padre!  
-¡Pónganlo en una celda, ahora!

Ze’mer estaba lista para pelear, pero miro a Lili y desistió de ello, no iba a derramar sangre frente a sus ojos y menos la de su padre, se entrego pacíficamente y dejo que le metieran en los calabozos, desde allí pudo escuchar la discusión entre los cuatro señores mantis.

-Estas siendo irracional, Verma-decía Lord Atika.  
-¡Quiero su cabeza!, tuvo la osadía de seducir a mi hija, de hechizarla, obviamente como otra treta de ese gusano para imponerse sobre nosotros, ¿no nos ha quitado suficiente?  
-Ciertamente, su atrevimiento no puede quedar impune-dijo Lord Omalia.  
-Nos hemos dejado engañar como unas ninfas, piensen en las frondosas tierras más allá del Cañón Nublado, esas tierras debieron ser nuestras y ahora pertenecen a esa reina frívola.  
-¿Qué falta quieres discutir primero, Verma?-dijo Lord Erka-¿el abuso a tu hija o las supuestas infracciones cometidas por el Rey Palido?  
-¡Todo es parte de lo mismo!, digo que le enviemos a su valiosa guerrera en pedazos y dejemos a él interpretar el mensaje.  
-Entonces seriamos nosotras quienes romperíamos la tregua-dijo Lord Atika-la mantendremos encerrada y enviaremos un mensaje, que él decida cuanta violencia debemos aplicar.  
-Es lo mejor.  
-Así debe ser.  
-No pueden hablar en serio, ¿Dónde ha quedado su orgullo?, ¿en qué momento se volvieron unas débiles cortesanas?-acto seguido se escucho un golpe similar a un azote-¡Aagh!  
-¡No olvides el respeto que nos debes, Verma!-clamo Lord Atika-somos tus hermanas, tus mayores y tus lideres, insúltanos otra vez y ganaras la celda junto a Ze’mer, aunque seas nuestro hermano.

Aquello debió aplacarle pues la reunión acabo, Ze’mer paso varios días encerrada e incomunicada, le pasaban la comida por una rejilla, se preguntaba preocupada porque demorarían tanto en decidir su destino, dado que una carta iba de la tribu a la ciudad en poco tiempo, cuando una mañana le despertó un extraño alboroto, sus antenas percibieron vibraciones afiladas, cuchillas entrechocando, se levanto completamente en tensión, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿una misión de rescate?, no, el Rey Pálido no recurriría a algo tan burdo, menos cuando se suponía que aquello se podía resolver por medio del dialogo.

Dio un salto hacia el fondo cuando oyó que se acercaba gente del lado de la entrada de su celda, la puerta se abrió y, para su sorpresa, eran Lili y Lord Erka.

-¡Ze’mer!-ella se arrojo a sus brazos, en medio del llanto.  
-Moina, ¿Qué ocurre?  
-No hay tiempo-dijo Lord Erka, tendiéndole su clavo-protégela, llevaba a la ciudad, les abriré el camino.

Ze’mer empuño su clavo con una mano y con la otra tomo la de Lili y siguieron al Lord hasta el exterior, de camino se iba preparando mentalmente para el peor escenario posible, un ataque masivo por parte de las bestias de Nido Profundo, una invasión sorpresa de los guerreros fúngicos, una horda de bichos infectados que hubieran superado las defensas de la tribu, nunca espero lo que pasaba realmente: eran mantis contra mantis, un golpe de estado, el grupo de Lord Verma se había revelado pero…había algo más, algo le había pasado a esas mantis, eran más grandes, más fuertes, mucho más agresivas, sus ojos tenían un insano brillo anaranjado.

Al pasar junto a la cámara de los tronos pudo ver a Lord Atika y Lord Omalia luchando contra una mantis particularmente enorme.

-¡Padre, detente!-grito Lili, aquel la vio y soltó un tremendo alarido.  
-¡Llévatela!-grito Lord Erka, uniéndose a sus hermanas para contenerle.  
-¡Padre, por favor!  
-¡Vamos, Lili!, ¡Naih i!

Tuvo que echársela sobre el hombro, a sablazos se abrió paso hasta salir de la tribu, entonces pudo bajarla y volver a tomar su mano para que corrieran juntas, debía llevarla a la ciudad, la Estación de la Reina no estaba lejos pero eran perseguidas por aquellas mantis enloquecidas, no podía llevarlas allá, sería una masacre, su mejor opción era alcanzar el último tramo del Camino Peregrino, habría algo de pánico entre los viajeros pero todos correrían hacia la ciudad y los guardianes de las puertas les verían y ayudarían.

-¡Naih i, moina!, ¡Che te pondrá a salvo!  
-¡Era mi padre, Ze’mer!-lloraba-¡Era mi padre!  
-Lo era… ¡Melenoo!, sus hermanas le detendrán y el rey podrá curarlo, ¡confía en che!

¡Allí estaba el camino! Y estaba…curiosamente despejado, no se detuvo mucho a pensar en aquello, salto con Lili a la senda y comenzaron a correr los dos tramos de puente sobre acido que les separaban de las puertas de la ciudad, un guardia allí apostado les vio a la distancia y corrió para dentro, ¡eso!, ¡que fuera por ayuda!

De pronto escucho otra vez ese sobrenatural alarido, se giro un momento y vio a Lord Verma correr hacia ella a toda velocidad, sus ojos, ¿Qué era esa luz?, y sintió que Lili se soltaba de su agarre, corría hacia él.

-¡Wai!  
-¡Padre, detente!, ¡Detente!

Al mismo tiempo que Hegemol el Poderoso y un escuadrón de soldados salían por las puertas de la ciudad, Lord Verma enterraba una garra a través del cuerpo de su hija, Ze’mer se sintió como una de sus frágiles flores, destrozada irreparablemente por la violencia.

-¡WAIII!-Hegemol la atrapa-¡Lili, waii!  
-¡Contrólate, son muchos!  
-¡Waii!, ¡Waiiii!, ¡Moina!, ¡Waiii!

Hagemol tuvo que noquearla para que se quedara quieta, pero antes de perder el sentido pudo ver como Lord Verma huía llevándose el cuerpo de su hija.

Nunca se recuperaría, durante varias semanas lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar inconsolablemente, desahogando sus penas con Isma que, amable como era, se echo encima el peso de cuidarle, cuando al fin fue capaz de ponerse en pie descubrió que ya no podía pelear, al ir a tomar su clavo se quedaba paralizada y si acaso conseguía sostenerlo sus manos temblaban de manera incontrolable, estaba arruinada, como caballero y como persona, estaba totalmente acabada.

-La gente habla de ti, Ze’mer.  
-La gente siempre habla de che, Rey Nym.  
-Se preguntan que pudieron hacer las mantis para reducir de este modo a uno de mis mejores caballeros, yo también me lo pregunto.  
-Nahlo…ull, che le ruega, no haga hablar de eso a che.  
-Si no puedes usar tu arma entonces no me sirves, voy a darte otra semana, si no eres capaz de sobreponerte tendrás que darme explicaciones.

¿Qué le había pasado al mundo?, todo parecía más…gris, y no era cosa suya, el rey no era este ser cruel y directo que mantenía a todo el mundo a un metro de distancia y repartía ordenes con sequedad, la reina no era esa figura callada y cabizbaja, ¿Cuándo había dejado de cantar?, todos estaban tensísimos, debía ser por la plaga pero no estaba segura, en su postración apenas y escucho las cosas que le contara Isma, que trato de ponerle al día pero solo acabo llorando a su lado cuando le conto su tragedia; solo a ella le había contado y no pensaba compartirla con nadie más, no hubiera podido soportar la vergüenza de relatarle su historia a ese rey frio, de manera que escribió una carta a Isma, diciéndole que era libre de contarle todo al rey si era interrogada, porque quien no quería contarlo era ella misma, que le perdonara por pasarle aquel fardo, y que tendrían que matarla antes de obligarla a volver.

Y se fue, se refugió en su hogar en las Tierras de Reposo y espero a que vinieran a buscarla…nadie vino, nadie jamás vino, le habían olvidado, a Ze’mer le habría gustado olvidar también, estaba profundamente deprimida, descuido su aspecto, su clavo quedo contra una pared, afeándose tanto con el paso del tiempo que hasta llego a parecer que era de piedra en vez de plata, y su magnífico jardín se redujo hasta no contener más que lo que cosechaba con bastante esfuerzo para comer y un plantón que cada año daba menos flores delicadas, ella no sabía porque pero seguía cuidándolo y esperando el día en que la planta se marchitara o ya no diera más flores, quizás entonces tendría el valor de tomar nuevamente su clavo y usarlo para alcanzar a su amada.

Un día cualquiera, imposible para ella saber la fecha, hubo un temblor acompañado por una especie de chillido, instintivamente extendió la mano hacia el aguijón y se quedo congelada…tantos años…tantos años y no podía…bajo la mano y se dio la vuelta, esperando que entrara alguna bestia y acabara con su miseria; pero lo que entro fue un bicho, parecía un escarabajo, un bicho muy pequeño, de mascara blanca y profundos ojos negros, que se le quedo mirando como si esperara de ella algo tan importante como lo que ella había esperado de él; desconcertada en grado sumo por aquel visitante, y tal vez porque aquello había estado bullendo en su pecho por años, Ze’mer le conto su historia al extraño, espero que este le mandara a callar, que explicase porque había venido, o que llorase con ella, pero no hizo nada más que escucharle y entonces, notando que tenía un clavo y cierto porte de guerrero, se atrevió a pedirle un favor, ¿podía llevar una flor a la tumba de su amada?, por algo que recordó oírle decir a Isma sabía que la facción traidora había tomado parte de los Jardines de la Reina, creía que Lord Verma la había enterrado allí.

Conservaba tres flores delicadas, le dijo al pequeño que solo tenía una esperando que fuera lo más cuidadoso posible, pero el pequeño regreso al poco con los pedazos, lloro de consternación pero algo le impulso a darle una segunda flor para que lo intentara de nuevo, esta vez tardo bastante en volver y, cuando lo hizo, un breve interrogatorio revelo que le había obsequiado la flor a alguien más, Ze’mer sentía que se estaba muriendo, quería gritarle que se fuera, en vez de eso le dio la última de sus flores.

-¿Por qué che insiste?-se pregunto, viendo al pequeño irse-acaba ya con esto, Le’mer, acaba ya.

Cuando el caballero volvió, un estremecimiento de pavor recorrió su espalda, ¿Qué le traía?, ¿otra traición o más pétalos rotos?, lo que le trajo fue una flor delicada y por un momento se sintió insultada, pensando que se había rendido, que le habían burlado, pero al mirarla mejor se dio cuenta de que no era la misma flor que le diera, tampoco era la segunda, era un brote nuevo y recién abierto, existía un solo lugar en todo el reino donde por plantar una flor esta podría hacer brotar un plantón nuevo y este lugar eran los Jardines de la Reina, el caballero había cumplido, había llevado la flor a la tumba de Lili y traído otra como confirmación.

-¡Oh, Le’mer!

Cayo de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro, desarmada, entonces sintió que le tocaban, el caballero estaba mesando su cabello, la forma en que lo hacía era torpe, como si no tuviera muy claro lo que estaba haciendo, pero era el primer contacto físico que recibía en años y le sentó como un bálsamo al corazón.

\-----0

El caballero se apareció en las Tierras del Reposo, no llego, se apareció allí de la nada gracias a un portal onírico que había dejado puesto tiempo antes, seguro que había dejado a Hornet con la palabra en la boca pero no podía dejar que le siguiera, ojala que Grimm pudiera calmarle.

Fue directo a casa de la Vidente Seer, escuchar los canticos de la anciana polilla siempre le reconfortaba.

-Portador, has vuelto, deja que le eche un vistazo al Aguijón Onírico-negó-¿no?... ¿no me vas a dejar verlo?-señalo hacia afuera-¡Ah!, je, ya, si, uno de los lacayos de la pesadilla estuvo aquí, me hablo de tu plan.  
-…-señalo afuera de nuevo.  
-No iré a ninguna parte-dijo-todos tenemos nuestro propósito, Portador, el tuyo es enfrentar a la infección, el mío darte las herramientas para ello.

Fantasma no estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquello asique le aplico la misma que a Grimm, saco el aguijón onírico, lo dejo sobre el suelo y se sentó de brazos cruzados, Seer le miro desconcertada.

-Portador…  
-…-empujo la empuñadura sagrada hacia ella.  
-¿Estas…regresándolo?, yo no puedo darle un buen uso.  
-…  
-No puedes ir en serio, ¿abandonarías a todo el reino a su suerte por mí?, soy una polilla, el mal que combates fue traído por una polilla.  
-…-eso le daba igual.  
-¿Tanto te importo, Portador?-asintió-te importo…te importan todos-esbozo una sonrisilla-es fascinante, el viejo rey no tuvo reparos en hacer sacrificios por sus metas, tú no estás dispuesto a perder una sola alma, es como si hubiera puesto en ti toda la bondad que no tuvo.  
-…  
-Muy bien, Portador, prometí ayudarte asique iré a ese refugio y me pondré a salvo.

Volvió a tomar la herramienta y luego le ofreció su mano, la llevo hasta la estación de ciervos, desde allí Seer podría haber tomado el elevador a la ciudad pero no quería que se arriesgara a cruzarse con una cascara y no podía llevarla personalmente, el ciervo la dejaría en Dirmaud y los demás cuidarían de ella.

Luego cruzo las catacumbas hasta la casa de la Doliente Gris, la triste figura por la que había aprendido el precio de una promesa y el valor de un recuerdo y que, luego de atar cabos, entendió que era ni más ni menos que la Misteriosa Ze’mer, de los Cinco Grandes Caballeros, durante la época en que estuvo yendo una y otra vez por las mejoras del aguijón onírico solía visitarla, ella le daba una taza de té que no podía beber y le contaba alguna historia interesante, en ese sentido era como Elderbub, una persona a la que le sentaba bien que otra persona le oyera.

Solo que esta vez necesitaba que ella le escuchara.

-Le’mer, has vuelto-la encontró sentada en la banca fuera de su casa, eso era bueno, estaba tomando aire.  
-…-saco su aguijón.  
-¿Qué haces, Le’mer?

Le apunto y luego al hueco hacia las catacumbas, a ella y al hueco, vamos, tenía que entenderle, a ella y al hueco.

-¿Quieres que che te siga a algún lado?  
-…!-asintió con fuerza.  
-¿Por qué, Le’mer?

Esta vez realizo una serie de complicados movimientos, como peleándose con algo en el aire, y volvió a señalarle.

-¿Quieres que che te ayude a pelear contra algo?-asintió de nuevo-Le’mer, che no pelea.  
-…-señalo a su casa, no le podía decir eso con el pedazo de aguijón que tenía allí.  
-Che no ha usado ese clavo en mucho, mucho tiempo.  
-…-saco algo de su capa, un ídolo del rey.  
-¡Le’mer!-se levanto de un salto-¿Qué insinúas con eso?  
-…-señalo la figura y a ella.  
-Tu…sabes quién es che-asintió.

Volvió a sentarse, justo cuando había dejado de pensar en ello, cuando el mundo comenzaba a ser menos gris, su pasado volvía a acosarle, no diría que era sorpresa, sospechaba algo desde que viera la marca del rey en la máscara del pequeño, no tenia duda de que era un guerrero sin igual, ¿Qué tan grande era el mal que enfrentaba para venir a pedir ayuda de un caballero arruinado?, suspiro, ¿y quién era ella para negársela después de lo que había hecho por ella?, no estaba segura de ser de gran ayuda pero, hey, lo peor que podría pasar era que le mataran y en parte lo estaba deseando.

Se levanto y fue por su clavo, pero otra vez su mano se detuvo a centímetros, ¿Por qué aun?, ¿Por qué no podía seguir adelante?, comenzó a hiperventilarse cuando sintió que le tocaban y miro hacia abajo, el caballero estaba abrazándola, se veía que había aprendido sobre contacto personal en ese tiempo.

-Le’mer…-logro tocar el clavo, lo tomo y lo puso rápidamente en su espalda-nahlo…che está bien, Le’mer, guíame.

Salieron, el caballero fue hacia el agujero pero Ze’mer paso de largo.

-¿Cómo esperas que che pase por ahí, Le’mer?, espera.

Busco un par de marcas especificar en la pared y al presionarlas la roca se movió…bueno, pensó el caballero, eso explicaba algunas cosas, pero ojala lo hubiera sabido antes para no pasar a cada rato entre esas momias infectadas.

La llevo a la Ciudad de las Lagrimas, para Ze’mer debía ser un lugar familiar pero se sintió tan perdida como cuando llego por primera vez a Hollownest, ¿Qué le había sucedido a la ciudad?, todo estaba tan silencioso, las primeras cascaras fueron una pista, ¿pero era posible?, ¿había fallado el Rey Pálido y la infección había acabado con todo?, pasaron por la zona elegante, ¿le llevaba al Palacio Blanco?, no, siguieron hasta la plaza de la zona comercial, hasta una fuente que no había visto nunca, allí se detuvieron.

-Che no entiende, Le’mer.  
-…-golpeo con su aguijón el suelo.  
-¿Quieres que che espere aquí?-asintió-ull, está bien.

El caballero regreso entonces hacia la zona elegante, Ze’mer alzo la cabeza, dejando que la lluvia incesante golpeara su rostro, era refrescante, luego observo la fuente, tenía tres figuras con mascara rodeando a un impresionante caballero de cuernos largos, un tipo de escarabajo, viéndolo bien se parecía bastante al pequeño caballero.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Por principio una buena actitud era todo cuanto se necesitaba en la vida, aquella era la filosofía de Ogrim y siempre le fue útil, de no ser por esta no habría soportado la cacofonía de risas que recibió cuando se presento en las barracas de la ciudad diciendo que quería ser un soldado.

-No nos hagas perder el tiempo, escarabajo.  
-¿Tu clase no se ocupa de limpiar los desechos en los canales?  
-Con que de allí viene esa peste.  
-Je, no es para tanto-bastante creía haberse restregado-se que no es común pero en serio, de verdad quiero unirme a las reservas y servir a nuestro rey.  
-¿No estás escuchando?, no sirves aquí, ¡lárgate!  
-¡Eso, largo estercolero!-los demás soldados comenzaron a abuchearle.  
-¡Estercolero!, ¡Regresa a los canales!  
-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?-trono una voz.

En las barracas se hizo el silencio, había entrado un insecto de aspecto imponente, con cuatro aguijones a la espalda y una capa que le daba la sensación de poseer varios brazos, era Xero, capitán mayor de las fuerzas de la ciudad.

-¡Capitán, señor!, ¡Firmes todos!  
-Hice una pregunta, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué no están preparados?  
-Es este escarabajo molesto, señor.  
-No era mi intención retrasar a nadie-dijo Ogrim-quiero unirme a las reservas, solo quería preguntar qué se debe hacer.  
-¿En las reservas?, ¿tu?  
-Ya le dije que es imposible, capitán.  
-Silencio-se acerco-¿Cómo te llamas, escarabajo?  
-Ogrim, señor.  
-Ogrim, el reclutador tiene razón, no sirves aquí, ¿entiendes porque?  
-Porque… ¿soy de los canales?  
-Porque no puedes sostener un aguijón.

Ogrim se miro las manos, o mejor dicho, el par de afiladas garras que tenía en lugar de manos, ciertamente no eran la mejor herramienta para sostener algo y le avergonzó un poco no haberlo considerado antes.

-Pero…-dijo Xero entonces-no poder usar un arma forjada no significa que no puedas ser un guerrero valioso, se me ocurre que puedes hacer mucho daño con estas-levanto una de sus pinzas-sígueme, se de alguien que sabrá hacer salir tus talentos.  
-¡Gracias, señor!, ¡Me esforzare al máximo!  
-¡Y ustedes!-grito Xero a los atónitos soldados-¡Muévanse!, ¡Si el cambio de turno se retrasa van a rodar varias cabezas!

Los soldados corrieron atropelladamente en todas direcciones, Ogrim dejo escapar una risilla mientras seguía a Xero, sintiéndose como si ya tuviera sus sueños al alcance, hacía una hora había juntado todo su valor para salir de los canales y ahora iba a través de la hermosa ciudad en compañía de todo un capitán, ¡nada mal para un simple escarabajo estercolero!, pero las maravillas apenas comenzaban; Xero le llevo hasta la zona elegante de la ciudad, a un salón de té donde le esperaban, ¡Por Hallownest!, la Misteriosa Ze’mer y la Amable Isma.

-Señoritas-saludo el capitán.  
-Llegas tarde, Xero-dijo Isma, levantándose para recibirle con un abrazo-no es propio de ti.  
-Tuve que poner en cintura a algunos soldados, nada serio.  
-¿Quién viene contigo, Le’mer?  
-Su nombre es Ogrim, dice querer convertirse en caballero, pensé que tú podrías echarle un vistazo.  
-No había visto a uno de tu tipo-Isma le miro con atención y le sonrió-ven, siéntate y háblanos de ti.

Debía estar soñando, con toda su buena actitud aquello era demasiado increíble, era un escarabajo en un salón de té, recibiendo la atención de auténticos caballeros, e Isma era tan gentil, el apodo de “amable” le iba a la perfección y cuando terminaron le cito a su arboleda al día siguiente para realizar una prueba de sus habilidades.

La arboleda de Isma era un magnifico jardín bajo la zona elegante, allí Isma cultivaba todo tipo de flores y plantas medicinales resistentes a las aguas acidas que brotaban del subsuelo, los escarabajos solían enviar cargas de abono para allá pero Ogrim debía ser el primero de su clase en poner un pie allí, para su prueba Isma había traído al resto de los caballero, allí estaban Ze’mer, el poderoso Hegemol y la Feroz Driyya.

-Muchachos, él es Ogrim.  
-Hola…mucho gusto.  
-Interesante-Driyya se fijo en sus garras-sí, podría ser útil.  
-Veamos que sabe hacer-dijo Hegemol, dándole una palmada que casi le tumba-¡ya hacen falta más hombres en este grupo!  
-Nahlo, ¿Te sientes intimidado, Le’mer?  
-Por favor, no sean muy rudos con él.  
-¡No!-exclamo Ogrim-¡Adelante!, ¡Sean rudos!, ¡Les probare que puedo convertirme en un caballero de verdad!-Hegemol se rio con ganas.  
-¡Esa es la actitud!

Para Ogrim aquel seria de verdad el primer día del resto de su vida, estaría mal considerarle un tonto idealista, toda su vida se había preparado y poseía realmente las actitudes y habilidades para ser un caballero, solo necesitaba una oportunidad y al recibirla los Cuatro Grandes Caballeros pronto se convirtieron en cinco.

La Ensenada del Terror, la Batalla del Wyrm Negro, junto al amado rey y sus compañeros Ogrim había librado innumerables batallas, siempre con entrega y valor, ganándose así el apodo de Caballero Leal.

“Driyya, extraño tu fuerza”

Ella siempre fue tan ruda, tan determinada y capaz, pero poseía un gran sentido de la justicia y apreciaba la belleza en las pequeñas cosas, por algo era la guardiana de la reina.

“Hegemol, extraño tu humor”

¿Quién diría que un bicho tan grande e intimidante podría ser tal fuente de comedia?, Hegemol era el soldado del pueblo, no era de extrañar que una gran estatua suya recibiera a los viajeros en la puerta de la ciudad.

“Ze’mer, extraño tus historias”

Tan distante y a la vez tan cercana, parecía haber hecho y visto más que todos juntos, nunca era un desperdicio pasar el tiempo con ella, al oírla uno se sentía más sabio.

“Isma, extraño…te extraño”

Ella había sido su maestra, su mejor amiga, la persona más dulce, considerada y gentil que nunca conoció, si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de…  
\-----0

Despertó porque algo le estaba picando el costado, al incorporarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de aquel pequeño y valeroso caballero, contra él tuvo la ultima y mejor pelea en años, le dejo tan satisfecho que no le importo que se quedara con el amuleto de honor que el rey le había obsequiado.

-¡Oh jo, amigo!, no había sabido de ti en un tiempo.  
-…-señalo con su aguijón a la salida.  
-¿Me esperabas allá arriba?, estaba tomando una siesta.  
-…-agito su aguijón y volvió a apuntar.  
-¿Qué?, creo que no te entiendo-repitió la pantomima-espera, espera, nunca fui bueno con las adivinanzas, hagamos esto, un golpe para sí, dos para no, ¿de acuerdo?

El caballero ladeo la cabeza y luego dio un golpe en el suelo, Ogrim asintió contento, había tenido el dudoso honor de conocer a un recipiente muchísimos años antes, un insecto callado, apático y, pensaba entonces, único, este chico frente a él era un poco más despierto pero respondía a los mismos trucos.

-Ahora, me despertaste, ¿necesitas algo de mí?-un golpe-bien, ¿quieres…que luchemos otra vez?-dos golpes-¿quieres…que te acompañe a algún lugar?-un golpe-ya veo…no he dejado los canales en mucho tiempo.  
-…-dio algunos golpecitos impacientes.

Que manía tenían todos en Hallownest por plantarse en un sitio y no irse así se les estuviera cayendo encima, él se sentía muy frustrado si no podía explorar, señalo con su aguijón a las esculturas que Ogrim había hecho en su cámara.

-Son mis viejos compañeros, incluso hice una tuya, cuando estuve soñando contigo.  
-…-lo sabía, aquellas luchas oníricas le habían revelado la identidad de los caballeros, señalo una.  
-Esa es la Misteriosa Ze’mer, aquella es Driyya y…-dio dos golpes y volvió a apuntar-¿quieres que te hable de Ze’mer?  
-…-dos golpes, señalo la figura y afuera.  
-Espera… quieres que te siga…Ze’mer…-abrió grande los ojos-¿dices que Ze’mer…esta allá afuera?

Se levanto y subió enseguida, mirando para todos lados.

-¿Dónde está, pequeño?-apunto hacia afuera-¿en la ciudad?

Asintió y se adelanto, en aquel espacio había habido un elevador que conectaba la ciudad con las tierras de palacio, se había derrumbado cuando el Abismo se sello pero habían un montón de andamiajes que permitían subir hasta la salida superior, claramente se había tratado de arreglar todo y luego se había abandonado, salto a una plataforma y volteo, Ogrim le miraba desde el boquete que abriera mucho tiempo atrás, ¿calculaba si era capaz de seguirle o no se atrevía a intentarlo?

Mayormente la segunda, Ogrim se había confinado a los canales con un único deber: proteger la arboleda de Isma, una labor inútil se podría decir pero una que le daba cierto sentido a su vida, claro que Isma estaba muerta, por el Wyrm, estaba seguro de que todos habían muerto y solo esperaba unírseles un día, ¿era posible que Ze’mer estuviera con vida?, y si Ze’mer vivía, ¿Quién más?, respiro hondo y salto para unirse al caballero; en poco tiempo estuvieron afuera, la lluvia helada sobre su oxidada armadura le causo escalofríos pero dejo que le calara, que le lavara un poco, y luego siguió al caballero hacia la plaza comercial.

-¿Ze’mer?-¡Oh!, ¿Qué había hecho el tiempo con ella?-¡Ze’mer!  
-¡Aah!-la pobre dio un brinco-¿Quién va?, ¡No te acerques a che!  
-¡Ze’mer, soy yo!  
-¿Ogrim?-se froto los ojos.  
-¡Sí!-corrió hacia ella-¡estas viva!, ¡es maravilloso!  
-Che no creyó que quedase nadie…  
-¡Tampoco yo!, ese valiente guerrero de Hallownest me dijo que estabas aquí-el caballero les miraba a prudente distancia.  
-Le’mer hizo venir a che, saco a che de su casa y le trajo aquí, che creía que le requería para un combate.  
-Tal vez nos necesite a ambos, ¡ven aquí, pequeño!-se acerco.  
-Le’mer, ¿intentas reunir a los Cinco?  
-Eso no sería posible-suspiro Ogrim-Isma esta…  
-¡Waii!, oh, Le’mer-Ogrim asintió.  
-La ciudad estaba en riesgo, casi toda la guardia había caído por la infección y el rey ordeno sellar todos los accesos, las estaciones de ciervo, los elevadores, Hegemol fue enviado a asegurar las puertas y nosotros…

Isma y él tenían la orden de sellar los accesos a través de los canales, una válvula permitía elevar el nivel del acido e inundar la arboleda completa pero antes de llegar a esta se vieron rodeados, “¡Ogrim, no queda tiempo!” le grito ella, obligándolo a dejarla sola para cumplir con su misión, el caballero leal tuvo que obedecer pero nunca se perdonaría.

-La abandone-admitió-debíamos salvar la ciudad pero yo la abandone, y al final fue para nada.  
-Le’mer-apoyo la mano en su espalda-che lo siente, ahora veo que huir fue lo peor, che podría haber sido útil.  
-No habrías podido hacer nada, esta plaga es un enemigo contra el que no podíamos ganar.  
-Le’mer-se giro al caballero-¿sabes que fue de los otros?  
-Driyya se fue con la reina a sus jardines, ¿la has visto?-asintió-¿viva?-negó.  
-¿Qué hay de Hegemol?

Lo pensó un poco antes de negar, casi al comienzo de su aventura había enfrentado a un falso caballero, pero resulto ser un gusano que había robado la coraza de Hegemol, ¿el gusano había matado al caballero?, nunca lo tuvo en claro y no sabiendo cual era la apariencia de este no podía afirmar haberle encontrado en sus viajes.

-Lo más posible es que solo quedemos nosotros dos, Ze’mer, pero no deja de ser una gran alegría.  
-Hay tanto que che no entiende, esta fuente, por ejemplo, ¿quién es este Caballero Hueco del que habla la placa?  
-Eso pasó el mismo día que te fuiste, el rey trajo al Palacio a un pequeño apenas más alto que este, nos hizo entrenarle, uso sus artes para forzarle a crecer.  
-¿Con que objeto?  
-Dijo que el niño era un recipiente, un objeto vacio de voluntad que no podría ser corrompido por la infección y lo usaría para detenerla.  
-¿Era cierto?-Ogrim negó con pesar.  
-Solo era un niño, un niño infinitamente dulce que hizo todo lo que le pidieron sin chistar, creo que solo quería que lo quisieran, pero al final el rey se lo llevo, mando a construir esta fuente y no volvimos a verlo.  
-Pero su plan no funciono, es evidente.  
-Funciono por un tiempo, todos quisimos creer que sería permanente, pero luego la plaga volvió, ¿recuerdas a Xero?  
-Che le recuerda.  
-Cuando la infección regreso…fue como si se hubiera vuelto más inteligente, de algún modo, volvió a atacar a los débiles, si, pero también se propago como fuego entre los soldados, a Xero se le dio la orden de asesinar a cualquiera que mostrara síntomas.  
-Melenoo…  
-Después de acabar con una división se presento en el palacio, cubierto de ese jugo asqueroso, le pidió a Isma que le llevara con el rey, que debía haber otra forma de manejar aquello, Isma le llevo…entonces Xero alzo sus armas contra él.  
-¡Nahlo!, ¿contra el Rey Nym?  
-Yo estaba allí, reaccione y me interpuse en su camino…me dieron una medalla por ello-miro de soslayo al caballero.  
-¿Y Xero?  
-El rey lo mando ejecutar, hizo que lo enterraran con una placa de advertencia, tiempo después la plaga se volvió incontrolable y ahora aquí estamos, entre las sobras de lo que alguna vez fue el mayor de los reinos.  
-Todo se hace pedazos, ull…Le’mer, ¿reunirnos era todo tu propósito?  
-…-negó.  
-Che lo sospechaba.  
-¿Si nos necesita para luchar?-asintió.

Busco en su capa y saco una pequeña hoja, Ze’mer la tomo.

-Che reconoce la planta, viene de los Jardines de la Reina.  
-Eso está lejos pero tú pareces conocer todos los caminos, guíanos, caballero.

Había dejado su mapa con Cornifer pero a estas alturas ya no lo necesitaba, Ze’ mer le pareció demasiado alta como para hacerla montar en un ciervo, los tres representarían demasiado peso en todo caso, asique trazo una ruta mental y los condujo a través del Camino Peregrino, entre los Paramos Fúngicos y hasta la Estación de la Reina, para luego hacer una pequeña escalada a través del Cañón Nublado y dar con la entrada a los Jardines de la Reina, derribar enemigos junto a Ogrim era bastante genial pero Ze’mer no empuño su arma en ningún momento, anduvo muy callada y fue Ogrim quien dio variedad a la caminata con su risa rimbombante y sus comentarios ante todo lo que veían.

Anduvieron a buen paso hasta hallar el camino bloqueado por una pared de Vacio que fluía a través de unas tuberías, el caballero nunca comprendió como hizo el rey o quién hubiera sido para crear esas puertas, ahora, esta era la parte difícil.

-¿Qué cosa es esto?-Ze’mer toco la capa de vacío y aparto la mano enseguida-¡Esta frio!  
-Se llama Vacio, el rey estuvo experimentando con eso desde que te dejara con las mantis, en lugar de remplazarte con uno de nosotros creo a unos…seres, como unos caballeros de mentira, para cuidarle, los Kingsmaul.  
-…-tomo primero la garra de Ogrim.  
-¿Qué pasa, amigo?  
-…

Echo a correr hacia la pared de sombras, Ogrimm cerró los ojos y Ze’mer dio un grito del susto al ver que ambos la atravesaban.

-¡Ogrim!, ¡Le’mer!  
-¡Estamos bien!-el caballero regreso y le ofreció su mano.

Fue la peor ducha fría del mundo y creía que esa horrible sensación como de haber nadado en brea no se le iba a pasar nunca pero ahora estaban del otro lado, y continuaron hasta que Ze’mer se encontró con una horrenda visión de su pasado.

-Lord Verma…  
-Es el Señor Traidor-dijo Ogrim-¿lo venciste tu, amigo?  
-Asintió, y apoyo su mano sobre el otro insecto que estaba allí tendido.  
-¿Con ayuda de esa cigarra?, debió ser una gran pelea.

Asintió, Cloth era uno de sus muchos arrepentimientos pero al menos en su caso sabia, por su fantasma, que morir en feroz combate había sido el mejor final para ella, solo lamentaba no haber podido enterrarle, se acerco a Ze’mer, había procurado no señalar hacia la tumba de la hija del traidor porque seguramente no era algo que debía exponerse pero no se le escapo que ella había mirado hacia allí, que de propia intuición descubrió el lugar, le preocupaba que colapsase de nuevo.

-…Le’mer…-aparto la vista de la mantis traidora-continuemos.

El último trecho les llevo apenas unos minutos, y finalmente llegaron a su destino, un enorme y extraño capullo del que brotaban raíces brillantes, el refugio y autoexilio de la Dama Blanca.

-¡Driyya!-Ogrim corrió hacia el cuerpo caído.  
-Oh, melenoo-Ze’mer se fijo en la gran cantidad de mantis muertas allí apiñadas y de golpe lo entendió-Le’mer, si Driyya perdió la vida aquí debió ser por proteger a la reina.  
-Entonces ella, ¿está ahí dentro?  
-…-asintió.  
-¿Esta…viva?-asintió de nuevo-¡Por el Wyrm, está viva!  
-Para eso nos trajo Le’mer aquí, para tomar el lugar de Driyya y proteger a la reina.  
-¿Pero de que debemos protegerla?, no quedaran muchas de esas mantis y con esa puerta extraña…

El caballero saco entonces una carta que Grimm había escrito por él, porque lo que era él no se le daba escribir cartas, donde explicaba con toda la claridad posible que pretendía acabar con la infección pero esta empeoraría antes de lograrlo, asique necesitaba que cuidasen de la reina, que resistieran todo lo posible y confiaran en que tendría éxito; Ogrim leyó la carta en voz alta y luego cada caballero la volvió a leer por aparte.

-¿En verdad te crees capaz de salvar al reino, Le’mer?, ¿queda siquiera algo que sea salvable?  
-…-asintió, quedaban muchas valiosas vidas.  
-Cumpliremos con nuestro deber de caballeros, querido amigo, ¿verdad, Ze’mer?  
-Che lo intentara… ¿podemos ir y hablar con la reina?  
-No deberíamos asustarla, le daremos nuestros respetos y las buenas nuevas cuando todo haya pasado.

El caballero asintió a aquella idea y entonces, para ahorrarse la vuelta, saco su aguijón onírico y se transporto de vuelta a las Tierras de Reposo.

-¡Nahlo!  
-El otro también hacía eso, pero sin una herramienta.  
-Es una pequeña caja de sorpresas…

Ambos caballeros se sentaron, uno a cada lado de la entrada, Ogrim iba mirando los alrededores, bueno, si les daba hambre había hierbas comestibles de sobra y uno podía darse una escapada para buscar agua, de momento todo estaba muy silencioso, volteo hacia Ze’mer, ella tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Solías ser más conversadora.  
-Che solía ser muchas cosas.  
-Isma nunca nos dijo porque te fuiste, se lo dijo al rey pero a nadie más.  
-Fue lo que che le pidió…  
-…Vaya, Hegemol nos caería bien en estos momentos, siempre sabía cómo animar la situación, ¿recuerdas el baile por el centenario de Hallownest?, bailaste con Lurien.  
-El rey le pidió que sacara a che, era el único que no se vería ridículo.  
-¿Recuerdas que Hegemol soltó una manada de musgosos en el salón?, se metieron hasta en el ponche.  
-A la reina le parecieron lindos.  
-¡Sí!, los adopto a todos, pero vaya que nos costó agarrarlos-sonrió a medias.  
-Uno se metió bajo el vestido de che justo cuando Hegemol iba tras él, el pobre, che nunca le vio tan avergonzado.  
-¿Avergonzado dices?, estaba eufórico, me dijo que hubiera matado por una vista más completa.

Ambos se hecharon a reir pero luego Ze’mer rompió a llorar.

-Ze’mer, lo siento, no…  
-No, Ogrim, es que che ya no sabe cómo ser feliz.  
-…  
-Le’mer, hagamos un juramento de caballeros.  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-En el camino hacia aquí, quizás notaste un sendero lleno de espinas, al final de ese sendero yace la hija de Lord Verma…mi querido amor, Lili.  
-Oh, Ze’mer…  
-Prometamos esto: si uno de nosotros cae en la batalle venidera, el otro llevara su cuerpo con la persona a la que amaba.  
-¡Ze’mer!, yo no…  
-Nahlo, nahlo, todos lo sabíamos, Ogrim, incluso Isma lo sabía, solo deseaba que hubieras sido menos tímido.  
-…Tienes mi palabra, Ze’mer.  
-Y tú la de che.

Una suave brisa hacia susurrar a las hojas, en lo profundo de aquel capullo la Dama Blanca, la Reina de Hallownest, sentía en sus raíces como algo en el aire cambiaba, como las fuerzas enfrentadas de Luz y Vacio movían sus piezas en la última partida mortal y ella, como los caballeros fuera de su refugio, esperaba.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Retrocedamos.

Tras volver de los cruces junto a Salubra, el Chaman Caracol, dos gusanos blandos, rechonchos y cobardes y un insecto reparador al que hubo que decirle por señas que o venia o se iban a robar su señal favorita para que accediera a salir de su casa, el caballero fue directo a “hablar” con Grimm de algo importante, ¿Qué cosa?, Hornet no lo supo, solo que luego el maestro le escribió una nota y Fantasma desapareció de golpe.

-¡¿Pero qué?!, ¿Qué hiciste?  
-Nada, tan solo se fue.  
-¿A dónde?  
-Hay algunos bichos de cuya seguridad debe asegurarse él mismo, prefiere que te quedes aquí y veas que los demás se preparen.  
-¡Podría habérmelo dicho!-le dio la espalda-¿y qué quiere que haga, además?

Todos estaban siendo bastante cooperativos en aquello de la fuga, estaban empacando, asegurando sus casas y esperarían a ver si llegaban más bichos, luego Hornet, y esperaba que Fantasma le acompañara entonces, les conduciría a través de los cruces y hasta el tranvía que conectaba a las Tierras del Reposo, se diría que era un atentado pasar por allí, la mitad de los infectados eran bombas ambulantes, pero es que no podían hacer que el Viejo Ciervo los llevase a todos, tomaría muchos viajes y, en el supuesto de que la infección los observaba, cada minuto era crucial.

Hornet se sentó en la banca y examino de nuevo la ruta trazada en la copia del mapa que le dieran, nunca había guiado a un grupo antes, tendría que ser firme y organizarlos de la manera adecuada, procurando que los más débiles se mantuvieran protegidos y que todos andarán al mismo paso, cerro el mapa y se dio cuenta de que Grimm se había sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?  
-De momento no-dijo, tenía a su niño dormido en brazos-te vez un poco tensa.  
-Siempre estoy tensa, ¿de qué otra forma se puede estar cuando llevas el peso del reino sobre los hombros?  
-Entiendo que tú misma elegiste llevarlo-Hornet se irguió con orgullo.  
-Así es.  
-¿Te imaginas si hubieras sido empujada y obligada a ello?  
-Fantasma también lo decidió.  
-No estaba pensando en él-Gritten se movió un poco y se puso a ronronear-algo puedo decir a favor del viejo Wyrm, el Vacio fue la última de sus opciones.  
-Adivinare, ¿tú fuiste la primera?  
-Oh, no, la primera fue una sacerdotisa que buscaba Dioses, creo que la puso en un sarcófago, no conozco los detalles, no, yo fui solo un paso en la cadena de malas decisiones que le hundió hasta el fondo.

\-----0

¿Cómo describir aquel primer encuentro con el Rey Pálido?... Una absoluta blasfemia, podría ser, valiéndose de artes que Grimm suponía perdidas fabrico una antorcha falsa y realizo una invocación a medias, el primer impulso de Grimm antes semejante atrevimiento fue dibujarle un bonito arañazo en su arrogante cara pero su mano le atravesó.

-No estás realmente aquí-dijo el rey con suficiencia-asique no estoy obligado a seguir tu pequeño ritual pero tu tendrás que obedecerme si quieres que te deje ir.  
-No sabes con quien juegas-dijo Grimm, comprendiendo porque el resto de su compañía no le había seguido a ese plano.  
-¿Lo sabes tú?, Pesadilla.  
-Mi nombre es Grimm-se puso firme-y tu eres el Wyrm reencarnado, se me ha llamado las suficientes veces para conocer los pormenores de tu historia.  
-¿Debo sentirme halagado?  
-¿Qué quieres de mí?-solía ser más diplomático y teatral, pero estaba enfadado.  
-Alguna vez tu y el Resplandor fueron uno, le conoces mejor que nadie y ahora tengo problemas con ella, la maldita está atacando a mis súbditos, entrando a través de sus mentes, asique vas a decirme a que le teme, cual es su debilidad.  
-¿Y qué consigo yo a cambio?  
-¿Aparte de liberarte, dices?, pues si el servicio es apropiado estoy dispuesto a usar mi poder para hallar una forma de sanar tu corazón-Grimm abrió grande los ojos.  
-Me pides que te ayude a matar a uno de mis dioses para salvar al otro.  
-¿Dices que el Resplandor es tu diosa también?  
-Digo lo que tu dijiste antes, solíamos ser uno…pero supongo que no importa-se relajo-no es tan difícil, si le quitas a todos sus devotos ella se debilitara hasta desvanecerse, no puede vivir sin la lealtad de su clan.  
-Asique solo tendría que hacer eso, bien-comenzó a caminar-sígueme.  
-¿A dónde?  
-Imagino que querrás saber quien me dijo como invocarte.

Claro que eso le interesaba, asique salió tras él, a través de los pasillos del palacio algunos insectos se sobresaltaron al verle, de manera que no era invisible al ojo común, pero si era de algún modo intangible, apenas sentía el suelo y seguramente podría atravesar hasta las paredes si lo intentaba, el rey le llevo hasta una cámara donde sus soldados tenían vigilada a una pequeña polilla, Grimm se detuvo, hacia muchísimo que no veía a otro de su especie.

-¿Cómo estas hoy, Seer?-pregunto el monarca.  
-Estoy bien, majestad-dijo la niña, no debía tener ni diez años.  
-Mira quien viene conmigo, el portador de la pesadilla, ¿es tan impresionante como en tu historia?  
-Lo siento mucho, señor-le dijo, mirándole con pena.  
-¿También eres una prisionera?  
-Oh, no-dijo el rey-Seer es una invitada, la…encontraron, a ella y un grupo de los suyos que intentaban huir del reino, una locura, todos saben lo que les pasa a los que abandonan Hallownest, ahora puedo cuidar de ella y a cambio, muy amablemente, comparte sus historias conmigo.

Grimm podía imaginar muy bien lo que podría pasar si Seer no cooperaba con el rey, lo que podría pasarle a cualquier otra polilla, había escuchado antes del Rey Pálido, siempre se hablaba de su sabiduría, de su gloria, ahora estaba aprendiendo sobre su crueldad.

-Retírense-ordeno el rey a los guardias, estos salieron enseguida-Seer, Grimm dice que todo lo que debo hacer para que el Resplandor se vaya es quitarle a sus seguidores, lo que de hecho fue mi primer plan de acción, buena parte de tu gente se ha unido a mi reino, viven buenas vidas, incluso han alcanzado puestos importantes en las clases superiores, ¿dirías que son traidores o que mienten sobre haber dejado su fe?  
-No lo sé, señor.  
-Si suponemos que son honestas entonces la culpa de esta plaga que afecta al reino recae sobre ese puñado de polillas obstinadas que insisten en enfrentarme, pero tú eres especial, Seer-toco su hombro y la niña se estremeció-tu familia ha dirigido el culto onírico por generaciones, si tú te presentas ante todos y renuncias al resplandor, eso tendría que convencer a los demás.

Seer bajo la mirada y Grimm pensó que no había visto nunca a una pequeña tan triste, unos minutos después pensaría que no había conocido jamás a una tan valiente.

-Ya perdí a mi madre, majestad…-alzo la vista-no la olvidare aunque viva mil años, ¡tampoco a mi diosa!  
-…Bien, dejare que lo pienses-se dirigió a la salida-pero me temo que puedo seguir protegiendo a los tuyos, el pueblo tendrá que saber de dónde viene este mal.

Grimm se sentía fuera de base, durante siglos incontables había llevado a cabo el ritual para sostener la llama eterna y ya lo tenía más que calculado, podía preparar el escenario, podía ser teatral y divertirse por un tiempo con el invocador, podía controlar toda la situación hasta el acto final, este ser le había quitado de las manos todas las cartas asique callaba y observaba; el rey, en una actitud muy pasiva/agresiva, le presento como a un invitado suyo que no toleraba el contacto físico, explicando así su presencia y asegurándose de que se mantuvieran lejos de él, no parecía preocuparle que huyera y Grimm supuso que algo le evitaría hacerlo, de manera que contaría con cierta libertar para movilizarse por el Palacio.

Y eso fue todo por los primeros días, el rey se distraía atendiendo a sus deberes y a experimentos extraños en la misma sala donde guardaba la antorcha falsa, exigía su compañía de tanto en tanto para ver que tenía que decirle pero él había decidido no decirle nada, manteniendo así un duelo de voluntades, y cuando no tenía que verlo se dedicaba a rondar cerca de Seer, la niña al principio le miraba con algo de temor, la tradición oral de las polillas era muy grafica y debían haberle contado barbaridades sobre las polillas nocturnas, pero luego fue animándose con su presencia, era una cara común y amistosa, los dos guardias que le custodiaban eran rotados constantemente, como para que no se encariñasen con ella.

Luego un día el rey trajo a otra polilla, una señora polilla algo mayor, de aspecto elegante y desenfadado.

-Ella es la señora Karina, Seer, una de las polillas de clase alta de las que te hable.  
-Oh, niña-zumbo la señora, mirándole con cariño-que cosa tan bonita eres, y que suerte tienes, viviendo al cobijo del rey.  
-Gracias, señora.  
-Ella está aquí para hablarte de tu futuro, veras, desde que tuve que decir la verdad a los de su clase no les ha ido demasiado bien.  
-Están persiguiéndonos-dijo Karina, tomando las manos de Seer-están acosándonos, atacándonos, dicen que la enfermedad es nuestra culpa.  
-Lo siento mucho…  
-Pero tú puedes arreglarlo, ¿verdad?, el rey dice que puedes detenerlos, solo…solo debes…

Karina zumbo fuerte, parecía tener problemas para hallar las palabras, la niña le miraba con una mescla de desafío y piedad y Grimm entendió que aquello no saldría bien.

-Mi niña…  
-¿Qué quiere que haga, señora?  
-…Recuérdala-miro al rey con rabia-¡Aunque nos maten a todos, recuérdala!  
-Adelante-siseo el rey.

Uno de los soldados tomo a Karina y le clavo el aguijón en el vientre, Seer dio un grito y rompió a llorar, Grimm solo aparto la mirada, bien, estaba decidido.

-Blanco-dijo, llamando su atención a mitad de un corredor aislado-blanco por todas partes, ¿sabes?, tú y el resplandor tienen mucho en común.  
-¿De veras?  
-Los dos son prepotentes, egoístas y tienen el mismo pobre gusto estético, no me explico porque la odias tanto.  
-¿Quién ha dicho que la odio?-sonrió con sorna-es impresionante, admito su poder, pero Hallownest no es lo bastante grande para los dos.  
-Si estas decidido a llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias hay algo que podría funcionar, la única cosa a la que el resplandor le teme es a la fuerza que nos separo: el Vacio.

Se sentía muy bien poner esa soga alrededor de su cuello y ver como él mismo la ajustaba, le mostro al rey como llegar al Abismo, las imposibles propiedades de un subsuelo donde la roca parecía viva, la antigua civilización que viviese allí antes que nadie había construido un faro para iluminar y aplacar un inmenso mar de vacío, tal y como esperaba, al tocar aquella sustancia por primera vez el rey se obsesiono por completo.

-Alguna vez la Luz hirió al Vacio y este respondió, el enfrentamiento entre estos dos Seres Superiores acabo con la extinción de toda una raza y con la Luz fragmentada en dos.  
-Ambos perdieron entonces-dijo, removiendo las aguas, eran tan oscuras que ni siquiera se reflejaba en ellas.  
-No, en realidad el Vacio gano.  
-Perdió a quienes le adoraban.  
-Jamás pidió ser adorado, no pide nada, no piensa, solo reacciona, la luz de ese faro le aplaca pero no le afecta tanto como para tratar de destruirla, no le importa, el Vacio no hace nada.  
-Tal vez porque puede hacer todo…

“Eso”, pensaba Grimm, “deja que te tiente y que te consuma”

El rey comenzó a experimentar con el Vacio y desatendió casi cualquier otro asunto, Grimm esperaba que en cualquier momento cometiera un error fatídico, de preferencia uno que acabara con el monarca retorciéndose en el suelo, pero aunque taso bien su locura no cálculo del todo su inteligencia, para su completo horror el Rey Pálido encontró maneras practicas de usar el Vacio…oh, el primer experimento le salió mal, creo una aberración de cuatro brazos que tuvo que ser confinada al mismo sanatorio donde ya se estaban atendiendo a las víctimas de la plaga, un lugar llamado Torre del Amor, pero luego creo pequeñas maquinas aladas que podían llevar mensajes por el palacio y que si eran golpeadas con fuerza podían reconstruirse a sí mismas, y soldados de vacío, fuertes y agiles, que pronto remplazaron a la guardia común de palacio.

Grimm veía a aquellos autómatas en blancas corazas y se preguntaba qué era lo que pretendía, ultimadamente había sido hecho a un lado y aunque eso le dejaba acompañar a Seer, la pobre vivía aterrorizada del Kingsmauld que ahora le vigilaba, le irritaba mucho que no le hicieran participe de algo que, a fin de cuentas, había propiciado, el ambiente general era tenso, un día vio salir a la reina hecha un mar de lagrimas pero al poco volvió, estuvieron mucho tiempo encerrados juntos, hablando en silencio, después de eso ella, que siempre le pareció una de las pocas fuentes de alegría en el palacio, se entristeció para siempre; el rey también estuvo viajando mucho, reuniéndose con personajes importantes, por los rumores supo de sus visitas a Lurien, el vigilante de la ciudad y un gran devoto, también se hablaba mucho de Monomon, la maestra, y de Herrrat, la Bestia de Nido Profundo.

Las cosas no hacían sino empeorar alrededor, los rumores que compartía luego con Seer le hablaron sobre el bizarro descubrimiento de miles de bichos muertos en un lugar de la ciudad llamado Santuario del Alma, a manos de un loco que busco vencer la plaga por sus propios medios, ambos se preguntaron si estaría más o menos loco que el Rey Blanco, se enteraron también de la rebelión dentro de la tribu de las mantis y poco después uno de los Grandes Caballeros desertaba.

-Los bichos le adoran-le dijo Seer-le respetan, le temen, pero ni uno solo le ama.  
-Su mundo se desmorona y se niega a darse cuenta.  
-Tal vez solo tengamos que esperar.

El día después de que el caballero desertara hubo una serie de temblores y Grimm, por primera vez en cientos de años, tuvo una pesadilla propia en la que vio como el mar de Vacio crecía y crecía hasta inundar todo Hallownest, siempre fue capaz de “comprender” las vibraciones de aquella sustancia, insinuaban intenciones fijas, el primer monstruo creado por el rey solo pensaba en proteger, incluso si los demás no querían, los Kingsmaul únicamente pensaban en obedecer, pero ese día el rey trajo al palacio a una criatura en la que el vacio era tan estridente que formaba oraciones clarísimas a sus oídos.

-“Lo dejaste atrás…”  
-Este es mi recipiente puro-lo presento, ante él y los caballeros restantes-obligare a la infección a entrar en su interior y la sellare para siempre.  
-“Lo dejaste…lo abandonaste…los dejaste a todos, ¡cállate!...te matara…”  
-¿Ese niño, su majestad?-pregunto Hegemol, que no dijo ni diría nunca que hacía minutos había perdido a dos similares.  
-No es un niño, es una herramienta, vacía y carente de toda emoción.  
-“Los mato, rompió sus cuellos, los lanzo de vuelta…cállate…no lo vio a él…está muerto, la puerta se cerró…a ti no te hará daño, a ti te quiere, te eligió…cállate…”  
-Pero…parece un niño-dijo Ogrim.  
-No lo es y no van a tratarlo como tal, quiero que lo entrenen, no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
-“Si, a ti te quiere, haz lo que dice y te querrá más, no te hará daño…cállate…no hables, no pienses…”

Grimm tuvo que retroceder, el sonido, el terror y anhelo que transmitían aquellas vibraciones, amenazaban con desmoronarlo.

-Grimm-el rey le detuvo-también va por ti, enséñale todo lo que sabes.  
-…De acuerdo-hizo una reverencia.

Quizás el rey siguiera en la senda de la autodestrucción, eso ya no lo tenía claro, lo que si tenía claro era que si le decía que su querido recipiente “puro”, allí donde lo veía tan calmo, estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa lo matarían, y Grimm podía hacerlo todo excepto poner en peligro la vida de un niño.

La reina se fue poco después, incapaz al parecer de estar en el mismo lugar que el recipiente y este, al que por abreviar todos acabaron llamando Puro, redujo su nivel de estridencia interna y se entrego en cuerpo y alma a la voluntad del rey, pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, excepto cuando este se encerraba en su laboratorio para alguna otra cosa, mientras Hallownest seguía cayéndose a pedazos.

Un día, tras terminar una sesión de entrenamiento con el recipiente, Seer se acerco a él.

-¿Señor?  
-¿Qué ocurre, niña?-siempre había sido muy fuerte pero se veía especialmente frágil hoy.  
-¿Puede darme un abrazo, señor?

Grimm sintió que su corazón lacerado se estrujaba, la reina había prodigado cierto cariño a Seer y apelado por ella, hasta pidió llevársela cuando decidió retirarse a sus jardines pero el rey negó su deseo, ahora Seer llevaba mucho tiempo sintiéndose sola y ya no aguantaba, pero él no podía abrazarla, sencillamente porque no podía tocar nada.

-¿Por qué no lo abrazas a él?-sugirió, señalando a Puro.

Seer se había mostrado tan inquieta con Puro como con los Kingsmaul, pero en serio necesitaba consuelo, se acerco a Puro y lo abrazo casi como si fuera una almohada, la vasija no ofreció resistencia ni pareció registrar la situación pero la estridencia regreso en el acto.

-“¿Qué hace?, ¿Qué es…?...cállate… esta tocándome, me gusta…me gusta… ¡No, cállate!, no pienses, no sientas, se enfadara…no sientas, no sientas, no…”  
-Puro…  
-¿Qué creen que hacen?-dijo el Rey, sobresaltándoles a todos-Puro, conmigo.

La vasija se desprendió de Seer y fue a su lado, el rey le examino.

-“No hice nada, no hice nada…lo siento, no te enfades…te quiero, te quiero, no te enfades, ¡cállate!, ¡No sientas!”  
-Wyrm, la vasija…  
-¿Qué pasa con ella?  
-Esta…  
-“¡No, por favor!”-casi brinca hacia atrás-“¡Lo hare bien, hare lo que quiere, hare que me quiera!, ¡Seré lo que quiere!”  
-Esta…aprendiendo muy rápido, no me queda mucho por enseñarle.  
-Perfecto, Seer-la niña lloraba quedamente-no vuelvas a tocarlo.  
-No, señor…-se lo llevo consigo.  
-No llores, Seer-le pidió Grimm.  
-Tengo que hacerlo…él no puede.  
-¿También lo notaste?  
-Estaba apretando las manos bajo la capa, lo sentí.  
-Va a ser la ruina de este reino, pero mirando el lado positivo, si el rey muere ambos seremos libres.  
-Eso no es lo que va a pasar.

Lo dijo con cierta convicción, a los sacerdotes del culto onírico les llamaban Videntes pero Seer era solo una niña… Grimm tuvo la certeza de que había sabido de antemano algo cuando, un tiempo después y de manera espectacular, aprovechando cierto escándalo por un atentado contra el rey, dos polillas se metieron a las bravas a rescatarla y se la llevaron, por primera vez vio al rey perder los estribos.

-¡Nos superaron, señor!-se excuso uno de los pocos guardias pensantes que quedaban en el lugar.  
-¡Son polillas!-exclamo, mirando los restos goteantes de vacío de un kingsmaul-¡no llevan armas!  
-¡Estas si!  
-Algunos soldados les persiguen, creo que van al Límite del Reino.  
-¿Por qué allí?-una idea terrible paso por su mente, se volvió hacia Grimm-¿quieres que te libere?, tráela de vuelta, mata a las otras.

Grimm hizo una reverencia y se desvaneció.

Reapareció en el Limite del Reino y resulto que no llego antes, vio el cuerpo de una polilla verde con una lanza rota, varios soldados acosaban ahora a Seer y una polilla rojiblanca armada con varios aguijones y un escudo, Grimm no podía tocar a ninguno hasta entonces pero supo que el rey había hecho algo con esa antorcha porque se sintió más allí de pronto y el fuego que envió redujo a cenizas a los soldados.

-¡Atrás!-grito la polilla.  
-¡Markoh, espera!, es mi amigo, ¿escapaste también?  
-El rey quiere que te lleve de vuelta.  
-Con que un amigo-dijo Markoh-¡otro traidor, eso es!, un vástago de la Pesadilla que ahora conspira con ese gusano.  
-Grimm, por favor, no me hagas volver.  
-No quiero hacerlo, no sé como terminara esto.  
-Termina con nosotros descubriéndole-dijo Markoh-más allá de aquel paso esta el cadáver del Wyrm, en sus entrañas se encuentra el secreto de su naturaleza, lo vamos a hallar y vamos a matarlo.  
-No sé si es la peor idea que he escuchado desde que me invocaron, intenta lo que quieras pero no arriesgues a Seer, ustedes podrían ser las últimas que quedan.  
-¿Y a donde más podríamos ir?  
-A las Tierras de Reposo, su gente ha cuidado ese santuario por generaciones, se de refugios secretos donde podrá ocultarse hasta que esto termine.  
-¿Qué evitara que el gusano nos busque allí?  
-Créanme, está al borde, no dedicara demasiado tiempo a esta casería.  
-Markoh-dijo Seer-tengo miedo, llévame allá, por favor.  
-Le jure a tu madre que iba a mantenerte con vida, ¿dices que allá será seguro?  
-Lo será.  
-¿Y qué hay de él?, ¿Qué evitara que nos delate ante el rey?  
-No lo hará-se acerco a él-¿verdad que no?  
-…espero que no, el corazón de la pesadilla comienza a ceder, he perdido demasiado tiempo en esta trampa.  
-Lo sé…Grimm, perdóname.  
-¿Por qué, pequeña?

Seer saco entonces un objeto, lo que parecía el mango ornamentado de un aguijón, lo apunto hacia Grimm y este lo reconoció un instante antes de sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho.

En el Palacio Blanco, el rey vio como su antorcha falsa se partía y entendió que ya no tenía opción.  
\-----0

-Y esa fue la última vez que vi a Seer y lo último que supe de Hallownest hasta que el pequeño Fantasma me trajo de vuelta.

Hornet se había quedado bastante anonadada con aquella historia, no le guardaba ningún afecto al Rey Pálido, menos tras ver por sí misma la montaña de mascaras en el Abismo, pero siempre supuso que su descenso a la locura fue algo gradual, producto de una situación límite, no que siempre tuvo esa inclinación maligna; y saber sobre la verdadera naturaleza del Caballero Hueco le reconcilio moralmente con ese hermano maldito, a quien hasta entonces solo había visto como una herramienta fallida a la que debía remplazarse con otra mejor.

De pronto oyeron el elevador de la estación.

-¡Fantasma!-se levanto, pero no, era otra clase de bicho quien salía-Una…una polilla.  
-Seer…

La vidente, cuyos ojos estaban casi ciegos por la edad, no tuvo ningún problema para identificar ese fulgor escarlata.

-Grimm…me preguntaba si serias el mismo.  
-Siempre soy el mismo-acaricio su rostro-vaya, en verdad ha pasado un tiempo.  
-Lo siento tanto.  
-Podrías haberme liberado en cualquier momento, él no habría sospechado si lo planeábamos bien.  
-Era una niña…estaba sola.  
-Lo sé, será por eso que no estoy enfadado.

Se arrodillo frente a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Zote el Poderoso observaba a todos con aire meditativo, les habían dicho que empacaran víveres y lo que pudiesen cargar para ir a refugiarse a la ciudad, pero todo lo que poseía lo traía encima y meterse en un reducto cerrado rodeado de gente asustada era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer…más de una vez; por fin se canso de mirar y fue a casa de Bretta.

-¿Ya estas lista?  
-¡Un momento!-estaba revolviendo en un baúl.  
-Dijeron que debíamos ir ligeros, no puedes llevar todos tus diarios.  
-No, no, solo estaba buscando… ¡esto!

Saco del baúl lo que, a primera vista, era un palo algo torcido y con un moñito amarrado, un examen más de cerca revelaba un mango cerca del moño, lo que daba al conjunto general la apariencia de un clavo de broma.

-¿Qué es eso?-Zote no le dedico la segunda mirada.  
-¡Un aguijón!, lo hice yo misma, justo como me dijiste, y lo voy a llamar… ¡Defensor del Amor!, porque los nombres tienen poder, ¿cierto?  
-Tú…en serio escuchas todo lo que digo.  
-Claro que sí, mi príncipe gris, te tomas el trabajo de enseñarme tus preceptos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Zote hizo un ruidillo que bien pudo ser un gruñido y se acerco a mirar un dibujo suyo que Bretta había puesto sobre la cama, no ignoraba que antes de llegar a Dirmaud Bretta era como la mayor admiradora del pequeño caballero, “ese chucho” como lo llamaba él, pero luego Zote había llegado con un casco de gladiador que recogió en el Limite del Reino, ella le había preguntado que de donde lo había sacado y él tuvo que contarle una historia, porque para eso si que tenía talento, para contar historias, y no había podido evitar dejar en mal al otro porque, ¡rayos!, pasaron semanas antes de que dejara de tronarle el cuerpo.

Ahora resultaba que aquel condenado vagabundo era de la realeza, un héroe encarnado, el esperado salvador del reino, seguía esperando que Bretta le preguntase al respecto.

-¿Príncipe?-se tenso-¿estás bien?  
-¿Qué?-eso no lo esperaba-¿a qué te refieres?  
-Últimamente estas muy callado, desde que me trajiste esa bella flor… ¿estás enojado?  
-No es eso.  
-¿No estás enfermo, verdad?  
-Claro que no-ella suspiro aliviada.  
-Entonces… ¿soy yo?, ¿ya te aburrí, verdad?  
-¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¿Qué te he dicho de proyectarte en los demás?-eso no ayudaba, Bretta bajo la mirada-quiero decir…no tiene que ver contigo, tu solo has sido amable, hasta me has dejado quedar en tu hogar a pesar de…bueno, mis exigencias.  
-No ha sido nada, esto era un desorden antes de que llegases.

Algunos de los preceptos de Zote iban sobre la limpieza del hogar y ciertos códigos de conducta moral bastante rígidos y asertivos, para una chica introvertida como Bretta habían resultado una revelación y ayudaron muchísimo a subirle la confianza, al menos así lo veía ella.

-Bretta-la escarabajo dio un respingo, era la primera vez que Zote decía su nombre, en general le llamaba “su dama”-¿Por qué te hiciste un aguijón?  
-¡Para pelear, claro!, no quiero esconderme y esperar a ver qué pasa, voy a combatir a tu lado, así-agito su palo casi como si fuera una bandera-¡Un enemigo, un golpe!  
-No debes-dijo con repentina sequedad-no sabes lo que vas a enfrentar y no tienes experiencia, es mejor que te refugies.  
-Pero estaré contigo.  
-…yo no voy a estar allí-la chica abrió grande los ojos-no soy ningún príncipe, Bretta.  
-¡Para mí lo eres!, ¿Qué quieres decir con que no estarás?, ¿A dónde vas a ir?  
-Ese es asunto mío, será mejor que termines de empacar, quiero ver que te vayas con el grupo.  
-Pero…  
-Es lo mejor para ti, Bretta.  
-¡Dijiste que era tu dama!-le apunto con su “clavo”-¡Si te vas me voy contigo y si te pierdo entonces no iré a ningún lado!  
-¡Este no es uno de tus cuentos!, madura.  
-¡No es eso!, es que…no quiero que te quedes solo…a mi me han dejado sola, se lo que es que el mundo te ignore y tu…tu de verdad eres especial para mí, por eso no quiero que nada te pase y si te vas, ¿Cómo voy a saber si terminas solo y abandonado en alguna parte?, aunque seas un guerrero valiente eso no está bien.

Zote abrió la boca y por primera vez en toda su vida no hallo las palabras, por la diferencia de edades Bretta habría podido ser su hija y por eso mantuvo una actitud distante y superior, pensando que eso crearía un muro de admiración difícil de superar, pero al parecer había malinterpretado el tipo de afecto que ella sentía.

-Quiero mostrarte algo-dijo al fin.

Salió de la casa y Bretta le siguió desconcertada, una polilla había llegado al pueblo hacia como una hora y otro bicho llegaba en esos momentos, un escarabajo grande y barbudo.

-Me llamo Nailsmith-se presentaba ante Hornet-estaba viviendo con Sheo, el maestro de aguijones.  
-Parece que Sly va bien con su asignación.  
-Me pareció que lo suyo era un asunto familiar asique me adelante, estaba pensando que, si quieren, puedo re encender mi fragua en la ciudad y templar todas las armas que necesitemos.  
-No es mala idea, te enviaremos con alguien que te cuide la espalda en cuanto Fantasma regrese.

Bretta escucho aquello de paso y siguió a Zote hasta la estación, el ciervo estaba bebiendo agua de un contenedor y ella se pregunto si irían a algún lugar lejano, cuando vio que Zote saltaba de la plataforma.

-Por aquí.  
-¿Por los túneles?  
-Yo te cuido, confía.  
-Está bien-como era más bien gordita y de patas cortas bajo con cuidado.  
-¡Tengan mucho cuidado!-les grito el ciervo.

Bretta alcanzo a Zote y busco su mano, al no hallarla enseguida se sujeto de su capa, los túneles de ciervo eran un laberinto rocoso, iluminado aquí y allá por alguna lámpara de lumelulas, cuando dejo de oír la fuerte respiración del Viejo Ciervo a lo lejos se puso nerviosa.

-No hay nada que temer realmente-dijo Zote-veras, muchos no lo piensan pero la plaga se ha manifestado dos veces en nuestra historia.  
-¿Dos veces?-oírle le reconfortaba.  
-Vino una primera vez y causo un gran caos, pero el Rey Pálido la detuvo, o eso dijo, y por un tiempo la vida volvió a la normalidad, pero luego regreso otra vez y el Rey ordeno a parte de la población que se refugiaran en los túneles de ciervo, a la parte más débil, ancianos, mujeres, niños.  
-¿Creía que estarían a salvo aquí?-pregunto, procurando no ver esas cascaras tumbadas junto a los corredores.  
-No, quería librarse de ellos, no puedes esconderte de una enfermedad, no una como esa, se pensaba que los más débiles sucumbirían otra vez asique los puso a todos aquí y luego ordeno que se cerraran las estaciones, para dejarlos atrapados a todos.  
-¡Eso es horrible!  
-Eso le dije a mis padres.

Bretta se quedo callada, uno de los prefectos decía “Olvida el pasado”, Zote acababa de romperlo por ella…de hecho había roto dos, ese y el que decía que se debían obedecer todos los preceptos.

-Mi familia trabajaba en el mantenimiento de las estaciones, pase toda mi vida recorriendo estos túneles, aunque yo quería ser caballero, pero mi padre esperaba que siguiera sus pasos.

“Cuídate de los padres celosos”

-Él estaba convencido de que el rey sabía lo que hacía, creía ciegamente, incluso cuando nos ordenaron cerrar las estaciones y nos quedamos atrapados también, hasta el último instante no dejo de esperar a que nos rescataran; mi madre simplemente se rindió a la enfermedad.

“Las madres siempre te decepcionaran”

-Y te quedaste solo…  
-Con el tiempo…como te dije, los que estaban aquí eran los débiles, incluso aquellas cascaras que aun pueden levantarse son frágiles, un golpe y están de vuelta en el suelo, tampoco se acercan mucho si vas en silencio.  
-¿Cuánto…cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí?  
-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última oleada?, no lo recuerdo, se que era un muchacho.  
-Ay, mi príncipe…  
-En algún momento decidí que no estaba dispuesto a ser otra cascara sin nombre, me hice una promesa, saldría de aquí y me convertiría en el caballero que siempre quise ser, era una promesa de esperanza y gloria a mí mismo, asique me hice un aguijón con una de estas vigas.  
-¿Una viga?  
-Es madera de concha, es muy fuerte, resistente al acido que se filtra y la humedad, como arma no me ha fallado nunca y pude recorrer los túneles en busca de una salida, pero nunca la encontré.  
-¿No?-eso le confundió.  
-Las controles centrales están en el Nido de Ciervos, desde allí se cierran las estaciones y era la única que quedo abierta, pero no tiene salida al exterior, solo un balcón con una buena vista del Paso del Rey, a muchos metros de altura, decidí finalmente que iba a tratar de hacerme una cuerda y bajar por allí y entonces me encontré con alguien.

Se detuvieron, en la pared había empotrada una caseta que debió servir en otro tiempo para guardar equipos y que algún trabajador de los túneles descansara, al lado de la caceta había una diminuta campanilla, Zote la toco antes de abrir la puerta y Bretta ahogo un gritillo de asombro, dentro había un joven ciervo, prácticamente una cría, alzo la cabeza y les miro con ojillos curiosos.

-Toma-Zote le dio una baya que guardaba en su capa.  
-¡Creía que el Viejo Ciervo era el ultimo!  
-Él ha de pensar lo mismo, la mayoría murieron de hambre en el Nido, encontré a este pequeño, recién salido de su huevo, y lo he estado cuidando, ahora es tan fuerte que hasta pude ponerle una silla de entrenamiento.  
-Es adorable-lo acaricio, el ciervo se mostro contento.  
-Después de que lo hallara y me asegurase de que no muriera enseguida, use unas cadenas para bajar al Paso del Rey, tenía un montón de geo en los bolsillos asique solo tenía que hallar una estación y abrirla desde fuera.

El problema fue que estaba tan acostumbrado a los túneles que el exterior le causo vértigo, el aire le navajeo dolorosamente y, de pura desorientación, se fue en dirección opuesta, hacia las llanuras más allá del reino y, no supo él cómo y nosotros menos, se cayó por un hueco que vino a dar a unas cuevas cerca del Sendero Verde, donde un Rey Vengamosca bastante grande lo agarro con intenciones de merendárselo.

A según a quien le preguntaras, Zote había matado a la bestia o el caballero había aparecido y le había rescatado, el punto era que sobrevivió a aquello y comenzó a ser consciente de su edad al darse cuenta de lo doloroso que era el sobreesfuerzo, una vez dejaron de arderle los costados y fue capaz de pensar con más claridad, se ubico y, andando con sumo cuidado, hallo la estación del Sendero Verde, ¡que estaba abierta!, y camino a través de ella para volver por el pequeño ciervo y llevarlo hasta la caseta más cercana, donde podía estar seguro y podía llevarle comida; sentirse más seguro caminado entre los condenados túneles le avergonzaba y solo por picarse se obligo a ir explorando, en acercarse a la gente, aunque había perdido la capacidad de conectarse con otros, y a abrir el resto de las estaciones, solo que casi siempre se le adelantaban, aunque si era cierto que el llego primero a la estación de los Almacenes de la Ciudad, solo que desde dentro y tuvo que colarse dolorosamente entre los barrotes, de algún modo inconcebible aquel pequeño había encontrado a un ciervo adulto con el que él no se había cruzado en todos esos años, de más está decir que todo en el niño le enfadaba, su silencio hermético, su falta de itinerario, su aguja de verdad y la desfachatez con que miraba a todo el mundo, como si fueran cualquier cosa.

Le tenía por un ignorante y un atrevido pero desde que supiera que estaba emparentado con el Rey Pálido simplemente no sabía que pensar de él.

-El rey nos abandono aquí, deliberadamente condeno a los más débiles a morir, pero ese chico está haciendo todo lo posible por proteger hasta al último de nosotros.  
-No es ningún monstruo.  
-No, no lo es-admitió-¿sabes cuál es el problema con mis preceptos?, son muy útiles, pero solo si estás dispuesto a permanecer solo e ignorar la suerte de los demás-se sentó un momento, cansado-son para sobrevivir, no para vivir, y si tiene éxito eso es lo que podríamos tener todos: una vida.  
-Pero es algo bueno, ¿cierto?  
-Lo es…por eso no pienso ir a la ciudad con ustedes-la miro-si la infección empeora y las cascaras se levantan, miles saldrán de los túneles y cualquier defensa, sin importar el lugar, será inútil, asique cuando estén en la ciudad volveré al Nido de Ciervos y cerrare de nuevo las estaciones.  
-¡Pero tú te quedaras atrapado de nuevo!  
-Es necesario, me parece que el chico no pensó que no puedes sacar a un ciervo adulto de las estaciones, simplemente no pasa por las puertas, asique me quedare en el nido a proteger al grande y al pequeño hasta que todo termine.  
-¡Voy contigo!-Zote negó.  
-Me sentiré más tranquilo si se que estas a salvo.  
-Pero…  
-Bretta-se levanto y tomo su mano-tu eres una persona especial, te importa la gente, je, te importa incluso un viejo hablador como yo, eres el tipo de personas que harán falta para que Hallownest se convierta en algo mejor a lo que fue-apretó su mano-tienes que estar allí para darle fuerza a otros, y yo necesito que estés allí, solo así tendré la fuerza de sobrevivir para verte de nuevo.  
-Zote…

La miro, era la primera vez que ella le llamaba por su nombre en lugar de “Príncipe Gris”, sintió que estaban más cerca que nunca.

-Prométemelo ahora, prométeme que vas a cuidarte y yo te prometo que voy a sobrevivir.  
-…Lo prometo.  
-Es un trato de caballeros, cuando todo acabe te enseñare la forma correcta de usar un aguijón de madera, pero ahora necesito que hagas otra cosa por mí.  
-¿Qué…que cosa?

Ya había compartido con ella más de lo que estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie, asique no iba a volver a Dirmaud, le indico como regresar ella misma a la estación y le pidió que le contara al ciervo, al caballero, a esa chica de rojo y a quien hiciera falta, que tenia a un ciervo joven y lo que planeaba hacer: iba a ir con el ciervo joven a la Estación del Rey y cuando todos estuvieran reubicados debían enviar al Viejo Ciervo para allá para que pudiera llevarse a ambos al nido.

Bretta se despidió con un abrazo y se alejo por los túneles, aguantándose las ganas de llorar para no atraer hacia ella a ninguna cascara.

\-----0

Entre la espesura el Sendero Verde vivía un cazador, y así se le conocía por los alrededores, El Cazador, un insecto de aspecto bastante bizarro, con el cuerpo larguirucho y una cabeza cubierta de un manto de hojas y musgos para camuflarse, usualmente pacía a la espera de que pasara por allí alguna presa incauta a la cual echar garra, aunque últimamente era difícil obtener comida por tales medios, aun no estaba tan loco ni tan hambriento como para hincarle el diente a una cascara infectada.

Se puso tenso al escuchar pasos rápidos, no tenso para saltar sino para recibir, conocía muy bien esos pasitos, los había estado oyendo por mucho tiempo pues el pequeño a menudo le visitaba para mostrarle alguna cascara de insecto al que hubiera derrotado e incluso le trajo bulbos de gulka una vez, solo porque él había escrito en su bestiario sobre lo mucho que le gustaba su veneno.

-Bienvenido, compañero cazador-saludo, el caballero hizo una inclinación-creo saber a qué has venido.

Le mostro una pequeña antorcha.

-Estuve a poco de devorar al bicho que traía esto, uno no le dice que no a una comida caliente, pero traía un mensaje de tu parte.  
-…-asintió.  
-Lo estuve analizando.  
-…-había esperado que lo hiciese.  
-Un verdadero cazador no solo mata, no serias un hermano si no pudiéramos entendernos, tu mensaje decía: “la plaga empeorara, busquen refugio”, pero, ¿Qué quiere decir “empeorar”?, ¿Qué será más contagiosa?, poner a todos en un solo lugar sería peor, ¿Qué los infectados serán más agresivos?, de todos modos, ¿Por qué moverse?...ah no ser que con “empeorar” estés insinuando que las cascaras atacaran deliberadamente a los que quedemos con vida.  
-…-sabía que lo entendería.  
-Y entonces pensé en tu plan, y mientras más lo pienso más me viene a la mente la palabra “carnada”  
-…  
-Claro, es más fácil defender un solo frente, pero si al hacerlo atraes a todos los enemigos al mismo lugar tendrás que prepararte para un asedio y para eso necesitaras un ejército.

Asintió, movió su capa y le mostro dos de sus amuletos, Hongo con Esporas y la Marca del Orgullo, el Cazador dibujo una sonrisa con sus seis ojos.

-De acuerdo-extendió su mano para que el caballero se subiera en esta-conozco a cada criatura y bestia, se con quienes debemos hablar.

\-----0

Las mantis también habían recibido el mensaje y estaban fortificando los accesos, el más peligroso de todos debía ser el que les conectaba con Nido Profundo pero estaba bloqueado por una enorme y gruesa puerta, sencillamente había que mantenerla cerrada, pero mientras los señores mantis discutían su plan de defensa comenzaron a escuchar voces desde aquella dirección.

-¡Por favor, abran!  
-¡Por favor!  
-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Lord Atika-¡El paso está cerrado a las bestias!  
-¡Que groseros!, solo queremos refugio…y algo de comer quizás.  
-Deberán buscarlo en otra parte.  
-¡Lord Erka!-exclamo una voz distinta-¡Lord Erka, soy yo!, ¡El fabricante de mascaras!

Las mantis se miraron sorprendidas, en Nido Profundo vivía un artífice que, literalmente, había creado todas las mascaras usadas por los insectos de Hallownest, nunca esperaron que siguiera con vida pues Nido Profundo fue de la primeras áreas en colapsar por completo ante la infección.

-¿Con quién vienes?-pregunto Lord Omalia.  
-Con la Matrona y los últimos supervivientes sanos del clan de las tejedoras, recibimos un mensaje del pequeño recipiente del rey.  
-¿Recipiente?, ¿te refieres al caballero?  
-¿Qué tiene que ver con el Rey Pálido?  
-Les diré lo que sé si nos dejan pasar, solo queremos ir a la ciudad.  
-Tal vez…  
-¡Mis señores!-llamo una mantis-¡Necesitamos que vengan!, ¡pronto!  
-¿Ahora qué?-exclamo Lord Atika, miro a sus hermanas-Déjenles entrar, veré que ocurre allá arriba.

Subió, menuda impresión la que estaba por llevarse, en la entrada de la villa aguardaba una pequeña multitud de fúngicos, los extraños seres hongo que dominaban buena parte de los páramos, les encabezaba el Cazador, a quien conocían bien por competir a menudo por presas, y llevaba sobre la cabeza al caballero, ¿el recipiente del rey?, ¿Qué significado tenía todo eso?

-Lord Atika-el caballero paso a la mano del Cazador.  
-Recibimos el mensaje.  
-Traemos otro-dijo el Cazador-estos son los que quedan sanos en los páramos fúngicos, bastantes en realidad, los llevamos a la ciudad para ayudar en su defensa y queremos que ustedes vengan también, es importante que estemos unidos.  
-¿Unidos?, ni siquiera podemos comprender el lenguaje de esas criaturas.  
-Con esto sí-el caballero le entrego el amuleto de hondos-permite entender su lenguaje, y para ellos-el caballero le dio a un fúngico la marca del orgullo-para que vean que cuentan con su amistad.  
-Esto… ¿Por qué?-Lord Atika apretó tan fuerte el medallón que casi lo rompe-¡¿Por qué?!, ¿Por qué debo arriesgar a mi gente para proteger la ciudad de ese gusano?, ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con él?, hacer tratos con el rey me costó a parte de mi familia y la decadencia de mi clan, ¿asique porque te ayudaría?

El caballero se hallo acorralado, no había esperado eso, pero entonces una voz que no entendió de nada, pero Lord Atika si, hablo, el caballero se sorprendió al ver entre los fúngicos a ese hongo narizón conocido como el Señor Seta, acerco la mano a la mantis porque quería saber lo que diría.

-Hallownest un nombre es, para llamar a la tierra donde bichos, bestias, flora y fauna podían coexistir, la lucha de los Seres Superiores este sueño forjo y después lo pervirtió, persiguiendo cada quien sus pequeña porción del todo y deseando que cada porción fuera después el todo, ahora los tiempos cambian, ¿Dónde está Unn?, adormecido en su lago, ¿Dónde la Raíz?, exiliada por cuenta propia, ¿Dónde la Pesadilla?, muriendo y renaciendo constantemente, ¿Dónde el pálido Wyrm?, desvanecido más allá del mundo onírico, ¿Dónde el Vacio?, esperando en lo profundo, ¿y donde el Resplandor?, sellada pero no por mucho.

Todos escuchaban en silencio, comprendieran o no, el caballero solo podía preguntarse de donde había sacado aquel ser tan vastos conocimientos.

-La era de los Seres Superiores a su fin llega, ¿es el fin de Hallownest también?, Hallownest es cada bicho, bestia, flora y fauna que a su tierra ama y llama hogar, así pues, Lord Atika, no se te pide que pelees para defender el legado del Wyrm, pelea por tu pueblo, pelea por Hallownest, o ríndete al odio como lo hiciera Lord Verma y abandónanos a todos, la decisión es tuya.

Lord Omalia y Lord Erka subieron entonces, su hermana les miro, vio el recelo y las dudas en sus ojos, vio en los ojos de su gente el rencor largamente guardado y las semillas de destrucción que habían arrancado un trozo de su pueblo para dejarles como a un bicho al que se arranca un miembro, mutilados, vio el amuleto en su mano y comprendió que era momento de dejar de defender, de dejar ir el dolor y levantar la cabeza, para recuperar el orgullo que les había mantenido fuertes antes la infección.

-¡Hermanas y hermanos!-exclamo, volviéndose-¡Afilen sus garras!, ¡Templen sus corazones!, no iremos a una guerra por Hallownest, ¡Hallownest irá a la guerra!

Y por primera vez en toda su historia, las mantis y los fúngicos, antiguos enemigos territoriales, gritaron juntos de rabia y alegría y juntos marcharían, rumbo a la capital.


	17. Chapter 17

17

El Señor Seta resulto poseer la misma insólita capacidad de comprensión con el Vacio que Grimm, si bien su manera de hablar era un poco confusa y solo podía entenderle su gente y quien llevara el amuleto Hongos con Esporas, resulto de lo más útil para dirigir al enorme grupo.

Había que juntarse en la ciudad, pero la gigantesca puerta principal estaba cerrada a cal y canto y aunque Fantasma había ido una vez a hacer la broma de quitar y poner el emblema de la ciudad de la estatua de Hegemol no se había abierto, suponía que el mecanismo se rompió tras un único uso, de manera que tuvieron que ascender a través de los Paramos Fúngicos y hasta las Cruces, para tomar el elevador que iba de allí hasta los almacenes de la ciudad.

-Qué horror-dijo Lord Omalia, mirando los enormes bulbos infectados que dominaban la encrucijada.  
-Si no se le detiene todo Hallownest se verá así-dijo Lord Erka.

Eran tantos que hubo que pasar en dos tandas, y dado lo grande del elevador eso era decir algo, el caballero les condujo entonces al tiempo que iba revisando los alrededores y cerrando algunos accesos que el mismo había abierto mucho antes en su afán de explorar, hasta le pidió ayuda al cazador para cerrar la exclusa hacia los Canales Reales y considero si habría que poner una pila de escombros sobre esta, la idea de una oleada de flukes infectados saliendo de los canales le causaba un asco supremo.

-Tu mente inquieta se halla-dijo el Señor Seta-deja los asuntos de la guerra en gente de guerra, para el desafío que te aguarda debes tener paz.

Asintió y le dio el amuleto de nuevo a Lord Atika, para que el Señor Seta le dijera que ahora iba a ir a Dirmaud por el resto de sus amigos, que hallarían supervivientes con los cuales ponerse de acuerdo en la zona elegante de la ciudad y que tomasen todas las medidas de defensa que se les ocurrieran pero no cerrasen aun los accesos de la Estación del Rey y el segundo elevador.

\-----0

En Dirmaud se hallo con que las cosas iban viento en poca, Seer y Nailsmith estaban allí, también había regresado Sly con los tres maestros.

-¡Mi muchacho!-Mato lo alzo alto en brazos-¡Mírate!, ¡El salvador del reino!, si hasta pareces más alto y todo.  
-Esta del mismo tamaño-dijo Oro-y todavía no salva nada asique deja de abrumarle.  
-Me da gusto verte otra vez-dijo Sheo, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza cuando lo dejaron en el suelo.  
-…-a él también le alegraba muchísimo verlo, y que los tres estuvieran juntos era genial.  
-¿Terminaste tus asuntos?-le pregunto Hornet, ligeramente irritada-¿ya no hay ningún lugar al que tengas que ir solo, a riesgo de que algo te mate sin que nos enteremos?  
-…  
-Dice que lamenta haberte angustiado-dijo Grimm.  
-¿Quién se angustia?, solo quiero saber si ya podemos irnos.

Fantasma miro a su alrededor, parecía que todos estaban preparados, las casas habían sido cerradas y aseguradas, Hornet incluso había impuesto un sistema de compañeros para que viajaran más seguros, si, todo lucia bien…pero entonces se fijo en Bretta, parada junto a Iselda y Cornifer, llevaba una bolsa con sus cosas y un palo con un moño.

-…-se acerco a ella y le miro, ¿Dónde estaba Zote?  
-Él…encontró a un ciervo joven.  
-…-se sobresalto, recordando el huevo que hallara en el nido.  
-Dice que no hay manera de que saques al Viejo Ciervo de las estaciones, asique cuando estemos todos en la ciudad se lo llevara al nido, va a cerrar las estaciones desde allí y cuidara de ambos.

Algo no le cuadraba, y no era la idea de que Zote pretendiese hacer algo tan loable y valiente, el tipo tenia tal autoestima que se lanzaría de cabeza en un nido de manwleks si creía que eso le aportaría algo, recordó que el Nido de Ciervos no tenía ni bancas ni una campana instalada ni una salida fácil al exterior…ni una puerta, el túnel carecía de portón.

-Va a estar bien-Bretta se removió, su mirada le estaba poniendo inquieta-dijo que esperaría en la Estación del Rey y que le avisáramos, él sabe lo que está haciendo.

Claro que no, se lo iban a comer vivo, pero no quería alterar a nadie justo en esos momentos de manera que lo dejaría para después, se volvió hacia Hornet y asintió.

-¡De acuerdo!, ¡Todos con su compañero, nos vamos!, ¡manténganse juntos!

Descendieron a través del pozo, el aire enrarecido pronto les envolvió pero Cornifer, que tenía experiencia en eso de andar por toda clase de lugares, había concebido la idea de dar a todos unos trozos de tela empapados en una mescla de agua y hierbas para que cubrieran sus bocas y no respirasen directamente los vapores de la infección, en un apretado conjunto comenzaron a recorrer la encrucijada, Fantasma iba delante, reventando con sus hechizos a las cascaras volátiles, Hornet se ocupaba de sacar de en medio a las más pequeñas, Oro, Mato y Sheo flanqueaban al grupo por los otros tres costados, cuidándoles así de cualquier ataque sorpresa.

Fue una caminata lenta, pues debían ir al ritmo de los que andarán menos, pero consiguieron llegar hasta el tranvía, Fantasma calculo que nuevamente sería necesario realizar varios viajes, no por el numero de bichos sino por el tamaño de algunos, asique mando de primeros a Grimm y Sheo junto a los más débiles y luego al resto, hasta que estuvieron todos en las Tierras de Reposo.

-Nunca pensé que me subiría a uno de estos-rio Elderbug-fue realmente cómodo.  
-Jo, jo, jo, se respira mucho mejor aquí-dijo el Chaman Caracol.  
-¿Ya llegamos a la ciudad?-pregunto Bretta.  
-Estamos a la mitad, ¿paramos un momento?

Fantasma negó, el siguiente tramo era mucho más simple, lo había despejado bien desde antes asique continuaron hasta el elevador, que esta vez sí que dio para que bajaran todos de una, al llegar abajo se encontraron con un comité de bienvenida formado por varias mantis.

-¡Lord Atika!-exclamo Hornet.  
-Debí imaginar que la guardiana de Hallownest tendría su papel en este asunto-se inclinaron con respeto una ante la otra.  
-Esta podría ser la última batalla que todos peleemos.  
-Entonces hagámosla digna de ser recordada.

Llevaron al grupo a la Casa de los Placeres y, aplicándose a las palabras del Señor Seta, fantasma dejo en manos de los expertos el determinar la mejor manera de proteger el edificio y sus alrededores, Sheo acompaño a Nailsmith hasta su fragua, iba a encenderla y templar todas las armas que pudiera, Mederbug, el insecto reparador, menciono que era posible haber un cabestrante sobre el boquete que había hecho en la pared, poner escombros en este y una viga para, en caso de ser necesario, cerrar el acceso desde allí, varios se ofrecieron a ayudarle, las mantis y los fúngicos se habían distribuido entre las calles y realizaban una limpieza previa de cascaras.

-Yo voy a vigilar el paso que lleva al Coliseo-dijo Good Tamer, algunos se habían reunido en torno a su mapa-sé mejor que nadie lo que puede salir de allí, un par de aguijones fuertes me servirían.  
-Oro, Mato-dijo Sly-se los encargo, yo voy a cuidar el acceso desde el ascensor, peleo mejor en espacios altos para saltar, Sheo necesita aun más espacio asique cuidara en el exterior junto a las mantis.  
-¿De qué dirección dirían que vendría la peor amenaza?-pregunto Grimm, que había dejado a Gritten al cuidado de Divine.  
-El Coliseo, sin ninguna duda.  
-Contaran conmigo allí también, entonces.  
-Yo puedo cuidar desde aquí dentro-dijo Iselda-una vez esté lista mi lanza, puedo atravesar lo que venga.  
-¿Todas las puertas resistirán?-pregunto Lord Atika.  
-Deberían-dijo Hornet-aunque me preocupa este punto, lleva a la cuenca antigua, criaturas que vuelen o trepen pueden filtrarse desde allí.  
-El Cazador se está encargando, dijo que pondría algunas trampas.  
-¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?  
-Técnicamente, todo el que Fantasma necesite, es preferible que este descansado antes de que vayamos al Templo del Huevo Negro, ¿verdad?-no estaba allí- ¡¿Ahora a donde se fue?!  
-A la estación-dijo Grimm-por el tema de los ciervos, dijo que regresaba enseguida.  
-¿¡Y porque no dijiste nada!?  
-Enseguida es una palabra tan confusa viniendo de él…

\-----0

Zote estaba echando una cabezadita en el banco de la estación, el caballero lo miro, siguió adelante y fue a fijarse en el pequeño cierto que comía pienso en el andén, era apenas lo bastante grande como para llevarle, lucia bien, enseguida toco la campana para llamar al Viejo Ciervo.

-¡¿Eh?!-Zote se despertó sobresaltado-ha…eres tú.

El Viejo Ciervo llego bastante rápido y dirigió su atención al pequeño, por lo visto ya les habían presentado, al caballero le sentó mal haberse perdido lo que debió ser un hermoso momento.

-Míralo, amigo, ¿no es precioso?-cabía bajo sus piernas-mirándolo hasta yo me siento más joven, ¿sabes que es una niña?, una esperanza para nuestra especie.  
-¿Ya están todos aquí?-pregunto Zote.  
-…-asintió, bajo a la plataforma y le hizo señales al ciervo para que tratara de subir al andén.  
-¡Oye!, ¿Bretta no te dijo lo que iba a hacer?... ¡te estoy hablando, mentecato!-el caballero subió-no seas necio, no puedes hacer que un ciervo suba un escalón, menos un andén, no pueden.  
-Él tiene razón, amiguito.  
-Me los llevare al nido ahora.

El caballero saco su aguijón, en ademan de desafío, no pensaba dejarle ir para que lo mataran, buscaría una manera.

-¿Pero quién te crees?-Zote enarbolo su propia arma-¿crees que puedes venir y decirme que hacer?, vaya que te ajustaste rápido esa maldita corona.  
-…-me importa incluso tu vida, viejo bocón.  
-¿No aprendiste nada de nuestro último encuentro?  
-…-¿Cuál?, ¿Cuándo barrí el piso contigo en el Coliseo?

Ambos bichos se midieron con la mirada, el caballero coloco su hoja de canto y ataco primero, esperando que Zote realizara un salto tonto o cargara a su vez, pero en vez de eso recibió el ataque con su hoja también en plano, la madera de concha resulto tan dura que el latigazo le hirió la mano y le hizo soltar su aguijón, en el mismo impulso Zote salto hacia atrás.

-¡Soy mucho mejor en espacios pequeños!-realizo un giro y le golpeo en la cara, haciendo que se tambalease hacia el banco.

No fue un golpe particularmente fuerte, pero el solo hecho de que Zote le hubiera desarmado le había descolocado por completo, y ahora tenía la punta roma de su aguijón de madera contra el pecho.

-¡Óyeme bien!, tengo dos cosas muy importantes que decirte.  
-…  
-No soy el mejor peleador-oír a Zote diciendo que no era el mejor en algo se le antojo surrealista-pero hasta yo he podido darte una sorpresa, ¿no?, si de verdad pretendes salvar este reino debes saber que siempre puedes encarar lo inesperado, ¿entiendes?  
-…-asintió.  
-Lo otro que debes saber es esto: tienes el derecho de tratar de salvarnos a todos, pero cada uno de nosotros tiene el derecho de decidir cómo quiere morir.  
-…  
-He decidido que quiero luchar por algo que me importa y si muero en el proceso será porque llegue a mi limite haciéndolo, ni tu ni nadie me quitara ese derecho, ¿está claro, niño?

Lentamente, pensando en Cloth y su alegría por vencer al Señor Traidor y en Tiso y su júbilo por permanecer siempre en el Coliseo de los Insensatos y en él mismo determinado a darlo todo contra la Infección, asintió.

-Bien-Zote recogió su aguja pura y se la dio-hare mi parte, haz la tuya.

Así, Zote el Todopoderoso, enfundo su Termina Vidas, un clavo de madera que jamás había matado a alguien pero acababa de vencer al mejor guerrero de Hallownest, se subió al Ciervo Joven y seguido del Viejo Ciervo se perdieron en los túneles, el caballero pensó que nunca le volvería a ver, solo que no sabía cuál de los dos moriría.  
\-----0

Durante los siguientes días la Ciudad de las Lagrimas pareció revivir, entre las mantis y los fúngicos había un verdadero frenesí de actividad para limpiar los edificios y lanzar toda cascara infectada a los canales, Nailsmith, ayudado por los dos gusanos blandos que resultaron ser muy buenos puliendo metales, afilo todas las lanzas, agujas y cuchillas que le trajeron y cada cual buscaba una forma de ser útil, ya fuera buscando víveres en los edificios o fortificando puertas.

Entre tanta actividad al caballero le molestaba un poco que no le dejaran hacer nada aparte de prepararse para su objetivo pero en eso también le sobraban las manos amables, Salubra y el Come piernas habían pulido todos sus amuletos y vaya que hubo discusiones sobre cuales debía llevar.

-Tú sabes que te adoro-dijo Grimm-pero si llevas a mi niño y no sobrevives te voy a revivir para matarte también.  
-…-asintió, no iba a llevarlo.  
-¿Por qué no los usa todos?-sugirió Mato-necesita toda la ayuda posible.  
-Oh, no, no, querido-dijo Salubra-demasiados amuletos provocan un efecto sobrecargado, no es recomendable.  
-Lleva los que aumenten más tu fuerza y velocidad-sugirió Sly.  
-Y uno que ayude a sanarte-dijo Hornet-no desperdicies tu Alma-tanteo su capa-debería coserte una nueva.

Finalmente había elegido un conjunto bastante equilibrado de amuletos, ninguno de asistencia, Hornet le había hecho una capa nueva para llevar sobre el manto de ala de polilla y luego le habían conminado a descansar y meditar hasta sentirse listo, para ello fue a sentarse al escenario en la Casa del Placer, aunque para los demás estaba vacío el podía ver a la hermosa Marissa y disfrutar de su canto.

¿Se sentía listo?, había recorrido Hallownest de arriba abajo, había aprendido las artes del aguijón de los mejores maestros, había aprendido y mejorado magias de Alma y Vacio, ganado habilidades y reunido amuletos, había luchado y vencido a cada enemigo que se le puso en frente, a cada rival digno y cada monstruo asolador y conseguido el arma más perfecta del mundo, había viajado a través del mundo onírico, había pasado de ser un maniquí que solo reaccionaba al sonido a un caballero profundamente involucrado con la vida del reino y sus habitantes, había roto los sellos que protegían el receptáculo, finalmente, había hecho todo cuando se le ocurrió para mantener a salvo a todos del peligro que, bien que mal, estaba por arrojarles encima cuando abriera la coraza del templo, y dentro, ¿Qué le esperaba?, su hermano corrompido por la infección, el Caballero Hueco, y dentro de este el mismísimo Resplandor, una deidad antigua que pretendía exterminar.

Asique, ¿se sentía listo?...a menos que le dijeran que le faltaba algo no podría haber estado más listo.

-¡Maldición!-escucho gritar a Hornet, subió a ver que le había pasado-¡Fantasma!, ¡esto es malo!  
-…-¿Qué?, ¿Qué era malo?  
-¡Nos olvidamos del bicho más importante!  
-…-¡¿Quién?!  
-¡Tu, tonto!  
-…?  
-La magia dentro del templo detendrá a cualquier criatura viviente que no contenga vacio, yo podría aguantarlo unos minutos, suficientes para ayudarte si veo una apertura, ¡pero no detendrá a las cascaras!, si entran mientras estas peleando nos superaran.  
-…-ah, eso, no había pensado en eso.  
-Necesitamos de algún bicho que cuide la entrada del templo.

Enseguida varias voces se ofrecieron pero Fantasma negó, no iba a poner a ninguno de ellos en el centro de la infección, eran más útiles allí.

-No seas terco.  
-…-negó.  
-¡Todos queremos ayudar!, asique deja que alguno te cuide.  
-…-negó.  
-¡Fantasma!  
-Esto…-dijo entonces una voz nueva-acabo de llegar y no se me ha dado un trabajo, yo lo hare.

Fantasma se quedo frio y luego fue girando lentamente, el vacio en su interior se estremecía, vibrando con algo nuevo, una emoción completamente indescriptible.

-Lamento el retraso, amigo-dijo Quirrel-tuve que ir a recoger mi aguijón.

En el fondo de su alma oscura el caballero llevaba dos nombres grabados de manera dolorosa: Myla y Quirrel.

Quirrel había sido el primer viajero al que conoció y una presencia común a lo largo de sus viajes, como si les moviera un destino predispuesto se entraron una y otra vez en sitios puntuales, el caballero aprendió a buscarlo, sentía expectación cada vez que lo localizaba porque siempre tenía cosas interesantes que decir y su presencia le era reconfortante, y siempre le llamaba amigo, ¿era eso un amigo?, comenzó a preguntárselo tras aquel breve momento de compañía en la Ciudad de las Lagrimas, cuando llego tan cansado que se durmió un rato en el banco y al despertar Quirrel seguía allí, mirándole con interés y, pensó luego, cuidándole; eso era un amigo, lo tuvo claro cuando cayó entre los horribles túneles de Nido Profundo para aterrizar en una inesperada fuente termal, ¡y allí estaba él!, su presencia le hizo más bien que las aguas, Quirrel siempre estaba cuando menos lo esperaba o cuando más lo necesitaba, lo que quizás explicara que nunca lo pescara cuando simplemente le hubiera gustado tenerlo al lado y que le explicase algo, estaba cuando era importante.

Y sin duda nunca fue más importante que cuando le salvo del guardián de los archivos, la criatura conocida como Ummu resulto ser inmune a sus hechizos y su aguijón pero Quirrel llego justo a tiempo y le dio la ventaja que necesitaba, fue entonces cuando ambos descubrieron todo lo que tenían en común, al igual que él Quirrel había sido llevado más allá de Hallownest solo para regresar sin memoria pero con un propósito ineludible, era el guardián de la máscara de Monomon, la maestra había concebido ese recurso extra tanto para proteger su sello como por saber que no debía ser eterno de manera que le puso al cuidado de su asistente.

Pero después de eso algo en Quirrel se volvió diferente, en su último encuentro habían compartido un momento de paz y reflexión en el Lago Azul, que él había querido conocer antes de “abandonar el reino”, eso le había dicho en la ciudad pero el caballero no lo recordó de momento, ni considero lo callado que estaba o lo triste que se veía, aun no era tan atento con las emociones ajenas, aun no aprendía de la Doliente Gris lo que era una depresión, solo acompaño a Quirrel un rato antes de seguir con su propio camino y cuando, por un casual, volvió a pasar el lago y se encontró con su aguijón abandonado en la orilla las implicaciones le golpearon con la fuerza de un ariete, no quiso volver a pasar por allí desde entonces.

Pero ahora Quirrel estaba allí, ¡por todos los Wyrm, Quirrel estaba allí!, ni siquiera se pregunto cómo o porque, solo se arrojo sobre él tan fuerte que lo tumbo al suelo.

-¡Auch, amigo!-lo estaba abrazando-vaya, también me alegra verte, no recuerdo que fueras tan efusivo.  
-Él creía que estabas muerto-aclaro Grimm.  
-¿Qué?, ¡Oh, no!, no, no, no-tomo al pequeño por los hombros-ay, amiguito, ¿fue porque deje mi clavo?, no pretendía…lo siento tanto.  
-…-el caballero negó y le abrazo de nuevo, ya no importaba, estaba allí y el mundo era mejor solo por eso.  
-Me imagino que tienes una buena historia-dijo Hornet.

Quirrel se sobresalto al verla, ya se conocían, había tenido un encuentro violento con ella no más llegar a Hallownest y de no ser por la máscara de Monomon quizás no habría sobrevivido para contarlo.

-Algo así…

\-----0

Para alguien que se había pasado meses siendo un trotamundos sin planes ni memoria, descubrir de pronto quien era y que siempre tuvo un objetivo no fue realmente un consuelo, quizás, si hubiera tardado un poco más en cumplirlo, pero de la revelación a la concertación no gasto más que unos minutos y luego se había ido a ver el lago porque era el único pendiente que guardaba para sí mismo.

Y ahora estaba allí, mirando las pacificas aguas, y ese errante silencioso, misterioso y fuerte para su tamaño le acompañaba en su silencio, que el destino del reino estuviera en semejantes manos no dejaba de sorprenderlo, todo en el pequeño le fascinaba; cuando se fue y le dejo nuevamente solo, Quirrel se levanto, clavo su aguja en la orilla y se acerco lo suficiente al agua para ver su reflejo.

-¿Ahora qué?-se pregunto.

Había pasado meses creyendo que vivía sin un itinerario, resulto que lo tenía y ahora que lo había cumplido no hallaba como recuperar esa sensación de libertad, ciertamente había pensando en dejar Hallownest y explorar otros reinos, pero tras descubrir las causas de su amnesia aquello parecía una insensatez, perfectamente podría morirse en las llanuras desoladas o regresar no recordando ni su nombre y no deseaba olvidar, no de nuevo, las maravillas que había redescubierto; inconscientemente llevo la mano a su cabeza, buscando la máscara que uso de sombrero todo ese tiempo…ya no estaba, pero aquello le dio una idea.

Los Archivos de la maestra eran un lugar relativamente seguro y familiar para él, regreso allá y durante las siguientes semanas se dedico a escribir sus nuevas memorias para agregarlas al compendio de todo el conocimiento del reino para así, pensaba, dejar asegurado un legado a las generaciones por venir, tenía plena confianza en que su pequeño amigo conseguiría su cometido.

En eso estaba cuando escucho una serie de explosiones que le hicieron salir, un grimking algo desorientado y con nulo sentido de la auto conservación se había puesto a jugar con los uomas y Quirrel apenas y pudo salvarlo antes de que le volaran en pedazos, cuando se recupero lo bastante para hablar le dijo que andaba dejando un mensaje a todos los bichos pensantes que pudiese localizar y así se entero de lo que estaba ocurriendo, entonces, tras ver que el grimmking se fuera a salvo a…el lugar del que hubiera venido, fue a recoger su aguijón y se dirigió a la ciudad, hallándose con todo un ejército de defensa armando barricadas, una mantis le indico a donde debía ir si quería ver al caballero.

\-----0

-Y eso es todo-concluyo el insecto, el caballero al fin se había separado pero no dejaba de verle-y llegue a tiempo para oír que necesitan quien te cuide la espalda.  
-…-negó vigorosamente.  
-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, amigo, simplemente me di cuenta que me adelante al creer que mi papel en esta aventura había terminado.

El caballero bajo la mirada, no iba a levantar su aguijón para imponer su voluntad, no sirvió con Zote y definitivamente no funcionaria con Quirrel, odiaba la idea de que algo le pasase por cuidar de él pero, a la vez, saber que estaría tan cerca le animaba.

-…-alzo la cabeza y asintió.  
-Entonces, ¿Cuándo será?  
-…-empuño su aguijón.  
-¿Ahora, Fantasma?-pregunto Hornet-¿estás seguro?

Asintió, no iba a hacerles esperar para siempre, estaba en su mejor estado, sus armas, amuletos y herramientas preparados, su núcleo de alma lleno y su espirito tan en paz consigo mismo como se pudiera.

El momento había llegado.


	18. Chapter 18

18

“No pienses…no sientas…”

“YA VIENE”

“No actúes…”

“¿ESTÁS LISTO, LO MATARAS PARA MÍ?”

“…si…”  
\-----0

En todo Hallownest se respiraba un aire de expectación, desde los Acantilados Aullantes hasta el Límite del Reino, desde las Cumbres de Cristal hasta los pozos del Abismo, el reino entero callaba, esperaba, por su salvación o absoluta ruina.

El caballero, Hornet y Quirrel se llegaron al Templo del Huevo Negro.

-Sera mejor que tú esperes aquí-dijo Hornet a Quirrel ante las puertas-el ambiente dentro se ha tornado demasiado opresivo para un insecto común.  
-Me ocupare de cualquier cascara que venga-el caballero busco su mano-descuida, amigo, cuando salgas estaré aquí esperándoles.  
-…  
-Es tiempo, Fantasma.

Asintió y entra tras ella, en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca la coraza del huevo se rompió, revelando un oscuro y largo túnel, más profundo de lo que esperaba.

-Yo me quedo aquí-le dijo Hornet-voy a estar pendiente, si veo la oportunidad entrare.  
-…  
-Fantasma… ¿no puedes…?  
-…-negó, no podía prometerle que iba a vivir.  
-Entiendo…pero haz todo lo que puedas, ¿bien?, contamos contigo.

No la abrazo, no quería violentar su voluntad pensando demasiado en lo que estaba dejando, empuño su aguijón y entro a paso firme al túnel, estaba oscurísimo pero el suelo y las paredes estaban grabados con símbolos de alma que se encendían a su paso, casi al final hallo una banca y una tablilla con una inscripción: “Receptáculo”, le sorprendió que no dijera “Seres Superiores” como la mayoría, “Aunque estés atrapado conocerás el estado del mundo, Hallownest será uno de nuevo”, no comprendía a que se refería pero estaba bien, se sentó en la banca solo un segundo, por el habito de ver una y sentarse, y continuo hasta el final del túnel, donde brillaba la luz y se filtraban vapores.

Y allí estaba él, el Caballero Hueco, atado al techo con cadenas, sus ropas antaño blancas ahora grises, una grieta partiendo su cara y sus ojos inundados de infección, y le miraba, esa luz enfermiza dentro suyo estaba siguiendo sus movimientos, ¿quedaba algo de su hermano ahí o no veía más que otra cascara infectada?, mejor no considerarlo, tenía un solo propósito, asique se acerco al enganche de una de las cadenas y la golpeo.

\-----0

-¡Hornet!-grito Quirrel, sujetándose a la puerta, un rugido imposible acaba de estremecer todo el templo.  
-¡Ya comienza, no te distraigas!

Apretó su aguijón y se preparo, ya podían oírse los gruñidos y quejidos de las cascaras.

Allí y en cada rincón del reino los infectados se levantaban, se llenaban de postulas volátiles y respondían al mismo llamado, “MATENLOS A TODOS”, y los supervivientes también escucharon, era un eco violento, una ola de destrucción que se cernía sobre ellos.

\-----0

Ogrim y Ze’mer lo escucharon en los jardines, escucharon como las mantis traidoras chillaban enloquecidas y golpeaban las puertas de vacio hasta estropear los mecanismos, Ogrim se armo con una de las varias bolas de barro que había hecho y Ze’mer empuño su aguijón, pero…

-Ogrim…-sus manos temblaban-melenoo…ull, no…che no puede…  
-¡Si puedes, Ze’mer!, la hija de una mantis no se enamoraría de una cobarde-Ze’mer tuvo un sobresalto.  
-Eso es algo que Driyya diría…  
-Pues allí esta ella y aquí estoy yo, contigo, ¡asique no te atrevas a dejarme solo en la estacada, porque también eres un caballero, Ze’mer!  
-Ogrim…-apretó las manos y estas dejaron de temblar-¡Che no va a dejarte, che se levantara y peleara!  
-¡Por Hallownest!-allí venían las mantis.  
-¡Por ti, moina!-y la primera mantis que llego fue limpiamente partida en dos.

\-----0

Zote escucho el rugido que fue traído por el viento de los acantilados hasta el Nido de Ciervos, el Viejo Ciervo y la cría estaban en uno de los corrales y él se había ocupado aquel tiempo arrastrando escombros hacia la boca del túnel, pero no fue capaz de hacer una barricada muy alta, podía oírlos, gruñidos de ultratumba, muy apropiado si se consideraba que la red completa de túneles eran un enorme mausoleo.

-Más te vale conseguirlo, chucho, nuestra rivalidad no acabara en empate-allí se asomaba la primera cascara-y yo no acabo aquí-una segunda, una tercera-¡Un enemigo, un golpe!

Se lanzo a la carga, mientras las cascaras entraban.

\-----0

Y en el paso hacia el Coliseo el rugido fue seguido de toda clase de chillidos estridentes, una serie de explosiones removió la estructura y Good Tamer supuso que debían haber sido las Bumelulas en cautiverio, como fuera eso solo dio más agujeros para que comenzaran a salir los gladiadores, andaban torpemente y goteaban infección por cada orificio de sus armaduras.

-No me dejes esta vez, Oro.  
-Claro que no, hermano.  
-Es como una pesadilla-dijo Tamer.  
-¿Pesadilla, eh?-dijo Grimm, adelantándose al tiempo que su traje pasaba de negro a rojo-se ve que no me conocen.

La primera oleada de gladiadores fue recibida por un muro de fuego y luego, aprovechando la apertura, Oro, Mato, Tamer y un puñado de grimking se lanzaron al combate.

\-----0

Fue peor de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, pero no porque el Caballero Hueco fuera un rival invencible, le atacaba ferozmente pero su cuerpo estaba destrozado, le faltaba un brazo y su pecho estaba cubierto de bulbos de infección, cada movimiento debía serle una agonía y no era capaz de detenerse, Fantasma se encontró odiando cada segundo de aquella pelea.

No era al Caballero Hueco a quien quería derrotar, era a la Infección, para llegar a esta tendría que acceder al interior de la mente de su hermano y por eso estaba reservando su Alma, atacaba con el aguijón, aprovechando la diferencia de estaturas para herir sus piernas y tratar de derribarlo, y cada que podía azotaba con su aguijón onírico, pero había allí una resistencia que no conseguía superar aun con la herramienta despertada.

“MATALO”

Igual que con Good Tamer, pero aquello era alentador, si tenía que dar órdenes entonces debía quedar algo de su hermano.

“TENDRAS LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISISTE, TENDRAS SU AMOR, MATALO”

“…padre?”

Salto para atrás pero no lo suficiente y un tremendo golpe lo lanzo dando tumbos más allá, comenzó a levantarse, por alguna razón estaba mareado, la marca del rey brillaba intensamente en su máscara desde que entrara a la cámara pero jamás le había perjudicado, ¿Qué le ocurría?

“MATA AL USURPADOR, QUIERE QUITARTELO TODO”

“Padre…lo intente…lo intente, perdóname…”

El Caballero Hueco levanto en alto su aguijón.

“¡MATALO!”

“…no”

Ante la mirada atónita de Fantasma, el Caballero Hueco movió su arma y comenzó a apuñalarse a sí mismo en el pecho, si lo que Fantasma sentía era una decima del verdadero dolor que se estaba provocando entonces era inimaginable, se levanto a medias, “¡Detente!”, quería decirle, “¡Basta, detente!”, pero no tenía una voz para gritar en sufrimiento ni…lagrimas…algo corría por su máscara…

“PUEDO HACER QUE SE DETENGA”

¿Qué?

“PUEDO SALVARLOS A TODOS”

Se llevo la mano al rostro y miro, icor negro revuelto con gotitas naranja, y al fin lo entendió, la forma en que vibraba su vacio, la debilidad, los mareos cada vez que las emociones se le acumulaban…estaba infectado.

De pronto algo color plata paso zumbando sobre su cabeza, la aguja de Hornet se clavo en la frente del Caballero Hueco, justo en la grieta, y este cayó de rodillas, entonces ella le amarro con su hilo y lo obligo a mantener la cabeza alzada.

-¡Fantasma!-grito-¡Ahora!, ¡Acabalo!

Podía ver las luces del mundo onírico filtrándose por la grieta, no era tiempo de pensar en él, se había jurando llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, extendió la sagrada herramienta de las polillas y la abanico sobre el punto, acto seguido la luz se lo llevo.

\-----0

En la ciudad las cosas habían comenzado relativamente bien, salvo una que otra cascara que se les pasara durante la limpieza no habían enfrentado mayor problema, pero todos habían desestimado una fuente de peligro evidente: los miles de cuerpo apiñados en el Santuario del Alma, la infección que comenzaba a filtrarse como una sustancia viva por cada recoveco llego allí, levanto los cuerpos y el peso de los cuerpos hizo ceder con furia las puertas, dejando salir tanto a los infectados como a los engendros en que se habían convertido los diáconos por su mal uso del Alma.

Los demás accesos comenzaron a ser atacados también, las grandes puertas de la ciudad retumbaban como un gong siendo golpeado desde fuera, los escalofriantes chillidos de los flukes se acercaban más y más a la exclusa de salida, en el paso de la Cuenca Antigua el Cazador vio como saltaban todas sus trampas y aun así era una marea de mawlets inferiores lo que subía frenéticamente, despedazándose entre ellos o ensartándose en las púas en su afán de llegar arriba y devorarlos a todos, a punta de zarpazos derribo algunos pero se vio obligado a salir a la calle.

-¡Ahí vienen!-grito.  
-¡Eliminen a todos!-grito Lord Atika.  
-Moveremos la rueda del destino-dijo el Señor Seta.

Las Mantis y los Fúngicos se lanzaron al combate, también Sheo iba entre ellos y en cuestión de segundos aquello se convirtió en una autentica bacanal de sangre.

Sly podía oír el alboroto desde donde estaba, pero confiaba en que Sheo estaría bien, además ya se hallaba bastante ocupado con varios soldados voladores que se habían colado hasta su posición y le preocupaban muchísimo los golpes que oía venir de la estación, donde la reja estaba siendo forzada por una legitima horda de cascaras, pero él no sería el Gran Sabio de los Aguijones de no ser capaz de manejar a una multitud, a fin de cuentas sus alumnos se habían especializado en habilidades que él dominaba del todo, seria pequeño pero era fuerte y rápido como el rayo.

Destrozo a un lancero y persiguió el siguiente blanco cuando tuvo que dar un giro en el aire para evitar que le cayera encima un cavador enloquecido que se desbarranco desde el paso al Coliseo.

-¿Qué rayos pasa allá?-comenzó a saltar paredes para subir-¡Oro, Mato!-la piel de los cavadores era prácticamente invulnerable, solo podía empujarlos para que se rompieran contra el suelo.  
-¡Sly!-Iselda estaba en el boquete del muro, acababa de ensartar a un gladiador alado-¿¡que pasa!?  
-¡Cierren el acceso, voy a ver!

Ella asintió, retrocedió y golpeo la viga, nadie entraría por ese lado, Sly entro al túnel al otro lado y se encontró con una legítima batalla campal, las bestias del Coliseo habían escapado y no podían frenarles a todas, a pesar de que Grimm era un torrente de fuego vivo yendo de un lado a otro y que sus alumnos luchaban como nunca, dio un grito y se arrojo para ayudarlos.

-¡Con fuerza, hermanos!  
-¡Maestro!-exclamaron ambos.  
-¡Prometí al rey maestros de los que el reino se sintiera orgullosos y por todo mi geo que es así!

De repente vio saltar sobre él a una figura de rojo con un aguijón casi tan grande como el suyo, salto hacia atrás, el nuevo atacante era Good Tamer, sus ojos brillaban de naranja y las líneas de infección pulsaban desde su espalda hasta su cara.

-No hay remedio-se dispuso a abatirlo pero los hermanos le frenaron-¿Qué hacen?  
-¡No es una cascara, maestro!-dijo Oro, refiriéndose a que Tamer aun respiraba.  
-¡Solo necesitamos tiempo, podría volver a la normalidad!-dijo Mato.  
-¡No perdamos la esperanza!-golpeo a Tamer y lo desarmo.  
-¡Bien!, ¡Solo porque es la primera vez que los veo estar de acuerdo!

En la Casa del Placer, los refugiados se sentían en medio de una tormenta, la lluvia no conseguía amortiguar los gritos y el sonido de las agujas y mientras el Chaman Caracol conjuraba alguna clase de protección en los escombros para que aguantaran mejor, algunos miraban la batalla en las calles desde las ventanas y otros se juntaban en el escenario de Marissa, donde Nymm tocaba su acordeón para calmarlos y Marissa, aunque nadie podía verla, cantaba con toda la fuerza de su alma esperando poder transmitirles a los asustados bichos algo de paz.

-¿Es esto todo lo que podemos hacer?-se pregunto Iselda.  
-¡Tengo estos!-el buscador de Reliquias Lemm había traído un montón de diarios de errante.  
-¿Quieres que nos pongamos a leer?  
-¿No conocen el dicho?, “si tu aguijón esta mellado y no hallas salida, ¡arroja tu diario en un tiro certero!”, estas cosas pesan lo suyo.  
-¡Podemos arrojárselos a esos monstruos!-dijo Bretta.  
-¡No, aléjate de la ventana!

Esta fue rota de un lanzazo, Iselda consiguió quitar a Bretta del camino pero el soldado infectado se le fue encima, haciendo que soltara su arma.

-¡Aléjate de mi esposa!-grito Cornifer, dándole por la cabeza con su bolsa de mapas y tirándole por la ventana.  
-¡Corny!  
-¡Vienen más!-grito Bretta.  
-¡Necesito un momento!-exclamo el Chaman Caracol.

Asique todos agarraron los pesados diarios de piedra y comenzaron a arrojarlos hacia las cascaras voladoras, hasta que el Chaman termino de asegurar aquel lado, se fue al frente y lanzo un ataque de alma desde las ventanas que sirvió para derribar a algunos enemigos y para que desde el suelo vieran que tenían problemas, Lord Erka, Lord Omalia y un buen conjunto de mantis treparon por el exterior de los edificios para ayudar.

-¡Vayan abajo!-dijo Iselda, tomando su lanza.  
-¡Tu también, amor!  
-¡Tengo que pelear, ve a refugiarte!  
-¡Eso no!-se armo con el aguijón de una cascara caída-siempre me voy y te dejo sola en la tienda y tu lo aguantas, no te voy a dejar ahora.  
-Corny…  
-Cuando esto termine, ¡te llevare a los Jardines de la Reina!, ¡Son hermosos!, ¡Asique déjame pelear a tu lado!  
-¡La guerrera soy yo, Cornifer!-le escudo-¡asique quédate cerca, nos cuidaremos!  
-¡Como digas, amor!

Bretta los vio y se sintió inútil, casi había hecho que la mataran a ella y a la señora Iselda, miro su ridículo intento de aguijón, ¿en serio había pretendido pelear con eso?, de pronto algo broto del suelo, una asquerosa especie de ameba babeante, uno de los mutantes del Santuario de Almas, se quedo fría del susto pero Grittem, que no dejaba de chillar desde el techo, mato a la cosa con una bola de fuego, eran débiles al fuego.

-¡Fuego!-más de esas horribles cosas estaban bajando hacia donde se refugiaban los demás-¡Préndele fuego!, ¡Vamos!

Gritten entendió lo que quería, encendió su palo, convirtiéndolo en una antorcha, y bajaron juntos, aplastando a todos los errores babeantes que se encontraron hasta poder cubrir el paso al escenario, donde la música se había detenido abruptamente.

-¡Sigue tocando, Nymm, por favor!-grito Bretta-¡Aun no estamos derrotados!, ¡Busquen todos algo con que hacer una antorcha!  
-¡Las sillas!-dijo Elderbug.  
-Con cuidado, cuidado-pidió Salubra, que era fuerte para romper las sillas pero blanda para las astillas.

Bretta había tenido una buena idea, la música atraía a esas cosas pero eran fáciles de vencer ahora que todos tenían antorchas, así no causarían problemas a los demás, su príncipe iba a estar orgullosa de ella cuando se lo contara.

\-----0

El mundo onírico es una extensión sin límites de cielos color azafrán, donde estructuras a medias y farolas flotan entre las nubes como los vestigios de un mundo olvidado, allí se encontraba ahora el caballero, encarando al mismo sol, había sacado su arma en ademan de desafío y el Resplandor había acudido.

¡Era enorme!, era más grande que cualquier cosa que hubiera enfrentado antes y, quizás la parte suya infectada lo decía, también era gloriosa, una magnánima diosa polilla, blanca y destellante.

“ASIQUE… ¿EN VERDAD QUIERES HACER ESTO?”

-…-su pulso no era tan firme como hubiera querido.

“NO TIENE QUE SER DE ESTA MANERA, PEQUEÑA VACIJA, TU Y YO PODRIAMOS HACER UN ACUERDO”

-…-¿Un…acuerdo?

“HALLOWNEST SIEMPRE FUE MIO, DAME UN CUERPO PARA GOBERNAR Y VERAS A LOS QUE AMAS SER FELICES BAJO MI LUZ, BAJA TU CLAVO Y ARRODILLATE, HARE TUS SUEÑOS REALIDAD”

¿Aun con eso?, la lucha de seres superiores era lo que había llevado a Hallownest a su ruina en primer lugar, estas entidades tan caprichosas como poderosas, el Resplandor ofrecía paz a cambio de una entrega absoluta, felicidad a cambio de las libertades más básicas, el Rey Pálido daba a los bichos albedrio y la ilusión de libertad pero exigía una total adoración a su imagen, infundiendo respeto y temor, ninguna era una buena opción, pero en esos momentos sus amigos estaban peleando…

Todos estaban peleando…las mantis, los fúngicos, sus maestros, sus amigos, Zote, Ogrim, Ze’mer, ¿Cómo…?, ¿Cómo estaba viéndoles tras sus ojos?, ¿El resplandor le estaba haciendo alucinar?

“Conocerás el estado del mundo”

Ah, a eso se refería… ¿el rey había puesto esa magia allí para que el Caballero Hueco fuera consciente de lo conseguido con su sacrificio?, debió ser una tortura…era una tortura.

“ARRODILLATE, NO ERES LO QUE ÉL QUERIA PERO SERAS LO QUE TU DESEES”

Aquello era tentador, ser quizás como los demás y ya no vivir con la carga de su nacimiento, pero estaba mirando, veía a Zote retroceder ante una marabunta de cascaras, golpeando tan fuerte que su hoja de madera de concha presentaba grietas, veía a Ze’mer llorando de furia, abanicando su arma sin pausa, tenía una garra de mantis encajada en el costado pero no cedía, veía a Grimm consumirse en su propio fuego, él mismo le dijo que usar su forma de pesadilla seria lo último que haría y allí estaba, defendiendo una tierra que su estirpe jamás dominaría.

-¡ARRODILLATE O ROMPETE, VASIJA!

-…-intenta romperme.

Se lanzo al ataque, Resplandor rugió y le ataco con rayos de luz y bolas de energía, el caballero esquivo y saltando de una preforma a otra comenzó a atacarla con hechizos, el punto débil eran claramente los ojos pero conectaba golpes y espadazos donde pudiera alcanzarle, podía ver que estaba furiosa, excelente, el corazón de vacío en su pecho latía con fuerza cuando la derribo.

Algo más había estado pasando, al mirar abajo se dio cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro, vacio, si, el Vacio había acudido en su auxilio, bullía y subía, extendiendo sus tentáculos sobre la polilla.

“DEJAME SER LIBRE, ¡LA LUZ NO SE PUEDE CONSUMIR!”

Se libero con un destello y comenzó a subir a las alturas, ¿quería escapar?, ¡Nunca!, comenzó a saltar entre las plataformas para alcanzarla y el Vacio subía con él de la negrura se elevaban sombras familiares, sus hermanos del abismo, el Resplandor les con ases de luz.

Entonces uno de los rayos le golpeo de lleno, derribándole, el caballero vio como se precipitaba hacia el mar de Vacio cuando una pequeña mano le atrapo, miro hacia arriba y vio a una pequeña sombra con cuernos diminutos, ¡Greedy!, ¡La vasija pequeña del Sendero Verde!, su pequeño hermano le sonrió con la mirada y voló rápidamente hasta las alturas, llevándole consigo, luego le tomo con las dos manos, lo hizo girar y lo lanzo directo hacia los ojos de la polilla, el caballero preparo su aguja pura y la lanzo por delante también justo cuando el Resplandor le ataco con un potentísimo rayo de luz y luego…

-…


	19. Chapter 19

19

-…

¿Qué había pasado?, estaba parado en medio de la nada, de la legítima nada, blanco arriba, blanco abajo, blanco por todos lados, de no ser porque podía sentir suelo diría que estaba flotando, a ver…estaba peleando con el Resplandor.

“SI, ESO HACIAS”

Se sobresalto, ¿Dónde estaba?

“EN EL NUCLEO DE MI PROPIO SUEÑO, PEQUEÑA VACIJA, CUAN LEJOS HAS LLEGADO”

-…-busco su arma, no la tenía, tampoco sus amuletos, de hecho todo lo que tenia era su capa y su Aguijón Onírico.

“TRAJISTE AL VACIO, MI ANTIGUO ENEMIGO, VEO QUE NO ME MOSTRARAS NINGUNA COMPACION, ¿Y PORQUE LO HARIAS?, ERES ESE RECIPIENTE HUECO Y SIN CORAZÓN QUE EL WYRM TANTO QUERIA, ¿O NO?”

-…

“TU PREDECESOR, EL SUPUESTO PURO…OOH, TAN LLENO DE AMOR, INCLUSO POR ESE REY MISERABLE, PERO DESTROZAR SU CUERPO Y SU MENTE NO ME TRAJO NINGUN PLACER, ME ANCLE A SU AMOR Y PUEDO ANCLARME A TU IRA, A TUS REMORDIMIENTOS, DE HECHO YA LO ESTOY HACIENDO”

-…-otra vez, lagrimas de vacio e infección corriendo por su máscara.

“TERMINEMOS CON ESTO, TE HAS ENFRENTADO A TODOS TUS DEMONIOS UNO A UNO, ¿CREES PODER CON TODOS A LA VEZ?”

En el espacio blanco frente a él aparecieron un montón de fantasmas, retrocedió alarmado, allí estaban el Tirano de Almas, el Señor Desleal, los Caballeros Vigía, el Falso Caballero, Ummu, Nosk, y otra gran cantidad de insectos infectados grandes y pequeños contra los que se había enfrentado, títeres en manos del Resplandor.

“TU SOLA VOLUNTAD NO ES SUFICIENTE”

-“¿Y quien dijo que estaba solo?”-dijo una voz.  
-…!-¡Tiso!, ¡Parado justo a su lado!  
-“¿Qué dices, Blanquito?, ¿podemos unirnos a la fiesta?”

Estaba a su derecha, a su izquierda apareció otra figura y vio que se trataba de Brooken, su hermano perdido en la Cuenca Antigua y libre de la plaga, listo para pelear a su lado, el caballero alzo en alto entonces el aguijón onírico y lleno su lado del campo con los diversos fantasmas que había conocido en sus viajes, los guerreros oníricos, Gord, Elder Hu, Galien, Xero, No Eyes, y también estaba allí Cloth y la poderosa Revek y otros guerreros del Claro de la Esperanza.

-“¡Estamos contigo, blanquito!, ¡Guíanos a la victoria!

“NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA”

No pretendía escapar, apunto al frente y corrió al primero, seguido de los fantasmas, las fuerzas del Resplandor se lanzaron a su vez y la colisión fue de esas que hacen estremecer los cimientos de la tierra.

Donde quiera que estuviera le Resplandor, solo tenían que barrer con sus defensas y podría alcanzarla de nuevo, asique iba empujando y golpeando lo que se le pusiera enfrente para que los demás se ocupasen, vio a Cloth en una revancha con el Señor Desleal y al valiente Galien esquivando los láseres del guardián de cristal, más allá el Caballero Colmena gritaba “¡Por la reina!” y cubría de aguijonazos a dos obblobles, vio a Tiso usando su magnífico escudo para obtener venganza del Mawleth incubador y como su hermano Brooken se enzarzaba en cruento duelo con el monstruo Nosk, Xero y Elder Hu unieron fuerzas contra el Tirano de Almas, No Eyes cantaba su tétrica y melancólica tonada de la muerte a los Caballeros Vigía al tiempo que Marmu saltaba entre ellos.

Y eso fue apenas lo que alcanzo a vislumbrar mientras corría, abatiendo enemigos menores, cuando se encontró en curso de colisión hacia el Falso Caballero, se freno para no ser embestido pero entonces vio saltar por encima de ese atacante a un enorme Cargador Musgoso y, en el último segundo, el Falso Caballero se dio la vuelta y reventó a la bestia con su maza, volaron hojas por todas partes.

-¡Ya lo entendí!-dijo con voz chillona, totalmente impropia para su tamaño-¡No se trata de la coraza sino de a quien proteges con ella!, ¡Ganemos para que mis hermanos tengan una mejor vida!

El Falso Caballero acababa de convertirse en un caballero real, si Hegemol vivía y algún día lo encontraban le gustaría que supiera que su armadura no había terminado en malas manos; reemprendió la carrera, ahora que había atravesado el centro de la batalla tenía más espacio pero aun debía cuidarse, esquivo algunas explosiones eléctricas y pudo ver a Revek y una polilla verde llamada Thistlewind luchando contra Ummu, se encontró con un Rey Vengamosca pero el guerrero de mil aguijones, que la verdad solo tenía tres, le quito el obstáculo de encima, luego un rayo de luz vino del suelo, directo hacia él, pero fue detenido por el escudo onírico de Markoh.

“¡TRAIDORES!”

-“¡Resplandor, jamás te olvidaremos!”-dijo la polilla-“¡Pero esta locura debe acabar!”

El caballero se deslizo bajo este y continuo, ya no quedaban más que cascaras menores a su paso, iba a conseguirlo, nada que el Resplandor pudiera frente a él sería capaz de frenarlo y entonces…

Oh, no…ella no…

\-----0

En todo Hallownest la lucha alcanzaba su punto más altos, las defensas caían y los supervivientes se veían obligados a retroceder.

-¡Hornet!-Quirrel tuvo que entrar al templo, empujado por las cascaras explosivas-¡Hornet!-no estaba, debió entrar a la cámara-Oh, Wyrm…tiempo, necesitan tiempo-no veía de un ojo y los vapores le dificultaban respirar-Monomon… ¡Dame fuerzas, aun no pretendo morir!

\-----0

En la ciudad los accesos habían ido abriéndose uno tras otro, ahora habían flukes saliendo de los canales y una miríada de cascaras brotando de los túneles de ciervo, obligando a los defensores a aglomerarse cada vez más cerca de las casas para que las cascaras no invadieran la torre de los supervivientes.

-¡¿Cuánto más va a durar esto?!-se quejo Lord Erka, obligado a retirarse tras perder la mitad de una pierna-¡Están masacrándonos!  
-¡No pierdan la esperanza!-dijo Sheo, se le había acabado la pintura y tuvo que tomar el gran aguijón de una cascara guardiana-¡Queda poco!

Lo decía más como suplica que por convicción, no podía dejar de pensar en Nailsmith, en sus hermanos y su maestro, “¡Por favor, pupilo, apresúrate!”

\-----0

Myla…

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué de todos los bichos?

Myla…la había encontrado cavando y cantando felizmente en una mina en los cruces, sin conocerle de nada ella había sido gentil, tierna, pero poco a poco el caballero vio como se iba degenerando, producto de sus propias acciones, al romper los sellos había hecho más fuerte a la infección y Myla, un bicho feliz, un bicho que tendría que haberse resistido, fue decayendo lenta y cruelmente, dejo de cantar, dejo de pensar, se convirtió en otra marioneta de la infección y finalmente trato de atacarle y él, tan estúpido en su falta de empatía, no pensó en lo frágil que era cuando le aparto con su aguijón.

Ese grito iba a perseguirle mientras viviera.

Y ahora el Resplandor la había colocado como una barrera, el resto pareció desdibujarse, solo podía verla a ella, tambaleándose levemente, con el pico sostenido a desgana y ese fulgor enfermizo en los ojos, el vacio en su interior se retorció de dolor y odio.

“PUEDO DARTELA”

Aun trataba de tentarle, ¿Por qué insistía con eso?

“PUEDO HACER QUE HAGA LO QUE QUIERAS, ASIQUE, ¿QUÉ QUIERES?, DIMELO, PUEDO ESCUCHARTE”

-…-quiero que cante.

“¿QUÉ CANTE?, JE, JE, JE, MUY BIEN, DEJEMOS QUE CANTE”

El caballero bajo su arma y escucho.

-“Oh…entierra…entierra a mi madre…pálida y ligera…”  
-…-Dama Blanca, ¿estás pensando en mi?, ¿me ves como a un hijo o solo otra herramienta?  
-“Entierra a…mi padre…con los ojos bien cerrados…”  
-…-Rey Pálido, donde sea que hallas ido, ¿has comprendido que hay costos demasiado altos?  
-“Entierra a mis hermanas…de dos en dos…”  
-…-Hornet, perdóname por no hacerte esa promesa, hermano, Hollow, nunca te guarde rencor.  
-“Y cuando hallas acabado… ¡entierra también a mi persona!”-la voz de Myla se alzo clara y cantarina.

“¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?”

-“¡Oh, entierra al caballeto, con su uña rota!”  
-…-¡Zote, no te rindas, Hallownest necesita héroes como tú!  
-“¡Entierra a la dama, encantadora y pálida!”  
-…-¡Ze’mer, tu amada te mira, no dejes de luchar!  
-“¡Entierra al sacerdote, con su vestido hecho jirones!”  
-…-¡Grimm, no te consumas!, ¡Tu hijo te necesita!  
-“¡Luego entierra al mendigo con su brillante corona!”  
-…-a fin de cuentas, Hallownest no necesitaba un rey.  
-¡Jajaja, lo sabia!-dijo Myla, alzando su pico-¡Te dije que tenías una hermosa voz!

El pico cayo justo en el centro de su cabeza, partiendo su máscara en dos, pero lo que sintió no fue dolor sino una repentina liberación, su alma oscura se vio libre de su cascara y de regreso en el plano onírico, frente al Resplandor que luchaba por no ser consumido en el Vacio, de las sombras salió entonces una figura alta, el Caballero Hueco, que tomo por la cabeza a la diosa polilla mientras los tentáculos del vacío le sujetaban.

“¡¡NOOOO!!”

Los propios brazos del caballero eran tentáculos de vacío y con estos comenzó a azotarla, a obligarla a bajar y ser engullida, en el Vacio su luz no sobreviviría, el Resplandor lucho pero ya estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, si sabía que estaba acabada al menos no dio la satisfacción de demostrarlo.

“ANTIGUO ENEMIGO, ¡MIENTRAS SE ME RECUERDE NO ME SILENCIARAN!”

El caballero se precipito entonces sobre ella y todos juntos entraron al mar de Vacio.

\-----0

Quirrel se sentía en las ultimas cuando un torrente de oscuridad absoluta salió de la cámara del templo, envolvió toda la estructura y con la misma regreso dentro, del puro susto se quedo en shock, sentado, pero ya no estaba en peligro pues allí y en todo el reino las cascaras estaban colapsando y las raíces de la infección se marchitaban.

\-----0

-Se detuvieron…-Ogrim apenas podía creerlo-Ze’mer…se detuvieron, ¡lo hizo!, ¡ganamos!  
-…Le’mer…  
-¡Ze’mer!-la atrapo antes de que cayera, la pobre llevaba una hora peleando con una garra encajada en el cuerpo-Oh, no, no…espera…buscare ayuda, hallare a alguien…  
-Ogrim…le hiciste un juramento a che…  
-Si te vas seré el único que quede…  
-El más valiente de nosotros…nahlo, Hallownest queda en buenas manos…asique cumple con tu palabra, Le’mer…  
-Ze’mer….-la abrazo fuerte-dale mis saludos a todos, y dile a Isma…dile…dile que deberá esperarme un poco más.  
-Che le dirá que la amas…

La sostuvo hasta que la vida escapo de su cuerpo y luego la tendió sobre la hierba, seco sus ojos y se sentó un momento, demasiado abrumado para actuar enseguida, pero en cuanto se recuperase tendría que limpiar el camino y cumplir con su promesa.

\-----0

En la ciudad, la caída de las cascaras fue seguida de un silencio incrédulo que inmediatamente se convirtió en un festival de gritos de júbilo, lagrimas y risas, Sheo subió enseguida para ver si todos estaban bien y, afortunadamente, así era, Nailsmith estaba golpeando el muro de la terma para volver a abrir el hueco.

-¿Hola?-llamo al otro lado.  
-¡Por todos los clavos!-el suelo en la zona del ascensor estaba cubierto por al menos seis metros de cascaras.  
-¡Sheo!-Sly apareció del otro lado.  
-¡Maestro!  
-¡Tiendan una escalera o algo, tenemos heridos!

Entre Merderbud y Nailsmith se ocuparon de juntar y pegar suficientes laminas para ello, Sheo sintió un enorme alivio al ver que sus hermanos solo presentaban heridas menores, los verdaderos heridos eran Good Tamer, que se había curado de la infección pero sentía como si le hubieran drenado los órganos, y Grimm, de regreso a sus tonos oscuros y sintiendo frio por primera vez en su larga existencia.

-¡Nyaa!-Gritten se subió a su pecho en cuanto lo acostaron y rompió a llorar-¡Nyaia, Nyyaaia!  
-…mi niño…-Grimm le puso la mano encima, tiritaba-no llores…no te dejare…  
-Nyaa-se acurruco en su pecho, esperando insuflarle algo de calor a su corazón.  
-¡Con permiso!-exclamo Bretta.

Salió corriendo, bajo de la torre y se precipito hacia la estación, escalando sobre las cascaras y todo, hecho un puñado de geos a la máquina de peaje y vio como la reja doblada se atascaba a medio camino al irse abriendo pero al menos la campana salió.

-Por favor-la golpeo fuerte-por favor, por favor.

Se le hicieron eternos los minutos hasta que el Viejo Ciervo se acerco y se detuvo antes de llegar al andén, impedido por todas las cascaras allí arrumbadas.

-¡Estás vivo!, ¿mi príncipe…?  
-Te llevare.

Se subió y fueron al Nido de Ciervos, ¡Por Hallownest!, ¡habían muchísimas cascaras!, el pequeño ciervo pateaba entre estas, en ademan juguetón, Bretta subió por un montículo, se cayó rodando del otro lado y se encontró cara a cara con su príncipe gris, recostado y limpiando su aguijón agrietado.

-Cuéntalos tu misma, mi dama, ¡un enemigo, un golpe!

Ella soltó la risa y fue a abrazarlo, le creía, no necesitaba contar nada.

\-----0

Hornet había perdido el sentido poco después de entrar y sujetar al Caballero Hueco, lo último que recordaba era una luz muy potente proveniente de aquel extraño mango de aguijón, ahora despertaba en la cámara del templo, no tenía idea de que había pasado pero algo estaba diferente…el aire, estaba limpio, ya no sentía la pestilencia de la plaga, se levanto y miro a su alrededor.

No encontró rastros del Caballero Hueco, su frágil cuerpo se había deshecho, pero si encontró una capa casi nueva sobre una de ala de polilla, un montón de amuletos, geo tirado por todas partes, un mango de aguijón junto al clavo más hermoso del mundo, un puñado de baratijas guardadas con más afecto que propósito, y la máscara del pequeño fantasma partida en dos.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Quirrel no hubiera podido decir cuando tiempo estuvo sentado, mirando a la nada e incapaz de pensar, pero sí que lo que le hizo reaccionar fue el sonido de pasos saliendo de la cámara del templo.

-Hornet-se levanto, viendo algo rojo-¡Hornet!, ¡Lo consiguieron!, ¡Están…!

Su voz se corto, Hornet venia sola, cargando en brazos las dos mitades de la máscara del caballero cuidadosamente envueltas en hilo.

-No…no, no, mi amigo…  
-Esto tenía que pasar…-dijo ella, y Quirrel se dio cuenta del esfuerzo indecible que estaba haciendo para no desmoronarse.  
-Aun así-la abrazo-no tenemos que aceptarlo.

\-----0

Se podría decir que aquel fue un final agridulce, la celebración por la victoria se vio truncada cuando Hornet y Quirrel llegaron a la ciudad para dar fe del enorme sacrificio hecho por el pequeño errante a quien todos debían sus vidas, la máscara rota paso reverentemente de mano en mano hasta acabar en el regazo de Grimm.

-Calma, mi niño-Gritten no quería soltarla.  
-¡Nyaia!  
-Tranquilo, en realidad él no ha muerto.  
-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Hornet con brusquedad.  
-Es un ser de Vacío, la máscara tan solo le daba una forma solida para moverse fuera del Abismo, estando rota él debió regresar a su lugar de origen.  
-Espera…entonces… ¿podemos traerlo de vuelta?  
-Quizás…-dijo dubitativo-si se repara la máscara y él está dispuesto a ponérsela de nuevo.  
-¿Por qué no lo estaría?, ¡Aun lo necesitamos!  
-Diría que ya se le ha exigido más suficiente.  
-Además-le ignoro y tomo la máscara-merece estar aquí y ver renacer al reino.

Busco con la mirada alrededor, la Casa de los Placeres estaba a reventar de bichos, las habitaciones se estaban usando para que descansaran los heridos y los demás ya comenzaban a sacar los cuerpos de las cascaras para despejar el sitio, Quirrel, menos dispuesto a hacerse ilusiones prontas, la siguió porque estaba preocupado de que hiciera alguna clase de locura, y anduvieron por el edificio hasta encontrar al Fabricante de Mascaras.

-¡Tú!, tú hiciste esta mascara, ¿verdad?  
-Esta-la tomo como si fuera un tesoro-y un billón más, un oscuro encargo que me costó más de lo que podrían imaginar-se retiro su propia mascara para mostrar sus ojos brillantes de Alma y goteantes de Vacío.  
-Oh-Quirrel aparto la mirada pero Hornet solo tenía en mente su objetivo.  
-¿Puedes repararla?  
-Puedo, si se me dan los componentes indicados.  
-¿Qué necesitas?  
-Alma…  
-Hay un Chaman Caracol aquí, podemos conseguirla.  
-Vacio…  
-Habría que buscarlo en el Abismo…si soy rápida podría soportar la presión, ir y volver.  
-Hornet, no-dijo Quirrel-no puedes poner en riesgo tu vida, yo sé donde conseguirlo.  
-¿Dónde?-le miro sorprendida.  
-En el Santuario de Almas, estuve por allí una vez y vi frascos llenos de un líquido oscuro que no me atreví a tocar, imagino que han de ser conocimientos de mi pasado pero puedo jurar que eso era Vacio.  
-Hace falta un componente más-dijo el Fabricante de Mascaras-y es el más importante, pues permite que Alma y Vacio se mesclen en armonía dentro de la máscara: necesito Raíz.  
-Raíz…-Hornet sintió que sus esperanzas se desmoronaban-maldición… ¡maldición!  
-¡Hornet!  
-¿Por qué lo creí posible siquiera?-se alejo un poco y pateo una cascara allí tirada-¡maldita sea!  
-¿Quieres decirme que pasa?  
-¿No lo sabes?, la única fuente de Raíz en todo Hallownest era la reina, ¡y está muerta, desaparecida!  
-Eso no es cierto-dijo una voz.

Después de cumplir su promesa a Ze’mer, Ogrim, deprimido y sintiéndose más solo que nunca, hizo su camino de vuelta a la ciudad y se hallo con un camino de desolación, al parecer, salvo las mantis traidoras, cada criatura infectada se había dirigido simultáneamente hacia la capital, llevándose por delante lo que hallara, siguió aquella senda de destrucción hasta hallar las enormes puertas hechas pedazos, aunque la estatua de Hegemol permaneció intacta, y entro temiendo lo que hallaría.

Pero lo que hallo fue a un montón de mantis y fúngicos, que según él no se llevaban bien, en media fiesta por la victoria, no faltaron manos que le ofrecieran un bocadillo ni voces que le contaran la gigantesca batalla que allí había tenido lugar, abrumado, pregunto si sabían algo del pequeño caballero y le dijeron que aun no tenían noticias pero de llegar lo habrían primero en la Casa de los Placeres, ahora convertida en hospital y cuartel general, de manera que se fue para allá y llego justo para encontrarse con que aun podían darse más tragedias aquel día.

-¡Oh, no!-tomo la máscara rota-¿Por qué?, en serio fuiste el más valiente de los caballeros.  
-¡Oye!-Hornet no se compadeció de su pena-¿Qué dijiste de la reina?, ¿acaso sabes dónde está?  
-En sus jardines-sollozo, y se enjugo las lagrimas con la garra-el caballero nos envió a Ze’mer y a mí a protegerla durante el ataque…Ze’mer murió en la pelea…  
-Lo lamento mucho-dijo Quirrel, Ogrim se le quedo mirando.  
-¿No eras el asistenta de Monomon?  
-¡Así es!, ¿nos conocíamos acaso?, mi memoria es poco fiable.  
-No demasiado…el caballero-estrello la máscara con delicadeza y cariño-¿han pensando donde ponerle?, ¿algún lugar que fuese especial para él?  
-No vamos a enterrarlo-dijo Hornet, tras darle vueltas a la noticia de que la reina seguía con vida-lo traeremos de vuelta.

\-----0

Dirijamos nuestros ojos ahora al Abismo, un tiempo después, tras la derrota del Resplandor las sombras habían caído en un breve letargo pero comenzaban a despertar de nuevo.

Alguna vez, antes del Rey Pálido, el Vacio fue una sola gran masa de oscuridad perenne al tiempo, pero los experimentos del Wyrm y el billón de mascaras que cubrían la superficie habían dividido parte de ese Vacío en una multitud de entidades sombrías, insufladas en alma y que poseían, contrario a lo que el rey tanto deseo, rasgos de personalidad marcadas, estos seres carecían de necesidades pero poseían estímulos y ahora que estaban todos allí el Abismo respiraba tranquilo y en algunos surgían ideas sobre comenzar a vivir.

Lo primero era recuperar el total de sus tierras, en aquellos momentos un grupo encabezado por Fantasma y Hollow observaban el faro, Fantasma había encendido aquel faro para poder cruzar el Mar de Vacio y no pensó en apagarlo después, ahora la luz que proyectaba hería las aguas e impedía al resto de las sombras movilizarse por esa zona, pero Hollow y él podían resistir la luz gracias a su exposición al Resplandor, larga en uno e intensa en el otro, asique Fantasma asintió, decidido, y se adelanto hacia allá, seguido de cerca por su hermano; fue algo simple, tan solo tuvo que mover una palanca y las lumiflies en la bombilla se fueron por un canal, llevándose la luz consigo.

La atención de Hollow fue atraída por un cadáver allí tendido, un bicho vestido de blanco, y a él todo lo blanco le atraía, lo movió un poco y encontró debajo de este una figura, un ídolo del rey, lo tomo y cobijo en sus manos.

Fantasma le miraba sin juzgar, para su hermano mayor estaba siendo difícil readaptarse al Abismo, había estado demasiado tiempo fuera, había sufrido y aguantado demasiado, pero lo peor era ese afecto malsano que conservaba hacía el rey, a quien todos sus demás hermanos despreciaban, debido a eso no vibraba en la misma frecuencia que el resto y era como una gota de aceite en el agua, Fantasma no lograba entender su amor por el rey pero lo dejaba estar, no era el caso del resto; tras apagarse la luz las sombras entraron al área y algunas subieron al faro, Greedy entro, vio el ídolo del rey y se erizo entero, le arrebato la figura a Hollow y la arrojo por la ventana, para que cayera y se perdiera en el Mar de Vacio, otros hermanos que habían visto la escena comenzaron a vibrar en dirección a Hollow y Fantasma tuvo que ponérseles en medio para evitar una pelea.

Hollow huyo, se escurrió entre los hermanos y volvió a la entrada del Abismo, se sentó un momento ante las puertas abiertas, dudando, antes de salir, la marca del rey brillaba sobre su frente, al igual que una cicatriz de alma que iba de la base de su cabeza a su ojo izquierdo, ambas eran heridas talladas tan profundamente en su máscara que se habían grabado en su alma oscura, subió a través de la Cuenca Antigua y hasta las Tierras de Palacio donde encontró…nada…nada aparte de un portalón roto y un kingsmaul derrumbado.

“¿Dónde…?, ¡Padre!... ¿padre?, ¿Dónde fue todo?, ¿Dónde fuiste?”  
-…

Fantasma venia hacía él, la marca brillaba también en su cabeza, Hollow se encogió un poco.

“Lo siento…”  
-…-le dio una palmadita.  
“¿Murió?”

Fantasma ladeo la cabeza, nunca había estado seguro, era cierto que había golpeado el cadáver del Rey Pálido y si entendía la idea de que todo el Palacio Blanco había sido, de algún modo, trasladado al mundo onírico, ese tenía que haber sido un cadáver real y no una representación, pero estaban hablando del Wyrm, así como había pasado de ser una bestia enorme cuyo cadáver llenaba de ceniza los Limites del Reino a un pequeño pero todopoderoso gusano, podría haber dejado de ser dicho gusano para volverse algo más, el simple hecho de que las marcas del rey brillasen se le antojaba como una prueba de que seguía vivo en alguna parte pero no lo aseguraría.

“No lo sabes…”  
-…-asintió, mejor no teorizar.  
“Si vive… ¿crees que me odie?”  
-…-negó, no era que creyera que no le odiaba, creía que un ser como el rey estaba incapacitado para cualquier emoción genuina.  
“Sé que estuvo mal…todo estuvo mal, nos hizo daño pero lo quise, quería que me quisiera”, rozo su cicatriz, “Y ella me causo mucho dolor…pero la extraño… ¿Qué está mal en mi?”

Fantasma no creía que hubiera nada malo en Hollow, tenía la capacidad innata de amar a otros, incluso a los crueles, y esa capacidad le dejo soportar y retener al Resplandor por años, en un mundo mejor podía imaginarlo creciendo como un niño dulce que se convertiría en un adulto justo y honorable, a fin de cuentas el Vacio era lento para los cambios y ambos tenían más o menos la misma edad, si Hollow era tan alto era debido a que le obligaron a crecer.

No estaba listo para irse aun asique dieron una vuelta por el llano pedregoso donde alguna vez estuviera el palacio, Hollow iba haciendo el intento de recordar su configuración y se detenían de vez en cuando para señalarle donde creía que había habido un cuarto o un corredor, o la explanada donde entrenaban los caballeros, o la biblioteca hasta el techo de pergaminos de seda y diarios de piedra, o el balcón donde el rey salía a mirar los jardines y una vez le había mirado a él de manera distinta, con reconocimiento de su presencia no como un objeto sino como un individuo, y él no había podido evitar mirarle de vuelta.

Regresaban al portalón cuando Fantasma le indico detenerse, acababa de oír ruidos provenientes de la estación oculta, unos minutos después vieron pasar a Hornet a paso rápido, llevando una bolsa.

“¿Hermana?”  
-…-asintió y fueron tras ella, siendo ambos unas sombras era posible que ella no les percibiera.

Hornet llego hasta la cornisa que dominaba el Abismo y entonces abrió su bolsa, de manera muy ceremoniosa coloco un pequeño mantel, un capa y, sobre esta, la máscara reparada, Fantasma se quedo sorprendido de ver aquello, tenía la certeza de que se habría hecho pedazos.

-Fantasma-dijo ella, sobresaltándole-¿puedes oírme?  
-…  
-Espero que sí…no sé si has contado el tiempo pero ya pasaron algunos meses.  
-…-no, no había pensado en el tiempo.  
-Las cosas marcha bien, resulta que Dirmaud no sufrió prácticamente ningún daño, supongo que porque nos llevamos a todos, asique la mayoría ya regreso a sus casas.  
-…-le alegraba oír eso.  
-Pero la Villa Mantis fue completamente arrasada, Lord Atika dice que si se hubieran quedado a defender el paso a Nido Profundo les habrían matado a todos…también se entero por Ogrim de lo que le paso a Lord Verma, quería darte las gracias por liberar su alma.  
-…  
-Hasta que reconstruyan se están quedando en la ciudad, creo que la capital no conoció tanta actividad desde sus primeros tiempos, todos están trabajando muy duro para que podamos retomar nuestras vidas y es gracias a ti, por eso…-acomodo la máscara-hice que la reparasen.  
-…?  
-Grimm dice que puedes volver a ponértela, tendrás un cuerpo de nuevo y podrás volver con nosotros, para ayudarnos y ver lo que tu sacrificio gano.  
-…!

Aquello no lo espero para nada, ¿volver?, ¿ver a sus amigos de nuevo?, eso en verdad le gustaría pero en su interior sabia que lo más seguro era mantener al Vacio completo y para ello debía quedarse, además, Hollow le necesitaba.

“No…”  
-…  
“No te quedes por mí, aprenderé a vivir aquí”  
-Fantasma…por favor, quédate con nosotros solo un poco más.  
“Solo un poco”

Solo un poco, ¿unas semanas?, ¿tal vez otro año?, el resplandor ya no existía y el Vacio no haría daño si no era provocado, quizás volver por un tiempo no estaría mal.

Hornet, que no podía verles ni nada, sintió como su esperanza se convertía en pena poco a poco, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, aquel lugar era una tumba, si acaso el Vacio hacía algo allí ese algo seria dormir y esperar que le dejasen en paz, y ella allí, perturbando a los muertos, durante el tiempo que tardo en arreglarse la máscara había visto como los demás llevaban su duelo y, a desgana, ella llevo el suyo, hasta que comenzó a superarlo, cuando la Dama Blanca le dio algo de Raíz y un discurso sobre no obligar a una vasija a existir sin un propósito se enfado pero sabía que tenía su parte de razón, aun tras haber desarrollado personalidad una vasija nacía con un propósito grabado en su alma, carente de este, ¿podría adaptarse, buscar metas propias?, ¿de verdad lo que hacía iba a ser algo bueno para Fantasma?, ¿de verdad lo hacía por él o por ella misma?, y si al final el mismo Fantasma no se presentaba o no quería volver, ¿de qué le habría servido perder todo ese tiempo?

Aquel lugar era la cuna y la tumba de las vasijas, asique era el mejor sitio para dejarle de una vez, suspiro y se levanto para marcharse y entonces vio como la máscara se movía.

-¿Fantasma?-retrocedió.

La máscara se sacudió violentamente, se levanto en el aire junto a la capa y esta adquirió profundidad, Hornet vio marcarse un torso y un par de pequeños brazos y piernas, luego el conjunto entero aterrizo y le miro, los ojos vacios manifestaban cierta comedia.

-Fantasma… ¡Fantasma!-de lo fuerte que lo abrazo casi se caen los dos al Abismo-¡Estas aquí, Fantasma!, ¡Volviste a nosotros!

Hollow no había sido testigo nunca de tantas manifestaciones de afecto, le resultaba fascinante, después de abrazarlo y casi que bailar con él por la cornisa, Hornet se adelanto hacia la salida.

-¡Vamos!, ¡todos van a querer verte!-salió por delante.

Fantasma le siguió pero se detuvo un momento y, en una escena que fue familiar para los dos, miro hacia atrás un momento.

“No estás abandonándonos, te esperaremos”  
-…  
“También te amo, hermano”  
-…-asintió y se apresuro para alcanzar a su hermana.

\-----0

El camino se le hizo corto escuchando todo lo que Hornet y el Viejo Ciervo tenían que contarle, que Zote y Bretta ahora estaban viviendo en el Nido de Ciervos mientras criaban a la pequeña ciervo para que crecieran grande y fuerte, que algunos habitantes de la encrucijada se había mudado a la villa, como Merdebud y Salubra, mientras que el Chaman Caracol regreso a su montículo y acogió a los dos gusanos pálidos como asistentes y todos vivían la mar de bien, como se bajaron en la estación de los Cruces él creyó que iban a pasar a saludarles primero pero Hornet le llevo por el camino superior.

Era interesante ver los Cruces ahora, la infección se había ido y todo estaba tan tranquilo como cuando llegase por primera vez, aun más porque tampoco había cascaras de ninguna clase, en algún momento vieron a un bicho desconocido y Fantasma busco su aguijón, solo para caer en la cuenta de que no lo tenía.

-Calma, es solo un bicho reparador-Hornet le saludo al paso-resulta que quedaban muchos de esos, están reparando las señales.  
-…-le indico a su espalda.  
-¿Tu clavo?, guarde tus cosas, descuida.

Finalmente Fantasma se dio cuenta de que le estaba conduciendo al refugio de las larvas, entraron y ya no estaba allí la gran bola verde en que se convirtiera el Padre Grub, no, el anciano les miraba desde su casita, las demás parecían estar vacías.

-¡Fantasma ha vuelto!-exclamo Hornet.

Padre Grud hizo un ruido de alegría y entonces en cada casita asomo una carita blanca con ojitos demasiado tiernos para este mundo y antes de que Fantasma atinara a reponerse de la impresión tenía como a cincuenta mariposas encima, pasándoselo de una a otra y cubriéndole de besos y abrazos.

-¿No te lo dije?-rio su hermana-¡Totalmente a salvo!  
-…-Fantasma no cabía en sí de contento.

Cuando las mariposas le dieron un respiro, Hornet lo recupero y se lo llevo a Dirmaud, la jornada no empezaba aun y todos debían estar durmiendo, Fantasma avanzo raudamente hasta el centro del pueblo y se sentó en la banca, gozando de su peso y dureza familiar, de verdad que uno no apreciaba el valor de sentarse hasta pasar una temporada sin piernas.

-Ven aquí-llamo Hornet.

¿A dónde?, le siguió por entre el pueblo y Fantasma adivino donde estaba viviendo Salubra porque vio su bonita banca fuera de una casa, pero esa no era su parada, llegaron hasta una vivienda recientemente remodelada, una linterna lumafly colgaba del pórtico y Fantasma se dio cuenta de que era la suya, Hornet golpeo a la puerta e instantes después, el ocupante debía estarles esperando despierto, esta se abrió.

-¡Mi amigo!  
-…!-¡Quirrel!  
-¡Pasen, vengan!-entraron y Quirrel lo alzo en brazos-¡En verdad eres tú!, bienvenido.  
-Voy a avisar a Grimm y luego despertamos a los demás-dijo Hornet, antes de salir le dio otro abrazo-gracias por volver, pequeño Fantasma.

El caballero dio una vuelta en torno a Quirrel, se sintió muy satisfecho de no encontrar ninguna herida o marca permanente de la fiera lucha que debió tener protegiendo la entrada al templo, también le animo ver que tenía el clavo a la mano, esperaba que no volviera a abandonarlo nunca, como nunca había estado en esa casa la examino con interés, tenía dos pisos, era amplia y cómoda y por las tablillas en la mesa se veía que Quirrel había seguido trabajando en sus memorias allí, sobre el dintel de la chimenea vio algunos adornos, estaba su Marca del Cazador, un Sello de Hallownest y un Ídolo del Rey, muestras de reliquia que conservo porque si.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Quirrel-busque que te fuera lo más cómoda posible.  
-…-¿Qué?  
-Oh, vamos-se rio-¿en serio crees que vamos a dejar que el héroe del reino siga durmiendo en las bancas?  
-…-alto, señalo sus cosas en la chimenea, ¿la casa era…suya?  
-Aja, la remodelamos para ti, y si no te molesta mi compañía puede que me quede un tiempo.  
-…-¡Claro que no le molestaba!, ¡que se quedara todo lo que quisiera!  
-El resto de tus cosas están arriba, en tu habitación, ve a mirar.

Subió enseguida y reconoció cual debía ser su cuarto porque habían pintado su cara sobre la puerta, vio que tenía una cama, ¡vaya, tenía una cama!, y sobre esta estaba su capa de polilla, su aguijón puro y el mango del aguijón onírico, no tardo en ponerse estas cosas y sentirse entero de nuevo, ¿y el resto?, habían dos cofres en el cuarto, el más grande estaba repleto de geo y le hizo gracia pensar en cuantos se habían tomado el trabajo de recogerlo todo.

El segundo baúl, más pequeño, lo vacio sobre la cama, contenía su colección de amuletos y algunas cosillas que había guardado con más afecto que por utilidad: un trozo de la capucha de Cloth, un trozo del escudo de Tiso, un cristal rosáceo de la bolsa de Myla, coloco estas cosas en lo que vendría siendo la mesita de noche, donde pudiera contemplarlas a menudo.

-¡Nya!-Gritten entro volando por la ventana.

Lo atrapo y se le quedo mirando, ¿estaba más grande?, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y sus alas se habían completado, pero Hornet dijo que iría a buscar a Grimm, lo que quería decir que Gritten había alcanzado el siguiente escaño de su crecimiento por medios propios, el niño se enrosco en su cuello y ronroneo feliz, Fantasma se asomo por la ventana.

-¡Allí esta!-exclamo Elderbud.

¡Allí estaban!, pensó Fantasma, allí estaba el querido Elderbud, Iselda, Cornifer, Grimm, y demás, y los que no estaban era porque se hallaban en otra parte, en verdad había conseguido salvarles a todos, Hornet le grito que bajara y como seguro era para otra ronda de abrazos se dio la vuelta enseguida, pero se detuvo un segundo al ver algo que se había quedado dentro del cofre pequeño cuando lo volteo.

Una llave simple, la tomo con cuidado y le dio una vuelta entre sus manos, pensando con divertido desconcierto que, con tanto, se había olvidado por completo del extraño sarcófago en los Canales Reales.

Bien, pensó, guardándose la llave, en cuanto hubiera saludado a todo el mundo y se hubiera acomodado iría a abrirlo de una buena vez, probablemente no fuera nada pero no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta averiguarlo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeña actualizacion hecha unica y esclusivamente para poner el trabajo arriba de las listas.

Pues eso n_n


End file.
